


Sessions

by TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Altered Mental States, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Issues, Fights, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Mental Institutions, Mind Control, Secret Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 95,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling like an outsider and isolated in Asgard, Loki ventures out to other realms and worlds to find entertainment. Knowing that Asgardians and Humans had mated in the past, he becomes obsessed with finding a compatible human female to mate with and bare his offspring. After several decades of study and searching he finds a young human child with all the right genetic markers to make her a perfect match to his own. He spends the next 15 years of her life watching her grow up becoming more and more enchanted with her by the day finding they had countless things in common and were alike in so many ways. </p><p>Finally the day came when she turned 18, graduated from high school, and had just begun college. At last, he could approach her to begin his endeavor. He was certain she would be enamored and in awe of his not only being a Prince of Asgard, but a God as well. And she, only a mere mortal, had caught his eye. He knew once she learned of his birthright and status she would eagerly offer herself to him and fall into his arms.</p><p>However, things don't quite go according to plan and he is forced to take drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sessions

The young woman sat opposite the psychiatrist who was writing notes in her file. Her hands were shackled to the table and the session room was more like a giant cage. It was meant to keep the mentally unstable in their place.

“How are we doing today Miss Shaylee?” He asked.

“No change.” She stated. “I tried to find help and I was locked up here like I’m Charles Manson being medicated out of my head every time I open my mouth.” There was dark black circles around her eyes.

“Shay, you attacked a number of people.” He began.

“I did not.” She said with a sigh leaning back in her chair as he continued.

“Really? You blackened four eyes, broke 3 wrists, fractured a wide array of bones, and an impressive two page list of cuts, bruises, abrasions, and sprains and the first thing we did was test you to see what sort of drugs you were taking that would allow you to do this.” He said reading her file. “13 people were injured before you were stopped.”

“It wasn’t intentionally, and it wasn’t me! I thought I was under attack and my body . . . just reacted.” Shay said, “How many times do I have to say it? I escaped, I was being held captive and I got away.”

“Yes, as you’ve said.” The doctor flipped a few pages, “Your exact words were, and ‘I was being held against my will in an alternate universe and assaulted by your captor in the course of an experiment. My body and mind were taken away from me every time he came to me in the dark’. That is what you said.”

“And that is what happened. Repeatedly until I escaped.” She said having explained it for what felt like hundreds of times already.

“Well, you were assaulted, your test results came back positive. You had bruises consistent with your story.” He began and Shay sighed just glad that it was finally cleared up. “Yet where your story gets a little hard to follow is where you insisted that you were taken to another universe and your assailant was God.”

“I didn’t say that. I never said it was God, I said it was A god. His name was Loki.” She corrected.

The doctor just starred at her a moment not certain how that was better, and started to write in her file again.

Shay sighed and shook her head in utter frustration, “Look it all sounds crazy, I know it sounds completely out there in left field. But I am not insane. I’m not! This all really happened to me just as I’ve said.”

“Well. Alright let’s take this one step at a time.” He began, “How did you find a way into an alternate universe? It goes against the laws of science.”

“I don’t know.” Shay answered. “It wasn’t me, it was him. He took me there.”

“The God.” He said.

“No, the Easter Bunny. YES! What have I been saying these past couple weeks? Is no one listening to me!?” She shouted.

“Shay, calm down.” He warned. Shay took a breath knowing what would happen. They were quick to medicate her from the first day she was brought in. “There is no question something happened to you, but your delusion is making it hard to know exactly what. We can’t help you until you begin to cooperate with us.”

“I am cooperating!” She shouted, “I’ve told you the truth from the very beginning, everything you’ve asked me. But you keep calling me a liar and . . . “ She was almost screaming now and the doctor wasn’t willing to risk another violent outburst.

He called the orderly and nurse who were standing by and they rushed in restraining her. She shrieked but she couldn’t fight back and they injected her with a strong sedative. Everything twisted then disappeared. Just darkness.

 

Recounting

“What do you think it was like? It was like being made to do what you don’t want to do no matter what you think or feel or fear.” She heard her own voice say in the distance. She hadn’t forgotten a single second of what had happened over the past few months. It was like some bazaar dream or plot from a movie. A very strange very dark movie.

“Don’t be afraid Shaylee, I mean you no harm.” That voice was even more familiar and her eyes opened wide as she pulled against her restraints but it was useless, she was to heavily medicated and fell back into unconsciousness again.

“I told you to go away and leave me alone.” Shay’s voice continued as she found herself reliving her memories now.

“I can’t do that. I need you.” The tall thin black haired man said.

“You are out of your mind.” She said crossing her arms. “You dress like you’re going to comic con, you talk like you’re in Ben Hur, and you are the first person I’ve met that makes me look like I have a tan. You’ve lost it. I have to go now you’re making me late for class.” She started to walk away.

“STOP!” He said sternly. Shay arched a brow looking at him, “How dare you turn your back on me! Your insolence is unacceptable, and will not go unpunished.”

Shaylee just stared at him for a moment in silence before she turned back and continued on her way. He clinched his jaw before giving a wave of his hand. It threw her forward as though someone kicked her from behind and she flew into the wall before falling hard to the ground. Shay coughed starting to pick herself up. However he grabbed her by the back of her jacket and jerked her to her feet.

“Enough of this. Too much time has been wasted already.” Wrapping his hand around her throat he turned making a motion towards the wall. It seemed to turn from a solid surface into a spinning swirling mist of energy. Then he pushed her back through it stepping across never releasing her neck. As soon as they passed, the wall turned solid again.

 

Captives 

Say crossed her arms looking out the window. It was a lush comfortable captivity. Like staying in a 5 star hotel. But Say was an independent young woman, and this went against her very grain.

“You look lovely.” Shay closed her eyes as her head dropped hearing the voice. “Oh you’re not happy to see me.” Loki said with a grin.

She sighed and turned looking at him. “You need to take me home. Now. This has gone on for long enough. The police are going to be looking for me and I . . . .”

“The police?” He said interrupting her. “Really. And may I ask . . . who do you suppose called them for you? You live alone in a studio apartment, you don’t have a job. No family, your aunt who raised you died four years ago leaving you a decent size inheritance that you use to pay your rent and schooling.” Shay quieted starring at him.

“Have you been stalking me?” She said wondering if there was more to this, if it had gone on far longer then she had even known about.

“I don’t need to stalk you, your life is not that complicated.” Loki said with a smirk, “Even you didn’t like your life Shaylee, why are you still complaining about it? All that I have given you, is a far more comfortable and desirable existence then you were living.”

“Funny. I may have only lived in a studio apartment but I remember being allowed to leave it when I wished.” Shay said in an annoyed tone.

“Well you’d be allowed to leave here if I could trust you but you’ve proven that you aren’t trustworthy in that regard.” He said sitting down.

“Excuse me if I don’t like what you’re asking price is for all this so called ‘generosity’.” She said narrowing her eyes. “Why are you here Loki.”

He stood from where he’d been sitting and walked to her. When he got close she stepped back but found herself against the wall. He came closer still and looked into her eyes. “The same reason I come to see you every day. To see if you’ve come to your senses. Have you?”

Shay looked at him darkly not understanding why or how he thought she would change her mind. “Never.” She said clinching her jaw. “Take me home.”

Loki just stared into her eyes a moment then suddenly he reached up catching her head with both hands and consuming her lips almost violently. Shay was caught off guard and wasn’t sure how to react then screamed but he devoured her cries. She tried to drop her weight struggling to get free but he just held her face tighter. Shay cried out against trying to push him off her but it was futile, he was far too strong. She beat her fists against his shoulders, and started to try and use her knees. But he pressed his body against hers pinning her to the wall. When she started to turn her head he finally released her lips and the kiss broke. Shaylee gasped for air. “Stop it, leave me alone! Let me go . . .”

Before she could protest further, his mouth locked onto hers again. Shay struggled more but it was clear she had no control, and was completely over powered. Another moment passed before she managed to turn her face from his. Her eyes were closed tight and she was breathing hard.

“What is wrong with you woman?” Loki said pinning her in place. “You have a chance to be the consort of a God and still you resist my every advance. I’ve been extremely generous and patient with you these past few weeks.” Shay struggled again but he just kept her in place. “Such a beautiful young woman but so incredibly stubborn.”

Loki started to lean in again but she turned her face away, trying not to let him turn it back as tears escaped from her tight closed eyes. “Loki,” She said in a pleading tone, “Let me go home, please? I just want to go home, why can’t you let me go home?” She begged her voice breaking.

Loki started to grin still holding her firmly against the wall every time she struggled. “Is that it?” He said with a chuckle, “All this fighting, this resisting, this posturing?” He leaned closer and whispered into her ear, “Because you are completely virgin, untouched by any man?”

Embarrassed she looked away swallowing the lump in her throat. “I’m 18; I have my school work to focus on. Not everyone has to be a slut.”

He chuckled, “No they don’t. Things on earth certainly have changed since last I visited. Women are encouraged to explore their sexuality without threat of severe punishment or death.” Loki smiled, “I’m pleased to know that you are untouched. Although there is pleasure to be had by your willingness to comply, it grieves me to do have to do this.” Suddenly he released her face and he placed his hand against her head and something like a powerful electric shock ran through her body from head to feet.

He could see that it had taken and slowly released her. When she was standing on her own he stepped back watching her. Shay felt strange like everything in her body felt different. Raising her hands she looked at them trying to understand why she felt this way. It was like being on a number of pain meds at once, but being wide awake. “What did you do to me?” She asked trying to keep her wits about her.

Loki grinned and stepped forward resting his hand gently against her face. “Helping you relax Shaylee.” He breathed softly against her lips, “You believe I mean to cause you harm. That is so far from the truth.” He lightly brushed her jaw with his thumb, “I can be so gentle. You’ll be unable to wait for my arrival.” He kissed her slowly and tenderly. Completely different than before.

Shay closed her eyes not fighting him, she couldn’t. Shay had no choice but the experience his kiss. His fingers brushed her face before tracing down her neck as his other hand joined at her other shoulder and moved down her arms. His large strong hands wrapped around her waist pulling her body against his. Loki kissed her even deeper than before.

Her body began to stir and react to his touches. Her lips began to move against his enjoying the taste, the feel. Shay was overcome with confusion not understanding what was going on. The kiss parted for a moment as Loki grinned feeling her respond to his affections at last.

“Don’t do this to me.” She breathed opening her eyes looking up at him. “You have no right to do this to me.”

He chuckled hearing her beg no when her body was clearly saying something completely different. “Oh Shaylee.” He said looking back at her, “I’m going to love you, every part of you, until you know that you truly belong to me.”

 

Aftermath

Shay’s eyes opened starring at the ceiling over the bed. She’d come to know it as her own since she was brought here to this place. She looked over finding she was alone. She lie naked entangled in the sheets. Shay started to move but stopped short feeling soreness in her body. It was obvious she’d regained her wits and control of herself.

She forced herself to roll on her side and starred at the wall for a long time remembering what had transpired the night before. Every vivid detail, the feel of every touch, the taste of his lips. The confusion she’d suffered the night before only seemed to grow to 10 times what it was. She participated in whatever that was that had happened to her. In her mind she didn’t want to, but her body itself betrayed her. It was like a dream you couldn’t wake up from. You had no control over your actions you were a backseat passenger watching yourself through a window.

Somehow she managed to pull herself from the bed and drag her sore body into the shower. Turning on the water to very hot she stood under the cascade even after her skin turned red with the heat. Her mind once again turned to the events of the night before. Flashes, feelings, emotions invaded her mind. It was a lot of process and there was no choice but to accept it.

Sometime later she sat in front of her mirror just brushing her hair over and over. Long after it had dried. Perhaps this was a dream. Perhaps any moment she would wake up in her twin bed in her apartment, her stuffed teddy bear tucked under her arm and her alarm blaring in her ear. Or perhaps this was real; all of it and her virginity was stolen from her by a God. Never been kissed, kissed by a God. Never slept with anyone before, fell asleep in the arms of a God. But all these things she didn’t want and couldn’t stop.

Was it rape? She couldn’t be certain of that. She didn’t resist him, and returned his affections. He did hurt her somewhat but it was a combination of his power and her virginity. It took a little time of trial and error to gage his own strength and she was paying the price now. Putting her hairbrush down she sighed and covered her face with both hands. What happens now?

 

Visitation

Loki arrived to find Shaylee lying on the bed starring at the wall. The bed was made and she was still dressed from the day. “I was told you haven’t eaten today.” Loki said, “Are you not hungry?”

She sighed, “What do you want today Loki.” It was apparent that she wasn’t going to have one day of peace to herself even though she was still trying to sort things out, trying to understand it.

He was silent and walked around the bed to where she lay and sat down beside her. He started to reach up to touch her face but she recoiled away from his hand as if it were a venomous snake. Loki arched a brow resting his hand on the bed. A moment passed before he spoke, “I’m sorry?” He said trying to gage her reaction and figure out why she seemed so upset. Her reactions apparently not improved despite the night before. “It wasn’t my intention to hurt you, that was unexpected.”

“You took my will from me. How do you imagine that wasn’t harmful?” She said keeping her eyes on him. “Back home it would be equivalent to giving me Rohypnol.” Loki looked at her not familiar with what she was talking about. Shay sighed and rolled her eyes. “The date rape drug?” It still didn’t seem to ring a bell except for the word rape. It was offensive to the ears.

“Is that how you perceived our time together? That that was what happened to you?” Loki questioned.

Shay reached up covering her eyes and cradling her head in her hand, “I don’t know. I don’t know!” She was clearly frustrated not having been able to sort out her confusion. He turned towards her looking into her eyes.

After a moment he reached out and took her hand in his. Shay was instantly tensed and pulled back but he wouldn’t release her. “I understand Shaylee. You’re confused. My taking you was pleasurable when you didn’t think it would be. When you have resisted me for so long. You liked it didn’t you, my touch on your skin as I caressed your body.”

Shay closed her eyes remembering it as he spoke. The almost hypnotic sound of his voice as he leaned closer and she could feel his breath on her.

“Stop resisting me Shaylee.” He whispered to her, “Inside you know your true desires. Don’t fight them.” He leaned closer to her mere inches from her lips. “Let me love you.” He started to pull her closer to him but her eyes opened and she instantly jerked her hand back moving away from him. Now her eyes were set firmly on him.

“You are poison.” She breathed feeling like she was being bewitched.

He chuckled, “Still so resistant. Now you deny even yourself, what you want. What your body craves.” Shay slid off the other side of the bed wanting to put as much distance between them as she could.

“I don’t, I don’t want anything to do with you!” She shouted feeling frustrated again. He suddenly appeared from out of nowhere standing right in front of her and caught her by her shoulders. It frightened her having seen some of what he could do, but now he wasn’t holding back and used his magic’s more and more. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!” She screamed.

“Because. Only you can give me what I need Shaylee. In return I will give you what you need and care for you. You’ve been alone for a long time. You don’t have to be anymore.” He whispered pulling her against him. “All you have to do is submit yourself to me.” Shaylee felt herself yearning for his touch. She felt a warmth growing in her body. They suddenly kissed feverishly. Another few moments went by and he began groping at her figure and she returned his touches. However she pulled back having a moment of sanity, but he refused to allow her too. It seemed that cooperation was not happening tonight despite his best efforts and he sighed. Reaching up he touched her head and shock went through her like the night before.

“No.” She said in a panic as she felt her body slip into the state it had been in the night before.

“I hope the evening comes soon where I don’t have to do this.” Loki said apologetically when he saw her eyes change as the spell took a hold of her.

 

Control Deprivation

Now, Loki’s visits were every night and he continued to use his spell to dull her senses and make her compliant to his will. Still she tried to resist him but it was no use. Loki wanted to make certain she understood her place knowing she was harboring resentment for his making this situation.

Shaylee’s mind was a swirl of confusion during the day. Perhaps it was because she was raised an American with no male authority figure that she couldn’t just submit. Her mind was so unsettled on the matter her thoughts turned to escape.

She remembered what he said about letting her out if he could trust her. It seemed no matter how she felt about it, she was going to have to do whatever it took to gain his confidence. There was only one sure way to do that.

Shay sighed and cradled her head in her hand. Still, just the thought of it revolted her. But it seemed there was no other choice if she hoped to ever break free of this nightmare. She had to give in. At least for a while.

 

Discontinuous

When Loki arrived, he didn’t see Shaylee right away and arched a brow walking through her rooms to find her. When he found her he froze in mid-step starring at her wide eyed. “Well, I have to say, I hardly expected such a reception on my arrival.”

Shay smiled and stood from where she’d been sitting walking closer to him. “I thought it would be . . . um interesting to try something different tonight. Maybe try being with you without taking a giant shock to the side of my head.” She said smiling again.

“Hmm.” Loki said looking at her suspiciously. “I’m not entirely certain you are ready to forgo being given incentive my dear Miss Shaylee.” He said starting to reach for her but she jerked away. Loki arched his brow seeing her reaction and Shaylee realized it was a harsher move then she’d meant to have.

“Uh . . .” She said a bit nervously reaching up putting her hand gently on his arm, “So what can I do to prove myself so you don’t have to do that?” Shay said with a smile.

Loki’s eyes moved over her again, Shay for the first time since she’d been brought here, was dressed in a lovely nightgown that complimented her beautiful figure instead of her pajamas which consisted of a high neck long sleeved shirt and long flannel pants. His eyes met hers again as a smile swept his face. “Why not. I suppose it’s time you learned how much more pleasure there is to be had with a clear head.”

Now when he reached up she closed her eyes bracing herself but instead of the familiar shock she’d become accustomed to, he caressed her face with his fingertips. She opened her eyes looking up at him and he touched her chin leaning in and taking a gentle kiss from her lips. Now the real test of her will began.

Closing her eyes she began to kiss him back, matching his affections even when they became more passionate. Shay felt an overwhelming sense of shame when her body began to eagerly respond and she felt herself yearn for his every caress, his every touch to her body. Pieces of clothing began to fall to the floor in the growing lust between the two and it wasn’t long until two bare bodies were entwined tightly together. There were tears wanting to fall, but she refused to let them. She couldn’t blame any of this on his bewitching her now. At least not with a spell.

 

Changes

Shay lay next to the sleeping God eyes wide starring at him. She’d never seen him sleep before for what she imagined was a number of reasons. The main ones being that the spell always ended by putting her to sleep, most likely because he didn’t trust her.

“Do you see something strange Miss Shay?” Loki’s eyes opened meeting her gaze.

“I didn’t know God’s slept.” She said honestly.

“Only after engaging in such strenuous activities.” He said his mischievous smile crossing his lips. Shay blushed a little and cleared her throat. Loki chuckled. “Still so shy. After everything we’ve shared together. Such a lovely girl you are.” His fingertips brushed her cheek as she looked at him again.

“Why have you done all this?” She asked softly, “Sought me out, brought me here, taken me . . . every night. Why have you done these things?”

Loki hadn’t actually told her of his ultimate goal and after the evening they’d just spent together, it seemed perhaps she was finally ready. “To breed you.” He said plainly. Shay just stared at him for a moment before she sat up.

“What!?” She could hardly believe what she’d just heard him say. “To do what to me!?” Loki rolled over onto his back and stretched slightly.

“Don’t worry, it’s been done before.” He said, “Asgardians have mated with humans when we walked this earth, there were no adverse affects on the mothers.” Shaylee’s mind was officially blown. She couldn’t believe it. Loki could see her obvious distress and sat up resting his hands on her waist and kissing her shoulder, “You you needn’t be worried my dear. The joy of motherhood will soon fill your heart.”

Now Shay was having trouble keeping her cool. “Are you . . . insane!?” She exclaimed moving to slip off the bed out of his reach. Loki looked at her having a feeling they were quickly moving back to square one. “You abducted me, you brought me here and locked me up, you stole my virginity, but all of that isn’t enough. No. You have to keep pushing it one horrible step further!”

“You should be grateful.” Shay gave him a look when he sat up that thinking it incredibly dumb. “I could have simply impregnated you and disappeared. Instead I’ve made this a pleasant experience for the both of us. I’ve resolved to care for you and give you a comfortable living.” Shay stood starring at him completely speechless with her mouth open.

“I don’t want to be a mother! I just started collage!” Was all she could muster, “I’m studying to be a paralegal!”

“Instead you will bear the offspring of a God and be the mother of a demi-god.” He stated.

“YOU are completely BONKERS!” She shouted in frustration. Loki got up from the bed and moved over to her.

He reached out taking her arms and at first she pulled back. “Come on.” He said knowing he’d upset her. “No, it’s alright come on.” She stopped resisting and he pulled her into a tight embrace against him. Loki held her for a moment to calm her down. “I realize that there has been a lot for you to take in these past few weeks, but I promise you, you have nothing to fear.” Shay felt the need to stomp on his foot when he said that, but knew she had to behave if she was going to gain his trust.

“How many children do you have.” Shay said softly.

“Ours will be my first.” He said with a smile. “Quite the adventure for both of us.”

“Why now?” She asked, “Why me? You and your kind have walked on the Earth for hundreds of years, why haven’t you done this before now? Why couldn’t you choose a willing woman?”

Loki smiled that it seemed even though she was upset, they were having a civilized conversation. Perhaps she had turned over a new leaf. “You’re special Shaylee, you’re unique. Do you think it was just a passing fancy that drew me to you Miss Shaylee Bartley? I watched as you played by yourself at the corner of the playground in kindergarten. When the brown mutt, Charlie, followed you home. When you stood by the lockers your 7th grade year every day at lunch because you were terrified of the other students. The male friends you have had were always just that, and nothing more. The prom you went to your senior year where you and two other girls shared the same date. Oh yes, my beautiful Shaylee. I know you all too well.”

Shay starred at him wide eyed hearing her life being recited to her and not the best points. “So, you chose the outcast, the freak when you could have gone after the prom queen. The beautiful rich girls that were eternally popular even with the teachers. Still you chose the leader of the outcasts.”

“I’ve no interest in selfish ego or spoiled brats. True you are different but not in a bad way. You are a treasure among rocks. They were blinded to your beauty, so preoccupied with their own petty and insignificant existences.” He carefully reached up running his fingers through her hair. “They can’t see the forest through the trees. But I did.”

“You could have tried to take me out on a date before jumping right to abduction.” Shay sighed softly.

“Perhaps but be honest Shaylee, you weren’t interested in being courted. By any man. Much less someone you perceived to be insane.” Loki pointed out. Shay covered her eyes and cradled her face in her hand. Loki chuckled and embraced her against him tightly. “How about, I give you a day?”

“A day?” She asked.

“Yes. It’s been a while since you’ve been outside. A day in the garden perhaps?” Loki said.

That was unexpected progress however small it was. Shay knew she couldn’t bolt her first time out. She’d tried it before and didn’t get very far. “Why would you do that?”

“I’d say you’ve earned it. You are taking all of this extremely well. I realize you have a lot to absorb still and perhaps some fresh air might help.” Loki said. “Can I trust you to be on your best behavior?”

Shay thought about it a moment lowering her eyes and giving a nod. Loki smiled and kissed her head not so naive to think he could trust her yet. She’d tried to escape before when he’d given her some leeway, he was interested to see what she would do now. After he’d subdued her and it seemed she was finally beginning to submit.

 

Cat and Mouse

Shaylee was playing her part well, and behaved as he wanted. Once she was allowed out of her rooms she saw people who had been taking care of her in Loki’s absence. Her meals, cleaning her rooms. At least she thought they were people. They didn’t talk to her she tried to talk to them, to introduce herself, to try and find out their names but still they wouldn’t talk to her and weren’t going to. Shay had given up on talking to them, even though when they did something for her she still thanked them.

What she did do was watch, and look, memorize, and wait. Wait for her chance to escape this place and get home.

She stayed outside today and was eating her lunch, looking at the horizon. A horizon that stopped for shorter than it should if she was on Earth. Loki had expanded her prison, but it was still a prison nonetheless.

“You’re looking lovely today.” She turned seeing Loki approaching.

“Sun hasn’t gone down yet, what are you doing here?” Shay asked as Loki sat down next to her on the bench.

“I thought I would come spend some time with you, out here during the day. See how you are doing.” Loki said with his charming smile.

“Are you to blame for this?” She asked pointing at what she was eating.

“I would blame it on being human my dear.” He stated looking at it. “Certain dietary requirements need to be met for a young woman to be impregnated and remain healthy until the child arrives.”

Shay sighed and pushed the plate away picking up her water and taking a drink. Loki half smiled knowing she was frustrated but struggling to cooperate.

“If there is something you’d prefer or are craving I’m certain that it can be arranged.” He offered.

“Where is this place? It’s not Earth. Not if the world ends on the other side of that hill.” She motioned towards it.

“It’s a place like Earth. A small snippet of your world and time created just for you. SO you can be properly looked after and kept safe.” Loki explained.

Shay wasn’t foolish she knew what a cage was and she was in it. She sighed still less than satisfied being kept here when she didn’t want to be. Not to mention the ongoing violation of her person where her so called ‘lover’ forgot himself, how strong he was, regularly in the heat of passion and hurt her more often than not. “How long is this going to take?”

“Well, such things take time. We aren’t the same species remember, even though we are compatible it will still take a bit before your body accepts my seed.” He answered. Shay gave him a look hating when he got so literal about this stuff. Loki grinned knowing it embarrassed her. “Patience.”

Shay forced a small smile and gave a nod.

“Shall we take a walk together?” He offered.

“Might as well, I’m not touching anymore of that stuff.” She said putting her glass down and standing. Loki stood and followed after her.

 

Escape

Shay’s focus settled on a device that Loki wore on his armor. It seemed to work as a catalyst in his magic workings but most importantly she remembered how it glowed when he pulled her out of her own world into this place. She needed it to get home. It was some sort of smooth jewel that fit into his arm guard. As long as she kept cooperating so that he didn’t have to use his spells on her, there was a golden opportunity for her to get a hold of it. All she had to do was wait until he was hard asleep.

She knew that she could get her hands on it, but the problem was she didn’t know how to work it. Now she stayed awake after their nightly activities. Loki always left when she was still asleep, he was always gone by morning. SO she waited and pretended to be asleep. It was how Shay discovered he always kissed her before he left on the cheek or forehead. She didn’t know why he did that and thought it strange.

When he dressed she’d stay still but her eyes were open and she watched. The motions he made, how he touched the gem or crystal to operate it. Loki was trusting Shay enough now not to notice it.

Finally, she couldn’t take being trapped in this place any longer. Shay had to make her move. The longer she stayed in this place, the higher the risk she was going to end up carrying a child she didn’t ask for. She had to get out.

One night, she was pushing the lust and passion as far as she could in an attempt to wear him out. Loki was pleasantly surprised and enjoyed it immensely. As hoped, he seemed to fall asleep harder than usual. She waited a while to make certain before she slipped from the bed silently picking up her pajamas and sliding them on without a sound.

She moved to his armor that was removed in the next room before they retired. Shay started to feel anxious and nervous and fear started to invade her thoughts. What would happen if he caught her. All the privileges she’d been given would be revoked, and she’d never seen him truly angry, but imagined it was horrible.

Shay couldn’t stop now, she’d worked so hard and come this far. It was her freedom she had to try and free herself from this nightmare.

Reaching out she carefully picked up the arm guard starring at the gem. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she placed her fingertips on it moving them as she’d seen him do. When the stone lit up her eyes went wide. Shay did feel a little strange inside like a surge of energy from nowhere. She felt extremely aggressive like she wanted to fight. It was almost to much for her to take and she had to stop a moment releasing the gem. She felt like she’d just come up from under water. The aggressiveness didn’t subside and it felt like she could fight anyone, everyone.

Shay shook it off, and quickly pressed her fingers to it again, as it seemed to charge up. Taking a breath she closed her eyes, “Home, take me home!” She said in frustration trying to keep her voice down. It didn’t help she felt so aggressive as well. “Home.” She said clinching her jaw and concentrating on where she wanted to go. Finally a dark swirling passageway appeared against the wall and a smile swept her face.

Then she heard Loki stirring in the next room having heard or felt something that woke him. Shay’s eyes went wide as she looked back towards the portal and lunged forward throwing herself into it as she heard Loki roar her name.

It felt as though she was spinning a hundred miles an hour through darkness until the armor piece slipped out of her hands. She tried to grab it but it was to late and long gone.

Suddenly she burst through into light that was blinding and hit the ground hard rolling over several times before she came to a rough stop. She couldn’t see that she had landed in the middle of a crowded area, a Starbucks of all places. People didn’t see where she’d come from but were rushing to see if she was alright and help her up. However when she felt people getting closer and then actually touch her, she retaliated with extreme violence she had no idea she was capable of. Person after person fell before her until the police finally arrived and subdued her knocking her unconscious.

 

Psyche Evaluation

“That’s everything. From beginning to end. More graphic detail in place then I ever wanted or intended.” Shay said feeling as though she’d already explained this a million times over.

“Miss Bartley, it seems your resolve in your delusion despite our intensified efforts has only strengthened. I think it’s best if we increase your medication, see how you’re feeling by the end of the week.” The doctor said making a few notes in her chart. “Then we’ll decide what to do about this other matter.”

“It’s not a delusion! What is the point in telling you people the truth if you refuse to believe me!” Shay jerked at the cuffs that kept her attached to the table. The doctor stood and walked out of the cage leaving her alone. “WHAT OTHER MATTER!?” She called out but no response came.

Shay sighed and dropped her head to the table in complete frustration. You honestly could not trust someone who thinks you are crazy.

“So, is this better?” Shay’s eyes opened hearing the familiar voice. “A psychiatric and correctional facility, steel bars, locks, needles, restraints, far more affecting drugs then anything I ever gave you.” Shay raised her head seeing Loki standing before her in human attire, no armor. She looked around finding that there was no one anywhere about. Shay looked up at him once again, “I will admit that was a pretty impressive stunt you pulled. You’re very lucky you didn’t end up on some planet on the other side of the universe. Or fall into the vacuum of space yourself. But I suspect it was as much luck as anything else.”

“Why are you here.” She said with a sigh. Shay held up her restrained hands, “Are you enjoying this?”

“This was all your own doing, Shaylee. I suppose you had to learn this lesson yourself no matter how I tried to spare you from it.” He stepped closer to her, “I hope you have learned Shay, because as it is I can’t let this continue.” He put his hands on the table and leaned towards her, “Are you ready to come home? There is nothing for you here now, you’ve seen to that.”

Shay closed her eyes knowing that he had her over a barrel. Her own kind believed her to be insane. The place he’d provided for her was a paradise compared to this nightmare. She may have considered it a prison, but she’d now been shown what prison really was. She was an inmate and a patient and was kept in a very small cell, usually restrained, and drugged constantly. If she were to manage an escape from here, where would she go? She’d be hunted down, returned to this black hole of despair, and live out the rest of her life in a thoraizine shuffle. “Why wouldn’t you just leave me here until my will is broken all together?”

Loki smirked slightly before waving his hand over the table between them. A transparent image of her file appeared before her open to specific pages. “Tell me, my dear Shaylee. What are the results of those tests there that have been marked.”

Shay leaned forward seeing a whole list of tests, but the one that interested him most she spotted almost immediately. Pregnancy Test – Positive. Shay’s eyes went wide leaning over the file reading it three more times.

“So you see, I’ve no choice but to take you out of here immediately. Their concern is hardly with the child’s well being with the poison they constantly pour into your veins. They are trying to decide now if they will allow you to carry to term at which point the child will be taken away to an orphanage since you have no living relatives, or to simply terminate and be done with it.” Shay could hardly believe this and shook her head looking up at him, they couldn’t do something like this without even telling her. “All your rights as a human being were revoked the moment you were brought through those doors.” Loki said plainly. Shay couldn’t believe this. She’d wanted help and safety from her people, but they had turned on her more harshly then she knew possible. “So now I ask you again, I am giving you the choice. Are you read to come home with me, or would you prefer to live out your days like this, in this place.”

Shaylee had no choice. They, her own kind, had given her none.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	2. Sessions - Chapter 2

Changing Realities

When Loki took Shaylee from the psychiatric prison, he returned her to the place he had prepared for her. Afterwards, he went back to tie up a few loose ends and finish some business there.

The first thing Shay did was to shower extensively. Privacy, hot water, her own shampoo and conditioner, her body wash, a razor, and shaving cream. All of it were luxuries she had taken for granted, but now knew the value of them very well. When she came out of the shower she slipped into her comfortable clothes and shoes.

Going into the bedroom, she flopped down on the big comfortable bed. It was comfortable, spacious, and all hers. The blankets and sheets were as soft as mink. Loki never did anything halfway and always went all out. As royalty, he always expected the best. She rolled onto her back looking up at the ceiling that was very familiar to her before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath sighing contentedly.

“Settling back in I see.” She opened her eyes and sat up seeing Loki sitting on the back of the nearby couch, his arms resting on his thighs, his fingers laced together.

Shay sighed, “Alright go ahead.” She said bracing herself, “Chew me up good and hard, kick my ass, go on.”

Loki furrowed his brow looking at her, “Why would I do any of that?” He questioned, “I believe things were made quite clear when I retrieved you from your . . . ill-conceived escape into high security captivity.” Shay just remained still ready to take all the verbal yet eloquent abuse he had to throw at her. “Although I’m ready to consider it all water under the bridge, there is one aspect of your courageous flight towards what you then perceived freedom that needs to be addressed.” He stood up and walked to her starring directly into her eyes. “The manner in which you escaped. You have no idea how lucky you are to be alive, Shaylee with no training, no experience, You used a energy gem to open a portal between realms, dimensions. Even for Asgardian magic masters like myself it is an extremely dangerous and difficult power to control.” He reached out catching her jaw in his hand forcing her to look at him, “It is dangerous and unreliable enough, and most abandon the study and practice altogether. You should be dead. Do you understand the gravity of what I am saying to you?” He demanded. She winced at how tightly he was grasping her face.

“Yes.” She breathed, her hands flew up and wrapped around his wrist. “Yes!” Shay could hardly bare the pain of his merciless clutch.

“Don’t you ever presume to touch or use Asgardian technology without my permission again. Do you understand?” He repeated. She gave a slight nod tears beginning to stream from her a moment longer before releasing her. She gasped and fell back on her side, her hand rubbing the mark that would be a bruise by tomorrow. Loki walked away for a moment in silence, trying to regain his composure as a sort of madness had started to take hold of him. After a few more moments a smile swept his face and he turned back towards her, “Now. Supper.” He said clapping his hands together, “You’ve had a long day and I can only imagine how famished you must be.”

Shay was still quiet and gave a nod without looking at him. Loki turned and left the room to go see about dinner for the evening. Shaylee closed her eyes and lay back down still holding her sore face. She couldn’t tell anymore if this was the frying pan or the fire.

 

Intense Capers

“What are you doing?” Shay said having changed into her pajama’s and brushed her teeth ready for bed. When she came into the bedchamber she found Loki settling into the bed.

“Waiting for you.” He said with his charming smile

“You’re sleeping here?” Shay asked.

“Among other things,” His charming smile turning into his notorious mischievous grin.

Shay crossed her arms starring at him, “What other things?”

Loki scoffed and then chuckled. “Why do you ask me such question? You know I’m going to answer them and then you’ll get embarrassed and turn interesting shades of red and sometimes even purple.”

“Oh my GOD! You are kidding me!” She exclaimed.

Loki’s brow furrowed, “What?”

“You said I was pregnant, that test returned positive! It looked like it was positive, it said positive!” Loki stood up seeing that she was becoming upset and walked to her.

“Yes, you are.” He confirmed. “So?” He started to reach for her but she swatted his hand away and stepped back Loki just stared at her not understand.

“So you’ve done your part, I’m pregnant. The deed is done. So . . .” She shooed him with her hands, “Go home so I can go to bed!”

He starred at her another moment before he began to laugh. Loki walked closer to her, “Oh darling, that bizarre sense of humor is one of my favorite things about you.” He reached for her again but she stepped back out of his reach once more. Loki’s smile faded a bit, “Alright, getting a bit less amusing now.” Loki lowered his hand and stood straight. He crossed his arms, “Why don’t you tell me how you think this is going to play out, and then I’ll show you where you’re wrong.”

Shay sighed and threw up her arms walking away. She sat down crossing her arms and legs. “I’ve only been back a day, I haven’t even gotten any sleep at all, I’m exhausted and you . . . you . . .” She sighed in frustration and shook her head.

“That may be the case, and I can sympathize and understand that. What’s giving me trouble is why you think you’ll be evicting me from this bed at any point.” Loki stepped closer, “Yes, you are carrying my child. Which is what I have wanted from the beginning. But that is all, the only thing that has changed.” He reached down and grasped her upper arm jerking her to her feet, “Everything else remains the same.” His voice was stern and the look in his eyes was enough to turn her blood cold. “Now more than ever, it’s time for you to accept that you are my woman. There is nothing for you to fight against anymore. I am your keeper, your only alli, your lover . . .”

Shaylee clinched her jaw and stared back, “And my bully?” For some reason that struck a chord in him. He released her arm never breaking his gaze. Shay rubbed the spot that he’d been clutching like a vice, so tight it made her hand go numb. Perhaps it was because the bruises on her jaw where he’d grabbed her before caught his eye. He stepped back staring at Shay, realizing how brutal he was being, and how fragile her human body was.

Loki looked as though he was in shock having just had a revelation, insight into himself. Without another word, he turned and left. He reached out and ripped open a portal and stepped through it before it closed behind him.

Shay sighed and walked over getting in bed and turning out the light.

 

Starting Again

Loki arrived in Shaylee’s room, “Heads up!” Shay shouted running passed Loki nearly knocking him over. “No, no! Go back the other way!” He heard her shout in the next room and down the hallway. It fell silent a moment and Loki started to following after her. However she came flying back around the corner, “Make a hole!” She shouted nearly knocking him over again when she ran by.

Now he followed more quickly to see what in the world was going on. Rounding the corner he saw 2 servants shuffling around with Shaylee. “Here,” Shay said moving one to the floor, “You stay here, don’t cast your shadow over the open. “You stay here; don’t cast your shadow over the opening.” She stood up and caught the other one by the arm, “Go to the wall on the other side in the hall and bang this as loud as you can against the wall. Go on.” The servant nodded and disappeared with Shaylee’s direction.

Loki wasn’t sure what was happening but she certainly had his attention. He crossed his arms and watched. A few minutes passed and then the loud thundering noise shook the wall. Suddenly a white fuzzy creature came shooting out of the opening in the wall that was immediately closed off by the servant Shaylee had placed at the wall. Before it disappeared Shaylee caught it in her hands. She smiled, “Gotcha!” She said with a tone of triumph. The servants bowed to Loki before immediately going back about their duties. “Oh you spoil sport, we were having fun.” It was true, every time Loki was around the servants wouldn’t speak or raise their eyes.

“I imagine they get away with quite a lot in my absence. When I’m here they remember their place, you being from one of the most liberal places in Midgard, I don’t expect to know or practice the proper protocols.” He walked closer to her, “What is that strange creature?”

“It’s a baby rat.” She said holding it up for him to see, “He’s been chewing away in the walls at night.”

“Vermin?” He said in surprise and horror.

“No, wild rats aren’t white, and it would have already bitten me 4 times.” She looked at him, “I thought this was your world and you created it. Why do you seem shocked by this little guy?”

“I told you, it was taken from your world and time. It didn’t occur to me that it was infested.” Loki said.

“It’s not infested, it’s just this little guy.” She said scratching his chin. Loki scoffed quite irritated.

“We’ll have to do something about this.” Loki grumbled.

Shay frowned, “You aren’t going to hurt hum.” She said shielding the creature with her hand.

“You’re not going to keep it.” Loki said shooting her a look.

“No, I’m going to take him outside to that hill where the horizon ends.” She said, “Probably been looking for the way out this entire time.” With that she turned and left the room to do as she said.

Loki sighed and shook this head; Shay was always full of surprises. He knew how fond she was of animals, which is why it was devoid of animals in this place. He didn’t want her attention divided or distracted from him. He was still wary about it now even though she was pregnant. Loki was jealous of Shay in general, it was in his nature to be jealous of what he considered to be his. Now, Shay was his and he wanted all of her attention to himself.

A little while later Shaylee returned to her rooms which were now put in order and cleaned from top to bottom. She actually seemed a bit disappointed by that. She went into the bedroom and took off her hoodie.

“So? Is it gone?” Loki was lying on his side propped up on his elbow with his fingers laced together, and his ankles crossed.

“I thought you rode horses?” Shay said putting her sweater away and changing her shirt while she was still in the closet.

“I do. Frequently. The bridge to the biofrost platform is several miles out from the city. Would be quite the walk.” Loki answered, “Why?”

“You act like you hate animals.” She said coming back out of the closet.

“Quite to the contrary I assure you.” He turned over and got up walking around the bed closer to her, “Vermin however, I have quite a different view.” He reached out to take her hand and instantly she stepped back. Not in defiance, but almost cowering away from him. He’d hurt her, he’d hardly been gentle since retrieving her from Midgard. He held up his hand in surrender and took a step back. There was a moment of awkward silence. “Did they serve you the tea I sent?” He questioned.

Another moment of deafening silence before Shay’s eyes turned downcast and she nodded. “It’s why the bruises disappeared so fast, wasn’t it?”

Loki’s eyes were turned down slightly as he would never hang his head. He was far too proud and of royal birth. “It seemed . . . cruel to inflict them on you and that you should have to suffer further. It takes forever for such marks to heal on humans.” His eyes returned to her again finding she still hadn’t looked up at him.

Shay swallowed the knot in her throat and slowly raised her eyes towards him. His voice sounded somewhat remorseful for his actions. “It was because I ran away, wasn’t it.” She said softly.

“No.” He stated. “It was because I was angry. You did what anyone held captive against their wishes would do. I suspected it for sometime after bringing you here. I watched over you most of your life, I knew you had a fighters heart.” He admitted. “I was angry because you won’t submit yourself to me.”

“I’ve submitted to you. Many times.” She said a little confused.

Loki shook his head, “That isn’t what I mean Shaylee.” He said seriously. “You won’t give me your heart. It is this that I want more than even the child that resides within you. I want you to pledge yourself to me. Everything you are, everything you’re going to be, all of you.”

She was silent staring at him. “You never said that to me before.”

Loki stepped closer towards her, “I did not realize that it is what I wanted before.” He confessed.

Another long silence filled the air between them and Shay’s eyes turned downcast once again before Shay’s voice spoke in the softest whisper, “I don’t know how.” Loki stepped closer still.

“To be honest, neither do I.” He said gently. Shay looked up at him seeing sincerity in his eyes that had never been there before. Loki held out his hand to her, not grabbing at her like he usually did. Shay was nervous, he had such violent mood swings and he was so strong. Yet slowly and timidly she placed her hand in his and looked up at him again. A small smile gracing his lips.

 

One Step at a Time

“Good morning my dear.” Loki said coming into Shaylee’s room. “How are you feeling this glorious morning?” He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Shay looked up at him putting down her orange juice. “What are you doing here?” She asked, “You’re never here in the morning.”

“Ah yes, but today is a very special day.” He said with a grin. “Have you finished your breakfast?”

“Yeah. Not very hungry today.” She said softly.

“Excellent!” Shay gave him a look at his excitement. He pulled her chair back and took her hand, “Come along.” He said nearly dragging her with him.

They left her rooms into the hallway where Loki opened a portal. Before she could say anything or protest they stepped through and it closed behind them. It took a moment for Shay to regain her senses, but when she did, her eyes went wide. Slowly she turned looking around in awe.

It was night, and it was beautiful, the pitch black sky was filled with stars that sparkled like diamonds. Even though it was dark, she could still see the beauty that surrounded her. Blooming flowers, crisp clean fresh grass, the smell of sweet air. When she turned against she saw a large beautiful mansion. Like the estate grounds you would read about in Pride and Prejudice, or some such novels. “What is this place?”

Loki smiled, “Home.” He took her hand and wrapped her arm around his, taking her to the house, to show her everything. “I made all of it for you.”

This snapped her attention right back to Loki as she starred at him with wide eyes, “What?”

 

Gently

“So? What do you think?” Loki asked as he came into the exceedingly large and plush bedchambers. “You’ve had two days to look and explore the estate grounds. Does it please you?”

Shay stood from where she’d been sitting and gave a nod. “It’s magnificent. Everything is so wonderful. It’s like something out of . . . like something the British Aristocracy would have in the 1600’s.

“And completely vermin free, I assure you.” He said with a wink and a smile.

“I thought it was time more suitable accommodation was arranged. Keeping in mind of course that you always were fascinated by, as you say, the British countryside and aristocracy.” Loki was incredibly proud of all the work he’d done, and seeing the awe and wonder in Shaylee’s eyes is exactly what he wanted. She was struck speechless, not knowing what to say or do.

“How do you . . . I mean . . . how do I thank you for all this?” She asked softly.

Loki was silent as he walked closer to her. Shay seemed a bit unnerved by this, as though she wanted to step away but held her ground. He came to a stop close to her looking down into her eyes. “Give me a chance?” He requested.

“A chance?”

“Yes. To make up for my boorishness. My cruelty, and abuse.” He explained.

“How?” Shay was genuinely at a loss.

Loki held out his hands to her patiently waiting. After a moment she carefully placed hers in his. He smiled seeing she was making an effort. Shay closed her eyes taking a nervous breath. “But at least tell me why? Please?”

Loki furrowed his brow, “Why? What do you mean?”

Shay bit her lip slightly, “Why you want to keep . . . sleeping with me, when I’m already pregnant?”

This was surprising and he arched his brow finding it an odd question. Definitely unexpected. “Shaylee,” He began with half a laugh, “Darling. DO you not enjoy the act itself? Have I not been generous in my touch?”

“Well,” She was blushing red now and looked down hardly able to say a word. She cleared her throat, “What I mean to say, is . . . well, I’m pregnant now . . . and well, I . . . I . . .”

He grinned as it was apparent she did like it but was to proud and embarrassed by the subject to admit it. “It’s not shameful, Shaylee. To enjoy yourself. You are meant to. A man and woman giving each other pleasure and holding one another’s bodies in intimate embrace is as natural as breathing my darling.” He touched her chin raising her gaze to him. “It’s supposed to be fun, not just for procreation. If that is all it was for it wouldn’t be nearly as pleasurable and life would have died out long ago.” She looked as if there was something more she wanted to say but the words wouldn’t come and she turned her eyes downcast once more.

The God carefully reached up and stroked her face tracing the line as he looked into her eyes. His eyes were beautiful, his voice was bewitching, no woman could resist his charms, he was so handsome. Slowly he leaned forward and took a gentle but anxious kiss as he savored her taste and the feel of her lips. Then the kiss parted and they stood still, their lips nearly touching, their eyes closed. It was as though time stood still. Reaching up Loki cupped her face with both hands kissing her more anxiously then before but staying as gentle as he could. “Give me a chance?” He asked once more. Shay hesitated but then gave a timid nod.

Loki smiled and kissed her once more before he swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the massive plush and comfortable bed. Gently he lay her down as he lay with her. Looking down into her eyes he stroked her soft warm face again.

“Tonight is all about you, Shaylee.” He said gently. “I want to show you, how beautiful you really are. I’m going to love all of you, every part of you.” His voice was soft like a gentle lullaby, his hands never leaving her body. He started to kiss her again but she turned her face away.

“I wish it were so easy, Loki.” She whispered gazing into his eyes. He started to kiss her again, but she turned her face away. Loki paused knowing her pride was what dictated her actions now. To proud to give in to his desires, or her own.

Loki kissed her neck, then her cheek, then her ear before breathing gently, “IT will be, given time.” His touches were soft and tender, like the gentle sound of his voice. “You have to stop fighting yourself Shaylee. This is a different world, a different time, a different reality. Let go, leave behind all those ideas of shame, wrong or right. Everything is different now, here with me.” Reaching up he rested his hand on her chest over her heart, “There is nothing to be afraid of, nothing to be ashamed of. You’re free from all that confined you in your old life. All that rejection, all that negativity is gone, over and done with.” He kissed her ear and neck feeling the way her breath deepened in her chest. Her eyes closed as she drifted and lost herself in the sound of his voice.

“What do I do?” She whispered.

He smiled and took a kiss from her lips ever so tenderly. “Close your eyes, and trust me.” He whispered, “I promise, I give you my word.” He said softly. She looked up at him looking into his eyes. “Trust me.” He breathed. Shay swallowed the knot in her throat, then closed her eyes.

Loki grinned feeling her submit to him, then kissed her hungrily resting his hand against her face.

 

Recovery

Loki gazed at Shaylee, stroking her hair as she slept. She was exhausted and couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. He’d worn her out completely until there wasn’t an ounce of energy left in her body. She really was lovely, her true beauty shining now as she was completely relaxed. It was a rare sight as she was so guarded while she was awake, and even sometimes while she slept.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the lovely creature that lay in his arms now. Shay was at a weak point now. Having been taken captive by Loki, than to escape him, only to be captured and abused by her own kind. Now she was safe here with him, and she had to learn to trust him, trust that he would care for her and their child.

The child, the child that he had wanted and sought after for quite some time. It wasn’t an offhand spur of the moment thought he woke up with one morning. He’d looked for someone with a high almost perfect level of compatibility. Shay was it. More than just physically, she was different then other Midgardians and he liked her. The way she was, the way her mind worked, her very personality. Shay was amusing without trying to be. Mischief seemed to follow and surround her, her entire life.

He couldn’t help but wonder what life held in store for the future. What it would be like after the baby was born, how Shaylee would be then? What about the child? Would it be a son? Or would it be a daughter? What would they look like? Perhaps Shaylee’s beautiful hair, his glowing eyes, they were both pale in complexion. He couldn’t see how the children he sired with Shay would be anything but gorgeous.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he recalled certain moments in the evening. The few times, the first time she let herself go and be emerged completely in the freedom and pleasure he gave her. It was absolutely beautiful as he felt her body tremble in his arms. Shay surrendered to him completely and it was absolutely glorious and addictive.

When he first brought her to her pleasure threshold he felt her start to pull back, but he whispered to her in her ear talking her through it. “Shh, there’s a good girl. That’s it, its alright darling, relax, that’s a girl.” He whispered encouragement in her ear never stopping his movements and thus giving her what she needed to really release for the first time. To allow herself the joy and pleasures of the flesh. To enjoy his intimate embrace. He was the only man she had ever been with, the only man she would ever be with.

This was a good place, so many walls and apprehensions were confronted and broken down. They could start again, begin anew. She was naked now, her barriers and defenses were down. It’s where they needed to be. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her innocent peaceful beauty. He’d never seen this side of her before, and it simply endeared her to his heart all the more. Having watched her most of her life, he knew it was possible he was the only one to see this side of her.

It was a privilege and honor he did not take for granted. No one but him would ever see. As privileged as he felt, he was also jealous of it and didn’t want to share it or her with anyone or anything. He wanted her to be his and his alone. 10 times more than the day before.

Leaning down he kissed her tenderly on her forehead. He was perfectly content to lie here gazing at the beauty wrapped in his arms, never wanting to let her go again.

 

Future Plans

Loki went out to the terrace where he was told Shay was when he arrived. It was good news as she hadn’t been spending much time outdoors lately. It seemed she had developed a certain amount of photosensitivity. The light hurt her eyes and sometimes gave her a headache.

He smiled seeing her feed the wild birds with crumbs of bread. Still indulging in her love of animals. It was why he made such a wide array of wild life in this place. Except rats. He never considered them before, but now he found himself truly despising them.

“Good afternoon dear.” He rested his hands on her shoulders leaning down and kissing her cheek. “You’re looking beautiful today.” He stepped around the cushioned marble bench and sat down beside her. “How are you feeling?”

Shay sighed a little and sat back in her seat. “I don’t know.” She said honestly. “You weren’t here when I woke up.”

“Duties in Asgard demanded my immediate attention. I would have put them off if it were possible, but I had no choice I’m afraid.” Reaching over he took her hand in his. “I wanted to be, very much.”

“What happens now?” Shay asked softly.

“That’s up to you isn’t it?” Loki answered, “You’ve made your own way to this point. It’s you who has to decide where you go now.”

“I feel numb.” She admitted, “I can’t think or feel anything.” She looked down, “I guess . . . the only option I have left . . . is to follow you.”

Loki grinned rather pleased with her response. The frame of mind he would have preferred her to be in from the beginning. She was so vulnerable and looking desperately for something or someone to hold onto, and there was only him.

Loki kissed her hand and looked at her with a smile. “If that is how you feel, then finally we can begin.” He started to lean in, then rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh.

Shay frowned seeing his reaction, “What’s wrong?”

“Unfortunately. We will have to wait. I’m needed back on Asgard.” He patted her hand, holding it tight.

She looked around before looking at him again, “How do you do that?” She’d seen this happen before. His randomly stand and say he was needed back in his world or that he had to go. “Is it like a dog whistle or something? Only you can hear it?”

“It’s complicated my dear, I’ll have to explain it to you some day.” He stood and kissed her cheek. “Rest, you’ll need your strength for when I return.”

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	3. Sessions - Chapter 3

Keeping Busy

 

Shay sat on the floor with a large array of tools scattered around her. There was a soldering iron between her teeth, and she wore magnifying goggles so she could do the delicate work. “Mistress. Mistress!” She looked up to see one of the servants, Isabel, hurrying into the room. She had become a good friend in the few weeks that Shay had been in this new home. “The master, he’s returned!”

“Oh Lord.” She quickly turned off the soldering iron and took off the goggles and started packing things away. Isabel hurried over to help her. “If he catches me with any of this stuff that I am not supposed to have, I’m going to be beyond busted.”

“Do not worry, Gavin met him in the foyer to give his report. It should give us a few moments.” Isabel said as they put the last of it in the box and closed it. Shay handed it to Isabel who quickly ran out of the room to put it away in a secret hiding place only they knew of.

Shay ran over to her dresser looking into the mirror and frowned seeing a black smudge on her face. Picking up a cloth she quickly rubbed the spot to clean it off. “Great Shay, just great.” She said to herself. “Almost got this thing with Loki starting to slightly resemble a semi-normal like relationship, but you have to risk everything because you’re bored.” She managed to get it all off and dropped the cloth straightening her hair. “You are such an idiot.” She said with a sigh.

“28 servants and I still find you talking to yourself.” Shay turned seeing Loki walk in with a smile. “Hello darling.” He kissed her cheek then looked down at her arching a brow. She was wearing sweatpants, a tank top, and an oversized hoodie.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, “Hey. You’ve been gone for three days, and there is zero chance of visitors. It felt like a knock around day.” She said walking passed him. “You want me looking less slovenly, try calling first.”

Loki smirked slightly, “You’re in a mood again.”

“I am not.” She said giving him a look, “But if it will make you feel better, I’ll take a shower and change.” Shay went into the large closet turning on the light as she took off her hoodie. She reached up putting it on a hanger before pulling down an outfit.

“I could always wash your back for you.” Loki said in her ear. She jumped as he seemed to appear out of nowhere startling her.

“Don’t do that!” She said not liking to be scared like that. It made her uncomfortable, embarrassed, and a bit mad. He grinned getting a kick out of it.

“So?” He said waiting for her answer. She rolled her eyes and sighed again pushing past him out of the closet and going into the bathroom. Some days, he was hard to deal with. Today, she had come so close to getting caught doing something she was absolutely not supposed to do, and she was still a little shaken. Loki followed her closing the door behind him. “Gee Shaylee, can’t imagine what gave me the impression you were in a mood today.”

“You know, you’re the one who has some explaining to do I should think.” She said turning on the hot water in the shower and clipping up her hair. “You’ve been gone for several days, again. All you ever tell me is that you’re needed in Asgard.” She started to take off her shirt but stopped starring at him. She put her hand on her hip and motioned with her hand for him to turn around. He chuckled slightly and did as she requested, finding it amusing she was still so shy.

“It is the truth.” Loki answered. “Would you have me not tell you anything at all?” He heard the shower door close and turned back around. The heat from the water had fogged up the windows obscuring most of her body as she stood underneath the shower.

“You’re still treating me like a pet, and I don’t like it.” She said seriously.

“So you would have me call when I’m going to be late then, is that what you are saying?” He said thinking it a silly notion.

“No, that’s not . . . . I . . . “She sighed in annoyance, “You know what,” She turned and looked at him, “I’m mad at you. I’m allowed to be mad at you sometimes, I don’t need a reason and I don’t have to explain it. I’m mad. Deal with it.” She turned back to the water starting to soap up.

“Mmm. So if I stopped questioning you about your mood?” He said.

Shay gave him a look, “Well, I suppose I should be awed by the fact you at least asked.” She sighed, “Come on.” She turned back towards the water rinsing some of the soap off, then jumped slightly when she opened her eyes. Loki seemed to just appear standing next to her without clothing. “Did you even use the door?!” She said still a little creeped out when he did that disappearing reappearing thing.

He took the sponge from her hand, and clicked his tongue, “Shaylee, you’re old enough to know one does not give away the secrets to his magic.” He gently turned her around and began washing her back slowly, resting his hand on her belly as he moved the sponge over her skin.

“He could at least stop trying to scare me to death. You have weapons, if that’s what you want just slit my throat.” She said hating that he still could sneak up on her. Shay looked down at where his hand was resting on her abdomen. “Is it that noticeable already?” She said with a sigh.

“Not really. I just like to feel you.” He whispered in her ear, drawing his body against hers and kissing her shoulder. “I can’t wait to see how your body changes though.” He said with a small tone of guilty pleasure in his voice at the thought.

Shay was hardly feeling the same way. She was going to get fat, and she was going to get stretch marks and there wasn’t anything she could do to stop it.

 

Supper

Loki and Shaylee sat together at the large table eating in silence. “You’ve been spending time in the kitchen again haven’t you.”

“You don’t like it?”

“Quite the contrary. It’s delicious.” He said looking at her. “I’m just not accustomed to this sort of meal.”

“What do you usually have? Red meat on the bone and ale?” She said taking a sip of water and reaching for another piece of bread.

He smirked slightly, “Still view Asgardians as barbarians, do you? You do realize that those stories came from a primitive and uneducated culture, yes?”

“I know that. But all I have to go on are those books and what little you’ve told me.” She said giving him a look.

“Shaylee, we aren’t having this discussion again. I will not take you from the safety from this realm while you are with child. There are far to many dangers out there I will have nothing harm you.” He had a vast number of reasons to keep her here. The smallest not being how his family would react to his breeding someone from a lower realm. A human of all things.

She sighed and shook her head continuing to eat. Loki had told her numerous stories of Asgard how beautiful it was. He told her how magic was common place and the sights were breath taking. Of course she wanted to see it. He had a number of excuses for why he couldn’t take her to his world, but none of them had anything to do with the actual reasons.

“You can’t just ‘not take me out of this world you’ve created. I have to go somewhere, see someone, I probably should have already gone long before now.”

“Who?” Loki questioned.

“I don’t know, an obstetrician? Gynecologist maybe?” Loki just stared at her a moment. Shay rolled her eyes, “You have absolutely no idea what those are do you.”

“Afraid not. I’m only a visitor to your home world remember?” He replied.

“A woman’s health specialist? Someone who specializes in, you know, women? Doctors for women who are pregnant?” She wasn’t sure what to say to make him understand.

“Oh, a midwife. Why didn’t you just say that?” He asked.

“Really. You really still call your OBGYN’s, midwives? I thought you were supposed to be a more advanced race then that.”

“We have doctors for such things as well, but you’re right. It’s probably much better if you are cared for by your own kind.” He took a drink of his wine, “Do you know of any offhand?”

“No. I was just out of high school and a virgin when you stole me away. I didn’t have need of one until now. Doesn’t mean I don’t know about them. If you reinstated my internet privileges . . . “

Loki stopped her there, “We agreed that it only upset you darling. It was simply a link to a life you no longer are a part of. There’s no need for it.”

“Except for now when I should be getting prenatal care.” She said a little frustrated. Loki arched a brow sitting back slightly as he starred at her. “What?” Shay said, “God don’t look at me like that.”

“You have been on the defensive since the first moment I arrived. What are you up to?” Loki said suspiciously.

Shay half laughed, “Right. I’m concerned about our health, mine and the baby’s, and you translate that into my being up to something.” She said shrugging it off as silly. She picked up her water and took a drink glancing at him.

He smirked slightly, “Lying to me has never been a talent of yours my dear.” There was a deadly serious look on his face and his eyes never left her. “I thought we had managed to establish a certain amount of trust between us.”

She scoffed, “Trust?” She shook her head in frustration, “You are the God of lies!” It was the first defensive thing that popped out of her mouth, it would have made her happy if she’d just managed to keep quiet for once.

“Hmm.” He continued to study her, “Well, you could tell me. But I suppose it would be easier and I would get a more straightforward answer if I were to simply ask your cohorts.”

Shay closed her eyes and lowered her head, “You promised you wouldn’t hurt them, the servants, anymore.” She said softly.

“Then answer my question and there would be no need for me to go back on my word.” Loki said in a stern tone.

A silent moment passed before Shay shook her head and sighed, “I thought I could convince you to take me back to Ea . . . Midgard. I know I wouldn’t be welcome there, but . . I still get homesick sometimes.”

A silent uneasy moment passed before Loki smiled, “Darling. You know you don’t have to attempt to manipulate me. Speak to me plainly, as you always have. It’s far less effort and saves energy and time.” Reaching over he placed his hand over hers pressing her hand against the hard table below. “And prevents unpleasant misunderstandings like this one.” Shay could feel the way he squeezed her hand, reminding her how strong he was and how weak she was in comparison.

“Forgive me.” She said softly wincing slightly at the pain he was causing her.

“Of course.” He said before patting her hand and releasing it, and it seemed they were returning to supper as if nothing had halted it. Shay rubbed her hand slightly feeling the way it still buzzed from the force he’d pinned her with. “However, I do believe you have brought up something that we must consider. I will make arrangements for you to be seen, by one of your own healers, or doctors. There is nothing more important to me than yours and the baby’s health.”

It was so easy for him to bring her back to reality in a matter of moments. This wasn’t a relationship, he was his keeping her subdued and dominated. All she was to him, was what he chose her to be. Someone to be treated with gentleness and compassion, or a toy that needed to be discipline and reminded of its place. No matter what the lies were she told herself, this was never going to be normal and she would never be his equal.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	4. Sessions - Chapter 4

Transmissions

 

Isabel and Shaylee sat on her bed as she adjusted the small radio that she had created. “It’s wonderful mistress. That you have such knowledge to create such things.” Isabel said in wonder.

“You would be amazed at what a bunch of bored kids can do with the internet and access to tools.” Shay said with a sigh, “I can’t believe we’ve managed to pick up anything. I have no idea where this place is, and it’s very clear that it isn’t anywhere near Earth. Another dimension as I understand. Who knows, every time I ask he just chuckles and says ‘it’s complicated’ like I’m a complete moron.” She grumbled with some annoyance.

“What is it you want from this mistress?” Isabel asked, “What are you looking for?”

Shay paused her activities a moment and sighed. “To be honest . . . I think . . .” She shook her head, “I think basically, because I was told that I couldn’t. I was told no. Every time that’s happened in my life, it’s been the most powerful motivator I’ve ever had.” She picked up another small delectate tool and went back to adjusting the device, “Besides, it’s a stupid radio. The worst that could happen is that I get London’s weather instead of Los Angeles.”

A few more silent moments passed before Isabel spoke again, “Do you miss your home?” She asked softly.

“Sometimes, I guess. But, as much as I hate to admit it, Loki had a point. I was living an incredibly unremarkable life. With no real friends and no family, living in a studio apartment with my stuffed animals, and laptop for company.” She looked at Isabel and smiled, “At least here in this place I have you, and Gavin, and the others. I’ve been closer to all of you then I have with anyone in my entire life. Oh sure I had friends when I was a kid, but that . . . people go away. They create their own lives and they don’t have time for childhood friends anymore. Not to mention of course that back home I’m a wanted psycho fugitive.”

“Didn’t the master fix that?” She asked.

“From what I’ve been told, he’s attempted to erase my identity all together, but thanks to our extreme advances in technology and the way the entire earth is overly connected the whole world over . . . . not as easy as it sounds.” Shay explained. She started to say something else then stopped, when she heard something coming over the makeshift radio. After a moment she managed to isolate it and a rather clear signal came through. Shay started to laugh hearing the song on the radio play, Lady Gaga singing Poker face. “Good to know she’s still going strong.”

Just then the lights dimmed and then came back on. “Mistress!” Isabel said standing up. Quickly the wrapped up the small radio and put it back in its box.

“Here, take it, take it and put it away. Hurry!” She said waving Isabel away. It was a very small, very sarcastic indication that Loki was on his way there. He said he’d give her some warning before arriving as she had requested, and this was his notice. “Smart ass.” She said under her breath as she went to change into a better outfit before he got there.

 

Small Tiffs

“What are you doing?” Loki asked leaning over Shay. She was laid out on her stomach, her ankles crossed and swinging back and forth in the air as she leaned her elbow on the mattress and cradled her head in her hand. She had a coloring book in front of her, and a wide array of crayons, and hummed quietly to herself.

“Coloring.” She said without looking up at him. 

“Coloring.” He repeated not certain what to make of it.

“Let me guess. No coloring books on Asgard?” She said trading the crayon she had for another color.

“Not really. At least not that I’ve seen.” Loki said. Shay still didn’t look up at him and continued to hum and color. His attention turned from her activities to her noting that she didn’t seen remotely interested in the fact that he had arrived. She was in sweatpants and a hoodie again. “Are you feeling well?”

Shay sighed and stopped coloring looking up at him. “Really. You’re going to gripe at me about what I’m wearing right now?”

“Well, usually you put a little effort into your appearance, but it looks like the furthest you went today was clipping up your hair.” Loki observed. “Not that you look bad, I mean, for some reason I find you . . . rather attractive when you’re relaxed.”

Giving him a look she closed her book and put away her crayons back in the box before she pushed herself up on her knees. She unzipped her hoodie tossing it aside. She was wearing a cami top beneath it. Reaching up she took down her hair and ran her fingers through it holding the clip between her teeth. She had combed it earlier but she hadn’t put any product in it. She put it back up in the clip. “You know, I could understand your annoyance if we were dating, or even married. Neither of which is the case.”

“Why not?” Loki asked. “We could be courting. We could even be married if you like.”

“Don’t even joke.” She said picking up her book and crayon box putting it in the drawer of the nightstand. “Most dating starts with ‘wanna go to a movie’ or ‘wanna grab some coffee’ or something like that. Not, ‘oh I’m bored of this now, let me smack you around and throw you into a dark swirling portal’.” She snapped.

“Well we are having a child together. I don’t see what would be so wrong with our being married.” Loki commented sitting down on the bed. Shay just glared at him. “Honestly, why do you take everything I offer as an offense?”

“Because you’re being mean.” She said bluntly. “That is such a mean thing to say to me, I don’t even know where to begin.”

He half laughed, “What on earth are you going on about woman?” Loki said in disbelief. “I just offered myself to you as a husband and it seems as though you’re more annoyed with me than ever.”

“I’m sure the rest of your harem would have an issue with your taking vows.” Shay said with a sigh as she stood and walked over to the window opening it to let the warm breeze in.

“Don’t start that again, Shaylee. We’ve been over it numerous times now, you are the only female I am keeping company with. This is my first child, same as yours.” Loki said seriously.

“Okay. Well, forgive me if I have issues taking the God of Lies word for it.” She turned back towards him and leaned on the window ledge crossing her arms. “At this point marrying me would just be an insult. You probably should have opened with that instead of the swirling dark black portal bit.”

Loki sighed and stood walking over to her. “Must it always be like this? Must it be a constant game of irritation between us? You snipe at me, I quip back at you, don’t you ever get bored with it? Because I find it quite tedious.”

Shay looked at him for a moment before turning her eyes away, “Look, I’m grateful for the things you’ve done for me. Freeing me from that prison, making this place, this house for me, having me waited on hand and foot and having all my needs met . . . You’ve gone above and beyond in that department.” She admitted. “But I didn’t know what you’re expecting from me, Loki.”

“Perhaps a more pleasant and humble manner for starters instead of constantly looking for things to be angry with.” He suggested.

She rolled her eyes it was like she was talking to herself, “Look at me, Loki.” She began turning towards him and holding her arms straight out at both sides before putting them down. “Look at me.” Shay rested her hands on her abdomen which had a small swell showing at this point. “5 almost 6 months, and from here on out I just . . . expand fast and large. This is a nightmare for me.” She sighed and walked over to the large mirror looking at herself. “My aunt used to tell me that if I wanted to lose weight that I just needed to stop eating so much and eat the right things. If I did that right now, both me and this . . . life form inside of me would be in intense trouble.”

“Ah. So the reason you’re currently in this mood is because you’re feeling insecure. My coming in and mentioning how you are dressed only made things worse. Is that about right?” He asked. Shay gave him a look crossing her arms, “I’ll take that as a yes.” He walked over and turned her back towards the mirror standing behind her and looking at their reflection in the mirror. “I’m looking at you Shaylee.” He said before whispering into her ear, “And you are beyond beautiful.” Loki wrapped his arms around her pulling her body against his as he continued to look at her in the mirror. “You’re only going to get more beautiful.”

She sighed having a hard time believing him. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin and there wasn’t anything to be done about it. “The doctor said that everything looks normal.” She’d seen the doctor that Loki had arranged for her the day before, and this was her first time seeing Loki since. “That growth is normal for the end of a second trimester. Does that mean that the gestation period for Asgardians is the same as humans?”

“Hmm. There’s a series of words from you I haven’t heard before.” He said still holding her body against his.

“Obviously when the medical professional talks I listen.” She said rolling her eyes slightly.

Loki smirked, “As far as I know its 9-10 months. Same as humans.”

“Well, I guess that’s good. I didn’t roll snake eyes on that one.” Loki furrowed his brow not having heard that phrase before. “Oh for the love of . . . . just forget it.”

Chuckling he kissed her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. “You mustn’t make yourself so upset darling. That’s not good for you, nor the child.”

 

Trouble

“Where is it!” Loki shouted as he came barreling through the double doors. Shay jumped to her feet as he stopped towards her, “Tell me! Right this moment!”

“What!” Shay esclaimed. “What’s . . . where is what!” Loki reached out and snatched her arm clutching to it like a vice.

“Listen to me woman, be quick and be clear otherwise you are going to move from a palace to a dungeon before you can bat those deceitful eyes at me.!” He shouted. His rage just curled off of him like smoke.

“I don’t understand, what do you want!” She was feeling sick and lightheaded as his grip became even tighter.

Just then the sound of crashing and yelling came from outside in the hallway. Before Loki or Shay could react the double doors smashed open and three large beast type creatures burst into the room. Loki pushed Shay behind him, “Get back and stay back!”

Everything seemed to stand still for an eternity as Loki moved towards the creatures squaring off with them. Then things snapped into action, happening so fast you almost couldn’t see it. One of the creatures moved, and suddenly Loki spun around as three of his throwing daggers flew out of his hand hitting each creature in the neck. One dropped it’s body landing near Shaylee’s feet. She stepped back eyes wide, stumbling and falling causing her to scoot away even more seeing the hideous creature so close.

Loki was deep in the heat of battle, blow after blow back and forth. It wasn’t to long before a second fell to the ground.

Then, Loki’s hand wrapped around a black and gold dagger, moved quickly like a blur. Another few moments and the last one finally hit the floor with a crash. Shay’s eyes were wide unable to look away. Loki jerked his bloody knife from the corpse wiping it off on the creatures clothing. Several servants rushed in when the commotion had stopped.

“Clean this up and get rid of those. Dispose of them properly.” Loki ordered. Then he turned back towards Shaylee and took herby the arm and nearly dragging her from the room.

“What were those things? How did they get here!?” When he didn’t answer she stopped and jerked her arm away, “Loki, what is going on?”

“That? What happened before you in there? It’s your fault. Your lucky it wasn’t something intelligent and that I was here with you, or you would have been tortured and then killed!”

“Why? You said this was a safe place, that I would be safe here!” She was properly frightened now.

“Yes. You would have been perfectly safe and well hidden here from any who wanted to cause you harm. Except it seems a transmitter or a receiver sent a signal out that could be traced back here! So I give you one more chance to answer my question before measures are taken. WHERE is it?”

She couldn’t believe this, “My radio? My radio . . . that isn’t possible. You can’t trace a receiving radio!” After a moment she turned and Loki followed her close behind.

A short while later, Shay walked into her room carrying the box with the radio and all her tools. She set it down on the table before Loki and stepped back. He was still beyond enraged with her for this and opened the box. He saw the tools and the device inside, “I didn’t give you these things. Where did you get them?” Loki demanded.

“You send the kitchen staff to Midgard for supplies every month. I would send them with a list of what I needed. They always brought back what I asked for.” She answered.

“Well,” He began dropping the device back in the box hard enough she heard it break, “Not only have you attracted creatures that would love nothing more than to get their claws on an Asgardians offspring, you just eliminated your entire kitchen staff.”

Shay’s eyes went wide, “No, you can’t fire them, it wasn’t their fault. I asked them to do it. They were just doing their jobs!”

Loki smirked, “I never said I was going to fire them.” He said seriously, “I’m going to set them on fire.” He waved his hand over the box and both it and all its contents turned to dust in seconds.

“NO!” She said even more in a panic then before, “You cannot kill them!”

“Watch me.” He started to walk out but Shaylee quickly made her way around him blocking his path holding her hands up.

“As you said, it’s my fault, it is all my fault! Take it out on me. Punish me for it, but please. Please don’t hurt them, I beg of you Loki, please.” She pleaded desperately, “It wasn’t their fault.”

Loki just looked at her. Her pleas were falling on deaf ears. “You have more important things to worry about woman.” He said sternly. “Because your benefactor, your Lord and master, is incredibly angry with you.” He hissed through clinched teeth. Then he pushed her aside. With a simple wave of his hand, the large double doors were restored then slammed and sealed shut behind him.

Shaylee ran and tried to turn the handle to open the door, “LOKI! Please! Please don’t do this!!” She cried as tears streamed from her eyes, “PLEASE!” She screamed falling against the door and hitting it with her hand. “LOKI!!”

 

Examinations

“Everything is perfect Miss Shaylee. You are incredibly healthy. The baby’s heart beat is strong, you’re positively glowing.” The doctor said with a smile. Shay gave a nod as she pulled her hoodie on. “This is great news. How come you seem so indifferent to the results?”

“I’m just tired, that’s all. I haven’t been sleeping well lately.” She replied in a soft voice.

“That would explain the darkened circles around your ryes. Is your like of sleep because of discomfort? Back pain? Pain in your legs?” He questioned.

She just gave him a look zipping her hoodie back up. It wasn’t really something she wanted to talk about, “Is he here yet?”

“No. He won’t be back for 20 minutes. You have a bit of time.” The doctor watched Shay get down from the table, “Shay, are things already between the two of you?” He finally asked.

“Do you have any idea who is is that you’re an acolyte of? Who it is that you worship?” Shay said looking at him. “Obviously not, otherwise you wouldn’t ask me that question.”

“I would hardly be a decent doctor if I wasn’t concerned with every aspect of your health and well-being.” He answered.

“I’m a surrogate for a psychotic alien, doc. I’m not already, okay? I’m never going to be alright.” Shay sighed, rubbing her eyes. “You worship and idolize him, I actually have to deal and live with him.”

“So it’s safe to assume things aren’t alright between the two of you then.” Shay rolled her eyes putting her hands in her pockets. “You’re seven months pregnant Shay. You need to tell me these things. Your emotional stress will cause physical stress and that isn’t good for her.”

Shay shook her head but then froze hearing what he said, “Her?” She looked at the doctor, “You never said ‘her’ before . . . is it a girl?”

The doctor had slipped up never having asked if she wanted to know. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. Did you want to know the gender?”

Shay was still in shock and awe at the news, “I’m going to have . . . a little girl?” She rested her hands on the swell of her abdomen. He could see that she was deep in through and perhaps even getting a bit excited.

 

Change

When Loki came and took them back to the small world he’d created for her, she was silent and almost as though she was in a daze. When they returned, she took a hot shower and changed into her nightgown, still never saying a word or acknowledging Loki’s presence. Something that annoyed him intensely.

Shay turned the light off following the pattern of behavior she’d had since he had picked her up from her appointment, and she walked passed him getting in bed under the covers.

“What is this?” He finally asked, “Did he give you something to steal your sense?”

She didn’t answer right away, then she blinked looking up at him, “What?” Her mind was far away and racing a billion miles an hour.

“What’s wrong with you?” He demanded.

Shay furrowed her brow, “Nothing. The doctor said everything looked great.”

“Since we left Midgard you’ve been acting very strangely. I sincerely hope you aren’t getting strange ideas into your head again.” He warned.

“Do you really want to fight tonight? Because if that is the case just remember I didn’t start it.” Loki gave her a look.

“Alright, fine.” He said walking over and sitting down next to her on the bed. “Tell me than. What is going on with you today?”

Shay was quiet for several moments realizing she had to let him in on this. “You said once, that you didn’t care if the baby was a boy or a girl. As long as they were healthy. Did you mean it?” She asked seriously.

“Of course I meant it I still do. What I desire most is a healthy child.” He repeated his own words with all the sincerity behind him.

“So than . . . if I was expecting a girl . . . you wouldn’t be upset?” This was the one thought that had been plaguing her worse since she had been told about having a daughter.

“Why would I be upset, there was as much chance of a girl as a bo . . .” He stood and looked at her, “Are you saying that we are going to have a daughter?”

She wasn’t getting a read on him, not sure where this was heading. Shay gave a nod keeping her eyes on him, not sure of how he was going to reaction.

Loki’s eyes were side as it seemed he was in the same shocking state Shay had been in. Then a smile swept his face and looked at Shay. Reaching up he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, then lavished even more kisses all over her face and down her neck. It tickled and caused Shay to giggle. Loki looked into her eyes clearly completely excited. “This is such wonderful news my darling. A daughter/” He repeated and kissed her even more before embracing her tightly.

Shaylee laughed and smiled as well feeling incredibly relived. She wasn’t expecting such an open and accepting reaction. For some reason she thought he wanted a son and was going to be furious. It was quite the opposite, “So . . . you’re happen then?” She asked.

“Of course I am darling. Why in the world wouldn’t I be? This is the whole point of this endeavor. A healthy child.” He said smoothing his fingertips through her hair.

“Because, I don’t know what it is you want this baby for. I know full well that women aren’t considered equals in your society.” She admitted.

“Well, yes. But that’s in Asgard. Midgard is completely different, and here we are in between the two. We can make up our own rules as we go along.” Shay had never seen him like this before. He seemed genuinely excited and in an amazingly good mood. Reaching over he pulled the bed covers up a bit wanting to be sure she was warm enough. “You’ve had a long day, lots of excitement. You need rest.”

“Really?” She said in surprise. It was a rare occasion when he would let her just go to sleep, usually he had other plans on his mid. “You don’t want . . . anything?”

He chuckled, “We have things to do tomorrow. Things to discuss, decisions to be made, and I want you well rested and alert.”

“What things?” She said suspiciously.

Loki just smiled and kissed her forehead, “Sleep. You’ll see tomorrow.”

 

Surprises

Shaylee just stood starring wide-eyed at the door. She had been both witness and party to some strange things in her life once Loki found her, but this? This topped it all. “It’s a nursery.” She said.

“Of course.” Loki said arching a brow. “I would think this house has plenty of space for our daughter to have her own room.” It seemed like a silly question.

“And you don’t think that this color scheme is a bit dark and morbid for a baby. Much less a little girl?” She asked.

“Well, what would you suggest then?” He asked as this was the whole reason they were here.

“Hmm.” Shay said crossing her arms. “The black has to go. I don’t mind the green but it needs to be a much brighter, much lighter shade.”

Loki grinned seeing the look in her eyes, “Your wish is my command.” He wrapped his arm around her drawing her close and kissing her deeply. Then smiled at her again quite happy in the moment.

“We need animals. Lots and lots of plushy animals. I’ve never been a fan of dolls. They’re creepy.” Shay added, “We may need to go shopping.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her body tight against his, “Not a bad idea.” He said grinning feeling the swell of her abdomen pressed against him. The way her body changed and grew fascinated him to now end. Strangely, she was even more attractive to him now, and he wanted her even more than before. “As I understand it, you have another doctors appointment next week. We can go then.”

“We?” She smiled, “You want to go with me? Really?”

“Of course. Shaylee, you are acting incredibly surprised over things I have considered a given. I’m just as excited about this as you are, perhaps even more so because I’ve waited far longer than you can imagine.”

“Loki’s mood swings were still a major cause of concern for her. They were sudden, they were terrifying, and they were extremely violent. “I just . . . don’t want you to change your mind mid-birth.” She admitted sheepish.

“Ah. You must remember, when I last lost my temper, it was entirely your doing. Your foolishness incited dangers and allowed intruders into this place. I think I had every right to be cross with you.”

Shay just stared at him in complete disbelief for a moment. “You eviscerated and incinerated the entire kitchen staff.” She couldn’t grasp how unremorseful he was, nor gave it any further thought.

“It was tragic of course; some of them were the best gourmet chiefs in Midgardian food, very talented. But you needed to be reminded what a horrible idea it is to disobey me and keep secrets. So their sacrifice was warranted and wasn’t wasted. The rest of the household staff will adhere better to their places, duties and rules. So it was tragic, but necessary.” Loki explained, “Besides, as I understand it, you’ve already been bonding with the new staff. I suggest you remember the lesson, and don’t request anything of them that would result in my needing to refresh your memory.”

She scoffed and pushed his arms off her and stomped out of the room unable to even look at him right now.

 

Labor

“Isn’t he here yet?” Shaylee breathed as Isabel kept cold compressed on her face and chest.

“No mistress.” Isabel said, “Gavin is doing his best, the master will come soon.”

“There’s no way to get to the doctor?” Shay said.

“I’m sorry, but the master is the only one who can move from realm to realm without assistance. He is the master of magics. None of us have such a talent.” Isabel explained incredibly worried.

“Try again, Isabel, please?” Shaylee begged, “Please?” The young maid gave a nod and hurried off. Shaylee grit her teeth and cried out smacking her fists against the mattress when another contraction shook her entire body. It was painful and big enough it caused her eyes to roll back and she fell unconscious. At least for several moments is what it felt like to her.

However when she woke up, she found that her surroundings had changed and the pain had stopped. She sat up abruptly feeling strange. She looked around then stopped slowly looking down. Her belly which had been as big as a beach ball, was gone. Flat as it had been when she original left Midgard.

“What the . . .” She threw the covers back off and lifted her shirt, no signs she’d ever been pregnant to begin with as she ran her hand over her smooth abdomen.

“Wonderful isn’t it?” She looked over to the dark corner. As usual Loki was lurking in the shadows. “I’m told that human women take a little time to heal and return to their former shape. Are you now glad that you are the consort of a God?”

Shay was still shaky and disoriented, “Where are we?”

“Midgard. We’ve been here for two days. You’ve been asleep since we left home.” He answered simply.

It was another moment before Shay’s eyes went wide, “The baby? Where . . . is she okay?”

“Yes,” He said walking over and sitting down next to her, “Everything is fine, she is fine, calm yourself darling.”

“Loki,” Shay said still quite on edge, “What is going on? What’s happened? The last thing I remember is being in the most pain I have ever imagined possible, in labor, about to have a baby. What happened . . .and where were you!?” She exclaimed.

Loki half smiled seeing her off the rails, it was so amusing to him. But at the same time, he was concerned about her. He’d come very very close to losing her and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like the thought or the feeling it gave him. “I was making arrangements to see everything was ready and in place, to get you here safely. I needed a few items, that . . .were a bit more difficult to acquire than anticipated.” Unconsciously, Loki rested his hand on Shay’s thigh, just wanting to touch her while she was awake, looking at him, breathing.

“You need to tell me, and tell me right now.” Shay began, “What happened Loki. Because the pain was just getting worse, and no one could just sleep through that.”

Loki just looked into her eyes. He could lie to her, he didn’t have to tell her anything, yet right now she could ask him for his deepest darkest secrets and he would spill all in great detail. “I believe the term your doctor used, was ‘complications’. When I came to you, the servants couldn’t wake you, your skin was grey, and cold to the touch, there was barely a pulse in you to be found. I picked you up, and it was like picking up a rag doll. There wasn’t the slightest response, your body was colder then ice. I brought you to Midgard, your doctor attended you and the baby, and things turned out for the best. You are well, the baby is well, all is well.”

Shay stared at Loki not certain of what he was doing. She hadn’t seen him like this before which automatically put her on guard. “Where is she? The baby? When can I see her?”

Loki was silent his eyes turning down a moment. “I haven’t decided yet.

“What does that mean?” Shay had that familiar sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Then yet another long silent pause filled the air before he spoke again, “I’m concerned.” Was all he said.

“Concerned? Concerned by what? You just said I was completely7 fine, all better. Why can’t I see her?”

“Because despite the fact you’ve given birth, I am not certain you are ready yet. To see my daughter.” He was completely serious.

Shaylee just blinked not even certain she’d just heard him say that. “What happened to this being ‘our’ daughter? How is she now only yours?” Now the anger was growing, “Loki you can’t not let me see her. She’s my child too, I have every right to see her. To meet her.”

“Perhaps . . . But what concerns me is your lack of judgment when it comes to the choices you make. Clearly you don’t have concern for your own well being, how can I know what sort of care you would provide a child?” Shay couldn’t believe he was doing or saying this.

“I would never do anything to hurt her or put her in harm’s way, how could you even think that?” She was completely horrified at the suggestion.

“You, my darling, have been odds with all of this, with me, from the beginning. Am I meant to trust that you aren’t going to go back on your old habits?” Loki said plainly. “Your mind tends to want to keep secrets, imagine silly things like ‘escaping’, other such foolish ideas and nonsense.”

“No, I promised. I said I wouldn’t do that anymore. Don’t you remember, I swore I wouldn’t do it ever again.” The hurt was soon being replaced by anger. “Loki, you can’t just keep her from me, I have to see her. Please!”

“Not now. Perhaps soon, once you have proved ot me how truly obedient and well behaved you can be. But I want to be confident completely that you will mind me.” Loki was dead serious and it was like a smack in Shay’s face.

“You are really going to do this?” Tears were welling in here eyes, “You really do intend to keep her from me.” Loki’s eyes said everything. Shay could hardly breathe and now her angry was welling up inside of her once more. “NO!” She said taking a swing at him which he ducked back from easily, then she lunged at him ready to claw his eyes out. “You LIED!!” She screamed at him. He caught her at the wrists just holding her in place as she struggled harder trying to get at him. “All this time! Decorating the nursery! Choosing a name! Making plans for her schooling and education!! You LIED!”

“Yes. Because they were all things that were needed and we did them together. The nursery is still very much hers, the plans we made are still very much in effect, and her name is Kameron as we decided. But it was made clear to me with the stunt you pulled with that radio that you built, that you are not mature enough to be trusted with something as precious as the life of my child. You have to show me now, convince me that I can depend on you to care for her.”

“How?” She said in a broken voice. “How do I do that?”

He forced her arms down to her sides leaning closer and stared into her eyes. “Marry me.”

“You would be doing as I asked while giving yourself to me and vowing your life and obedience to me. I know you Shaylee, I know you would never go back on such a promise as that. You still harbor feelings that you don’t really belong to me and that needs to be remedied before ‘our’ daughter is brought into this.” He explained. “You are mine. And I want you to say it, mean it, and believe it witnessed by a memory of your religious order.” He smirked, “You should at least give some notice to your previous God, as you are to accept me as your one and only.”

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	5. Sessions - Chapter 5

Besotted

The following days were strange and seemed to blur together. Loki hadn’t approached her again once they returned from Midgard, but showered her with gifts and flowers daily. Post-partum depression was always a possibility, but being kept from the child she’d given birth to only exacerbated the condition. All the gifts and flowers in the world weren’t going to fill the gaping void within her. 

After his ‘proposal’ of marriage he decided to give her some time to think it over, but he no doubt expected an answer on his return.

Shaylee felt hollow, empty, alone. All that excitement she felt about having a daughter, all the preparation, hopes, and dreams . . . now she was hitting the crash after the high.

She’d been all over the house in every room, in every hall, through every door remembering Loki saying that the nursery they’d prepared for her little girl was still hers. Much to her dismay, the door that led to the nursery was gone. There was a wall there instead as though there had never been a door to begin with. It was maddening. He had played with her mind before, she couldn’t rule out his playing with her now.

There was a deep feeling of revolution each time she thought about agreeing to such a perverse arrangement. They didn’t love each other, every day had been a struggle just to force herself and resolve to get along with Loki regardless of the moments she wanted to scratch his eyes out. Having been so swept up in the excitement when she found out she was having a girl, she foiled herself into believing that they were equal partners in this. Shay was his possession, and there was nothing she could do about it. IT wasn’t a marriage; it was a formal flat out declaration of surrender. If she didn’t agree to it, she would never see her little girl. Shay didn’t know how she could live like this. If she wanted to continue to live at all.

 

Special Occasions

“Are you sure about this mistress?” Isabel asked putting a rose in Shay’s hair.

“You are so talented Isabel. I never thought I’d see my hair look so beautiful. You shouldn’t be stuck here with me.” Shay deflected the question.

Isabel sighed putting her hand on Shay’s shoulders. “What good can come of seducing him?” She asked.

Shay looked down before forcing a smile, “Because if I don’t do everything he wants, behave the way he wants, he will never let me see her.” She looked up at Isabel resting her hand over one of hers on her shoulder, “You have to be careful Isabel. You know what happened to the others who have crossed him in this house. Please be careful.” She said softly.

Isabel gave a nod, and Shaylee stood walking over to the mirror looking at herself. She was wearing a beautiful form fitting black address. “Wow.” She said seeing how she looked. “Can’t even tell I was ever pregnant. Women would kill for that.” She sighed softly, “He’ll be arriving soon. Can you go check on dinner.”

“Yes mistress.” Isabel turned and hurried off. Shay looked at herself again.

“You have to do this Shay, if you ever want to see Kameron.” So many things have gone through her mind. Wrong things. Perhaps the most wrong thought she had, was to wonder if you could kill a God. If once she and Kameron were together, was there a way to kill Loki, and find some way to escape. Back to Earth, there would be other countries besides the United States. She’d always wanted to see the United Kingdom, Canada was even closer still.

But the reality was, to even have that thought, the thought that she could kill someone and mean it, made her sick and ashamed. No matter how much of a bastard that person was. No matter how cruel and heartless that person was, to hold her little girl as leverage against her. He really and truly was a monster.

 

Dinner Dates

Things had been rather silent between then since Loki arrived, but Shay kept her smile regardless of how she felt. She’d had to regain his trust before, and there was no running a game on him like that again.

They ate in silence for a while as Loki never took his eyes off her. Finally he was the first to speak. “You look positively beautiful this evening.”

“Thank you.” She said with a soft smile.

“You would look even more beautiful if it didn’t seem you were suffering from intestinal distress.” Loki added.

He was testing her and she knew it. He knew just how to get under her skin. “Stomach is a bit off, so a little higher up.” She said retaining her smile.

Loki smirked, “Well, hopefully by the end of our meal it will have gotten better. We wouldn’t want anything to disrupt our activities later this evening.” He could see she was struggling to hold her tongue and keep her pleasant demeanor. He chuckled drinking his wine.

“No, we wouldn’t want anything to disrupt that.” She agreed drinking her own wine with much larger drinks. She was going to need a lot more if she was going to make it through the night.

She put down her fork and rested her hands in her lap. “I’ve been thinking since you left, about your proposal.” It wasn’t a proposal so much as an ultimatum, “And I had some questions. Mostly, how would it work. What I mean is, what are we doing as far as a wedding ceremony?”

“I thought I would leave that up to you. It is the bride’s preference after all is it not?” Loki replied.

“I suppose but it’s not as though any part of this is your average situation. I don’t have any family to invite, and you seem to not want to introduce me to yours.” Shay sighed, “So it would be me, you, a pastor, and witnesses.”

“You have a friend or two you’ve made here I imagine you’d want to attend you.” Loki said holding up his wine glass to be filled again as the servant rushed over and did so.

Shaylee froze a moment, “You mean Heather and Isabel . . . don’t you.” Of course he would know about them, and he wouldn’t hesitate to reek harm and vengeance on them if she gave him a reason. Loki just smirked his eyes starring at her. Yet another bit of leverage he held over her like an executioners axe. He wouldn’t hurt her directly, but he would take out everyone around her and destroy everything if it suited him.

“Can I assume this line of questioning is leading up to you telling me you’ve accepted my offer of marriage?” He already knew the answer before she gave it. Loki simply enjoyed goading her at every opportunity.

Shay starred back into his eyes. “No.” She said bluntly causing his smile to fade.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki was hardly expecting this when she’d been making such an effort to gain his favor since he’d arrived.

“I want to see her first. I want to see Kameron. Only then will I give you any kind of answer.” There was a pain in the back of her throat as she spoke. His mood change so violently fast, she had no idea how he was going to react.

Loki just looked at her in silence for what seemed to Shay like an eternity. Then he smirked, “Alright.” He responded, “I suppose that’s only fair, isn’t it.”

It was such a relief when he seemed to agree to her condition. “Really?” She was a bit surprised having expected a solid, ‘No’.

“Yes. It’s been nearly 2 weeks since you gave birth. It’s about time you met our daughter.” He said simply. He had all of Shay’s undivided attention now. Somewhere in the back of Shay’s mind, there was the thought something had gone horribly wrong. The ‘complications’ that he’d mentioned, the way he looked at her when she first awoke. There was a feeling that he was hiding something terrible.

“Now?” She asked anxiously. “Can I see her now?”

He leaned back in his chair holding his wine glass a smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth, “Finish your meal.”

 

Introductions

Shaylee was excited and anxious, doing her best to keep it contained and not let him see it. It was hard, and of course Loki was fully aware of her excitement. He’d kept her this emotionally fragile for a purpose.

They turned the hallway and Shaylee stopped seeing the missing door she had been searching for that led to the nursery. She breathed in sharply and hurried towards the doors pushing them open. The two who were charged as nurses for the newborn stood and bowed to Loki.

It was strange, the maids and servants never bowed to him, not like that. Shay stepped in further and went to the bassinette. She was in shock and awe when she saw the baby, wide awake and quite happy. She was beautiful. She had a dark black tuff of hair and shining green eyes. Shay stepped closer and kneeled down next to the bassinette just starring at her in disbelief. She was so perfect, her small toes, her small long fingers, and the way she giggled caused Shay to smile and her entire face and body to light up. “Is she . . . is she real?” Shay breathed. Many times he’d played his illusions on her, she couldn’t rule out that he wasn’t doing it to her now.

Loki nodded towards the crib and Shay moved even closer still, carefully reaching in she gently picked her up holding her in her arms. She was real, had she been one of his illusions, she would have faded as soon as he tried to touch her.

“Oh my god.” She said softly holding the little on in her arms. It was like a dream.

Loki dismissed the two servants who immediately left closing the doors. Shay was still very young, but she was clearly a natural, having always had a strong material instinct to begin with. Loki decided to let her spend some time with Kameron for a while, just watching as the mother and child bonded.

 

Walking on Sunshine

Shay was still incredibly excited and anxious having gotten to see and hold her little girl in her arms. Her daughter whose every detail was flawless and perfect in her eyes. Loki had been watching her flutter about the room since they’d retired after Shay’s first encounter with Kameron.

“She’s so very pretty, and . . . well just perfect.” Shay repeated, “I can’t believe . . . well, I can’t believe that she’s mine. My daughter. My little girl. She came from me!”

“I did have some part in it.” Loki said watching her as she seemed to be moving things about the room for no apparent reason other than she didn’t seem to be able to settle down.

“I know.” She said with a laugh, “She has your eyes, your hair. I think she looks a little like me too though, in her face. Do you think she’ll be tall? She looks like she’ll be tall. I guess she wouldn’t have a hope of being short, you being 6’2 and me not far behind.” She was prattling at this point. Her mind was a million miles away. Shay went over and sat down next to him on the bed, “She’s going to be a heart breaker. That’s for sure.”

“I cannot help but agree.” Loki said touching her cheek and started to draw closer but Shay’s attention was elsewhere.

“And on top of that, she’s a princess isn’t she? Your being her dad and all.” Shay continued. This was exactly what he had been concerned about happening. Shaylee’s attention was decidedly shifted away from him completely and he was far from pleased by it. “Yes, and as my wife you will be as well.” He stated.

The glow she’d been in melted away and the joy seemed to drain from her entire being. She’d forgotten what she had bought her short visit with her little girl with. The understanding that she would agree to marrying him as he’d demanded. She rested her hands in her lap, “Yes, I guess . . . I guess that’s true.” She said softly. Loki grinned seeing her attention had shifted back to where it should be. He moved closer to her keeping his eyes on her face.

“And of course Kameron would have the benefit of having married parents. Something many children of Midgard no longer have.” He continued. Shay was silent and simply gave a nod. Reaching up he turned her face towards him. “There’s a good girl.” He pulled her into a kiss, then began to devour her lips.

Shaylee started to submit but then stopped and jerked herself away from him standing from the bed. This was getting a bit tedious. He just gave her a look wanting to hear her excuse. “IF we’re going to get married, we can’t do . . . that, anymore.”Loki’s eyes moved away from her a moment as he sighed in irritation. “At least not until after the wedding.” She added.

“Really.” He said still not looking at her.

“It’s tradition.” She added further.

“Is it.” Loki replied. There was another long moment of awkward silence before Loki stood from the bed and walked to her. He leaned down close to her face, “As you wish.” Then he turned and left the room slamming the doors behind.

Shay sighed in relief, “Crisis averted.” She said as she walked over throwing herself onto the bed.

 

Antagonist

Once again Shay sat at her vanity as Isabel brushed and styled her hair. “You look so beautiful mistress.” She complimented as another of the maids had helped Shay with makeup. “He won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.”

Shay sighed, “Thank you, but I’m relatively certain that this is meant as punishment.” She said drawing a deep but difficult breath.

“I can loosen it for you again mistress.” Isabel didn’t know how it kept getting so tight, she must have loosened it a half a dozen times.

“Don’t bother Isabel. He’s doing it.” She shook her head, “Steel boned corset with leather ties? Like he was going to pass up an opportunity for a little payback.”

“Payback?” Isabel asked weaving another flower into Shay’s hair.

“I’ve refused to share a bed with him for the past 3 weeks using our ‘wedding ceremony’ and ‘tradition’ as a shield to keep him at bay. He started the game, and he’s mad that I figured out how to play it so quickly. And I am currently a few points ahead of him.” She felt the corset tighten against slightly and grit her teeth. “Could you . . um . . . hurry a little please Isabel?” She was almost begging, “I don’t know how much longer I can stay seated.”

“Yes mistress, just a moment more.” Isabel’s skilled fingers moved lightening fast and she finished helping Shaylee to her feet. It was a relief to be certain, and Shay held her hand over her stomach.

“Lord, I don’t know how women wear these things. Masochists came up with these torture devices.” Two other servants that were attending her brought in her dress and helped her to get in it. More ties and laces up the back over the bodice. Shay wondered how long until he just squeezed the life out of her completely, if that was the plan. When the dress was all done up, she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. As Isabel had said, she was decidedly beautiful. There was no denying that. The bridal gown was white of course as was the tradition on Midgard from the area she’d come from, silk, lace, and satin. Isabel moved closer and placed her tiara that held her veil on her head. Shay just looked at herself in the mirror, not recognizing herself. “Shouldn’t I be excited about today?” She asked finally.

Heather and Isabel looked at each other a moment knowing the whole story and situation. Heather straightened her veil and Isabel reached up gently taking Shay’s hand. “Mistress . . . be happy, because after today you will have your child. He won’t keep you apart from her any longer. You can be together with your daughter. She is who you are doing this for, whom you have agreed to pledge your life for. Is that not a reason to be happy?” Isabel said hopefully.

Shay smiled a little and nodded. She was focused on the wrong aspect of this wedding. She was doing it for Kameron. That beautiful little girl that she held close in her arms, with beautiful green eyes, black hair, soft pink skin, and her smile. She had the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen. A smile that would light up a room and bring happiness. Of course she wanted that joy in her life, of course she wanted to hold her little girl and watch her grow. She was the reason for this, and she would always be the reason that she bowed to Loki’s will. Shay nodded a little bit before she reached out and hugged Isabel, and Heather as well. “Thank you both, for standing beside me today.”

 

Wedding Ceremony

It wasn’t a typical wedding ceremony, there was no way it could have been. Her dress, although white, was in a decidedly Asgardian fashion. There were even bits of metal armor in places. It was still breathtaking of course but it seemed odd to her a little bit.

Loki dressed as well, actually looking quite handsome but she would never tell him that. His ego didn’t need any more inflating, to be honest it could do with someone popping it with a pin every now and again. He looked like he was in some sort of armor, complete with horns on his helmet. However, he did take it off before the ceremony began.

They stood together, holding each other’s hands. Shay was a little confused at times, she didn’t understand everything the man was saying, or the words she was meant to repeat. Luckily she had a good ear and she recited as she was meant too, even if she didn’t quite understand what they meant.

When it came to the ring ceremony, she couldn’t keep her eyes off it. As Loki held her hand in his, a light seemed to come from their hands. A purple light from her hand, and a green one from Loki’s. It swirled about, over their wrists and back over their hands. More words and vows were exchanged and soon the light became solid, and wrapped around Shay’s wedding finger finally resting there, a soft glow in the gem surrounded by diamonds and emeralds. It was such a magical experience. Then before too long, they were pronounced husband and wife. They kissed, and it was done. They were married now . . . and there was no changing it ever again. Shaylee belonged to him, completely.

 

Case of Nerves

Loki chuckled watching as Shaylee paced in frustration. “All you need to is ask.” He reminded her.

“You sure you want to let me out of this rig? I think there’s still one rib you haven’t cracked.” Shay said having been struggling with the corset once she had gotten out of her wedding gown. Loki just watched her with a smirk a while longer. Finally Shay threw up her hands with a groan of absolute frustration. She turned looking at him, “Will you please help me get this thing off while I’m still conscious?”

With a grin he walked to her and turned her away from him resting his hands on her bare shoulders. He could smell her hair which held the scent of roses, and fell her soft milky white skin beneath his fingertips. After a moment, he reached up and took out the silver combs from her hair which held it in place letting her hair cascade down in ringlets and curls. He smoothed his fingers through her hair moving it forward over her shoulder. Slowly his hand moved down her back and the laces and ties of the corset melted away and vanished as he moved over them.

At once, Shaylee gasped for air as it flooded her lungs, and the corset fell away. Her knees started to buckle but Loki held her tight against him so she wouldn’t fall. Shay was lightheaded and could hardly stay on her feet as the blood rushed back to her limbs making her a little ill and shaky. “Oh you bastard.” She blurted out, “I should have realized you were a sadist.” The sickness she felt began to subside and pass quickly.

Loki was enjoying this far to much. All the way through the ceremony he couldn’t take his eyes off of Shay. She was stunning in every way in her bridal gown. “Pain is often the price for such flawless beauty.” He whispered into her ear. His body was pressed firmly to hers as his hands returned to her shoulders and slowly slid down her arms, sliding the thin undergarment she wore beneath the corset.

Shay didn’t like this, but she had no choice. Loki owned her now, and she had bought her last few weeks of celibacy with the promise of this night. He would never be denied it. Loki started to kiss her neck, and she closed her eyes tight, his hands resting to her hips pressing their bodies together, and she could feel him against her backside and he was more than anxious to begin the evening.

When he started to kiss her shoulder, Shay found herself slipping from his grasp suddenly, sweeping the garment he had just removed back up over her shoulders. Loki just stared at her waiting to hear it.

“I need . . . 10 minutes.” She said quickly.

“Why.” Loki said in a simple low tone.

Shaylee bit her lip, “Well,” She began. “What’s the point of providing me with a nightgown for our wedding night if I don’t wear it?”

Loki was surprised by that, he’d forgotten about it completely. “Honestly?” He was a bit anxious, but to see her in the gift he’d given her for the consummation of their wedding vows, would me more than worth a few more moments wait. “Alright. I’ll even give you 15 minutes. But not a moment more.” With that he turned and disappeared.

Shay sighed. She’d bought herself a few more moments. “God, Shaylee. It’s not like you even have a virginity to lose, he already got that.” She said berating herself for being so childish.

She changed into the black lace and satin gown with green and gold trim, and took the flowers and other adornments from her hair. She brushed it out over and over again. IT was so incredibly soft and smelled sweet like the roses she’d been surrounded by all day. She took the makeup off that she never usually wore. But there seemed to be some unwritten rule that you had to wear it on your wedding day. She washed her face clean and looked at herself in the mirror, not even certain what she was looking at anymore.

“Mrs. Loki.” She sighed, “Congratulations.” After a moment she took a breath and walked back into the room.


	6. Sessions - Chapter 6

Wedding Night

It was darker now, the soft glow of candle light flickering and casting shadows in all directions. “Loki?” She said not seeing him anywhere as she walked over to the bed. The sheets were green satin with gold trim, different from the white linen that was usually there. She smiled, Loki had a color scheme that he favored and he never strayed too far from it.

Red and white rose petals were scattered over the bed and floor. He knew roses were her favorite flower and he kept her surround with them from the moment They’d returned from Midgard after she gave birth to Kameron . . . and nearly dying. It struck him much harder then he realized it would, the thought of her being gone never to be found again.

There were moments in the darkness when they were just two people. A man and a woman in each other’s arms. Sometimes it wasn’t just sex, or carnal pleasure, or pure lust . . . they made love. Gentle caresses, gentle touching filled with longing and tenderness, needing each other more than air to breathe. They hadn’t had such a night of passion since before Kameron was born and it pained him. Loki was addicted to those rare occasions, and once having experienced it, he desperately wanted more. However, it wasn’t as simple as bedding Shaylee. The cold fact of it was, they didn’t love each other, they weren’t in love. He wasn’t so naive as to think a simple metal band on her finger was going to change that. She was his now of course, body and mind. But not her heart, and it was he wanted it more and more desperately. Yet he didn’t know how to win it.

Showering her with gifts, making sure she had the best of everything, insuring her every need was seen to with every comfort and luxury he could afford her seemed less generous and sincere when he so often felt the need to remind her he was the one in control, and her lord and master. The master of her entire life now, and there was no changing or escaping it and Shay was fully aware of it. 

“You look absolutely breathtaking.” Loki’s complemented causing Shay to jump. Usually it annoyed her when he snuck up on her like that, but right now she was struck by how handsome he was. He’d changed as well and the way he looked was incredibly alluring. All he wore were black pants, and a black long sleeve shirt that was left unbuttoned and open revealing his muscular form, his pale skin, his hard strong breast. His long neck, strong jaw line, his firm and fit body and his rippling abdomen. His long, sleek, raven black hair made his eyes shine even brighter than usual even in the dim flicker of the candlelight. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth seeing how her eyes were moved over him.

“You look . . . wow.” She breathed.

“Am I pleasing to you?” He said stepping towards her. Shaylee instinctively snapped back to herself and cleared her throat stepped backward.

“So . . . you do have pajamas.” She said clearing her throat a little embarrassed that he’d seen her staring at him like that.

“Don’t do that Shaylee.” Loki said.

“What?” She asked.

“Make a wisecrack and then turn your eyes away retreating into yourself.” He was serious not wanting her to pull away from him, from herself as she always did.

Shaylee looked down a moment properly disarmed. She knew it was something that she did and honestly didn’t know how not to. “I don’t do it purposely.”

“No, you don’t. It’s a defense mechanism against uncomfortable situations. One you’ve developed over the course of your young life and have managed to fine tune since we first met. Even now despite the fact that there are no more secrets between us, despite the fact we have conceived a daughter together and despite the fact that we are now man and wife, I still make you uncomfortable.”

“And you can’t imagine why that would be?” Shay couldn’t believe he seemed surprised at her apprehension. She was starting to feel defensive now.

“Shaylee, I don’t want to fight with you. Not tonight of all nights.” Loki wanted to defuse this powder keg before it exploded into a full scale war. He began to step towards her again and she still backed away but it didn’t stop him this time. “We were wed today Shaylee. We should be celebrating, enjoying ourselves. Not antagonizing each other.” Shaylee stopped and looked up at him. He stepped incredibly close to her and looked down into her eyes. After a moment he held his hand up offering it to her.

Shay looked at it for a moment then looked at him again. He was asking her, genuinely asking her instead of just taking what he wanted. Sincerely desiring her to consent and accept him freely. He was making a real effort and it was true. It was their wedding night. Against every bit of good sense and self preservation she had, she hesitated a moment before she placed her hand in his.

A smile swept Loki’s face and his eyes never moved from hers. She was so lovely, he’d always thought she was. Reaching up he brushed her face with the back of his fingers then moved his fingertips over her skin down her neck. Loki was in silent awe of the fact that this woman had given him a beautiful daughter and was now his wife. Sliding his hand beneath her hair, his hand came to rest at the back of her neck and he drew her into a deep tender kiss savoring her taste. Shay closed her eyes and returned his kiss trying to let go of her apprehension. Loki wrapped his free arm around her drawing her closer and cupping her face with his other hand.

Shay rested her hands against his shoulders as the kiss grew more passionate. She could feel his firm warm chest against hers, her own breath growing deeper. Their tongues touched and danced between their lips, their bodies quivered against one another as anticipation continued to build. Shay’s hand slid down to his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath her fingertips. It was something that she unconsciously did whenever they shared intimacy. It was comforting to her and she would rest her head on his chest keeping her hand over his heart, the steady gentle beat making her feel safe.

No matter what her thoughts, her previous feelings, her fears, all melted away and she found herself wanting him. She wanted him to touch her, caress her, hold her. Loki had a way about him that had always been completely bewitching. She couldn’t imagine that she was the only one who had ever fallen prey to his charms.

Moments of passion passed before their lips parted reluctantly needing air to be able to breathe. Loki still held her body fast against him, resting his cheek against hers breathing deeply his eyes closed. “I need you, my sweet Shaylee.” He felt her body quiver in his arms, “Let me make love to you.” he whispered. At once their lips were locked together once more in growing desperation.

Loki licked his lips tasting her again. The god held her so tightly now her feet hardly touched the floor. Both of them deep in labored breath he reached down and swept her up into his arms locking eye contact. Carrying her over to the he and lay her down on the soft satin sheets among the rose petals. Removing his shirt and tossing it away then lay over her anxiously seeking out her lips once more, starving for the exquisite taste once more. Loki had been craving her, and the past few weeks were absolute agony. It took all the restraint within him not to forgo the silly ‘tradition’ that kept her from his affections.

They continued to kiss and caress one another’s bodies and Shay wrapped a thigh around his hip, her hands moving over his back then up to his shoulders. Loki held her thigh against him, his other arm sliding beneath her as they rolled over onto his back, and then rolled once more to hers. Their forms pressed together tighter still, entwined with one another and moving against each other in anxious need for their touch. Loki’s hand moved down the length of her body, pulling her satin gown upwards slowly baring her leg, then her thigh, to her hip. His fingertips moved anxiously over her warm bare skin. Shay’s eyes were closed and her body quivered under his strong and experienced touch. It was strange for her; she accepted long ago that in spite of his mistreatment of her in the past she still was physically attracted to him. Lying here in his arms right now, her body was crying out, screaming for him.

A grin swept Loki’s face before he devoured her kiss, his hands wrapped around her wrists and he pressed them down into the mattress at either side of her pushing them under the bellows beneath her head. Loki leaned up and looked down into her eyes repositioning himself sliding his knee between her thighs. They rolled over each other again, Loki moving her arms down to her sides before releasing them and moving his hands to caress her back stroking her skin was anxious desire beneath her gown.

Shay sat up straddling him as Loki gazed up at her. She was so stunning in her night gown he had given her to wear for him for their wedding night. The way her hair flowed down over her shoulders in a soft cascade, the slight blush to her cheeks from her arousal, the heat of her body that had grown from their passion. Reaching up he cupped her face in his hand, stroking it softly. He smiled and sat up beneath her seeing to kiss her again. His hand remained on her face, his other moved to the small of her back holding her close. 

Shay’s hands rested against his chest as she kissed him back enthusiastically. She couldn’t resist him, not tonight, not like this. Everything about him felt so good, he tasted so divine, his touches sent tremors of pleasure down to her toes. After a moment, Loki pulled Shay’s nightgown up over her head tossing it aside baring her body to him before wrapping his arms around her, before turning them over to lie her on her back. He wrapped his hand wrapped around her knee opening her further to him and starred into her eyes watching her reaction as entered her with one smooth deep thrust. She gasped at the pleasure that coursed through her at the feeling making her writhe beneath him.

He continued his movements hard, deep and deliberate inside her, studying her reactions to the sensations and emotions as he moved gauging what gave her the most pleasure. He grinned loving the hear her moan, to hear the sounds she made with his every move. Loki kissed her yet again continuing to thrust before resting his cheek against hers feeling the heave of her breasts against his chest and the feel of her hot breath on his neck. The heat of her skin and the way her legs quivered about him was absolute bliss.

Loki’s focus had to remain on Shay, on her body, because if he lost sight of that even for a moment, if he forgot himself and became more concerned with his own pleasures, he could hurt her severely, it had happened before and Loki had no desire to hurt her like that again.

Shay’s eyes were closed, her hands clinging to his back as his hips rocked pressing against her thighs with every deep thrust. There were volumes, layers upon layers of emotions being exchanged between them. A strange sort of love/hate relationship that was light on love and heavy on hate. Shay’s hand slid to the back of his neck holding her body tight against his, as tears escaped her eyes and slid down her face as he continued to rock himself deep inside hers.

The night was just beginning, and neither could embrace the other close enough.

 

Outings

Shay sat with Isabel and Heather on a large quilt that had been set under the large tree in the garden. She held Kameron in her arms as they ate lunch and enjoyed the outdoors. There still seemed as though there was something off about Kameron’s caretakers to Shay, and she didn’t quite know what it was. She had asked Isabel and Heather if they felt the same way or if they knew why they were different, but it seemed the two women were just as surprised and unaware of Kameron’s nurses as Shay was.

“They don’t socialize with any of you at all?” Shay asked.

“No mistress. They are rather quiet around us too.” Isabel said. “They take their meals of course, but all of their time is spent with the baby in the nursery.”

She sighed, “Another of Loki’s secrets I guess. He must have good reason for choosing them to watch her.” Shay looked at the ring on her hand, still a little in a daze realizing she was the wife of a God. It had been a little over a month and still she wasn’t accustomed to the feel of it around her finger.

“They take very good care of her.” Heather said, “Her every need is their only concern.”

“Are they real?” Shay asked, “I mean, he’s done strange things before like that, making something out of nothing and calling it a person.”

“They’re real.” Isabel said, “They’re just strange.”

Kameron giggled and clapped her hands before blowing her lips. She was such a happy baby all the time. Shay smiled and carefully smoothed her hand over her little girl’s hair holding her close. “I wonder . . .” She stopped and shook her head.

“Yes mistress?” Isabel asked.

Shay wasn’t sure she should say it out loud, in case it was something she shouldn’t talk about with them. Loki didn’t hesitate with ‘replacing’ staff he didn’t think were doing as they should. If she said the wrong thing to Heather and Isabel, it wouldn’t bother him for a moment to ‘replace’ them as well. Shay considered them her best friends and it made her shudder to think she would do something that would bring harm to them. “It’s nothing. Just a passing thought. It’s not important.” She said with a smile. “As long as they are keeping her safe.” Shay gently kissed Kameron’s head holding her close.

 

Jealousy

Loki watched as Shay sat on the floor with Kameron in her arms playing blocks. This had become something of a routine that he was not fond of. He wasn’t ignorant as to her purposes, and was becoming annoyed at her audacity. She was using their daughter as a shield to keep him at arms length.

“You know, I think that perhaps it’s time that Kameron returned to the nursery.” He said standing from where he had been sitting and walking over to them.

“Don’t be silly, it’s not even close to her bed time.” Kameron knocked the small pile of blocks over and then clapped and laughed. Shay smiled and kissed her cheek more than willing to build them up just for the purpose of her knocking them down again.

“It’s been brought to my attention that she has been spending every waking moment with you. Recently, she has been spending her nights here with you as well in our chambers instead of in the nursery where she is meant to be.” Loki said.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Shay said looking up at her, “What is it hurting? You aren’t here, and she’s my daughter. This house is ridiculously big and I’m perfectly capable of taking care of my baby.”

“I’m here now, and you’ve hardly acknowledged presence.” He said in annoyance.

“Loki. She’s our daughter, meaning that she is your child too. You should be down here playing blocks with us not scowling at me from the corner.” Shay was incredibly uncomfortable about the two maids that watched over Kameron. Their manner, the way they moved, the way acted disturbed her and she would keep Kameron with her during every minute of every day to avoid leaving her with those two strangers.

He narrowed his eyes slightly when she said that. There was more to this and he knew it, he was getting very good at reading the subtext of her words. “Do you have a concern about her keepers, Shaylee?” She didn’t answer right away, and looked slightly nervous more than answering his question. “What is it?” He demanded.

Shay sighed seeming as though she was gathering her courage and kissed Kameron’s head carefully putting her down before she stood walking over to Loki. “Who are they?” She said crossing her arms. “They aren’t like the others. Not even a little bit, and I want to know who these people are that you are trusting with her care.”

Loki cocked his head, “Are you questioning me? Are you questioning my judgment?”

“I want to know what they are, Loki.” Shay said her back straight. “Then I can tell you if I question your judgment or not.”

He arched a brow seeing the defiance in her stare making it clear she wasn’t going to let him bully her to back down. Not where Kameron was concerned. “Alright.” He said deciding perhaps it was time she knew. “They’re not humans. They’re Asgardians.”

Her eyes went wide, “What?”

“They are from Asgard. Considering her parentage I thought it best that she had the best caretakers available. Asgardians are different from humans. Humans wouldn’t know how to deal with any special abilities she may possess.” Loki explained. Shay was dumbstruck and just stared at him in disbelief.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before you brought them here?” She questioned.

“Do you know of any better to look after our child?” Loki stated.

“Yes. Me!” She exclaimed. “Not strangers, not aliens.”

Loki smirked leaning his head back slightly as he looked at her, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, lovely Shaylee. But she is ‘our’ daughter, meaning that she is half me. Half ‘alien’ as you see it.” She was becoming frustrated and upset, covering her eyes with her hand. “I never imagined you to be such a bigot.”

Shay looked up at him, “What!?” She said in horror. “I am not a bigot!”

“Good. Because I would hate to become concerned about leaving Kameron alone with someone who hated her.” Loki stated walking away

She was stunned, and couldn’t believe he would even think it. “I love Kameron.” She said following after him, “It’s YOU I hate!” She said picking up a block and throwing it at him beaming him directly in the back of the head.

Loki stopped cold in midstep. He turned his eyes burning as they starred at her, “How dare you.” He hissed. Shay was still angry and her good sense didn’t seem to be working when she reached down and picked up another lock throwing that one too. Loki could hardly believe her attacking him outright this way. She knew better. He moved his head to the side as the block flew passed him. When Shay missed him she hollered picking up several more blocks intending to throw them at his face.

Instantly Loki seemed to appear in front of her and grabbed her throat. She raised her hand with the blocks only to have him grasp her wrist and twist it causing her hand to open and the blocks to fall. Then he turned and slammed her against the wall so hard it knocked the wind from her lungs. His anger was much more controlled and silent then Shay’s was, and all the more dangerous. When she started to struggle he pushed her up further on the wall so her toes were almost off the ground by her neck making it difficult for her to draw a breath.

Loki waited in silence for her to stop her struggling before he spoke. “Everything was going so well.” He began looking into her eyes, “Hardly an argument or a cross word has been exchanged between us since we were wed. Have you forgotten your place already? Need I remind you of it so often?” He demanded. She couldn’t answer, she could barely breathe. He leaned his ear close to her face still holding her in place with little effort. “What was that? I have difficulty hearing you.”

Shay’s jaw was beginning to ache considering how he held her was putting pressure on it. “Stop . . . please.” She gasped wrapping her hands around his wrist. If he pressed even a little bit more, he could easily dislocate her jaw.

“Have you finished your little tiff?” He said sternly.

‘Yes’. She could only mouth her answer as no sound came out. He held her there for a moment longer before releasing her dropping her back to her feet. She coughed and gasped for air, still not able to draw in a whole breath.

“What . . .” She said between labored breaths as her hand wrapped around her sore throat, “ . . is WRONG with you!”

Loki arched a brow looking down at her, “Perhaps you have been allowed far too much time with Kameron. You’ve grown bold and disobedient.” Shay’s eyes went wide as she looked up at him. “I think perhaps some time apart would do you some good.”

“No.” She said still trying to catch her breath, “. . . you can’t take her away from me again . . . please.”

“If there is a better way to adjust your attitude, by all means share it with me.” Loki said in a stern tone. “You may be mother to our daughter, but I am her father, and your lord and master. I thought we had established this already, but clearly I was mistaken.”

Shay shook her head, “No, . . . I’m sorry.” She said quickly. “I won’t . . . I won’t do it again.”

He smirked, “You would have let me break your neck before apologizing to me wouldn’t you. It didn’t even cross your mind until I mentioned her to express regret of your actions.” He shook his head and turned starting to walk away. He waved his hand and the two nurses that looked after Kameron came into the room. Immediately they moved to the little girl, gently picking her up.

“NO!” Shay screamed as she lunged towards them, only to be caught around the middle by Loki who held her back. “NO! PUT HER DOWN! PLEASE!” The two nurses bowed to Loki before leaving the room, the doors closing behind them. Now Shay was even more angry then before and turned to him, “You BASTARD!” She cried. “You can’t take her from me like this! You can’t!” She beat at his arm, then turned towards him starting to claw at his face.

Loki easily grasped her wrists squeezing them as he forced her to stay in place, “But I have, and I will each time you display such insubordination to me.” Shay struggled again but it was no use, he was simply far too strong for her. “You want her back?” He questioned looking into her eyes, “You want to see her again? Then convince me. Persuade me to bring her back to you.” He demanded.

He subdued her so easily, and sometimes he almost seemed like it was fun for him. Shay struggled another moment more as tears filled her eyes, then she took in a breath starring into his eyes. “How would I do that?”

“You know how.” He said seriously. Shay starred at him a moment before she yelled and tried to strike at him again only to have him twist her arms down and behind her affectively disarming her. Even struggling was painful the way he held her now. “Still so stubborn.”

“You started this fight!” She said gritting her teeth as he twisted her arms up further behind her back. “You were mad . . . at me because I didn’t drop everything . . . .and fall . . .at your feet as soon as you arrived!” She shouted. “You’re jealous of your own daughter, and yet I’m the one being punished!”

“Of course I’m jealous of your time, you are with her here every day. I am not. I expect you, to welcome me with open arms when I arrive as a proper wife should.” He said.

“Why aren’t you jealous of hers!? Don’t you care?” She said moving up to her toes trying to get another inch of space. “You wanted her, you wanted a child now you have a daughter. Why aren’t you more concerned about spending time with her!?”

“I spend more time with her then you realize, Shaylee.” He kept his grip on her like a vice, her hands were turning white and her arms started to lose a little feeling. “How many nights have we spent together since we were wed? Hmm? How often do I arrive to find that you have gone to sleep? Or to find that you cannot tear yourself away from our daughter for an hour or two to spend time with me? When you should be anxious for my arrival, you pay no mind to my appearance or my absence.”

“What did you expect!” She shouted as he twisted her arm again. Something was going to be dislocated tonight if he kept handling her so roughly, he only hurt her when he lost control and he was nearly at the breaking point. His green eyes were nearly glowing as he starred at hers, his jaw clinched. “Did you think marrying me was just going to be a big bandage, or to stitch together of this . . .thing we call a relationship? It doesn’t work like that!”

The God felt something pop in her shoulder realizing what was happening, what he was doing. Instantly he loosened his grip on her, remorseful for having hurt her but too proud to admit it. He pushed her back causing her to fall on the nearby couch as he turned away. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. Shaylee felt dizzy and lightheaded as all the blood he had squeezed from her limbs came rushing back. Now she had pain in her jaw, pain in her shoulders, pain in her arms, pain in her hands and she still hadn’t fully regained her breath.

“Damnit Shaylee, why do you do this to me?” He said before turning and looking at her. “You know what can happen to you when you make me angry, why do you insist on pushing it this far?” He demanded. Both of them were guilty of pride, and he hadn’t quite broken Shaylee’s yet. He shook his head, “You sort this out in your head by the time I return. I think you need a few days to decide for yourself what’s more important. Kameron or your foolish pride.” With that he turned ripping open a portal and stepping through as it sealed shut behind him.

Shay hurt all over, and now he’d taken Kameron away from her again. She fell against the couch burying her face in the pillows as she cried.

 

Shaylee’s Turn

“Mistress . . . are you very certain about this?” Isabel asked nervously. “He will be very cross.”

“I’m tired of being the whipping boy, Isabel.” Shay stated. “Maybe then he’ll see how it feels to take all his power away and feel helpless. Feel violated.” She took off her goggles. “I got an A+ in chemistry, then I got Saturday detention for the rest of the year when they found out I did this. For once I have a legitimate opportunity to use it.” She put her goggles back on, “Turn about is fair play.”

“How will you get him to take it without knowing?”

“He drinks wine with everything constantly while he is here. This is strong stuff, it’s odorless, it’s tasteless and it won’t take much to put him down.” Shay explained. “Then maybe we can talk a negotiate in a civil manner on an even keel.” She began to pour the substance into a vile, “Go no Isabel. I don’t want any of you involved. This is between me and him and I don’t want him to start taking it out on any of you.” She instructed. “Go now, please.” Isabel bowed before turning and leaving the kitchen. Shay held up the vile and sighed as she looked at it. How did things deteriorate to this?”

 

Dinner

Loki and Shaylee sat in silence eating their meal. Shaylee was making a reluctant effort to be pleasant. He was holding her daughter hostage against her attitude after all. The bruises that had come from her rough treatment were deal and clearly visible. Seeing the harm he had done made him cringe inside. He had never wanted to hurt her, and he regretted it deeply. But once again, he was to full of pride to apologize.

Shay reached for the wine bottle and filled her glass first and then his. She knew good manners dictated that she serve him before herself, but sitting here eating with him was already a strain.

Loki watched her put the wine bottle back in its place and return to eating. He paused a moment as if to speak then changed his mind and took a drink from his glass. “We must speak at some point Shaylee. Things can’t . . . go on . . .like . . . thi . ..” His eyes fluttered and he suddenly fell forward, his head landing on the table completely unconscious.

“We will.” Shay said continuing to eat.

 

Tables Turned

Shay stood over the bed looking at the bound God who had been four pointed to the bedposts. He was incredibly strong and she wasn’t completely confident the restraints were going to hold him.

Taking a breath she picked up a glass of water and threw it on his face. At once Loki woke and pulled against his restraints. Shay quickly got onto the bed and straddled his middle hoping it would prevent his breaking free. She looked down into his eyes waiting for him to settle down and stop struggling. There was a cross look on his face and his green eyes starred up at her. The gag she had tied around his face kept him silent.

“For once, you are going to listen to me instant of bullying me around when you don’t like what I have to say.” She stated, “I don’t know what it was like where you grew up, but I doubt your parents used you as a hostage or a tug-o-war game to get back at each other. I don’t care what you do to me at this point, you’ve taken everything away. But you aren’t just hurting me now, you’re hurting Kameron.” She said seriously. Taking a deep breath she still felt anxious about her entire plan, “You sought me out, you chose me because you thought I would be a good mother. You said so, but you are not letting me be a mother. If I disagree with you, or have a genuine concern, you take her away like she’s some sort of toy. You have to stop doing that! Find another way to punish me if you truly feel you must, but stop using her against me like this.” Loki listened to her looking in her eyes, he thought a moment before giving a nod. Shay had had her say and she knew that she was going to have to let him talk, but wasn’t certain what was going to happen.

She took another deep breath and reached up untying the gag behind his head and pulling the ball of cloth from his mouth. Loki just looked at her in silence causing the hair on the back of her neck to bristle waiting for whatever came next. “To bad you didn’t put out this trick on our wedding night. You’ve been keeping secrets again . . .”

“Kameron, Loki. We’re talking about Kameron?” She reminded him not letting him change or make light of the matter. “We have to talk about her like adults. Like parents.”

“And this was your best solution? You thought drugging me and tying me down to our bed like this was how to accomplish it?” Loki said in disbelief.

“Like you’ve left me with a whole lot of other options.” She said in frustration motioning towards the marks and bruises he’d left on her skin. “You start smacking me around and all I want to do is claw your eyes out of your face.” She said still sitting on his abdomen.

He smirked slightly looking up at her, “You have t know that I would never let any harm come to her Shaylee. She is always cared for and very well protected. I have seen to it.”

“But that is my job, I’m her mother. Not some strangers from another planet, not even if they were lifelong friends and neighbors next door.” Shay countered.

“If I agree to this, agree to let you have an equal say over what happens with our daughter and not take her away, then you must give me your word that you will make time for me. From when I arrive until the moment I leave, you must be a dutiful wife to her husband. You must be a woman to your man.” Loki conditioned.

Shay thought for a moment before giving a nod in agreement. She had been neglecting him and she had been doing it on purpose. “If you don’t take her away from me again like this, like you have in the past . . . then I promise.” She vowed honestly.

There was a long moment of silence. Then Loki looked at his restraints, “Well now that we have that all sorted, what’s next?” He questioned.

Shay gave him a look, “I suppose I should untie you.” Loki gave a pout when she said that and Shaylee arched a brow, “What?”

“Well . . . since we’re here . . . we could have a little fun.” He suggested. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Do you ever think of anything else for even five full minutes?” She questioned.

“I have a beautiful, intelligent woman who has bound me to our bed straddling me . . . is there anything else in existence to be thinking about?” He questioned. “Shaylee I know you’ve had thoughts, of things you want to do to me. To touch me, and explore. What better opportunity do you possibly have to do such explorations? I am completely at your mercy.” He said resting his head back against the pillows. “Come on darling, be bad.”

“I’m still mad at you.” She answered bluntly, “This wasn’t suppose to be ‘fun’.”

“Yes, I know how well you can hold a grudge long after you should let it pass.” Shay gave him a look and he grinned mischievously. “Come, be true to the vow you just made to me. Do to me as you will. Your husband.”

Whenever he spoke to her like this, his voice was hypnotizing, mesmerizing in every way. Before she could think or realize what was happening, she leaned down and anxiously devoured his lips, hungrily tasting them with a wild abandon she never had before. The kiss became deeper and more passionate as their tongues touched, entwined and danced together. Loki moaned in pleasure and delight into her mouth.

Shaylee’s hand moved to his chest, his body firm and tight beneath her touch. Her fingers found the edges of his shirt, and the kiss parted. Shay ripped his shirt open popping all the buttons off. Loki could see the arousal in her eyes and the red bluish to her cheeks and grinned rather enjoying seeing this side of her. She leaned down and ran her tongue over his nipple and suckling a moment, her hand gently pinching and twisting the other. Loki closed his eyes and smiled enjoying the feel of her manipulations. After another moment, she switched sides, devouring his other nipple with great enthusiasm. Her hands continued to move over his strong body, her own barely able to contain her excitement. Her tongue moved down over his chest and down his body, just tasting his flavor. Loki arched his back in approval taking a breath.

Shay’s hands continued to draw down over his body, coming to the waistband of his soft black trousers. She seemed to hesitate only a moment, but then at once she slipped her hands down between them and his skin, grasping to his firm backside making her heart flutter in her chest. Her own breath becoming labored now as she felt him hard against his trousers. Her hands moved up over his hips, before her thumbs caught the waistband and she pulled them down to his thighs releasing him from his confines. He was beyond aroused from her explorations, and felt a sense of relief his manhood had been freed. The warm air sending shutters of pleasure down his pine as it caressed him.

Even though she had some curiosity about it, she had never been able to take him into her mouth. She would touch him, caress him, stroke him, but once again her pride refused to let her go further. Loki didn’t seem particularly concerned about that aspect, there was plenty more to occupy his time.

She sat up straddling his thighs before taking off her blouse and lifting her skirt moving to straddle his hips, and with one easy movement she thrust her body down onto his hard throbbing member, causing him to groan in absolute bliss at the feel. With slow, deep movements she rode him strong and hard, her hands resting on his chest to keep her balance. It was absolute elation to feel her using her own power, to take what she wanted as she wanted it.

Shaylee straightened her back sitting up as she continued her movements with purpose. Loki watched her, the way her body moved, the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, the way her hips rolled and moved taking him deep inside of her. He admired the line of her jaw, down to her neck, the beautiful shape of her bosom. He arched his back and thrust his hips upwards to drive a bit deeper inside her.

He loved listening to the involuntary sounds of pleasure she made, hearing moans and gasps of ecstasy only excited him more. She was fantastic, and she couldn’t wait to see what she was going to do next.

 

Morning

Shay was fast asleep having spent the entire night with Loki doing as she pleased. It was incredibly liberating and different then she’d ever been with him. For once she got to be the one in charge and he had to bed to HER will. She was immensely satisfied by the time she fell asleep next to him.

She awoke to the feel of hot breath on her neck, wonting kisses to her shoulder, and a hand tenderly caressing her side. “I knew it.” She said with a sigh opening her eyes as she rolled back to look up at him, “YOU could have gotten out of those restraints at any time couldn’t you.” His mischievous grin appeared as his hand continued to move over her form.

“Darling, leather straps are nothing to an Asgardian. Especially without any sort of enchantments.” He explained, “Takes a lot more than human material to bind me my darling.” He said kissing her. “I suppose I should be cross with you, however I find myself applauding the effort.”

“Where you pretending to sleep too?” She said giving him a look, “Because that stuff worked on our Math teacher finals week and he weighed like 400 pounds.”

Loki just looked at her, “Dare I ask why you gave one of your instructors a sleeping draft?” He smirked slightly. Apparently he had been pretending at least part of the time, otherwise he would have been upset that she had managed it. “Darling, you cannot deny that you enjoyed yourself. Feeling as though you had total control and domination over me, doing what you wished as you wished it.”

“But it wasn’t real.” She said with a sigh.

He chuckled, “Of course, my dear. It was a game.” He kissed her deeply and smiled again. “There are thousands more we can play. But right now, I think I’m satisfied just having you in my arms.” He said holding her a bit tighter, kissing her once again.

Shay sighed and relented kissing him back wrapping her arms around his shoulders. What else could she do?

 

Between Two Points

Shay paced back and forth with her arms crossed over her chest. Loki sat on the bed watching her nervous energy. “Honestly, you are having a worse reaction then you had the first time.” He said finally breaking the silence.

“Yeah, well . . . I know you better now and I don’t know if bringing another baby into the mix is the best idea.” She snapped at him. “Kameron has only just started to walk.”

“Why wouldn’t it be? Don’t you like being a mother? You adore our daughter. Obviously. What would be wrong with having another daughter? Or perhaps this time we could have a son?” He said a smile sweeping his face at the thought.

Shay sighed, “But it’s like you don’t remember anything of what happened the last pregnancy. Everything leading up to it? For someone over 1,000 years old, you have an incredibly short memory.” She said never slowing her steps.

He stood and caught her by the shoulders to stop her pacing. “It’s different now. All that nonsense in the beginning is over now. We’re together, here in our home, we’re married, and we are a family.”

She gave him a look, “Are you drunk?” When he began to talk this way it made her suspicious because of how out of character it was for him.

Loki laughed a bit, “Things have been going well between us. We have both of us been making an effort, everything has been much more pleasant, we’ve been spending time with Kameron together, and making time for each other. Why not expand our family and add one more to our lives? He questioned.

Shay closed her eyes and covered her face with her hand. Loki rubbed her shoulders waiting for her answer or the next argument she had. “I can’t believe your pushing this already, when we’re just learning how to be civil. Seriously.” She looked up at him, “You said you wanted a child, you never said you wanted children.”

“Is it really so much of a stretch, Shaylee? You can’t still be under the impression that this is all temporary can you?” He took her left hand and held it up bringing her attention to their wedding rings. “This is forever darling. It’s never going to change. There is no divorce.”

She looked at him for several long moments, “You still don’t want to take us to Asgard to meet your family.”

“You are my family, you and Kameron. They don’t matter.” Loki said sternly.

“Kameron is incredibly intelligent Loki and she’s half Asgardian. She, and any other children we may have, are going to want to know where they come from. They’ll want to see it.” Shaylee said.

“And someday they will. Someday you will too. But not today. It’s not time yet.” He explained.

“Are you ashamed of us?” She asked outright.

“Don’t be absurd.” Now he was taking a defensive tone. “I know where this is heading Shaylee and I say put it out of your head this moment.” He knew how she thought now, how her mind worked. She was going to make it a condition involving going to Asgard and it wasn’t going to allow it.

“You’ve been telling me since before I was pregnant that you were going to take me there. To your world, to see everything and to meet your parents, your brother, and your friends. The ones in all those stories and Norse myths. Now it isn’t just me, but it’s Kameron too.” She was completely frustrated with this topic. “She’s your daughter and a princess. Wouldn’t your parents like to know they have a grandchild?”

“I’m certain they would. I’m certain that my mother in particular would be overjoyed to know she has a granddaughter, but it’s not time yet. We cannot go to Asgard, not yet. May we return to the matter at hand?” Loki wanted to end this conversation before it even had started.

Shay took a breath, “I don’t know Loki. I really don’t. I don’t feel strongly one way or the other. I just feel . . . really annoyed with you but that tends to be normal.” It felt like such an impossible request, if he was requesting and not demanding that is.

“Alright.” He kissed her forehead, “You need some time to think on it. Of course. So we will simply put it aside for the time being. Just remember how much you love our Kameron, you adore being a mother. Is there not room enough in your heart for others?” Loki still wished to be in her heart as well. She loved so completely and unconditionally with Kameron. He wanted so much for her to feel the same for him.

“I’ll think about it, okay?” Shay said. Loki smiled giving a nod and kissing her forehead.

 

Thoughts

Shay had taken to writing in a journal since she was first pregnant with Kameron. When she had no one to talk to, especially not Loki. Then the servants didn’t really speak to her. She felt like screaming sometimes in the utter frustration she was put in every time Loki appeared. She’d started small at first, but then she began to record everything. Things she did, things she thought, things she wanted to say out loud but couldn’t.

As far as she could tell, Loki had no idea she kept it. If he did, then he was an excellent actor and showed amazing self-restraint not acting on any of it. Shay imaged that some of what she wrote would make him extremely angry. Mostly because her thoughts weren’t always what he wanted them to be. They usually weren’t. Since Loki had discontinued her internet connection what she read was limited to what he gave her and allowed her to have. It was in some sense very much the dark ages.

It never even occurred to her about having another child beyond Kameron. Perhaps Loki was right, perhaps she still hadn’t accepted that all this was real, and was forever. They were family now. Not exactly a white picket fence family, but still a family nonetheless.

Growing up, the biggest influence in Shaylee’s life, the most fun and the best times she had with other children. Her friends meant the world to her, being an only child herself. Kameron wasn’t going to have a chance to make friends. There weren’t other kids to play with. All she would have were brothers and sisters that Shay and Loki had. Without them, she would have no one close to her own age to explore and have fun with.

There was such a vast array of things she could do. Making the radio, making sleeping tonic, other little tricks and odds and ends she had all learned with her friends. They were bored, or they were curious. Growing up was the happiest time in her life. Could she deny Kameron the chance of the same happiness and adventure? Loki had such things as well. He grew up with his brother and friends even though she hadn’t met them.

She flipped back through the pages of her journal, looking at the sonograms of Kameron. She rested her hand over her abdomen and sighed, she really didn’t have a choice did she.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	7. Sessions - Chapter 7

Family

“Loki, really? Are you really trying to teach her that?” Shay asked as she watched him levitate Kameron’s spoon with some food to her mouth. She took the bite and then grinned clapping her hands.

“She enjoys it.” Loki said levitating the spoon again once she had swallowed. “Besides, I’m told she’s shown signs of having my abilities already. We definitely want to encourage her to use them.”

“I thought magic had to be learned.” Shay asked watching him with their little girl.

“It can, but still one must have the capacity.” He looked at Shay, “Humans don’t have the ability. They don’t have the mental capacity required.” She shot him a look when he said that, “I’m not being mean darling, its simple truth. Simple biology nothing more.”

“Then why did you ‘breed’ with one.” She asked reaching over and picking up an apple taking a bite. “If we’re such ‘lower life forms.’”

“Shaylee.” He said sternly looking at her, “We agreed that if we must argue then we should not do it in front of Kameron.”

“I’m not arguing, I just asked a question.” She said defensively. “It’s not my fault if you tend to act above me all the time because you’re a ‘God’.” Loki just gave her a look before turning his attention back to Kameron.

“Have you given my proposal any thought?” He questioned. “Should we provide our darling girl with a brother or sister?”

Shay sighed thinking this another conversation that they didn’t need to discuss in front of Kameron but she was so young, she didn’t know what they were talking about. Still, she didn’t want to talk about it just now. “Later.” She said simply taking another bite of apple. He smirked slightly returning to his daughter.

As she watched Loki with Kameron, she was unable to suppress a smile. She’d been afraid that he hadn’t been interested in her as a father is meant to be, but now she could see it was a needless fear. Kameron was getting sleepy now. A full day and a full tummy caused her to yawn and rub her eyes.

Shay started to get up to put the little one to bed, but Loki called for her nurses to do so. They came in and took her to the nursery before Shay could say anything.

“We should have put her to bed.” She said with a sigh.

“Another time darling, we have matters to discuss.” He stood and walked over sitting down beside her. “Have you considered my proposal?” He repeated his question from before.

“Yes.” She gave a nod, “Yes and I . . .” She looked at him pausing a moment before looking down at her hands. “I think we should. For Kameron.”

Loki arched a brow, “For Kameron? Kameron alone or might we share in some joy of being parents a second time as well?”

“Of course we can.” She said rolling her eyes, “But we have to work so hard at it. Getting pregnant I mean.”

“Well, I don’t know about you darling but I rather favor the ‘work’ it requires for us to conceive.” His mischievous smile appeared as he gave her a wink. Reaching over he took her hand in his regaining seriousness for a moment. “Before, you fought me. Every single step of the way leading up until your escape back to Midgard. Perhaps this time we can work together towards a common and desirable goal. Doesn’t that sound vastly more pleasant?”

Shay was quiet and looked down again giving a nod. “I guess I was sort of difficult last time, wasn’t I.”

He chuckled, “Oh my darling that is putting it in the most extreme mildness.”

“Hey, you didn’t have to eat all that garbage you were having them feed me. You would have gotten a bit cranky yourself.” He grinned and both laughed at the absurdity as that was the smallest issue there was.

He wrapped his other arm around her drawing her closer still holding her hand. “It will be wondrous. You’ll see.” He kissed her head before laying it against his shoulder. “Creating life together is meant to be enjoyable for both of us.”

“We haven’t been skipping sex, we’re at it pretty much every night you’re here.” She pointed out.

Loki laughed a bit, “Oh but there is so much more than that. You were so concerned with fighting me before we couldn’t share it, you didn’t get to experience it with me. This time will be different.” He leaned in close to her ear, “The way your body will tingle, every inch of you when I take you. When you take my seed into your wo . . .”

“You know how much I hate it when you start talking dirty to me, Loki.” She reminded him.

He couldn’t help but laugh when she said that. “How have I missed teaching you the difference between ‘talking dirty’ and whispering sweet nothings and wooing you in my arms? I wouldn’t dirty my mouth with such derogatory language as humans say to each other in the throes of passion.”

“I’ve heard you curse before. Just because you use that fancy Ren Faire language doesn’t mean I don’t know when you’re swearing.” Shay said arching a brow.

Loki smiled and looked slightly sheepish, “Well, I supposed we’re all driven to cursing at one time or another. You aren’t exactly innocent of swearing yourself darling. I’ve heard it slip from your lips on occasion.”

“I’m married to a notorious Norse God trickster, were you hoping you were getting a saint?” Shay questioned.

“Definitely not.” He grinned pulling back enough to look down into her eyes. “But an angel, most certainly.”

Shay tried to stop but she couldn’t help but smile with the compliment. Loki chuckled and touched her chin before kissing her tenderly. She returned his affection and he smiled, “Come.” He stood from where he sat, “Let’s retire to our chamber.”

 

These Dreams

Both were breathing heavily as their bodies moved as one. Shay lay beneath Loki, her thighs wrapped around his waist. Their forms covered in sweat from their efforts. Loki thrust his hips hard against her thighs feeling her body start to tense around him.

“Open your eyes,” He said breathlessly. She didn’t respond and her eyes remained closed. He continued his movements but he quickly reached up holding her head in his hands, “Open your eyes and look at me.” He demanded. Shay could hardly breathe as he dove deeper into her depths. His hands held tighter to her face, “Open your eyes Shaylee.” He said a bit more forcefully. Finally she complied and looked up at him. Loki starred deep into her eyes as he felt her climax and soon followed in his own.

They gasped for air, their gaze still locked before Loki rested his forehead to hers. As their excitement calmed down a bit, he kissed her once and then again. Then their gaze met, “Always,” He began still trying to regain his breath, “Always, I want to see your beautiful eyes, I want to see the glow of the pleasure I give you in them. Never hide them from me Shaylee.”

Shay had a tendency to close her eyes and keep them tight closed after a certain point in their intimacy. Even now she tended to remove herself when she felt uncomfortable. When she reminded herself of the situation, or if she and Loki had argued or even fought straight out during the course of the evening. Sometimes it was hard to put her anger and frustration aside and it was humiliating to have to submit to him immediately afterwards. It wounded her pride.

Loki felt more desperate than ever to be inside of her heart. For her to have the same love for him that she had for their daughter. But the closest he seemed able to come to it was when they were physically intimate. When they didn’t just throw down in a carnal driven lust but those rare occasions when they made love to each other. When they were both vulnerable and let the other in, when they held each other’s souls and not just their bodies.

He had discovered trying to force those rare sessions only pushed them further away. On the most basic of levels she still resented him for stealing her away and forcing a life change that was not her own, nor a choice she would have made herself. Even though he had rescued her from her own people, she blamed him for that too and rightly so. If she were ever to forgive him, it would be a long time. Perhaps he did deserve it, but he could barely gather the patience to wait. He wanted it now.

Loki kissed her lips that were so warm and crimson with their passions before carefully withdrawing from her lying to the side. He rested his hand on her belly stroking her soft warm skin with his fingertips adoring the feel of her body to his touch. Shay took a breath and sighed.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, “Were you not satisfied?”

“Yes.” She said in a soft voice. Of course she climaxed she rarely didn’t when he took her.

“Darling, I just wanted to see your eyes.” He said concerned that it was his demand that had upset her. “I wanted to see them sparkle. I love nothing more than seeing you glow when we lay together.”

“It isn’t . . .” She took another breath.

“What?” He asked genuinely wanting to know.

“I’m just very tired. That’s all.” She said with half a smile.

Loki wasn’t entirely convinced that was the reason but smiled and gave a nod, “Of course.” He kissed her shoulder then her chest reaching down and pulling the covers up over them. “I think we’ve earned a bit of rest this night.” He said with a smile kissing her once more before settling in, wrapping his arms around her. “I was thinking, it’s been a while since we rode out together. Perhaps tomorrow we could to the fields to the west. There is a lake there that you would find beautiful.”

“There’s a lake?” This was news to Shaylee, “I didn’t know we had a lake.”

He grinned, “I promised you every luxury I could afford you. I’ve not forgotten. I think a day out together alone in a different setting would be just the thing.”

There was a pause before she looked at him, “Just the thing for what?” Shay questioned.

“For us.” Loki wasn’t entirely certain how to answer her question. “Spend some genuine quality time together alone. It can only be good for us darling.”

Shay arched a brow and rolled onto her side facing him. “What aren’t you saying, Loki?” She questioned.

Loki was silent for several long moments before deciding to speak. There didn’t seem to be a better time than now when they lay together unclothed and vulnerable. Reaching up he stroked her face gently before slipping his fingers through her soft slightly mussed hair. “Shaylee.” He began, “I possess every part of you now. . . . almost every part of you. You’ve given yourself to me, submitted your mind and body to me. I know you continue to struggle with it sometimes but you work at it diligently.” He paused a moment looking into her eyes. “But . . .” His hand moved to her chest and rested over her heart, “There is one part of you I desire and crave more than anything that you have kept from me. Withheld from me, and I’ve not been allowed access too.” He moved a bit closer and whispered softly in the darkness, “I want you to love me Shaylee, love me like you love our daughter. Unconditionally and completely. I want to be in your heart. Always.” He continued to look deep into her eyes, “I desire it more than anything darling. Please, tell me how to win your heart. I’ve tried, I’ve attempted to do so in so many ways, but still it alludes me. Tell me, I beg you, tell me how.”

Shay looked into his eyes for several long moments. She didn’t know what to say, how to answer him. “I . . .” She half smiled, “I’m just very very tired. If we’re going out riding . . . we should get some sleep.”

It was hardly what he wanted to hear but he gave a nod. Perhaps they could speak more freely on their outing tomorrow. “Alright.” He kissed her gently, and then kissed her head holding her tight in his arms against him. “Tomorrow then.”

 

Country Ride

When Shay was a little girl she loved riding horses. However after her parents died and she moved in with her Aunt, she didn’t have a chance to do so again. When Loki gave her a stable and horses it was like a dream come true. It took a little while for her to get used to it again, and what seemed like an endless supply of tips and instruction from Loki, but like riding a bicycle she soon remembered how. It was so much fun, which is why she so easily agreed to Loki’s plan.

After noon, they came to the lake as promised and settled under a large willow tree. Of course Loki saw to it that there was a wonderful and large picnic basket ready and waiting for them with all of her favorite foods, and a few of his own. They had a habit of trying foods and delicacies from each other’s worlds and cultures. Most times it was good, but sometimes it turned into Fear Factor.

But those instances were rare, and usually resulted from one trying to irritate the other. They sat together on a large blanket sipping wine after their meal. “I have to admit. It really is beautiful out here.”

“Always the best I can afford you my darling.” He said with a smile, “Perhaps in a bit we can go for a swim.” He suggested.

“Oh no.” She said shaking her head, “I don’t swim in anything but a pool. Even the ocean tends to put me off.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know. Something about live things under the surface that you can’t see . . . with teeth. Not really something I’m a fan of.” She confessed.

He chuckled, “It’s an irrational fear here darling. I promise I put nothing in our lake with teeth or a taste for human flesh.” He said filling her wine glass again and then his own. “Come on, you love to swim almost as you love riding horses.”

Shay looked at him a little frustrated when he knew things about her she didn’t tell him. “Did you watch me every day of my life? Like your own personal twisted version of the Truman show?”

“No, but I checked on you often. Usually when I got bored or found myself missing you.” He admitted.

“How could you miss me when you hadn’t even met me?” Shay asked.

Loki was silent a moment before putting down his glass and moving closer to her. “Because we were so much alike.” He began. “Surrounded by friends and loved ones but still alone in a crowd. You were different and didn’t know why, but you adapted. An amazing sense of humor, you saw light in the darkness. You made the best of things. Even when you were saddest and at your loneliness. It was absolutely brilliant and I wanted to be around that energy. That marvelous way you dealt with life when I was at my last ounce of patience with my own. I wanted more. It’s how I knew you were meant for me. That we were meant to be together.” He reached out taking her hands in his. “We are a family now, and it is a dream come true . . . almost.”

Shay already knew what was missing because she felt it too. It was a dream alright. The kind you would wake up in the middle of the night and screaming in terror from. “Sometimes . . . I realize and admit that I forget how fragile your human body is.” He shook his head, “I’ve never wanted to harm you . . . I am sorry for it.”

Shay looked up at him when he said that. He was being so sincere, and his apology so genuine. It caught her by surprise. She was quiet for several moments, “I don’t know . . . that I could ever love you, Loki.” She said honestly. “I just don’t know.”

“Try.” He said moving even closer. “Open your heart to me as you have to our child. Care for me as you care for her. Let me be part of you as you are part of me. Perhaps it wouldn’t be love at first but you could learn to love me. In time?” He asked hopefully.

She didn’t know what to say or how to answer him. Rather than press her, Loki kissed her hands, then her wrists, then her arms moving to her neck and finding her lips. It tickled and made her giggle, “Come on.” He said looking into her eyes, “I promise there is nothing going to bother you in the water. It’s clear you can see to the bottom.” He grinned, “Well almost nothing.”

She laughed, “Really? You really can’t go a whole five minutes, can you?”

“Definitely not.” He said kissing her again. “Now come on.” He said getting up and pulling her to her feet.

“I think you just like to have me naked and wet.” Shay’s eyes went wide realizing what she had just said. “No . . .that’s not what I . . .” She blushed embarrassed.

Loki grinned, “Well it is absolutely true.” He kissed her cheek. “Now than, into the lake with you.”

 

Mornings

Loki awoke first finding Shay still sleeping beside him. She was lovely. So beautiful and relaxed. The sun was starting to rise casting dancing shadows and then chasing them away. He reached up turning his hand as if catching the rays of sunlight. Wild crimson roses grew up around them, and as he turned his hand the other direction the flowers opened and bloomed. Their fragrance surrounded and engulfed them.

Shay took a deep breath taking in the scent. Roses were her favorite flower and he often gave her fresh ones in her rooms.

It wasn’t a typical campout considering Loki wouldn’t have her sleep on the ground. Instead he transformed the roots of the large willow tree into a bed with a soft mattress from the leaves, and of course satin sheets of the softest possible. Always he would give her the best. Even though they were simple enchantments, he loved to see the wonder in her eyes when he cast spells. Humans were brought up to believe that spells, ‘witchcraft’, and magic were all make believe nonsense. Now that she lived here with him, married to a God, she was still captivated by his abilities. There were times like this one where he couldn’t help himself but to show off a bit.

Slipping his hand beneath her clothing, he gently stroked her soft warm abdomen with his fingertips. He smiled when he saw Shay’s eyes open. “Good morning my darling Shaylee.” She sat up looking around at all the beautiful veining roses, taking in a deep breath now that she was awake.

“When did . . .” She knew they hadn’t been there the night before when she had gone to sleep.

“Shh.” He said touching her lips with his fingertip, “Anything to make you smile. I love to see you smile.” He touched her chin turning her face towards him kissing her tenderly. Shay was speechless. It was like being in some kind of fairytale fantasy. Her eyes were closed savoring the taste and gentleness of his affection. She was awestruck by the moment and couldn’t help but smile. Immediately Loki smiled too as they both laughed.

“Why do you do these things?” She asked softly. “You have me. I live here with you, we have a daughter together . . . we’re married. Why do you do these things for me?”

Loki was quiet a moment then looked into her eyes, “The worst moment of my life, was when I was told you were dying. The ‘complication’ when Kameron was born, something went wrong and you were hemorrhaging to death.” He hadn’t told her this before and she had no idea how close she had come to dying. “I . . . flew back to Asgard and stole forbidden medicines never to be used on beings outside of Asgard. Never in other realms and certainly never on Midgardians.”

Shay listened not knowing what to say, “You. . . saved my life.”

“Yes. Because I couldn’t imagine my life without the light you bring to it. The joy you bring me each time I see you. I watched you growing up, and you always brought a smile to my face. You’re more a part of me then even I knew.” He took her hand and placed it over his heart holding it tight. “I should have courted you properly. I should have made you . . .” He paused before rephrasing, “I should have won your love. Your heart. I fear, with everything that has happened . . . my most dreadful fear, is that I have lost it forever.”

“I . . .” She was at a loss. He was being so open, so sincere, so vulnerable, baring his soul to her. Shaylee was not a cruel person. She never wanted to hurt anyone. If she chose to, she could really hurt him now. But she wouldn’t, she couldn’t. No matter how many times he had hurt her. “I . . .” She couldn’t find anything to say, no words to respond.

“Shhh.” He said shaking his head seeing she was struggling. “Don’t say anything.” He said gently. “No words now.” He kissed her lips. “Shh.” He wrapped his arms around her lying her down into the pillows and looked into her eyes. His hands moved to her face sliding his fingers through her soft hair. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered. “Always thinking such terrible things about yourself since you were just a child. If you only knew how special and precious you are . . . you’d know how wrong they all were.” He kissed her once, then once more, their bodies began to writhe together and Shay’s eyes closed listening to him whisper into her ear. “I dreamed of you for so long, of the day we could finally be together. When I could touch you, taste you, instead of watching you from afar.” Shay was breathing deeply, her body crying out for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist her hands moving down over his back feeling the muscles of his strong firm shoulders.

Loki grinned feeling her body responding to his affections. He adored the way her body felt. The way she would lose all control and couldn’t help but return every touch, every kiss, every caress.

She had no understanding why he was treating her this way. He was being so kind, so completely open, gentle, and affectionate every since he had arrived. They hadn’t really argued once, and they had spent time with Kameron together. Everything about him felt so good and she was anxiously wanting him to take her. Yet her eyes opened a moment as her hand slid into his hair. His mood swings were worse than hers were when she was pregnant and far more dangerous. It wasn’t that long ago when he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall threatening to break her neck. But right now, his touches were absolute bliss.

“Give me another child.” He whispered into her ear, “My beautiful Shaylee.” Raising his head he looked down into her eyes a moment. Shay swallowed the lump in her throat meeting his gaze, before giving a slight nod. A smile swept his face and he anxiously devoured her lips once more.

 

Doctors Appointments

Shay just starred at her OBGYN that cared for her when she was pregnant with Kameron. One of Loki’s faithful acolytes that still worshiped him even after all this time had passed. He did a complete exam including blood work and had been explaining to her that everything looked great.

“If everything looks great, then why are you acting so strangely?” Shay asked.

“Well, Miss Shay . . . your results are . . . well too good actually. Much better than they were the last time I saw you.” Shay just stared at him not understanding what the problem was.

“Loki said I was dying the last time you did tests on me, so it shouldn’t be that surprising they’re better now . . .” She started to say but he continued.

“I think it has something to do with the Asgardian medicines he used on you.” The doctor said finally deciding to stop beating around the bush. “Shaylee, everything is perfect. Your blood pressure, your heart rate, your blood tests, everything came back absolutely flawless.” He put down her file and leaned on the table next to her, “Usually once a woman gives birth there is some scar tissue inside. It’s nothing serious, it’s natural, it’s expected. You however, don’t have any of that. It’s like you were never even pregnant. You’re . . . . well you’re practically virgin.”

Shay rolled her eyes, “I can assure you with great certainty that I’m not.” She sighed, “Why do you seem so amazed by this, isn’t he your God? Did you not pledge yourself to follow him and worship at his feet?”

The doctor stood again picking up her file clearing his throat, “You still think I’m a fool for that don’t you.”

“Absolutely.” She said seriously without hesitation. She held up her hand with her ring finger, “Did you know that this is attached? I can’t take it off; I can never take it off. Trust me, I’ve tried and it’s not coming off ever. Of course I think you’re out of your mind to willingly and blindly follow him.” Shay sighed and looked down a moment. “He is not the easiest guy to live with, but” she paused, “. . . he does take care of me and Kameron.” She admitted.

He was silent another moment before he turned picking up a tray with several implements on it, “I would like to do a little more blood work.” He said putting on his gloves, “Just to make sure I prescribed you the right supplements. Especially if you two are interested in having another baby.”

Shay sighed not happy at this and held out her arm looking away. She hated needles, she always did. The Doctor was well aware of this and waited until her eyes were closed before taking a syringe out of his pocket. He pulled the cap with his teeth and carefully but quickly injected her.

Within seconds, Shay’s eyes closed and her body fell limp. He quickly caught her and lay her down on the table. “Sorry Miss Shay, but you’ve never been my most cooperative patient.” He turned and went to the door opening it and three men who had been waiting for his signal hurried in. “Hurry, we’ve only got 25 minutes before Loki returns.”

 

Down with the Sickness

“Where is your mistress?” Loki asked not having found her after searching the house.

“In the garden sir.” Isabel said bowing her head. “She needed some air.” Loki arched a brow and waved her away to continue her chores before heading out to find Shaylee.

Once outside, he found her sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. Kameron wasn’t with her, she’d been in the nursery when Loki went to see if Shay was there. Shay didn’t notice him right away and seemed to just be starring at nothing. Usually he would have some sort of quip to alert her to his presence, but he could sense something wrong.

“Darling?” He crouched down next to her seeing how pale she was.

Shay took a breath noticing he was there now and sat up more, “I thought you weren’t coming until tonight?”

Loki studied her face a moment before reaching out touching her skin. She felt very cold for such a warm day. “Are you feeling alright?” He questioned.

“Yeah. Yeah, I just needed some air.” She said starting to get up. He reached out helping her to her feet. Shay winced slightly when he grasped her arm. Loki frowned rolling up her sleeve seeing the bandage that had been on her arm when he brought her home the day before.

“Is this still bothering you?” He questioned.

“Don’t look so freaked out, Loki. It happens sometimes when you get blood drawn. It’s just a bruise.” She said softly feeling a bit embarrassed.

“He’s taken blood from you before; he didn’t wound you like this.” Loki said suspiciously.

“Well, it hurts okay? I leaned on it, it hurt, I felt lightheaded so I came outside. It’s not a big deal.” She said pushing passed him to go into the house.

Loki watched her seeing how quickly her mood changed. She must have felt worse than she was telling him. It was cause for concern considering they had been told she was in exceptional health only the day before. He followed her into the house to their chamber. Shay lay down on the bed putting her feet up and covering her face with her hands. Loki closed the doors and walked over sitting down beside her. “This is more than just a bruise on your arm. You need to tell me what else is going on Shaylee. Truthfully.”

“There isn’t anything wrong with me. He did every test and exam under the sun on me and said I’m the picture of health.” She looked up at him. “I’m fine. I just . . . need to rest a while before dinner.” She said rolling onto her side.

Loki was extremely concerned, how could he not be? This was strange. He noticed some medicine bottles on her bedside table. “What are these?” He questioned.

“Pre-natal vitamins. The doctor said I should be taking if we’re trying for another baby.” Shay said closing her eyes.

Loki arched a brow, “Why so many?” He said picking up another.

“I don’t know, I’m not a doctor. Probably because we’re a different species.” She said with a frustrated sigh that he wasn’t going away letting her sleep. Loki was becoming more suspicious of this by the moment. If this was meant to make them more genetically compatible, half the information needed was missing. The doctor had never run a single test on Loki. He wouldn’t dare.

“Rest darling.” He said leaning down kissing her head before getting up from the bed and leaving the chamber.

 

Midgardians

Shaylee’s doctor sat at his desk going through some files in his office. “I take it you don’t have a home of your own to go to staying here at all hours of the night.”

Instantly the doctor stood turning around and seeing Loki standing in the shadows, “My lord . . . I wasn’t expecting you back for a few weeks . . . .”

“I’ll bet you weren’t.” Loki pushed off the wall walking towards him. “Do you have any idea what will happened to you if anything happens to Shaylee?” He continued walking towards him causing him to back away. “I can keep you alive indefinitely, for decades, centuries if I have a mind to. An endless eternity of perpetual torment, with nothing but your own screams for company.”

The doctor was properly frightened as he stared into Loki’s burning eyes, “Is something . . .” He cleared his throat, “Is something wrong?”

Loki starred at him a moment longer already losing patience. “What did you do to her while she was here yesterday? When I arrived today she was sick and weak. What have you done?”

“Nothing! I just ran some tests, took some blood, it was a routine checkup. She’s fine! She’s completely and perfectly healthy.” He said quickly.

“What of the pharmaceuticals you insist that she take.” Loki demanded.

“Prenatal vitamins. Any woman looking to have a baby should be taking them. For her health and the health of the child.” He explained quickly.

Loki crossed his arms, “Why so many?”

“Shaylee is a special case. She’s the consort of a God . . .” He began.

However Loki snapped at his words, “She’s my wife, you moron, not my consort.” He hissed.

“Yes . . . yes of course my lord. Forgive me.” He apologized. “With the complications she suffered when she gave birth, I knew you would want me to do everything in my power to keep it from happening again.”

“Just how have you managed to come up with a treatment for her without running any of your so called ‘tests’ on myself or our daughter?” He questioned.

“Would . . . would you allow me to?” The doctor asked. Loki just gave him a dark look. “Of course. But that’s why I’ve had to work with what I have. The test and readings that I’ve gotten from Shaylee.”

“Why would these things make her sick if they are meant to be good for her?” He demanded. The doctor hesitated before he answered causing Loki to narrow his eyes. Something was quite off and he could tell already he was lying. Within moments Loki slammed him against the wall. “If you don’t tell me what you have done and how to reverse it, I will turn you inside out and set you on fire. Making certain that you stay alive until the last bit of your body dissolves into ash.

The doctor clawed at Loki’s wrist trying to pry it lose. Loki gave him enough room to speak, “Blood!” He shouted quickly, “We just needed her blood!”

“We? We who? What are you talking about?”

“Shaylee’s recovery was miraculous. Completely impossible, and it lasted! Whatever you did, whatever you gave her didn’t just save her, it healed her completely. Even old wounds healed, old scars from her childhood disappeared. Whatever it is, it’s still there! It’s still in her blood. So . . . so I gave her a sedative and we . . . we took a few pints.”

“A FEW pints!” Loki said grabbing him by the throat, “You drained her of her blood! How dare you.” Loki’s eyes began to glow, “You were supposed to be looking after her health, caring for her. You were charged with her well-being. And NO one was ever supposed to know of us!” Loki started to lift him from the floor tightening his grip. “Who are you working for? Where is her blood now?” He demanded giving him one chance to answer, “Who have you told about her!”

The doctor gasped for breath, “It’s . . . it’s a medical think tank. They look for ways to improve medical care for everyone. Cures for diseases, treatment for wounds, and the like. It was believed that in her blood was the key to the healing properties that saved her!”

“And what was it, pray tell, they gave you in return for your betrayal?”

He closed his eyes a moment having already been feeling guilty about selling her out like he had, “One million a pint.” He answered quickly.

“Well. I certainly hope you enjoyed your ‘blood’ money while it lasted you fool.”

 

Recovering

Shaylee woke suddenly to see Loki sitting beside her on the bed, holding his hand over her chest with a glowing gold light coming from his palm. When her eyes opened, Loki put his hand down. “What are you doing?” She started to sit up but he caught her by the shoulders lying her back down.

“I was assessing the situation.” He replied. “How are you feeling?”

She sighed and closed her eyes a moment, “Tired.” She admitted.

“To be expected.” He pulled her to sit up and reached over picking up a large glass of orange juice he had waiting for her. “Drink this. As I understand it, it should help.”

Shay took it and sipped it, “Orange juice? Why would this help?”

“Because when humans lose a lot of blood, this is meant to help them recover. Restore what was lost.” He motioned for her to keep drinking.

She looked at her arm and frowned, “He just took a little for tests.”

“Evidently not. Unknown to us he felt the need to take a great deal more. The good Doctor took it upon himself to put you to sleep and drain all he could without killing you.” Shay thought a moment before looking at her arm again. “You needn’t worry. But we will have to find another doctor.”

Shay looked up at him, “Oh . . . god, Loki. You didn’t.” She said horrified.

“He betrayed me, Shaylee. He betrayed you.” He smirked in disgust. “For the rather unoriginal purpose of financial gain. That could not be let go unpunished.” He had disposed of the medications she’d been given as well not trusting they were safe for her.

“You can’t just go around killing people because you want to. Especially on Earth. There will be inquires, investigations . . .” She began.

“No, that would only be the case had there been a body or a crime scene. There isn’t one.” He reassured her. “Finish drinking that and then rest. I’ll wake you up for supper. It’s going to take some time for your body to recover from this treachery.” She started to say something else but he stood and kissed her head, “Sleep.” Then he turned and left the room.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	8. Sessions - Chapter 8

Confrontations

“Good evening.” Loki said with a smile coming into the bedchamber finding Shaylee sitting on the floor. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a pencil behind her ear, and another one between her teeth. There were two or three books open and she was making notes in her notebook. “So what is the topic today? Animals or gardening?”

“Medical journals.” She said making another note in her binder. “Since I don’t have a doctor anymore. Remember?”

“I’ll find one Shaylee. There’s more than 6 billion people on Midgard, I’m certain that I can find one midwife.”

“One that knows the whole story? Knows who you are? Knows the situation?” She sighed, “It’s been centuries since anyone took Nordic Gods seriously, Loki. Aliens, Gods, anything that isn’t human, magic . . . most people still don’t believe in that stuff.” She sighed shaking her head, “You managed to snuff out the one guy who was aware and accepting of all of this.”

“He isn’t the only one. You needn’t concern yourself so.” Loki replied walking over and sitting on the couch behind her.

Shay covered her face with her hand shaking her head. “We needed help before. We should have been seeing someone from the beginning.”

“And we will.” Loki sat down beside her. “These are needless worries Shaylee. I’ve always taken care of you, and I’m not about to stop now.” Reaching down he took her notebook and closed it before taking her hand and standing bringing her to her feet. He started to draw her in for a kiss, but Shay turned her face away denying him. Loki’s smile faded as his eyes looked down. “It’s been two months. You’re fully recovered from your ordeal.”

She sighed and looked up at him, “I can’t be recovered from everything. You can’t expect me to be.”

“I did what I had to do. I still cannot believe your lack of outrage after finding out what had been done to you.” He said seriously.

“I have the ability to think about how my actions affect the future. You didn’t consider me, you didn’t consider Kameron. You just wanted your revenge and didn’t think about us. Or the fact that you want to have another baby. He made a mistake, but we needed him!” She exclaimed.

“That doesn’t absolve him of what he did! He could no longer be trusted with your care; even if he was alive we would never return to him!” He shouted.

Shay shook her head and pulled away from him walking over to the bed and sitting down taking a drink of her water. She was so beyond frustrated with him. It was like talking to a brick wall. Loki walked over and sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments before he turned towards her again. Shay took a breath and looked at him quietly before relenting and giving a nod. Loki smiled and reached up putting his hand on her chest and laying her back on the bed beneath him. Before Shay could say anything or protest, he consumed her lips sliding his hand down the length of her body, pulling up her nightgown baring her thighs and hips.

She returned his kiss but it was half hearted. Loki was determined to make her enjoy this. It had been ages since they had shared any intimacy. She’d been so incredibly weak after half her blood was stolen away, he’d allowed her to sleep rather than press her. “Relax Shaylee.” He said slipping his hand between her thighs and stroking warm softness gently. She looked up at him still resisting his advances, but Loki anxiously kissed her again. His hand moved from her thighs wrapping his arms around her and moving her further up onto the bed beneath him. He moved from her lips to her cheek, then her neck, and her shoulder, his hand roaming down her side to her hip.

“Loki,” She said taking a breath trying to pull away from his passion, feeling her own body begin to stir and desperately wanting him. However Loki wouldn’t let her and continued to lavish her with affection.

“Shh.” He said resting his hand to her face, “Just enjoy it. Enjoy what I do too you”

“But without a doctor . . .” She started to say.

“I’ll take care of it.” He said, “I promise.” Then he kissed her once more. Reaching down he parted her thighs lying between them and wrapped her thigh around his waist. He grinned feeling that she was ready for him and their bodies anxiously rubbed against one another. He kissed her yet again before smoothly sliding deep within her feeling her body quiver with the sensation. They both breathed deeply as they began to move.

Loki braced himself a bit better against the mattress as he started to thrust deeper within Shay causing her moan in approval. He grinned loving the sounds that leapt from her uncontrollably. Loki’s eyes closed feeling his own body yearning in growing excitement. It had only been two months, but it felt like an endless eternity.

Each night when they slept side by side he found himself awake, just watching her sleep. The peaceful look on her face, the gentle way she took each breath, the way her chest rose and fell, her arm draped gracefully across her middle. He couldn’t wait to make her a mother again. She was even more beautiful to him when she carried his child deep within her body. Their daughter was absolutely beautiful and brought such brightness and joy into both their lives. Another child would only add to their happiness. But they could have started to be intimate at least 2 weeks ago, and still she resisted and ducked him at every turn. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was anxious to expand their family, and he tended to lust after Shaylee completely. He hated it when he couldn’t have her when he wanted her.

Loki felt her body tense and relax around him, then tense again. He could hardly control himself nearing his own release. With labored breath he rested his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear, “I need to come inside of you.”

Shaylee’s eyes opened, “What?” She breathed as they continued to move.

“I want to fill you with my seed. Allow me to.” He whispered again.

She thought this was incredibly strange, he’d never asked her anything like that before. She felt her own body start to tense again and closed her eyes, “Okay.” She gasped, “okay!”

Loki grit his teeth and with a few more hard thrusts, his body shook as he released. They both shuttered in shared ecstasy gasping for air. After a few moments Loki withdrew and lay beside her tracing the line of her face. They weren’t even remotely finished for the evening but a moment was needed so they could recover.

Shay opened her eyes and looked at him, “What was that about?” She asked. “You’ve never asked me before.”

“Originally,” He began, “I had intended not to until you weren’t so concerned about our not having another doctor yet. However I found I couldn’t.” He kissed her softly, “I needed to fill you . . . .”

Shay closed her eyes holding up her hand, hating it when he talked like that. “Why?”

Loki smiled, “After all this time, you still haven’t figured out how much I need you. Just like you need me.” He rested his hand on her shoulder stroking her skin gently. “Can you honestly say that you ever feel that we’re closer then when we make love? When our bodies are bound together as one. When we’re wrapped in one another’s arms and locked together in passion? How could I not be addicted to such bliss?”

Shay was quiet for a moment looking into his eyes, “Sometimes you say such . . . nice and wonderful things.” She said softly, “But other times . . . you are so cruel I can hardly stand it.”

Loki’s smile faded as he rested his hand on her waist. She was still being so standoffish for reasons he didn’t himself understand and he was growing weary of it.“We weren’t born in the same realm. As you say Midgardian’s have forgotten how to show the proper respect. You forget sometimes even though you know better and then you force my hand.” Shay’s jaw clinched hearing him say that. He was so completely remorseless about it. Loki cupped her face stroking her cheek, “But it’s been some time since we’ve had any altercations. We hardly even argue anymore. Not like we used to.”

Shay sighed and pushed him back sitting up feeling her frustration return, “You have this deep seeded obsession with keeping me subjugated and subdued.” She looked at him, “I can’t help but think that’s what gets you off more than anything else.” Every since he had arrived this evening, every single step of the way was a struggle and he was losing patience.

She started to get up but Loki grabbed her slamming her back down into the mattress. Shay closed her eyes realizing she might have just made a severe mistake.

“We aren’t done yet, you will not walk away from me.” He said sternly. “Will your stubbornness and pride ever diminish?” He hissed. “Even if I were not of royal blood, I’m still your husband and you still haven’t learned to show me proper obedience!”

Shay had no interest in continuing this conversation, much less continuing marital activities. She started to get up once more in defiance only to have him slam her down again.“I do when you deserve it!” Shay’s eyes went wide wishing she had just stayed silent and cooperative.

Loki’s look darkened, a flash of extreme anger in his eyes, and growled slightly before wrapping his hand around her throat and violently devoured her lips. After a moment he waved his hand down her body causing the material of her nightgown to dissolve and melt away. His hand still clamped around her neck.

“I have been nothing if not extremely patient and generous with you. But every now and again you insist on being reminded of who you are, and who I am.” He slid his hand into her hair grasping as he jerked her head back forcing her to look into his eyes. “I’ve had enough of your insolence, your endless defiance and childishness.”

“Loki.” Shay gasped her back starting to hurt from his stretching her so hard beneath him. “You don’t have to do this.” She said quickly. “I’m not fighting you. I won’t fight you!” Shay was properly terrified of him when he was this angry. “Please . . . stop.” She begged her hands wrapped around his wrist trying to pry it from her neck.

“Why should I believe you?” He demanded, “When you promised me another child only to shirk your duties to me, to our bed.” Loki leaned against her ear and hissed, “If you won’t keep your word willingly, I’ll make you keep your promise.” It seemed like he had completely forgotten that they had had pleasant sex not long ago that same evening. This had nothing to do with their having another baby; this had everything to do with domination.

Releasing her hair but retaining his grip on her throat, he reached down and pulled her thighs apart. Loki wrapped his hand around her knee opening her body further to him. Without warning, he thrust his hard member deep within her trembling body once more. However, this time she wasn’t ready for him. When she cried out he thrust into her again, moving harder and deeper watching her face, her every reaction. Shay kicked her feet trying to push him off of her but it was useless. He was far too strong, and he was far too angry.

Loki grit his teeth moving harder and deeper still becoming lost in the moment like a wild animal struggling with its prey. The beast becoming more excited as it’s victim showed panic and fear. Shay cried out again then screamed for him to stop. The pain he was causing unbearable but her pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears and only resulted in his hand squeezing tighter around her throat to quiet her.

He continued even harder than before his hand clinching like a vice around her throat leaning his head down beside hers. Shay’s eyes began to roll back and flutter from the excruciating pain and lack of air. A few more hard thrusts and he held fast, bursting deep inside her body and shuttering from the sensation.

“Do you see.” He began after a few moments as his excitement receded. “We are . . .” Lifting his head he looked down at her and stopped. Her eyes were half open, but all that could be seen was white. Her body was completely limp and she was clearly unconscious. Never had he almost completely let go with no concern about his strength or her fragile human body. “Shaylee?” He released her throat realizing how tight he’d been clutching. He saw dark black and purple bruising and finger marks on her throat from where he had been strangling her. His eyes went wide as he quickly sat up pulling her body into his arms. He cupped her face finding her skin clammy to the touch. “Shaylee, open your eyes . . . open your . . .” He paused seeing something out of the corner of his eye. Loki couldn’t breathe as he slid his hand between her thighs finding them bloody. “What have I done.” His voice broke in horror.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight against him, tears in his eyes knowing he had gone way beyond too far. “Please forgive me. I never . . . I couldn’t . . .” but he had. He laid her back down holding her head in his hands, “Wake up, Shaylee. I beg you, wake up!” Still she didn’t respond. Instantly he got up from the bed throwing their bedchamber doors open and ran from the room.

A few minutes later he ran back in and jumped onto the bed wrapping his arm behind her back sitting her up. Holding a small green crystal in his hand, he crushed it into dust and poured it into her mouth. Reaching over he took her water from the bedside table holding it to her lips. He held her head at a better angle before pouring it into her mouth. Then he threw the bottle aside holding her.

“Come on darling.” He said watching as the marks on her throat faded and disappeared. Loki reached down parting her thighs and placing his hand between them. The tears healed and the blood disappeared like it had never been spilled. The color started to return to her cheeks. His breath caught in his chest as he waited, “Please.”

Another moment passed before she began to cough and gasp for air. A smile swept his face seeing her return to him. He embraced her close cradling her head against his shoulder sighing in relief so afraid that he had lost her. Shay’s eyes opened still breathing heavily. Realizing that Loki was holding her she frowned.

Shay pulled back pushing his arms off of her, “GET OFF ME!” She shouted hitting his chest and shoulders. Loki let her go as she wanted. Her hand instantly feeling her neck which his hand had been clutched around cutting off her air. 

“Darling, Please. I . . . it was an accident. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.” He said quickly. “Do you remember?”

“Which part?! Your strangling me or your raping me!” She reached out and smacked him as hard as she could, “You tried to kill me!”

“No, I swear it. I would never . . . .”

“YOU DID!” She screamed.

“Shaylee . . .” He started to reach for her but she bailed off of the bed.

“You STAY AWAY from me!” She said picking up a metal figurine that was sitting on the bedside table, ready to bash him in the face if he came near her again. “You wanted to hurt me. I told you I wouldn’t fight you, I begged you to stop and you didn’t!” She shouted, “I’ve put up with a LOT from you Loki, but this? THIS!?!” She shook her head, “THIS is too much! This is beyond unforgiveable!”

Loki held his hands up in instant surrender as he stood from the bed. Instantly she took several steps back raising her hand preparing to hit him with the lump of metal she’d picked up. “Darling, please.” He said trying to remain in control having just pulled her back from the brink of death. “I would never cause you such harm intentionally . . . I swear on everything I hold dear.”

“YOU JUST DID!! You say you want me to trust you. You say you want me to love you. But all I am to you is a toy! Just another one of your play things!” She shook her head, “I will NEVER love you. After this? NEVER!!!” She screamed. “And I don’t want my daughter living in the same house as a rapist.” She turned and quickly started to run for the door.

Loki’s eyes were wide falling into severe shock. It felt like his entire world was crumbling around him. He had no control over this, his body felt weak, and he was shaking. Suddenly, he lunged forward. Shay tried to defend herself but he was too fast and she had no chance to strike. He wrapped his hands tight around the crown of her head and suddenly there was a blinding flash of green light. Her body went limp and he caught her. Loki was horrified at what he had just done.“No!” It felt like he was losing his grasp on everything having just acted yet again without thinking. Picking her up, he walked back over to the bed and lay her down, pulling the sheet over her naked body as he looked at her. He reached to cradle her head but stopped and quickly drew his trembling hands back. He was shaking and couldn’t breathe.

Loki paced back and forth, a nervous wreck still unable to explain or grasp what had just happened. Tears streamed from his eyes not believing how he had abused Shaylee so brutally treated her with such cruelty. Far beyond what he even imagined he was capable of. He covered his mouth with his hand feeling sick to his stomach sitting down on the edge of the bed before he dropped his face into his hands.

How was he ever going to fix this?

 

Patches

Shay was laid out on a table, her head on a pillow instead of the hard surface as the two Asgardian nurses who cared for Kameron circled her body. Loki stood nearby watching his arms crossed. Finally they finished their work and moved to Loki.

“My Lord, are you certain you want to do this? These are such dangerous magic’s. It could do more harm than good.” They cautioned.

“I don’t have a choice. I know the danger, that’s why I’ve not already done it myself and am employing your assistance. It will take the three of us to pluck out the memories that need to be removed and leave the rest intact.” He looked at them, “She must never know what happened. What I did to her.” Loki grit his teeth looking away still not understanding how things had gotten so completely out of control. “Map out everything. I want the entire day erased from her mind. No more, no less.” The bowed and returned to Shay’s body circling again to make certain they had gathered all the information they could before beginning.

Loki’s eyes turned back to Shay, remembering the marks he had left on her throat and felt as though there was something tightened around his own. Always he had tried to be so gentle with her. Especially her body when they were together in bed. What in the world possessed him to brutally violate her in such a way? How could he do such a thing? Especially since they had shared such passion not long before the horrid event took place. She had been avoiding him for at least a few weeks after she recovered from being drained of her blood. But that was no excuse for such beastly behavior. They were often at odds with each other, they argued, they sniped, and perhaps he had been rough with her on occasion but nothing like this. Nothing so disgusting, primal, and unforgivable.

He’d seen something ugly inside of himself. A monster. Something he never wanted to see again. What was worse, Shay not only saw it but she suffered by it. Shay had called him a ‘rapist’. It was such a vile horrible word that he would gladly rip his own ears off so that he would never hear it again. He wasn’t one, he couldn’t be. There was nothing worse, nothing more dishonorable or contemptible.

He covered his face beyond humiliated. No, this was the only way. She had to forget. He already healed her body, now he had to fix the damage done to her mind and heart.

“Let’s begin.”

 

Starting Over

Shay woke slowly feeling a bit more exhausted then one would expect to be when they first woke. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes looking over to the clock. It was 10pm. Did she honestly sleep through the day? Reaching over she picked up her water bottle and took a deep drink. Her throat was exceedingly dry. After a moment she reached over putting it down and the stopped. Looking up she saw fresh roses everywhere in her room. She pulled the covers back and stood up looking around. There were always fresh flowers in her room but not an entire florist shop. “What the hell?”

She walked over to the table where there was a large bouquet of 2 dozen long stemmed roses with a note. It was the name of an OBGYN, and a scheduled appointment for the following week. She arched a brow seeing a large box of expensive chocolates by the roses.

“You’re awake.” Shay turned seeing Loki standing at the door with a smile. He walked over to her, “I was wondering if you were going to sleep through the night.”

Shay looked at him suspiciously putting down the note and crossing her arms as she looked at him. Loki paused seeing the suspicious look on her face. “Alright, what is going on?” She asked.

He wasn’t entirely certain that they had removed all the offending memories even though they were quite thorough in their workings. “What do you mean?”

“You only ever do this much sucking up when you’ve done something wrong.” She stated arching a brow. “What did you do?”

Loki half smiled, “Is it so wrong of me to want to dote on the beautiful mother of my child?” He said reaching out and taking her hands. Yet another test to make certain no memories of that horrible day were sparked when he touched her. “Come now, it’s my privilege to spoil my wife on occasion.”

“Uh huh.” She said still looking at him suspiciously. He chuckled and kissed her cheek before looking into her eyes again.

“May I stay tonight?” He asked.

Shay furrowed her brow slightly, “You’re asking?”

“Well yes. Obviously you’ve slept through the day, so you won’t be sleeping through the night . . . I thought we could find something more pleasurable to occupy our time. It has been quite a while.” He said charmingly.

“Ah. I knew there was something.” She said looking around at all the flowers and gifts he brought her. “This would be an extreme attempt at seduction?”

He grinned, “Oh dear, it seems I’ve been caught.”

Shay reached over and picked up the note with her appointment, “Whose this?” She questioned.

“You’re new doctor. I told you I would find someone to replace the traitor and I have done so. Everything is arranged and taken care of. Just as I promised.” He said. Shay looked at the paper again before looking at him once more.

She half smiled not able to argue with him having done what she asked him to do. “Alright. Just . . . let me go take a shower.”

“Of course darling.” He said kissing her gently before releasing her hands. She turned and headed into the next room to shower and Loki’s smile faded once she disappeared. It appeared to have worked, and this time he approached her in a much better way. No arguing, no fighting, and she agreed to his staying without resistance. Although her memory was a slate wiped clean, Loki’s wasn’t. He had to live with what had happened, knowing that he had almost killed her in the worst way. He would never forget what he had done to her.

(Next Chapter -->)


	9. Sessions - Chapter 9

Back to Life

The following weeks were exceedingly quiet. Loki hadn’t stopped showering Shaylee with gifts. Even though she didn’t remember what happened, Loki felt like he had to make up for it somehow. Although she couldn’t help enjoy being so spoiled, things were getting a bit excessive.

Shay sat alone with Kameron in the nursery rocking her as she fell asleep. She was such a lovely and happy child. Already she was learning like a little sponge. She listened to everything that was said, watched everything people did and seemed to understand more than you would expect a child her age to. She also seemed to have picked up a few things from her father.

Kameron had been playing on the floor while Shay was nearby reading. When she looked up to check on her, Shay dropped her book seeing her holding her hands up levitating two of her building blocks. She started to giggle and looked towards Shay. Shay’s eyes were as big as softballs as she starred at her. Then she cleared her throat and smiled with a nod. “Good girl, Kameron. That’s . . . wow!” Kameron beamed and giggled again before putting her hands down and dropping the blocks clapping in excitement. Shay was still a bit shocked and quite speechless. It was apparent that she did have the aptitude and abilities that Loki had been hoping for.

Shay watched Kameron as she slept now, her mind drifting back to her childhood after her parents had died. She was an only child, her parents ripped from her; moving in with her aunt on the other side of the country. Shay had had friends but they lost touch and seemed to fade from memory. Even now she couldn’t recall their names.

Kameron was alone too. Even more so then Shay had been. The only family she had was her parents. She lived in a house full of servants but no other children. How more desperately lonely would Kameron be if something happened to Shay and Loki. Loki had perfected the running of the estate. It was now self-sustaining and they would always have food and supplies in abundance. All they needed and more. But what sort of life would that be? What would happen to her? Perhaps one more child would be enough. Perhaps two or three would be even better so that none of them would have to feel alone.

Reaching up, Shay gently stroked Kameron’s head. She had a full head of Raven black hair just like her father. Shay smiled a little when she yawned covering her face with her small hand. Kameron deserved everything they could give her and more. Loki could give her everything, the entire world. But only Shay could give her siblings.

Leaning down she placed a gentle tender kiss on her cheek. Shay never knew she could love anything as much as she loved her little one. She fell in love with her from the first moment she saw her. Loki was right. More children would only be a blessing. “We’ll have a big family with lots of brothers and sisters.” She whispered. “I promise.”

 

Overzealous

For the first time since Loki had taken Shay from Earth, he was actually feeling genuinely weary. They were going on 14 hours of constant and vigorous passion. Finally, Loki caught her wrists when she began to lavish affection and kisses on him yet again. He could clearly see that she was beyond exhausted. “Even though I am thoroughly enjoying myself, you seem as though you were ready to drop hours ago. Surely you must need rest.” She was pale and her hands were shaking but she remained persistent.

“No. I’m fine, really.” She placed her hands on his chest pushing him to lay back and immediately straddled him. Shay leaned down and kissed him. Loki wrapped his arms around her anxiously returning her fevered kisses. He couldn’t resist when she was so enthusiastic. However when he felt her body tremble with weakness, he realized it was his turn to be the sane one.

“Shaylee, stop.” He said between anxious kisses. When it seemed she was going to listen, Loki wrapped his arms tight around her and flipped her over onto her back pinning her to the bed beneath him. He took a moment regaining his senses as he looked down at her. “Stop this.” He said when he could feel her struggling against him. “I can see quite plainly you’re in need of rest. Why are you pushing yourself this way?” He questioned. Shay had never initiated their intimacy and had certainly never been so extremely aggressive like this.

“I’m not. I’m just . . . I missed you.” She frowned a little, “Don’t you want me?”

“Yes. Of course I do, but you . . .” He sighed a bit frustrated himself now. “I’ve only been gone for a few days. We had a small argument when I left. I barely arrived back here when you began your advances, and within 10 minutes we were unclothed, on the bed, and deep in the throes of passion. Not that I’m complaining mind you, but this isn’t you darling.” He released one of her hands and touched her face. She was cold but covered in sweat. “You can’t hurt yourself like this.”

“Loki, I’m not hurting myself, I promise you that I’m not. We have to do this.” She said with desperation in her voice. “It’s what you want too. You said it was.”

Loki furrowed his brow not understanding, “What was?”

“Children. We discussed it and I agreed, remember?” She said still not having been able to catch her breath.

He studied her a moment gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. Now he had a clearer picture of what was going on, why the sudden flood of passion and sexual frenzy. Loki couldn’t let this continue right now, and she was in no state of mind to talk. Leaning down he kissed her forehead. “Come on.” He moved off her and stood from the bed pulling her to her feet.

“What are you doing? Where are we going?” She fell against him barely able to stay on her feet. He held her close before easily sweeping her trembling body up into his arms.

“I think we could both do with a shower, and a good meal.” She started to protest again but he hushed her, “Bathe now, talk later.”

 

Dinner

They sat at the table eating in silence. Loki hadn’t intended to hurt her feelings but they needed a break. She needed a break. And if she didn’t have the good sense to take it herself, he had to force her. “You can’t do such things to yourself. Your human body is far too fragile for such carelessness.”

“I wasn’t being carless, Loki.” She said.

“You can’t force this. Neither of us can. It’ll happen when it’s time.” He said seriously.

She gave him a look, “Are you kidding?” She asked, “Who are you and what have you done with Loki?” She dropped her fork leaning back, “You jump my bones every single chance you get, but as soon as I show interest you act like I’m a complete Nympho.”

“You’re taking this completely wrong, darling. I’m quite pleased with your new level of extremely enthusiastic interest. You have no idea how pleased. I kept up with every moment since I arrived but it was 14 hours. 14 hours straight cannot be healthy for you. It’s nearly impossible you are sitting here talking to me after all that.” He explained. “You have to admit, it was excessive. I’m actually admitting it was excessive.” Before, Loki would have happily continued to participate just to see how far she could go, but he couldn’t. Not now.

“So you really don’t want me.” She said with a soft sigh.

“I didn’t say that. I would never say that because it isn’t possible for me not to want you.” Loki felt he was becoming frustrated again. “I realize you dislike it when I point it out, but you are human. Your body is fragile and the proper care must be taken at all times. You exhausting yourself, pushing yourself far beyond where you should isn’t wise.” He looked at her suspiciously a moment, “How did you manage it?”

Shay looked at him, “What?”

“14 hours almost non-stop. Except when you paused to drink water. Where did you get the energy?” Shay didn’t answer and picked up her fork returning to eating. Loki narrowed his eyes and threw his chair back storming out.

“No. Loki.” Shay got up running after him as he headed to their room. She got to the door before he did trying to block his way. “Why are you doing this? Why can’t you just be glad that I changed? It’s what you wanted isn’t it?” She said quickly.

Loki took her shoulders, “Because I know you better then you know yourself, and you didn’t change this much in 3 days.” He moved her out of the way and threw the doors open, “And as impressive as your stamina may be, it will never match mine.” He began opening boxes, drawers, and tearing through her things looking for any hiding places. Loki turned looking at her, “Make this easier on both of us and bring it out. NOW!” He demanded.

Shay paused a moment looking away. Then she turned and walked over to the bed reaching under the mattress on her side bringing out a large card of pills. Like the type they had in hospitals instead of bottles. Loki walked over snatching them from her. 15 pills had been punched out. “It’s nothing bad. It’s just caffeine pills.”

“Oh really?” He threw the pills down and reached out grabbing her at the back of her neck before pressing his fingers against her throat feeling her pulse. He clinched his jaw feeling her pulse was rapid, much faster than it should have been. Before when they were in bed, he just attributed it to their vigorous activities. But they had been at rest for a couple of hours now. He released her pushing her back slightly. “So that’s why you haven’t dropped from exhaustion yet. You foolish girl.”

“You said it yourself. I’ll never be able to keep up with you. Not without help.”

“You don’t have to keep up with me, Shaylee! You certainly don’t have to try and surpass me. Never have I asked you to give more then you could!” He shouted at her and snatched her shoulders. “Tell me Shaylee, how will Kameron receive any siblings if your heart gives out from the stress you put it under?” He demanded. “This isn’t necessary! It takes time; you know this already I shouldn’t have to tell you again. We’re compatible otherwise Kameron would have never been conceived.”

“Loki, you’ve been just as anxious as I am. Why are you acting this way? You should be ecstatic that I’m finally onboard with this whole thing! More than ever!” She exclaimed.

“Not at the expense of your health and well being! Life is dangerous enough without your tempting death!” He backed her up against the wall, “Why do you think I had no interest in marrying another Asgardian warrior like myself? I couldn’t bare the thought of falling in love with someone only to lose them in battle or some other such foolish way.” He looked into her eyes, “I cared for you from the time you were an infant, Shaylee. I watched over you, protected you when I could, stood by you and comforted you at your parents funeral! I have no desire to preside over yours!!”

“You’re over reacting! The doctors said that I’m beyond healthy. Just because I took some caffeine in pill form instead of coffee or tea, doesn’t mean I’m going to die, Loki.” She protested.

Loki caught her face in his hands, “Why are you doing this? Do you hate me so much you want to cause me such pain? To break my heart?”

Shay starred into his eyes confused as to why he was freaking out this badly. “I’m not going anywhere, Loki.” She said quickly.

Loki took a breath releasing her and stepping back realizing that he’d been still racked with guilt over having abused her so mercilessly and it was more than showing. He turned away walking back over to the bed and picked up the pills. “Is this all of them?” He demanded.

Shay sighed and closed her eyes, “Yes.”

He turned starring at her and crushed them in his hand. “Get yourself to bed and sleep.” He commanded walking passed her.

She frowned, “Where are you going?”

“To decide what it is I am meant to do with you.” He slammed the doors closed locking her inside.

 

Other Ways

“I can’t believe he told you about this.” Shay said covering her face in embarrassment.

“It was pretty foolish of you Shaylee.” Doctor Gates said crossing her arms, “Had you discussed your plan with me I would have advised you against it. You’re trying to conceive; you shouldn’t be drinking or taking any form of caffeine. Taking as much as you did in such a short span of time with the added stress of strenuous exercise like intercourse, were you intent on having a heart attack?”

“No!” Shay exclaimed looking up at her, “I just wanted to try and help things along. We’ve been at this for a while and I’m still not pregnant.”

“Well if that’s your concern, there are other ways. Healthier ways that aren’t going to result in death.” The doctor stood and opened her file, “Aside from your slight lapse in judgment, you are extremely healthy. I think you would be a good candidate for fertility treatments.”

“I thought you said I was healthy.” Shay questioned.

“You are, but you both knew that already. Fertility treatments are for couples who have the type of difficulty you seem to be experiencing. I imagine that he is quite healthy too, but he isn’t human. Cross species genetics are tricky at the best of times in a lab, even though you’ve already had a child together. This could give you the boost you need.” She suggested.

Shay thought for a moment before giving a sigh, “What does it involve?” She asked, “He’s already mad at me for my little ‘stunt’ as he put it.”

“He lets you take the vitamins that I’ve given you. These are similar, just hormones and such.” She smiled, “Don’t worry the side affect risk for you is very low. Do you want to try it?” The doctor suggested.

She looked up at the doctor a moment, “Do you know what happened to my last doctor? The one that crossed him?”

“Yes.” She said with a nod. “He, your husband, explained it to me incredibly vividly about your privacy and confidentiality being respected at all times.”

“Then you know already that I’m not the one you have to ask about this. It’s not up to me anymore.” Shay looked away, “I’m apparently incapable of hiding, lying, or keeping anything from him. He always busts me sooner or later.”

 

Decisions

Loki sat with Shaylee after having returned them from Midgard. They had discussed the new option that was presented, but Loki hadn’t given her an answer. He was mulling it over.

“She’s after my blood.” Loki said.

“Just so she knows I’m receiving the right treatment.” Shay said quietly.

“I honestly don’t think you need to do this. We didn’t before and Kameron still came along anyway. You are still trying to rush something that cannot be rushed.” He said seriously.

“What other choice do we have?”

“Simple. We keep doing what we do, what we’ve always done and it will happen.” He said. Standing he walked over taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. “It will most likely happen when you stop trying so hard.” He cupped her face in his hand and looked into her eyes. “There is plenty of time darling. We have Kameron thus far, and we have the joy she brings us until our next child comes.”

“So you don’t want me to take . . .”

“No, I do not want you to have the fertility treatment.” He said immediately not letting her finish the sentence. “It’s good to know there are options but I’d rather we didn’t use them if they aren’t absolutely needed. I don’t believe they are.” Shay looked down taking a breath, closing her eyes. “Shaylee, Kameron isn’t going to be alone. She is a princess after all and I wouldn’t allow such a fate to befall her.”

“I wasn’t alone either but it felt like I was. When my parents were gone, it was just me. My Aunt was a wonderful woman . . . but, it’s not the same.” She said looking up at him, “Kameron needs brothers or sisters or both, Loki.”

“And she will have them in time.” He slid his fingers through her hair brushing it back from her face before kissing her tenderly. “In the meantime, a little practice wouldn’t hurt.” He grinned looking into her eyes.

Shay looked at him and half laughed, “Practice.”

“Oh yes. What is it they say on Midgard? Practice makes perfect? Well, I say we strive for perfection.” He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him. “And given your newly discovered taste for such activities, I do believe we are well underway.”

“You don’t think it’s improper or distasteful of me to have such ‘tastes’ then?”

“Absolutely not. Feel free to ravage me anytime you’d like, as often as you’d like.” He arched a brow, “Without the aid of chemicals if you don’t mind. I like it better when it’s just you and I in our bed. No drugs, no spells, nothing but us.” Loki kissed her deeply holding her tighter against him. “Is that agreeable?” He asked.

Shay smiled and gave a nod. She turned holding his hand and started to walk towards the door.

“Ah.” Loki pulled her back, “Where are you going?”

“Bedroom?” She said thinking it was a silly question.

“Hmmm, no.” He kissed her hungrily backing her up and then lifting her to sit on the table behind her. “Much too far away.” He grinned kissing her again, then once more.

She kissed him back anxiously before realizing what he was saying and her eyes went wide. Shay pulled back looking at him, “Here? We can’t. Are you nuts?”

“What? This is our house, is it not?” He said.

“Loki, it may be our house but there are more than 30 people who live here, we aren’t exactly alone.” She said really not liking the idea of someone seeing them.

“Easily remedied.” He raised his hand and the 3 doors to the hall closed and locked. “Feel better?” She looked at him slyly and he grinned devouring her mouth anxiously. Shay closed her eyes and kissed him. Moving her hands down over his back pulling him closer as she wrapped her legs around him. After a moment he lay her back down on the table beneath him pulling her skirt up and removing her undergarments. Then he pushed her knees apart pressing her thighs open flat against the table, then wrapping his hands around her waist pulling her towards him to the edge of the table. He grinned mischievously leaning down over her and kissing her once more.

Within moments, he thrust himself deep within her wet quivering womanhood. Both shuttered at the sensation it gave them. Loki started to move inside of her catching her wrists and pressing them down against the table, pinning her and holding her in place. He listened to her gasp and moan with his every thrust only spurring him on in his endeavor. He could feel her legs uncontrollably shiver around him. Shay arched her back pressing her body harder against his causing him to groan in pleasure feeling her breasts against his chest with each labored breath.

He moved deeper and harder inside her, and wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. They hadn’t indulged since her foolish actions and Loki could hardly stand to stay away from her, but he was so furious finding out about her endangering herself, it kept him from her. But that was all over and he could hold her again. He felt her body nearing its pleasure and released her wrists cradling her head in his hands. She opened eyes and they locked onto each other’s gaze, coming together holding tight to one another’s bodies. They gasped for air writhing against one another in the aftershocks of their shared bliss. Loki breathed deeply tasting her again, before resting his forehead against hers.

“Did I hurt you?” He whispered.

Shay thought it an odd question, “No. No of course you didn’t.” She breathed reaching up and resting her hands against his face. “Why? Did you mean to?”

He opened his eyes looking at her, “No, never.” He remembered the blood on her thighs and felt a twinge in his chest, “Never my darling.” He kissed her head and pulled her to sit up embracing her body tight. “Never.” He repeated resting his cheek to hers holding her a bit tighter closing his eyes.

 

Unexpected Guests

Shay sat with Kameron in her lap in the nursery playing with her stuffed animals. She had been levitating more and more things which seemed okay here in this place. If they were on Midgard, it would have been cause for concern.

After a few moments, Shay looked up having a strange feeling like someone was looking at her. She turned her eyes going wide as she stood and picked up Kameron holding her close. “Who are you?” She said starring wide eyed at the stranger. “What do you want?”

A woman with red hair and strong carriage entered the room looking at Shay a moment before turning her eyes to Kameron. She was dressed in strange attire, like Loki’s. It was a dress with armor pieces. Shay stepped back turning to put herself between her child and this stranger.

“That child . . . has Loki’s look about her.” She stated.

Shay furrowed her brow, “You know Loki?

She smiled, “Oh yes. Very well.”

Still extremely uncomfortable she repeated her question, “Who are you?”

The woman looked around the nursery a moment, “I found this place because I went to Loki’s room to discuss a matter of importance with him. What I found instead was an illusion that had been set there with an enchantment to mimic his behavior. However, when I reached out to touch his hand, it broke the spell and his imaged faded. He comes here quite often, the portal he uses left a very strong trace in its wake. It led me here.”

“You’re Asgardian.” Shay said her eyes wide stepping back again, “And . . .Loki doesn’t know you’ve come?”

“No. Not yet.” The woman walked closer her eyes on Kameron, “She’s a beautiful girl.” She looked back at Shay, “Tell me please, . . . who are the two of you to Loki?”

“Mother.” Both turned to see that Loki had appeared at the door.

Shay’s eyes went wide hearing Loki call her mother, “Frigga?” She said feeling a lump in her throat stepping back again. Loki walked further into the room between the two women.

It seemed as though Loki was working on accepting himself that they had been discovered. There was no way to prevent it now, “This is Frigga, Queen of Asgard and my mother.” He walked to Shaylee and took her hand bringing her closer to Frigga, “This is Shaylee. My wife, and our daughter Kameron.”

Frigga looked at him wide eyed hearing this, “Your wife? Loki . . .” She shook her head, “Tell me you didn’t do this.”

“Yes. We are married and have a child together. This is my family and the world that I created for us. It’s unfortunate that you found out this way, but . . .” He looked at Shay, “I am glad of it. I do not wish to hide them in secret any longer.”

“Have you any idea how many laws you have broken, Loki? What could have possibly possessed you to mate yourself to a human?” Frigga pleaded. Shay stayed silent just listening. She didn’t know what to say and it seemed like she wasn’t even there anyway.

“I chose her, mother. I chose her to bare my children, to care for her, and protect her.” He looked at Kameron a moment before looking back to Frigga, “Have you no joy? Even for your granddaughter?”

Frigga looked at him a moment more before her attention turned back to the little girl. She only needed to look at her a moment before she smiled, “She does look remarkably like you.” She looked at Shay requesting her permission. Shay hesitated a moment looking at Loki who gave a nod. Then she carefully passed Kameron into the woman’s arms. Frigga grinned holding her close seeing the bright smile on the child’s face. “She is positively radiant.”

Loki smiled having suspected that Frigga would be the one person in his family who would need no time or encouragement to be accepting of Kameron. He looked at Shay seeing how nervous and uncomfortable she was. “Darling, why don’t you make certain that the kitchen staff knows to set another place for supper.”

Shay looked at Kameron not certain she wanted to leave and then at Loki. He gave a nod letting her know that there was nothing to fear. Shay took a breath before she left the nursery. Once she was gone Frigga looked at Loki, “Oh Loki. What have you done? A mortal woman?”

“She is like no other in the nine realms. I wanted her, and I needed her desperately.” Loki replied.

“But you are a prince of Asgard. Second in line to the throne. You know, you knew it was wrong.” She looked at Kameron, “And you have pulled this innocent child and her mother into it as well. You know how your father feels about Midgardian’s mixing with those of Asgard. It is why he made a law against it.”

“Which has been what has forced me to keep them hidden for far too long already. I am not ashamed of them and I wish to be able to show them Asgard. For Shaylee to be on my arm and our daughter for all to see.” He stated.

“It isn’t so simple Loki and you are aware of this. Your father will be furious. Not just because of the laws you have broken, but because of your lying and keeping it a secret.” She warned.

Loki was already well aware of the danger. “And of course, asking you not to inform Odin is out of the question.”

“You cannot ask me to lie to him Loki.” Frigga said shaking her head.

“Not lie, simply say nothing. He’s not a master of the magics as we are there is no reason for him to find us as you did. Had I not been careless these past few weeks then you wouldn’t have found us either.” He said seriously. “I will not risk their safety by making another such mistake again.” Loki stepped closer, “Mother, please. If Odin would do something to Shaylee . . . what would keep him from Kameron?”

“Loki . . .”

“You know as well as anyone how cruel father can be in the name of being ruler of the 9 realms. What are the lives of a mortal woman and a ‘half-breed’ sired with her compared to that?” He said seriously. Loki took Frigga’s hand, “I am happy when I am with her. Even more so since our child was born. Is my family really so much of a threat to Asgard and its king?”

“We are your family too, Loki.” Frigga reminded him. “How long do you think you can keep up this deception? The longer you hide this, the worse it will be.”

“As long as it takes. For the rest of their lives to keep them safe.” Frigga looked at him for a moment before looking back to Kameron. “Take supper with us tonight mother. Meet her, get to know her, and you’ll see.”

 

To Be Continued . . . .


	10. Sessions - Chapter 10

Dinner Guests

In the dining room, Frigga sat on the opposite side of the table across from Shaylee. They ate dinner but there was a clear tension in the room as Loki sipped his wine looking between the two women.

Finally, Frigga decided to break the silence and try to ease the tension. “Loki tells me that Kameron has some natural ability for the magic arts?”

Shay swallowed the lump in her throat still obvious she was incredibly uncomfortable and nervous about the situation. “She likes to make things float. She’s always enjoyed moving her toys and making them levitate.” She took a breath, “And Loki’s taught her how to play with her food that way too.”

“She never makes a mess by missing her target. She’s very clean and tidy for such a young child.” Loki boasted proudly.

“I’m not surprised. Loki had a tendency to cause mischief from the moment we discovered he had such an aptitude for magic.” Frigga said with a smile.

Shaylee’s eyes shifted towards Loki “I’m not sure he’s grown out of it.” She said with a small nervous smile.

“Have you started to teach her yet?” She asked the couple. “You can’t let her fall behind on her education.”

Shay furrowed her brow, “She’s still a baby.”

“But if she’s showing aptitude so young with magic, then she is very intelligent. It’s a gift that must be nourished, education is crucial to her development.” Frigga explained. Shay didn’t know how to respond and looked at Loki. Why hadn’t he told her about this?

“Her nurses have been instructing her for months. Since the first sign of her gifts began to surface.” Loki reassured his mother. Shaylee just stared at him hearing more information that she’d not been aware of before now.

“So Shaylee, what part of Midgard are you from?” Frigga asked moving the conversation forward.

“Uh. California. It’s on the West Coast of the U.S.” She paused, “Which didn’t exist until long after your people came to Earth.” She admitted.

“Yes, it seems that Midgard has evolved significantly in the past centuries. Do you miss your home? Do you ever go back to visit?” She asked. Loki’s eyes slid towards Shaylee to see how she answered.

Shay could feel the way Loki looked at her. She knew already that what he did wasn’t something anyone would condone. Not even Asgardians. Besides, they were family now, and she had nowhere else to go. “No. I prefer to stay here with my daughter. I didn’t really leave anything behind that I miss.” She smiled, but Inside she was shaking and starting to panic.

The dinner continued and the conversation was much easier and more comfortable. At the end of the evening, Loki kissed Shay goodbye before returning to Asgard with Frigga.

Immediately Shay went to the nursery and dismissed the two nurses who looked after her little one. She picked up Kameron and hugged her close not knowing what was going to happen to them now.

 

News

Shaylee was asleep on the chair in the bedroom. She hadn’t been able to sleep after Frigga’s visit. Her eyes opened when she felt someone stroking her hair, seeing Loki was sitting beside her. He smiled seeing her wake. “I’m proud of you.”

“Why?”

“Because you have finally accepted things. Accepted that this is your home, that I am your husband, that we are a family.” He took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips.

However, Shaylee wasn’t feeling the same way. She pulled her hand from his. Loki’s smile faded seeing the look in her eyes. “You lied to me.” She stated bluntly.

He furrowed his brow, “About what?”

She ran her fingers through her hair. “Where do I even start?” She said in frustration. “You said that we couldn’t go to Asgard because it wasn’t safe for us outside this place. You didn’t say that the danger was your family!” She exclaimed standing and starting to pace. “You took me from home, you placed me in a glass cage, a five star prison, we had a child together who you used to make me marry you. All the while knowing you were breaking laws left right and center. You were hiding us and keeping us a secret because you are a Prince and aren’t meant to be associating much less ‘mingling’ with lower creatures like humans!”

Loki had reevaluated how he had done many things, how he’d been handling them after the incident that had nearly taken her from him. “What I told my mother was the truth, Shaylee.” He said looking into her eyes. “I wanted you from the moment I found you. I needed you.” He stood and caught her hand pulling her back to him before she could slip away. “Shaylee, you were meant for me. We are meant to be together.”

Shay scoffed jerking her arm away from him. “What happens when we’re found out? What’s going to happen to Kameron?”

“Nothing. No one is going to harm either of you. I won’t allow it.” He promised. “Shaylee you have to calm down. You and Kameron are my family. I’m going to keep you safe. Trust me.”

She rolled her eyes, “You didn’t just say those words to me. After everything? Why would I trust you? All you’ve ever done is lie to me.”

“No.” Loki said sternly raising his voice. He paused feeling himself growing angry. Taking a breath collecting his thoughts, he looked into her eyes. “This is my sanctuary, Shaylee. You . . . you are my sanctuary.”

She sighed, “Sanctuary from what?” She was still angry, but also tired enough to give him an opportunity to explain himself.

“From life. From my life.” She looked at him not understanding. “You cannot imagine what it is like. Being second in line to the throne of Asgard. Living day after day in Thor’s shadow. The heir, Odin’s favorite.” There was defiantly contempt and disgust dripping in his words, a bitterness that was deep in his heart. A darkness that had grown over the years. “Even our so called ‘friends’ would betray me in a heartbeat for Thor.”

Shay could clearly see the hurt beneath the anger. If what he was saying was true, and she sensed it was, he’d been an outcast in his own home, his own family. She knew what that felt like all to well. She sighed crossing her arms over her chest. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” She asked in a softer voice. “You’re always saying over and over, telling me about your rights as a husband.” She stepped closer, “What about my rights as a wife? Don’t I have any?” Loki cocked his head looking at her, “The only reason your still alone is because you won’t let me in. You keep me in a box, apparently you have no control over things on Asgard. How about telling me the truth? You want me to trust you? How about trusting me?”

Loki looked at her in silence for several moments as he thought about what she said. He half smiled, “You have never asked that of me.” He responded, “Nor been interested in exercising your rights as my wife.”

“You’ve never given me the chance.” She pointed out, “And now . . we’re half a step away from being fugitives if we aren’t already.” She sighed covering her eyes with her hand taking a deep breath. Loki stepped closer to her.

“What’s wrong?” He saw her sway and caught her shoulders steadying her, “Shaylee.”

“I’m find, just . . . just lightheaded.” Loki took her to the couch and sat her down so she wouldn’t fall seeing how sickly pale she’d become in a matter of moments. She took another deep breath before looking up at him to continue the conversation; however there was a definite look of concern and worry across his face. “What?”

“You aren’t ‘fine’. Has this happened before?” Reaching up he felt her face finding her cold to the touch but sweating profusely.

“It’s nothing, Loki. Can we go back to the situation at hand . . .”

“No.” He took her hand and stood her up. When she started to sway, he swept her up into his arms. He didn’t take things like this lightly. Not after he had held her lifeless body in his arms. He couldn’t bear the thought of doing it again. He opened a portal and carried her back to Midgard.

 

Mixed Blessings

It seemed that Shay had been worried for nothing about their being able to conceive. She was 5 weeks pregnant and needed to eat a specific diet considering the Midgardian/Asgardian hybrid baby she carried within her.

“Are you certain.” Loki asked quietly his eyes on the exhausted Shay who had fallen asleep while the battery of tests were being run.

“There’s no mistake. She’s 5 weeks into her first trimester. There’s a few vitamins and supplements for her to take every day. It should keep her from having future issues like this one.” Loki narrowed his eyes slightly that she would be taking drugs of any sort again. The doctor quickly added, “All women take such things when they’re pregnant. To keep both mother and child healthy, giving them both what they need to stay strong and healthy.” She said quickly remembering what happened to Shaylee’s previous doctor who let his greed override ethics, decency, and the well-being of his patient.

“If she is ‘perfectly healthy’ then what caused this? It happened within a matter of moments. She lost her color, she became weak and exhausted. Why?” He demanded.

“It could be a number of reasons. Obviously she’s not been getting enough sleep. If she’s worried, or anxious about things then stress can be a factor too. None of which are good for her or the baby.” She explained further. “She needs to rest. It’s just as important, if not more so, then her nutrition.”

That explained volumes. With Frigga’s knowledge of Loki’s hidden secret life burdened her with unfathomable worry that any day she and Kameron would be snapped up, captured, even killed if they were found out. Loki was a prince, second in line to the throne of Asgard, but he had still broken laws. Asgard, but he’d still broken the laws. From what she knew of his family, of his father, then he wouldn’t be above the law but be punished twice as hard for breaking it.

“Keep her comfortable, let her rust. I have a few adjustments to make. I will return to take her home shortly.” With that he turned, ripped open a portal and stepped through as it shrank and closed behind him.

 

News

Loki sat with Shaylee in their room having just told her the news. Shay sat frozen in place, her eyes downward towards the ground starring at nothing. After all she had put herself through for another child, he had expected a reaction of happiness, of joy, excitement, something. Instead it seemed like she was in shock with no expression at all.

“This is what we wanted, isn’t it? What we’ve been striving to achieve? Kameron to have brothers? Sisters?” He questioned.

“Yes.” She answered in a ghost like whisper, “If I’m pregnant now . . . 5 weeks . . . then I was already pregnant when Frigga came here. When she found out about everything. It was already too late.”

Loki furrowed his brow, “Too late? Why would you say . . .” He moved closer taking her hand, “Shaylee . . . you’re perfectly safe here. I’m not going to let any harm come to you, or to Kameron, or the child that resides in you now. No one will touch any of you . . . not even the All Father.” He vowed. “I give you my word. I’ve moved this world through to another dimension into a time pocket that cannot be found by anyone. Not even mother will be able to locate us. The only way in or out of this place, our home, is through me.”

Shay sighed and looked at Loki feeling the way he held her hand tighter when he slid his fingers through her hair back from her face. “What’s happened to you?” He cocked his head not understanding what she meant. “You’ve been nothing but compassionate and gentle with me for a while and . . . it isn’t like you. You don’t completely change in one night.”

Loki released her hand realizing that perhaps he had been uncharacteristically generous and empathetic since what happened between them. A memory that she no longer had, but that he carried with such deep guilt and remorse. Seeing her, feeling her lifeless body in his arms. The unbearable memory of what he had done, the misery of knowing that even worse than strangling her so tight he almost crushed her neck . . . . was the blood between her thighs when he . . . . he . . . . he closed his eyes and pushed the memory away. His stomach turned each time the thought passed his mind. He never wanted to hurt her, least of all like that no matter how frustrated and angry she made him. “As you say,” He began, “How are you meant to want to exercise your rights as my wife if I don’t give you the chance to do so. I’ve tried to be more . . . understanding, less heavy handed in our time we spend together.” His eyes turned towards her. “I’ve not kept it secret that I wish to have you desire to be in my arms because you want to be. Not because I’ve forced you to be.”

Shaylee looked down again gathering her thoughts, “Regardless of how things, how this situation came about . . . we’re a family now. You’re my husband, and we have a . . . .” She paused resting her hands over her belly, “. . . children together.” She took a breath and shook her head. “There’s no point in wringing about it now, it’s simply how things are I guess. We are a family.” She closed her eyes and rubbed her face. “At least until we’re found and executed.” There was a tremor of terror in her voice when she said it out loud.

He pulled her to face him taking her hands in his, “You. Are. Safe. Mother only found us because I grew careless. I will never be so again.” He covered her abdomen with his hand, “Especially now.” He looked deep into her eyes, “I will keep you safe. No matter what.”

Shay covered his hand feeling the protective gentle way he touched her. She looked into his eyes seeing fathoms of underlying emotions that he usually managed to keep hidden. Years of torment and pain from loneliness. The way he had actor towards her, the control he had tried to keep over her, over this small world he had created. It was all because of how powerless he felt he was to control his own life.

They sat together in silence for several moments as Shaylee mulled everything over in her mind.

Shay took a breath looking into his eyes, “Tell me Loki. Tell me everything.”

 

New Outlooks

Finally Loki relented and told her of his family, of Asgard, of how things were for him. How Thor was Odin’s favorite, how Loki had been forced to live in his brother’s shadow his entire life. He’d opened up to her for the first time and let her in.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this before? If not when you first brought me here . . . then after we were married?” She questioned.

“Asgardians are a race of warriors, Shaylee. You don’t speak of your emotions out loud, even to yourself. Even now my so called ‘friends’ don’t think much of me. How much worse would it be if I spoke of my ‘feelings’?” He explained.

“Wasn’t there anyone you could talk to? Tell about this?” She said in a soft tone.

He thought back, “Mother I suppose. But after a time I sort of grew out of that. It was better to deal with them and keep them to myself then telling anyone. To keep it silent.”

“But you don’t have to anymore. You have someone to talk to about things now that . . . that . . .” She meant to say ‘that cares’, but she couldn’t. “And you know I won’t tell anyone its literally impossible.”

Loki chuckled as he slid his fingers through her soft silken locks.

“Perhaps. But what we should focus on now is the life that grows inside of you that we created together, and the one who’s already here. Put all of this aside and don’t let it concern you any more my sweet Shaylee. I’m taking care of what needs to be done.” Shay sighed not knowing how she could try to forget any of this. It felt like everything had changed after just talking to him for a few hours. It was all different now. He kissed her, “You need to rest. Your doctor says you aren’t getting enough sleep and it’s making you ill.”

Shaylee closed her eyes knowing she was powerless against beings who were warrior Gods to humans. “Your dad sounds like a real jerk.” She said.

Loki was surprised when he heard her comment that came from nowhere. He couldn’t stifle the laugh that jumped out. “I’m assuming that is some sort of derogatory non-term of endearment?” He smiled, “Well, far be it for me to argue with the woman who carries my child.” He kissed her tenderly, “Now, off to bed with you.”

 

Warnings

Frigga had said nothing as Loki had asked, but the situation was never far from her mind. She sent for Loki to come to her.

When he arrived she put a protective glamour bubble around them so they could speak freely without being heard or observed. Loki looked about before turning to Frigga. “Is something wrong mother?”

She gave him a look, “The same something that was wrong before, Loki. Your wife and daughter.” Loki tensed and clinched his jaw and fists. “We are protected here. No one can hear us nor see us. Not even Hiemdel.” She reassured him, “Have you decided different or do you insist on keeping this secret?”

“I have no choice now. I must protect them. Even more now then before.” He said honestly.

“Why is that?” She questioned.

Loki hesitated before taking a breath, “Shaylee is with child. We’re to have our second daughter or son before the Midgardian year is out.”

Frigga closed her eyes and shook her head at how much more complicated the situation had become. “Oh Loki.” She sighed walking closer to her wayward son, “IF this child is born a son, that puts him in the line of succession. He will be an heir to the throne of Asgard after you. A daughter, Odin may have been to abide. But a son means that a human child could ascend as ruler. He will be far less understanding about that.”

Loki scoffed, “There is just as much chance of it being a female as a male mother. And even if it is to be a son, then a great deal of tragedy, murder, and death would have to occur before that came about. Through Odin, then Thor, and then myself before there was any chance of my sons ascension.” He sighed, “This has nothing to do with the royal line of succession. All we are is a family. Our own family apart from the royal family blood line and all we wish is our privacy. To be left alone in peace.” He quieted for a moment before he spoke in a softer tone, “They are mine, and mine alone. My wife, my children. No one can touch them in our world, and I will keep them safe and secure. No one can get to them, to find them unless accompanied by me. My world, my wife, my children. All for me that no one can violate or ever take from me. She is where I go when life here in Thor’s shadow grows to be too much for even me to stomach. I go home . . . to my Shaylee. Even our quarrels are more desirable and honest then the court and the games that are played there.”

Frigga was always aware of how isolated Loki felt his entire life. He never seemed to fit in, he was always on the outside looking in. Trying to belong, trying to fit in, to be ‘normal’, to be accepted by others. Until he finally stopped looking to be accepted and simply accepted himself, to rely on only on himself. Fainting great strength, using his brilliant mind as a shield to hide his weakness. His loneliness. She understood why he did this, but Loki’s heart and passion sometimes would over ride his good sense and judgment. Rarely was it for the good.

“You didn’t have to go off world to find love, Loki. Nor did you have to hide your desire to find it.” Frigga said with a gentle understanding tone.

“That is all I could do. TO find someone that wouldn’t be tainted by Volstagg’s stories, who had borne witness to the disprespect my so-called ‘friends’, my own brother treats me with.” He looked away, “My own fathers disappointment in my very existence.”

“And me?” She questioned, “Have I ever treated you so harshly? Judged you, ignored you or your feelings in such a grossly negligent fashion?” Loki looked at her a moment. His mother was the one he always trusted, who he knew loved him as he loved her. He had always adored Frigga. Where Thor was Odin’s favorite, he knew that he himself was Frigga’s. He stepped closer taking her hands in his when she offered them to him. “You are my son Loki. I’ve always hoped you would find some happiness.” She took a breath, “But I never imagined you would stray so far outside the law, shrouded in secrecy to find it. What you’ve done . . . what you continue to do.”

Loki knew she was right, but at the same time it made him stand by his choices. “Yes. There is a danger. One that may have consequences for me if we are discovered. I don’t pretend to think father will show me an ounce of leniency or compassion or mercy.” He held her hands tighter stepping closer, “But these sins are mine to pay for. Not theirs. I’m sorry to ask this of you, to make you part of this . . . but I must.”

Frigga had a feeling this was coming from the moment she discovered his secret. “What do you ask of me?”

He sighed wishing he didn’t have to. “My children. They are innocent in all of this. There must be someone who can protect them. Speak for them and keep them safe from the All Father’s wrath. Shaylee cannot. Her rights as a mother will hold no sway with father. She’s mortal and Midgardian. Although I know she would try, fight to her last breath, the very last beat of her heart . . . she is only mortal. Only human.”

She looked into his eyes seeing beyond his words. He really did care for them, even though she hadn’t sensed any warmth between Shay and Loki the evening they took supper together. But, as she listened to him, looked at him now, it was crystal clear that he did want to keep them safe. They meant so much to him. “I will speak for them. Regardless of their human blood, they have royal blood running through them as well. As such, they will have rights that their mortal mother will not.” She warned him. “ . . . being your wife, won’t save her Loki. You must have known this before.”

“It has to mean something. She’s done nothing, committed no crime, broken no laws; she’s my wife who has borne my children. She is worthy, Mother. She is worthy of so much more then to simply be cast aside.” He said seriously.

Frigga touched his long black hair, “There’s something different about you, Loki. There’s been a change in you as of late.” She wasn’t the first to point that out, he wasn’t aware of the change itself much less that others were able to see it. “It has been your bride to bring about this change in you, isn’t it?” Loki clinched his jaw before looking away more than answering her question. “You have to choose. And you must choose now. Because if this child that your Shaylee carries is a son . . . things will get much worse than they already are. For you, and for them. “

Loki took a breath staring into Frigga’s eyes. “Odin won’t find them. I won’t let him hurt them. I won’t let him punish them for something they are innocent of.” Loki’s shook his head as his gaze shifted away, “She’s already suffered enough at my hands.”

The queen cocked her head hearing his words and the unmistakable ring of guilt in his voice. “How has she suffered at your hands?” She questioned.

Of all the people in the world he didn’t want to know his secret, it was certainly his mother. And if she was ever to find out he certainly couldn’t alter her memories. How would she look at him, what would she think of him if she knew he raped and strangled his own wife to death. Loki smiled, “Child birth is difficult for all women, no matter what the species.” He said indicating that it was guilt over the labor that brought Kameron into their lives rather then what he did to Shaylee in a fit of rage and madness.

Frigga studied him for a moment sensing there was more to his comment, but he didn’t seem to want to share it and she wouldn’t press him. “As you wish.” She said, “It’s your decision and I can’t make it for you.”

He didn’t want her involved further, he didn’t want her involved at all and he would never permit her to speak on his behalf. “All I ask is that if they are ever discovered, you stand as guardian to your grandchildren.” Frigga disagreed with his choice, but she would honor it. She bowed her head, and Loki bowed his own back to her. Within an instant, the glamour bubble that concealed them disappeared and was gone.

 

(To be continued . . . .)


	11. Sessions - Chapter 11

Birds and the Bees

Shaylee sat on a soft blanket outside in the garden under one of the large shade trees. Kameron played nearby, happily chasing butterflies about, fascinated by the colorful flutter of their wings. She looked more and more like Loki every day. She was incredibly gifted when it came to her magic. She adored plants and animals; she loved to grow vines with blossoming flowers much to her nursemaid’s frustration. Kameron had awoken during the night quite bored and she filled her nursery with hanging growing wild rose vines, blooming flowers flooding her room with their fresh sweet fragrance.

She would bring flowers that she had made by the armfuls to her mother, who would wear them in her hair which made Kameron beam with happiness. She was very in tune with nature, she talked to plants and animals as though they answered her clearly in a language she understood just as easily as she spoke to her family and servants.

Sometimes she would just twirl about, her arms out stretched, her head leaned back, her eyes closed as she would spin about happily in the warm sunlight with such grace and beauty. Today she wore a charming hunter green day dress that fitted her young form. She looked like a little princess from a Disney movie. Her hair in dancing curls down her back, kept from her face by a matching hunter green crown/band with gold decoration that wrapped around it. She had rosy cheeks and clear sparkling eyes that looked in wonder of everything around her. Just being outside made her exceedingly happy.

“Kameron.” Shaylee said calling her attention having cut up an apple for her snack. She smiled and hurried over to the blanket sitting down. Shay poured her young one a cup of juice setting it down beside her.

She took a bite of her food looking around. Kameron adored Loki and was always anxious to see her father but at times he could be gone for more than a week. He was still a prince of Asgard, still a warrior, and still went on missions with the others.

“He’ll come home soon honey.” She said gently. “He’s just . . . a little busy right now. He can’t be with us all the time.” Kameron’s face fell a little as she ate another bite in disappointment. Shay rested her hand over her belly that was beginning to show a small bump. She wondered what her second child would be like. Would it be handsome? Would it be pretty? Would it be brilliant? Would it share Loki’s abilities like Kameron did? It was exciting and terrifying all at the same time. Stroking Kameron’s hair as she finished her apple, Shay was most anxious for her little girl to have a brother or sister to play with to keep her company.

Then there were the ‘in-laws’. Frigga seemed alright enough, although worried and quite concerned about this . . . world of Loki’s. She genuinely seemed to adore Kameron, and she was civil and warm to Shaylee even if she was apprehensive of the situation. Of their very existence.

Kameron had chased the butterflies for a while before hurrying back over to Shaylee sitting on her lap. She wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and hugged her tight. Shaylee smiled and hugged her back. No matter how she was feeling, Kameron always lifted her spirits. “Mommy?” She said pulling back enough to look at Shaylee. “Why is your belly getting big?” She asked rubbing the small swell of Shay’s abdomen.

“Oh,” It dawned on her that neither she or Loki had told Kameron yet. Shay wasn’t prepared to give the birds and the bees talk, but she couldn’t very well just watch mommy get incredibly fat and then suddenly a sibling appeared and mommy’s belly got smaller in just a few hours. “Um . . . well . . .” Shay began. “Kameron, how would you like to have a little sister or a little brother to play with you?” She questioned. Kameron just stared at Shay blankly having no idea what she was talking about. Shay settled her on her lap and collected her thoughts. This was going to be weird, and hard. “Hmm. Bear with mommy because I’m pretty sure I’m going to mess this up a little bit.” She took a breath. “I’m going to have a baby in a few months. A little girl or a little boy.”

“Why?” Kameron asked looking at the bump of Shay’s abdomen again.

“Uh . . .” A one word question was throwing her for a loop. “Because . . . um . . . because . . .”

“Because your mother is the most beautiful and stunning creature I have ever seen, resulting in brothers or sisters from time to time.” Kameron and Shaylee looked up seeing Loki leaning against the tree having been watching in amusement. Kameron’s eyes lit up and she hopped up from Shaylee’s lap running to him. Loki smiled sweeping her up as she threw her arms around his neck. “Hello there.” 

Shaylee narrowed her eyes at him slightly but tried to remember their rule. They’d both agreed not to fight in front of Kameron. Something that amused Loki greatly as he knew Shaylee struggled with it. He walked over and sat down on the blanket next to Shaylee.

“Hello darling.” He kissed her cheek. “Out enjoying the spring day I see.”

She just stared at him a moment longer before pasting on a smile, “Any chance you’d run an errand for me back to Midgard?” She questioned. “There are a number of books that would be really helpful today.”

“Oh? What sorts of books?” He questioned innocently. Shay clinched her teeth taking a breath.

“Kameron has some questions that I could use a little help with. Pictures might go a long way to helping her understand.” She answered.

Loki grinned seeing the strained way Shaylee was trying to hold herself back, “Uh oh. Mummy seems a little out of sorts today doesn’t she?” Kameron frowned and hugged Shaylee kissing her cheek. Loki chuckled when Shay glared at him.

“Well . . . . ‘daddy’ . . . maybe you can help us sort a few things out.” She pulled Kameron onto her lap. “Honey, you had a question or two didn’t you?”

Kameron nodded and turned rubbing the small bump at Shay’s abdomen. “Mommy says that there’s a little brother or a sister in here.” She looked up at Loki, “How did they get in there?”

“Yeah ‘daddy’. How did that happen.” Shay said wrapping her arm around Kameron as though settling in for a story.

Loki smirked, “Perhaps you and I should discuss this in private Kameron. The subject is rather embarrassing to mummy. It makes her turn colors.” Shaylee narrowed her eyes at him. “Although, I think perhaps I might have something better then illustrations in a book.” Loki pulled Kameron into his lap before resting his hand over Shay’s abdomen. His hand began to glow green and the swell of Shay’s belly became transparent making it possible to see the small fetus taking the shape of a tiny baby. Shay’s eyes went wide as she was starring down into herself.

Kameron’s eyes lit up as she moved closer to look in wide-eyed wonder. “That’s a baby?” she asked.

“Yes. But it still has to grow for a while inside mummy before its time for them to come out and be with us.” Loki explained, “It’s still too soon for us to know if it will be a brother or sister for you.” He said inspecting the child a bit closely himself. The baby suddenly moved causing Kameron to jump but then her eyes got brighter with awe and curiosity. However, with the movement of the baby Loki could see Shaylee’s heartbeat become faster and quickly reached up catching her by the back of the neck laying her down gently so she wouldn’t hit her head.

“Mommy?” Kameron said as a look of horror crossed her face, “mommy!” She said wrapping her small hands around Shaylee’s hand and tugging a bit wanting her to wake up.

“Mummy’s just a little tired. I imagine she’s a bit hungry too.” He took her hand, “Why don’t you run inside and see how long until lunch is ready. Hmm?” Kameron looked at Shay worriedly not knowing why she was sleeping like that. “It’s alright darling, I’ll tend to mummy.” She nodded a little before kissing Shaylee’s cheek and running towards the house to go inside.

Loki looked at Shay the glow in his hand fading and her body becoming solid again. He had a feeling this was going to happen which is why he had never used this spell on her before, but Frigga’s words about the child’s gender had replayed in his mind countless times over. The sooner he knew if it was to be a daughter or a son . . . the more time he would have to choose the best course of action. He reached up stroking Shay’s hair back from her face. After a moment, the color returned to his young mortal wife’s cheeks and her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Loki staring down at her. Instantly her hand shot up to strike his face, but he caught her wrist stopping it before it made contact. “You jack ass.” Shay growled.

“What? You wanted me to explain it to her. I thought you said visual aids would be helpful?” He said knowing full well that staring into one’s self could be jarring if you weren’t expecting it. Shay started to sit up and Loki took her hand wrapping his arm around her to help. She pushed his hand away from her.

“Where have you been? Kameron’s been asking for you.” She said feeling nauseous.

“I told you. I’m being more careful then I was before. Which means from time to time I have to put in appearances here and there.” He replied reaching to help her up but she smacked his arms away again. “Shaylee.” He said in a stern tone letting her know her behavior was making him less than happy.

She glared at him, “You made me transparent. I saw into my own body like I was a science project!”

“I didn’t hurt you, darling. Just . . . made it possible to see our child more clearly than that grainy, indecipherable, colorless nonsense that your healer uses to see it.” He answered, “And it’s not as though there was any other way Kameron was going to understand without seeing for herself.”

“Yeah? You still haven’t answered her question and she’s going to ask it again until she gets an answer.” Shay pointed out.

“Which question was that?” He questioned. She gave him a look. “Oh. You mean how the child came to be in the first place.”

“Would you mind we not demonstrate that one for her and settle for a simple explanation?” She started to get to her feet and Loki reached out helping her not asking her permission this time.

“She’s not really old enough to go into such detail is she?” He asked. “Perhaps we can simply put that off until she grows a bit more.” Shay looked at him arching a brow. This was the first time he seemed even remotely sheepish about the topic. Loki narrowed his eyes at her reading her thought, “Speaking of such a subject to ones lover is worlds away from explaining it to ones daughter. Is it not?”

“She’s going to need to know sooner or later, Loki. We can’t put it off forever.” She said touching her face still feeling a little light headed.

“It isn’t as though she’s going to be around men for quite a long time. Why should she need such details?” He questioned as they started walking back towards the house.

“I don’t know. Because she might have a little brother in a few months. Not to mention you’re a . . . a . . .” She looked at him. “. . . male . . . person.”

“You were innocent when I brought you from Midgard. Why not keep her innocence intact until it becomes necessary? Which won’t be for years to come.” He said not liking the thought of anyone touching his little girl in such a way.

“Common ground. Shocking.” She said with a sigh.

“You certainly are in a mood today. Are you not feeling well?” Loki said feeling himself becoming annoyed with the attitude she’d displayed since he first arrived. She just shot him a look as they walked up the stairs and went inside.

 

Disagreements

After they had entered the house, Shaylee didn’t speak a word to Loki directly. All her focus and attention was on Kameron, and she barely acknowledged his existence at all. A chill that didn’t thaw when supper was announced. Loki and Shaylee said their goodnight’s to Kameron as she went back to her room with her nurses for the night. As soon as they disappeared into the hallway, Shay’s smile vanished and she immediately turned heading for the dining room.

The dining table was deafeningly silent as Loki sat motionless with his jaw clinched while Shay poked at her food with her fork. “You cannot harm our child simply because you are angry with me.” Loki said in a low tone. Shay looked at him wide eyed. Loki finally locked gaze with her knowing this was going to give an opening to the fight that had been brewing before clarifying, “Eat.” He said seriously. “Hungry or not, the child needs nourishment.”

“I was there, I heard what the doctor said.” She said clinching her teeth hating when he did this, “I would NEVER hurt my baby.”

“Then. Eat.” Loki said in a stern warning tone with his jaw clinched. Her eyes narrowed as her hands clinched into fists. “Why are you behaving this way?” He demanded. “Because of Kameron’s questions this afternoon? Has such natural curiosities of a child really upset you so much?”

Shay couldn’t even form words covering her eyes with her hand, “We’re living here under the constant threat of death . . . and you can’t imagine why I’m upset!?” She exclaimed.

“I have told you,” He said raising his voice, “You have nothing to fear. I have seen to the danger already. You and the children are sa . . .”

“DON’T!” She said cutting him off, “Don’t say it again. Just because you say it over and over . . . just don’t!”

She threw down her napkin and stood leaving the dining room storming to their bedchambers.

 

Renewing

Shay dressed for bed after taking a hot shower having felt upset and on edge every since Frigga found them, and even worse since finding out she was pregnant. She stared into her mirror lost in her thoughts as she slowly brushed her hair over and over.

Loki had changed into his evening attire as well and had been waiting for some time for her to come back into their room. Shay headed towards their large bed, but Loki stepped in front of her blocking her path. She’d not been so cold and blatantly defiant of him since before Kameron was born. He took her hand in both of his and gently caressed it holding it to his chest. Reaching up he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingertips, feeling how soft and warm her skin was.

They’d shared a room of course and she slept by his side when he wasn’t away in Asgard, but that was all. They hadn’t lain together as lovers since Frigga had made a visit to their small world. As beautiful as he found her, she was even more so when she was with child. Just as the first time she had carried the first precious life inside of her, he found himself wanting her desperately. It had been torture not to have her since they were told of their fortune, and painful that she seemed colder to him than ever. He leaned down close to her and closed his eyes breathing in the scent of her freshly washed hair and clean skin. His hand cupped her face, “Darling . . .” He breathed, his voice a husky whisper as he leaned in to kiss her anxious to taste her sweetness, however at the last moment she turned her face away denying him.

His entire being went ridged as if he had just been drenched with ice water. He opened his eyes looking down at her. Shay could feel the change in his touch and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. “It’s late . . .” She said trying to step back but his grip tightened not allowing her the slightest inch. “. . . Loki . . .” Shay had a temper of her own of course, but he was far stronger then she was. Even if she didn’t still have the memory he had taken away from her, there were many times before when he’d hurt her without realizing it or intending to when he lost his temper.

“It’s been weeks . . . months since you’ve given yourself to me.” He said in a low dark voice that caused a shiver to run down Shay’s body. Whereas she may have usually gone toe to toe with him in anger regardless of whatever injuries were sustained as a result, she didn’t have that luxury now. “And still . . . after all that I have done for you . . . you turn me away?”

“No.” She quickly responded, barely able to force the word past her growing fear. “Loki, I’m not feeling well . . . I’ve been . . . I’ve been ill since I woke up this morning.”

His eyes flashed as he stared at her, “Excuses. More excuses. Excuses and accusations . . . it’s all I ever hear from you. . .” Loki’s hands began to clamp down tighter around her upper arms, causing Shay to flinch as her heart began to beat faster. “Every time I think we’ve moved beyond this childishness, I find my memory renewed of what a selfish little wench you can be.”

Shay was starting to feel nauseous as her fingertips grew numb from how tight he was gripping her shoulders. “Loki . . .” She whimpered at the pain he was causing her but he didn’t seem to hear it or pay any mind to the sound. “ . . . please . . . I didn’t mean to upset you . . . I’m sorry.” She said shaking as she braced herself against him trying to relax her arms enough to ease the pain. “ . . . how am I supposed to react when you leave us alone for so long!” She cried out as tears escaped her eyes.

Loki furrowed his brow as though he wasn’t certain why she would say that,” What do you . . .”

“You said if we’re found out then you’ll be punished.” She gasped when he loosened his grip on her slightly. “If they can’t find us, if there is no way in or out of this place but through you . . . what happens to us?” Loki looked into her eyes, “What happens to Kameron if I die in childbirth this time . . . like I was meant to with her.” Fear? Real fear? Instantly he let go of her and she fell to the floor as the blood rushed back into her arms and hands followed by intense pain.

“Shaylee.” He kneeled down beside her wrapping his arms around her carefully helping her back to her feet. He wasn’t able to say anything and just held her close feeling the way her body shivered against him. He couldn’t apologize, he couldn’t say he was sorry no matter how much he wished he could.

She was right. All of the precautions he had taken, the fail safes, the care he had taken to hide them. If he was killed in battle, if he was captured, imprisoned . . . unable to get back to them . . . he had been making so many changes, only now did he realize he hadn’t been making the right ones.

“He’s not going to find out. No one besides Frigga knows, or will ever know. She won’t betray us my darling.” He held her tighter still careful not to hurt her again. “My so called ‘friends’ . . . my ‘loyal brother’ . . . they would betray me. Not her.”

She closed her eyes tight so overcome with a waterfall of emotions Loki held her full weight now to keep her from falling to the floor. He swept her up into his arms and carried her over to their bed setting her down gently. Her upper arms were already bruising where his fingers had dug into her shoulders.

Shaylee wasn’t saying anything, not wanting to say something that would provoke him further. There was no telling if she could pull him out of his anger a second time. Shay wrapped her arms around herself rubbing her sore shoulders. Seeing the deep bruising on her arms brought back the memory of the black and purple bruises around her throat. He disappeared for a moment before coming back carrying a bowl with several other objects. Sitting down next to her on the bed, he mixed them together into what seemed like a balm that smelled of jasmine.

Loki turned towards her taking out a small amount on two fingers and reaching for the marks. Unconsciously she flinched jerking back not wanting him to touch the painful spots. Loki paused looking into her eyes silently asking that she trust him. Shay swallowed the lump in her throat and relaxed a bit. Loki carefully smoothed the ointment over the marks on her arms and shoulders. She could feel a pleasant tingle, and then felt her body relax. Once the ointment was rubbed over generously over each mark, Loki put the bowl aside before turning towards her again. He took a breath and closed his eyes concentrating. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he slowly moved them down her shoulders, to her arms, to her elbows, forearms and wrists. The marks, the pain, the numbness all disappeared. Evaporating as if they had never been. Instantly, Shay was more relaxed and weary. Loki reached down taking her feet and putting them up on the bed, laying her back down in the pillows.

Once she was settled in on her side, Loki slipped into the bed behind her pulling the covers up over her to keep them warm. Loki’s body melded to the back of hers as he wrapped his arms around her, his hand resting over the small bump of her abdomen. He just wanted to feel her, to hold her in his arms. He stroked her belly gently burying his face in her fresh hair. She smelled divine, her body was so soft and warm, she fit so perfectly in his embrace.

After a short while, finding that neither of them were sleeping, Loki decided to move things forward, “Have you not missed me? Longed for me my darling?” He said in a gentle whisper into her ear. “Perhaps these things weigh on you so is . . . because we’ve allowed ourselves to drift apart. Letting all of this around us distract us, pull us from each other when really we should be focusing on us . . . our relationship? Not just keeping my child healthy and nourished . . . but our relationship . . . the one we have been trying to build for some time.” He leaned a bit closer to her ear, “Darling, . . we are stronger together then we ever will be apart.” Loki said stroking her hair back from her face.

Her eyes closed, and she sighed hearing him ramble. “What do you want from me Loki.”

The God watched her in silence for a moment, stroking her hair before placing a gentle kiss to her cheek. “I’ve missed you darling.” He whispered in a gentle tone. “Have you not missed me as well?” He questioned his hand moving down her shoulder, her back, coming to rest on her hip, his fingertips playing over her nightgown, before slipping beneath the garment caressing her thigh. Loki kissed her cheek again, then again, as his hand traveled back up under the satin cloth that wrapped her body, that caressed her as he longed to do. Then he cupped her face in his hand gently turning her to face him as he leaned up on one elbow looking down into her eyes a moment. Unable to hold back another moment feeling as though he was going to burst, he devoured her warm lips, her sweet taste, the feel of her tongue caressing his as the kiss deepened even more.

 

Lovers Passion

As their passion and eagerness grew, Shay lay on her back, and Loki instantly shifted to lay over her nestled between her thighs, seeking out her wondrous kiss yet again. Shay could feel how incredibly aroused he was already; he was painfully hard against her thigh unable to stop his body from rubbing against her sweet softness in growing need and anticipation.

Shay couldn’t lie, of course she wanted him. She wanted to feel his arms around her, her thighs around his waist, the feel of his large hard member deep within her warm body, her wet sex eagerly swallowing him with each deep thrust. You would think that after giving birth and having been married to such a man for a few years, she wouldn’t be so incredibly tight around him. But always, always he filled her stretching her to her limit and further. Dancing somewhere between pleasure and pain and causing the most explosive earth shaking orgasms for both of them. Of course she missed him desperately.

Within seconds, her nightgown was torn open unable to restrain himself, He didn’t want anything between them, nothing keeping her from him. He wanted her bare body, her skin pressed against his. Instantly he kissed, massaged, and suckled each of her luscious plump breasts before finding her lips and hungrily consuming her sweet taste.

Shaylee’s back arched pressing her breasts hard against his chest, feeling how deep and husky his breath had become. Between the two of them, Loki’s shirt soon came off joining the others on the floor, already engaged in a desperate kiss, starving for the affection they were eager to receive as well as give. Loki moved from her lips, trailing kissed down her body, making sure to caress each breast and leave no spot overlooked.

Loki came to a stop and slowly caressed the small bump of Shaylee’s abdomen, kissing it lovingly before resting his face against her, wrapping his arms tight around her body thinking of his unborn child, secreted away in safety in his lover’s womb. He continued to lavish kisses on her body before making his way to lie over her looking down into her eyes once more. He could feel how hesitant she was, and he imagined there were good reasons after everything that had happened.

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, my darling.” He said stroking her face. There were a lot of things he needed to say that he couldn’t. Perhaps the most important thing was to apologize. To simply say ‘I’m sorry’ for everything that he had done and put her through. But he couldn’t. His pride, his noble birth, his position, he simply couldn’t. Yet he wished with all his heart that he could.

“Loki,” Shay breathed reaching up covering his hand with hers holding it to her cheek. “I wish I could just forget about all of this. Go back to what it was when it was us, and nothing outside this place.”

“I know.” He admitted.

Shay gave a nod. “All the freaking out . . . and nerves . . . it’s . . . probably because of the baby. Hormones and stuff.” She said with a small unconvincing smile. She sighed, “Loki what are we going to do? Kameron can’t defend herself and this baby isn’t even born yet.” Tears welled up in her eyes, “How can I . . . how can I hope to protect children that are far stronger then I will ever be? Against beings who are stronger still and millenniums older.”

“Shhhh,” He said quickly drying her tears, before holding her resting his cheek to hers. He sighed, “I how can I put your mind at rest? What can I do to ease this pain and fear inside of you? Please tell me.”

It was quiet for several moments before Shay pulled away enough to look up into his eyes, “Maybe we should meet this head on. Maybe . . . maybe you should take me before Odin. So we can speak to him, tell him what happened instead of waiting here, helpless, going crazy wondering when he’s going to come for us.”

Loki just stared at her in utter disbelief. There was no possible way she could have just said that. “What?” He said sitting up.

Wiping her tears away she sat up looking at him, “Loki, all I do is sit here with Kameron. Thinking about what they’re going to do to us, what’s going to happen when they find out. It’s maddening, and it’s driving me crazy. It will be better to just step forward and give my side of the story before he orders my death.”

“No!” He said almost shouting at her, “Shaylee you have no idea what he is capable of. He’s cold, he’s heartless, he’s cruel. He’ll murder you and justify it by saying that I broke the law and contaminated and defiled his precious blood line. Using that same twisted mind set he’ll justify killing the children as well.”

“Contaminated the blood line . . .” Shay said as he hadn’t mentioned this before. “Loki, what do you mean by that? What are you talking about?”

Loki couldn’t believe he let that slip out. How much worse the situation was then she knew, and now she did. “Loki, tell me. Tell me the truth right now. What does that mean!”

The prince took a breath clinching his jaw. He couldn’t just leave it alone now, he had to tell her. His eyes shifted towards the swell of her abdomen wishing he could wait. A few more weeks and he would know the answer and know if she needed to be more fearful or could be relieved that the situation wasn’t worse than it already was. “This child,” He began taking a breath not wanting to say it, “If our child . . . if the baby is male . . . as my son that would put him in the line of succession. After Odin, then Thor, then myself . . . he would be next in line to the throne. Next in line to become king of Asgard.” He shook his head, “As impossible as it would be for that much death and tragedy to occur in our child’s life time . . . Odin would never allow the risk of a mortal becoming ruler of the 9 realms.”

Shay couldn’t breathe, her chest was so tight she couldn’t move or make a sound. The terror she’d been feeling was 20 times worse than it was just a few moments before. “Loki . . .” She breathed finally reaching out placing her hands on his forearms, “You have to take me there. You have to take me to Odin now. This moment. Please.”

Reaching up he cupped her face in his hands looking into her eyes, “Shaylee have you not heard a word I just said? Taking you to him, taking him to Asgard would be my taking you to your very painful very public death.”

“Or it could give us some redemption to go to him willingly. If he saw that I am just a woman, if he saw that I had no ambition for my children to challenge or disrupt his rule . . . then he’d know that we’re harmless. We aren’t a threat to him.”

He released her face leaning back stepping back shaking his head, “You’ve gone mad. Your grief and fear have made you take leave of your senses. You aren’t some fling, or some crush or some momentary entertainment. You are my wife. We are married making our children legitimate and if this is to be a son then his claim to the throne would be valid. He. Will. Kill. You.”

“The baby isn’t even born yet, why would he do anything to us before knowing for certain?” She questioned.

“Because rather than deal with it logically and compassionately he’ll destroy you to remove even the slightest chance of it happening. Because even if this child is a daughter, who is to say that the next one will be female. Or the one after that, or the one after that? But if he destroys you, kills you . . . then I will no longer have a mortal wife and no further children will result in our union.” He said trying to speak as plainly and clearly as possible to make her understand.

Tears streamed down her face as she stared at him, “The much wiser more evolved Asgardian race . . . more advanced than humans . . . but still as backward like it’s the dark ages when it comes down to ‘blood ties’.” She shook her head, “You need to take us back to Earth. You need to take me, and Kameron back there right now. And you need to forget us. Forget that we ever met, forget that we married and let us just blend in and disappear. That’s the only chance we’re going to have to live Loki.”

“I can’t do that!” He said getting up off the bed starting to pace, “I’ve told you that I can’t.”

Shay got up from the bed, “You don’t have a choice anymore Loki! Neither of us do! The only way you can protect us is to let us go!”

“Hiemdal will see you! Even on your planet of 9 billion humans, the children’s blood will draw his attention straight to them. Even if you lived under the ground never to see the sun, he would still sense you and see you. You can’t hide there, I can’t hide you!”

“THEN YOU SHOULD KILL US YOURSELF!” She screamed in frustration. “You’re so scared that we’d be tortured before executed, then you could save us from that by killing us quickly so we don’t feel it!” Shay said in anger.

Before he could think or stop himself Loki smacked her hard across the face so hard she fell back onto the bed. Shaylee gasped covering her cheek which was already bruising, blood streaming down her chin from a split that appeared in her lip. Loki’s eyes went wide seeing that he’d injured her, he’d just struck his pregnant wife. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face mixing with the blood from the wound. The pain of her heart far worse than the pain in her neck or face. “Shaylee . . .I . . . I didn’t mean . . . .” He started to reach for her but she smacked his hands away quickly getting up and moving away from him.

“Just go away and leave me alone. I’ll sleep with Kameron in the nursery tonight.” She said storming out and slamming the doors closed. Loki winced and closed his eyes. He’d been able to keep his temper in check for a long time but when she suggested that he kill them, his wife, his children . . . it was perverse. He couldn’t.

“I’ll fix this.” He said looking at the door she’d stormed out of. “I promise you, I’ll fix it.”

 

(To Be Continued . . .)


	12. Sessions - Chapter 12

Chapter Text

Loki sighed having been over books he hadn’t touched in years. He was long past his schooling days and all this was doing was frustrating him further. He waved his hand slamming the books across the room into the wall. He ran his fingers through his long black hair a few times before throwing back his chair and starting to pace. His hands clutching, then releasing, then clutching again.

There was pressure on him from every direction and absolutely no relief to be had from anywhere. He couldn’t involve Frigga further and Shaylee was so completely furious with him she didn’t even pretend or feign to humor him. She hadn’t spoken a word to him since he had hit her, much less allowed him near her, to touch her. It was maddening. The only thing . . . the only one who could comfort him now, . . . He paused, gritting his teeth feeling the coldness in her entire form when he neared her. Instantly he turned around and slammed his fist into the wall causing it to crack. The marble around his fist turning to dust. He’d struck her. After he swore over and over and over again that he would never touch her in anger, in a fit of madness ever again. But he did. He’d struck his pregnant wife.

He closed his eyes and with a deep sigh nearly collapsed forward against the cold wall. “I need you.” He breathed in a broken voice, “I need you so desperately. Don’t abandon me now.” He said breathing deeply.

“So you are changing the décor of your room.” Loki’s eyes opened hearing the last voice he wanted to hear in existence right now. “Are you looking for more of a post war feel to your bedchambers brother?” Thor said looking at the mess the damage of Loki’s temper caused.

“What do you want Thor.” Loki said in a low growl.

“You’ve chased the servants out of this wing completely. They become uncomfortable at the prospect of being in your path when you let your anger prevail over common sense.” Thor said in a pointed voice.

Loki clinched his jaw starting to grind his teeth before a smiled appeared on his lips as laughed. “To think. My brother, of all people in all the realms, chastising me for my anger and the ‘destruction’ it causes.” He turned looking at Thor, “I believe the last little outburst you had cost the lives of several hundred Gaskar.”

“A public service by exterminating a nascence. You on the other hand, are destroying perfectly good craftsmanship and the architects are not going to want to rebuild the rooms of someone who is just going to destroy them once the mortar dries.” Loki rolled his eyes walking back to the table intending to ignore his own personal ‘nascence’ until it went away. However the complaints mixed with terror at his younger brothers growing foul mood compelled him to remain.

“Are you really still here?” Loki snapped after a moment.

Thor knew if he didn’t soften his approach a little he was just going to infuriate his younger sibling more. “Loki, what’s troubling you?” He questioned. “Obviously something has you out of sorts these past few weeks and word of it is reaching beyond the palace walls.” That gave Loki pause, not wanting this to attract Odin’s attention. He closed his eyes and shook his head with a frustrated sigh. “Tell me.” Thor offered.

Loki rolled his eyes starting to walk away but Thor stepped in front of him holding up his hand. “Nothing that concerns you.” Loki said.

“I’m your brother, Loki. I have more love for you than anyone.” Loki suppressed the urge to vomit at the sentimentality, anything to shut up the blonde muscle bound favorite son. “Confide in me. Let me aid you in whatever it is that has you so upset. I will help you with it. To fix it, or resolve it, or defeat it. Whatever it calls for. I give you my word.” Loki sighed knowing the sound of Thor’s ‘resolve’ voice and he wasn’t going to go anywhere without meddling in something. He didn’t have time for this right now, but he had no choice but to humor his older brother. Hopefully as quickly as possible.

 

Frustration

It took two days to make up a small quest to throw Thor off of his back. Then an added layer of pretending everything was alright, he was relieved, the matter was resolved and behind him. It was overwhelming for even the God of mischief and pushed him well over the edge.

The doors of the bedchamber burst open, all the lights were out considering all the inhabitants of the estate were sound asleep. The noise caused Shaylee to wake startled her eyes unable to adjust to the darkness still half asleep. “Loki?” She said not knowing of anyone else who would storm through the house like that. He didn’t speak a word removing his coat, vest, and tunic tossing them to the ground leaving his body bare from the waist up as he walked to the bed. “What’s going on? Is something . . .” Before she could finish her question, Loki reached out pulling the blankets and linens off of her with one hand and cupping her face in his other, hooking his thumb under her chin as he devoured her lips. Needless to say she was startled even more feeling the onrush of passion.

She started to speak again but he wouldn’t allow a single word to pass her lips. Instead he pushed her back down on the bed as he crawled over her, running his hands down the length of her body. He hated this night attire that she wore. These ‘pajamas’. She wore them for comfort of course but they were the most unflattering thing he’d ever seen on a living creature . . . much less his bride. It was apparent not only did she not expect him, she honestly wanted nothing to do with him whatsoever.

Loki was an extremely passionate and sensual lover making it hard for her not to be swept up in the moment. However when she felt his hands grasp her clothing with the sound of ripping material soon following, accompanied by the feel of air on her bare body brought her back to herself.

“What are you doing?” She said bracing her hands against his chest, “Get off of me!” Shaylee demanded trying hopelessly to push him away. However he caught her wrists and laid them back down on the mattress pushing them up further on the bed beneath her pillow as he hungrily consumed her lips, her cheeks, beginning to kiss and caress her neck knowing all of the spots that made her squirm and writhe in need.

His knee slid between hers forcing her legs open as his hips pressed hard against her thighs, rolling against her. His member was hard as stone as he began to grind into her warm sex. The only thing keeping their bodies from interlocking were the leather trousers he still wore. Shaylee was starting to panic. He was just holding her firmly and disabling her completely with little effort, He wasn’t hurting her . . . yet. She didn’t want to make him angry, and he knew all the right moves and places to cause severe arousal. Her eyes closed as her breath deepened, her head leaning back into the pillow. Shay tried to keep control and a hold of all her wits but it was getting more difficult by the moment.

When she felt what little clothing was left on him disappear and felt him press into her entrance her eyes went wide as her entire body tensed. “Loki! Stop!” She said quickly bracing herself against him.

“Shhhh.” He whispered into her ear, lavishing gentle kisses and caresses to her throat and each side of her face. Her body started to relax as she gasped for air, and Loki started to enter her again. Before Shay could form any words Loki feasted on her taste once more. Shay whimpered into his mouth when he didn’t stop or slow down, her body becoming more tense by the moment. “I’m not going to hurt you darling. Just relax.” He breathed taking another deep passionate kiss.

Shaylee could hardly resist but it wasn’t her being hurt that was causing her fear. “STOP!” She cried out, “You’ll hurt the baby!”

Loki shook his head cupping her face in his hands, “No . . .” He breathed in between desperate kisses. “I’ll be gentle.” He reassured her against her lips, “I just want to love you.” He could still feel her resisting which he knew was going to hurt her if she didn’t calm down and submit. “Shaylee, please.” He whispered holding her in place beneath him not letting her have even the slightest bit of slack or space pinning her in place beneath him. He knew if he just let her go right now she’d run. “Let me love you.”

Hearing his voice, the sound of emotional pain was a cue that she had grown to know over time. It was a moment of openness, a small window into his vulnerability. Shay knew if she slammed it shut on him he would result in a swift mood change into anger in reaction to her rejection. Her body trembled but she slowly forced herself to relax beneath him. Taking that as an act of permission, Loki smiled against her lips in relief his hips beginning to roll against hers once more.

She kissed him back resting her hands on his arms, moving them up to his shoulders hardly able to keep them from shaking. Tears streamed down her face as he began to move inside of her with tender but passionate deep strokes.

 

Fears

Loki’s body melded against Shay’s back, resting contentedly with his arms around her, his face close to hers as he breathed in the soothing smell of her freshly showered hair mixed with the sweat of their passions. He hadn’t slept for days, and after making love to his beautiful Shaylee for several hours he drifted off into a peaceful slumber holding her in his arms.

Shay stared into the darkness towards the far wall feeling his breath on her neck. She was incredibly exhausted from his relentless determination to have her voice scream his name in ecstasy as many times as possible until realizing he had to let her rest hearing her throat ran dry and she became hoarse from those screams. Yet she couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t felt this way since before they were married. Before Kameron was born. Before their daughter came into existence. She’d forgotten how helpless she felt when he took her virginity, stole her wits, and ravaged her body. The feeling of ecstasy confused and tangled in the terror of having your will ripped away from you. Being powerless to stop yourself, to stop your . . . . assailant from having his way with you.

The God, her ‘husband’ was true to his word. Although relentless, he was gentle, and attentive. Only a few times did he have to restrain her beneath him when her terror began to overwhelm her, and he released her once she stopped resisting him and continued.

He was incredibly strong. He had a tall slender frame which was incredibly deceiving; because he was worlds stronger then you would imagine he could be if he were a mortal. Her mind whirled about drawing up memories from the past. Things she’d forgotten, things she’d had terrifying nightmares about. Here she lay, in the arms of a God, wishing it all away again.

After a while, she felt his breath change and his body stir. Quickly she closed her eyes as though attempting to appear asleep. Loki stretched a bit still holding her tight before he kissed her cheek ever so lovingly. “How are you feeling darling?” He asked nuzzling his face into her hair once more, before reaching up and sweeping it back off her face placing another kiss to her cheek holding her close. “Are you hungry?” She was quiet and didn’t answer not certain how to respond. “I’m absolutely famished.” He said kissing her check then her neck and shoulder loving the warmth of their naked bodies melded against one another. “What would you like? Hmm? Something sweet? Fresh berries perhaps? I know they’re your favorite.

“It’s a little early for the servants to get up, I’d rather not wake . . .” Before she could continue, Loki kissed her once more, waving his hand towards the table. Suddenly it was flooded with tons of her favorites. Cheese Danishes, donuts with no sugar or glaze, orange juice, cranberry juice, hash browns cooked just the way she liked. Eggs, waffles, everything he knew she loved. Fresh and plump ripe sweet blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, and fresh cream.

Reaching for his robe he stretched and stood wrapping it around him. Then he helped his lovely wife from the bed. Shaylee reluctantly sat up feeling sore in places she didn’t know she had. He chuckled a bit wrapping her robe around her before pulling her from the bed and sweeping her up into his arms. He walked over and sat her down in a chair before sitting next to her still quite better and wanting to spoil his beautiful bride a bit.

He reached for a strawberry and held it to her lips. Shaylee just stared at it blankly. Loki’s smile disappeared, “Darling? Are you feeling alright?”

Shaylee sighed reaching for his wrist and lowering the strawberry away. “Loki . . .” She began slowly, “You just . . .” She paused. “You were kind and gentle, just like you said you would be. But you can’t just . . .” She wasn’t sure what she was saying and Loki felt her shiver against him.

Loki put down the berry looking at her, “Shaylee, I know you’re afraid and it’s my fault. I became angry with you, when you were upset and . . . and I struck you.” He looked away remembering other events that he still carried with him, but she thankfully held no memory of. “And I’m . . . I’m . . .” He knew he should say it, he was trying to say it but it simply wouldn’t come out.

“Sorry?” She said softly saying it for him. Loki furrowed his brow knowing he should have said it even though it was a word that didn’t pass his lips to anyone under any circumstances. He sighed giving a nod. “Loki.” She began again, “I can take your abuse.” He started to say something but she put her hand on his arm stopping him. “Just . . . listen to me, please?” She said. “Your temper, your violent outbursts, I can take them. . . . but not around Kameron, and not when I’m pregnant. I may just be a human. A midgardian, and a mortal . . . but my first concern is protecting the children. No matter what happens to me, I have to protect them because they can’t protect themselves.”

Loki looked into her eyes seeing the sincerity in them. “I understand, Shaylee. Truly I do. And I want to protect them as much as you do. From any harm or danger they might encounter. That’s why I hid this place so very well. To keep them safe and . . . to keep you safe. So they can’t harm you now or ever.”

“Then please. Please try and control yourself Loki. Especially now, especially after what happened when Kameron was born. Until the baby comes, I have to be careful we both have to be.” She said seriously.

“But you’re healthier then you were before. The medications I got for you in Asgard to save your life. They healed you. You are healthier now then you ever have been because of them. Old wounds, scars, things that might not have been correct when you were born are corrected. It won’t happen again. You needn’t worry.” Loki said turning towards her rubbing her shoulders. “I promise you.”

“Am I still mortal?” She asked looking into his eyes. He sighed. “Then we still have to be careful. Kameron is strong like you, but not as strong because she’s only half Asgardian. You have to try and keep your temper in check.” She repeated again.

Loki knew she was right and he simply couldn’t argue that fact. “I will.” He promised. “I won’t touch you in anger ever again.” He took her hand holding it close, “I swear to you by everything I hold dear.” He kissed her hand looking into her eyes.

Shay sighed and gave a nod. What else could she possibly do? “Wanna tell me what brought on the lusty onrush of passion that brought you here last night?”

The God paused a moment before wrapping his arms around her and resting his face against her shoulder. Shaylee paused before wrapping her arms back around him feeling his vulnerability at the moment. “I needed you.” He admitted after a moment. “servants have been complaining about my behavior, and it led to an unscheduled and unwelcomed visit by Thor. He accosted me in my chambers and demanded my accepting his help for what was troubling me.”

She arched a brow hearing that, “Umm. His offering to help upset you?” She said not quite getting it.

“You don’t understand.” He raised his head looking at her, “He’s such a . . . self-righteous, overrated, spoiled, glory seeker. He didn’t want to help me, he was looking to be a hero and the glory that comes with it.”

“Yeah but . . . he might have been able to help us. You said that he was Odin’s favorite, maybe he could have spoken to him on our behalf.” She suggested. “Your mother wasn’t happy about our circumstances but she was willing to try and accept us. Maybe Thor would be the same.”

“You don’t know him the way I know him Shaylee, otherwise you’d understand.” He said with no small amount of bitterness in his voice crossing his arms. After a moment he realized it had grown quiet and she was staring at him. “What?”

“We’ve just about run out of options Loki.” She said seriously. “If he can help us, if there’s any chance . . .”

“There isn’t!” He said raising his voice. Shay sighed and looked away hearing his temper flare. Loki realized he’d just done what he told her he wouldn’t. He wrapped his arms around her again resting his face to hers, “Darling, . . . he can’t help us. Truly. He’d turn us in just as soon as look at us. Just like the warriors three and Hiemdall. We can’t trust him anymore than anyone else.” He said softly.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her face. He kissed her neck looking into her eyes, “Eat something for me?” He requested knowing he had thoroughly warn her out. Shay looked at him a moment before giving in. He smiled and kissed her lips picking the strawberry up again and holding it to her lips. Shay opened her mouth accepting it and eating the sweet berry. He smiled kissing her lips tasting the strawberry juice in their kiss. Reaching for another berry enjoying her letting him feed her like this.

 

Options

Frigga went to Loki’s room and paused seeing what was an image of Loki occupying his chambers. She sighed knowing that he had gone to his human wife and child again. She’d been the one to direct Thor towards his distraught brother hoping Loki would confide in him and accept his help. Yet she found he turned it away and made up a solvable problem to get him to go away and leave him be.

“Mother?” She heard Loki’s voice say. The false image of him disappeared and he approached her. “Is something wrong?”

She gave him a look and raised her hand casting a glamour bubble for them to speak freely in. “Loki, why did you send Thor away? He genuinely wanted to help you. He might have thought of something you haven’t.”

Loki sighed, “Because I don’t want or need his help.” He crossed his arms hating this was coming up again.

“If you care about this woman and your children in any capacity you need to let him in.” Loki clenched his jaw looking away. “Loki.” She said walking closer to him knowing that he’d envied Thor for a long time. Odin wasn’t the best father in the world and he did play favorites something fierce. She never agreed with his reasons for bringing Loki to Asgard, and wished with all her heart that he would simply accept Loki as his son completely and forget that he had hoped to buy peace with Jotienhiem with him. She did. “You have to put this grudge against your brother aside. Like you he’s one of the best warriors in all of Asgard. He won’t betray you.”

“Oh wouldn’t he.” Loki said giving her a look walking over towards the table, “What makes you think he would be more loyal to me then he is to Odin. ‘Our’ so called ‘friends’ would betray me within a second for their loyalty to Asgard and the Alfather.”

“Because he is your brother and he loves you dearly Loki. He always has every since you were small children. Don’t you remember how he kept your secrets? He never betrayed you, and often took the blame for your mischievous schemes and pranks to keep you from getting into trouble.” She shook her head, “Your right. The warriors three’s loyalty is to Asgard, and the Allfather. But Thor’s loyalty is to you. He doesn’t want to see you hurt in any capacity. He offers you his help freely wanting more than anything to help you. Trust him.” She advised. Loki still looked someone defiant and skeptical. “Trust me.” That gave him pause and he looked at her. Aside from Shaylee, she was the only one in the world he trusted. He didn’t have a choice.

 

Truces

Loki found Thor outside on the training grounds, doing sword work alone to keep up his already impressive skills. An overachiever to the end in Loki’s eyes. Thor stopped when he saw Loki, arms crossed leaning against the wall. “Brother?” He said seeing the expression on Loki’s face. “What’s troubling you?”

The mischievous God still didn’t want to do this, but both Shaylee and his mother were right. They’d run out of options. They needed outside help. “We can’t talk here.” He said seriously. “If you really want to help. Then come with me.”

 

Guests

Loki took Thor to his and Shaylee’s world, but not directly to the house. Instead he took him to a nearby field where they could talk and he could tell Thor about the situation in its entirety before he allowed him to meet Shaylee, and his daughter. Thor was quiet and listened to everything his brother said; knowing the consequences and dire circumstances his brother had cornered himself into.

When he came to the end of the story, he turned towards Thor waiting for him to say what a traitor he was, how foolish all of this had been, and his love for Shaylee meant nothing in comparison to his duties as a prince, third in line to the throne. However, Thor didn’t say anything of that kind. He was deep in thought before looking to Loki, “Are you going to introduce me to your family?” He questioned. Loki narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Thor raised his hand, “I mean them no harm, Brother. I give you my word.” Loki felt like he wanted his brother to burst into flames. Shaylee and Kameron were his, he didn’t want to share them with anyone. He was still rather reluctant to even let his mother be aware of them.

However, he had little choice and sighed as they turned their steps towards the house.

Loki took Thor inside knowing that Shay was know doubt in the nursery with Kameron this time of day. At the nursery door, Loki paused before looking at Thor, “What?” He asked.

“Keep in mind that she is with child, brother. It is ill advised to upset her in any way right now.” Loki warned.

“I won’t upset her Loki. I gave you my word of honor.” Loki rolled his eyes at that then pushed the large double doors opening going inside.

Loki half smiled seeing two very irritated nursemaids remove flowering vines from the walls and ceiling. Shaylee and Kameron sat on the floor playing some game. Kameron looked up seeing Loki and a huge smile swept her face, her eyes brightening. She popped up and ran over to him wrapping her arms around him.

“Hmmm. Looks like someone awoke during the night and became bored.” He swept her up into his arms. Shay stood up as well with a very different expression on her face, her eyes solidly on the blonde who stood next to Loki.

“Loki.” She said nervously.

“It’s alright.” He said holding his hand out to her. Shay was hesitant for a moment before cautiously walking to him taking his hand. “Thor, May I present my wife Shaylee, and our daughter Kameron.” He looked at Shay, “Darling, this is Thor Odinson. Heir to the throne of Asgard.” After a moment he added in a lower voice, “My brother.”

Thor reached out taking her hand respectfully and bowed, “M’Lady.” He said with a smile before placing a kiss to her hand. “Loki has told me much about you. Although his description hardly does you justice.” He said with a charming smile.

Shaylee knew she’d told Loki they needed to see if Thor could help them, but it was jarring to see a stranger, an Asgardian, in this place when no one ever came here. Reaching over she took Kameron from Loki holding her tight.

“I’ve promised and giving Loki my word that no harm will come to your children.” Thor reassured her seeing the worry and distress in her eyes.

“You know I’m human, right? Loki told you I’m human?” Shay asked.

Thor smiled, “Yes. Loki was very clear on that point.” His eyes turned to Kameron who seemed strangely shy as she studied the new face curiously. He was so different from her father. Much bigger for one thing. His hair was yellow and his armor was much different from Loki’s. “Hello there.”

Shay was still hesitant but cleared her throat, “Kameron, this is your uncle, Thor. Your daddy’s brother.” She explained. Perhaps it was Shaylee’s fear, or Loki’s dislike of his own brother that the child was feeling but she wasn’t very forth coming or trust of the God.

“She’s a shy one isn’t she.” Thor chuckled.

“No. Not usually.” Shay said as Kameron lay her head on her mother’s shoulder. “What’s wrong honey?” Kameron turned hiding her face in her mother’s chest. “She’s probably just hungry. It’s about lunch time and she’s always famished.” Shay said slipping her fingers through Kameron’s hair finding this incredibly strange behavior. “Will you be joining us?” She said extending an invitation.

“I’d be honored.” He said with a smile. Shay gave a nod before looking to Loki.

“We’ll be along shortly darling.” He said sending his wife and child ahead. Shay half smiled and glanced at Thor before she and Kameron head to the kitchen to tell them they had a visitor. Loki watched after them until she disappeared from sight.

“She’s terrified.” Thor said having seen it clearly in her eyes.

“Yes. But strangely . . . not for herself.”

“For the children.” Thor looked at him.

“Of course. She’s their mother.”

 

In Laws

Things became more comfortable during lunch, and Kameron couldn’t resist a chance to show off to the visitor. She levitated food, transfigured apples to oranges, and a number of other small tricks her mischievous father had taught her.

“That’s amazing!” Thor applauded and praised the young one and she beamed proudly. “Such talent at such a young age. I’m impressed.” HE said looking at Loki. “Other had to teach you her craft. I don’t believe she began your training so young.”

Kameron leaned over to Shaylee and whispered asking to be excused. Shay nodded and Kameron hopped down from her chair disappearing from the dining hall.”

“She really is very remarkable, she’s truly half human?” He questioned in astonishment. He imagined that would limit her capacity for magic, not expand it.

“Yes. But Shaylee is quite remarkable herself. She was always top of her acedemics on Midgard.” Shaylee looked a little pale as her eyes glazed over slightly.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked. Shay held her hand to her head. When she swayed slightly Loki was instantly at her side.

“What is it? What’s wrong.” Loki asked holding her steady so she would fall.

“I don’t . . .” Within a heartbeat her body went limp. Thor stood wanting to help if he could. Loki swept Shaylee up into his arms and carried her to their bedchamber, Thor staying close.

 

Moments

When Loki lay Shay down and settled into bed, she came to. He sat beside her placing his hand to her forehead, his other holding tightly to hers. “What is it?” He asked.

She sighed embarrassed that that had happened in front of company. Another God, Loki’s brother no less. “Pain.” She said softly.

“Where? Have you not been resting as your physican instructed . . . .” Shay grabbed Loki’s hand and held it tight over the swell of her abdomen. He wasn’t sure what she was doing until he felt a sharp kick from deep inside of her. Thor was standing nearby watching the moment that Loki and his wife were sharking together.

“This one is strong. Just like Kameron was.” She winced when there was another kick. A smile swept Loki’s face as he leaned down and kissed her excitedly keeping his hand firmly over her abdomen where his child resided. Shay had been far less willing to share this is any experience like this when she carried Kameron. So this was a new experience for them both. When the kicking slowed, Loki pulled a blanket up over Shaylee to keep her warm.

“Rest now darling.” He said placing a kiss to her forehead. With a nod Shay turned to her side almost immediately falling asleep. Loki and Thor quietly left the bedchamber going into the main hall.

“She’s lovely.” Thor complimented Loki on his choice of companion. “As is your daughter, brother.”

“Well?” Loki said pouring himself a cup of wine. “Let’s hear your battlement for my choosing a mortal woman. Mother’s had a turn, even Shaylee has. I suppose it’s only fair you have a go as well.”

Thor shook his head, “IT’s tragic that she’s mortal Loki, she’ll never live as long as an Asgardian would. Their bodies break down and decay within at best 100 years. Your children will no doubt live a bit longer, but it’s likely to be as long as ours.” He said mentioning the only problem he saw.

“Yes, yes. And I recklessly broke the laws by marrying a human woman and breading with a lower being . . .” Loki rattled off not waiting for Thor to recite the clap trap. However his brother didn’t seem interested in saying what Loki already knew.

“None of us can help who we fall in love with brother. You chose to be together and that is something private between you. Not even father can intrude on that bond.” Thor answered.

Loki smirked, “If only Odin shared your romantic view on the matter, perhaps their lives wouldn’t be hanging in the balance now.

“Your second child?” Thor questioned wanting to know if it was a son or a daughter. Loki shook his head with a sigh still on edge he himself didn’t know yet. “We cannot decide on a proper and affective course of action until we know for sure Loki. Both are completely different, and the consequences vary greatly.”

Loki sighed knowing this already. He wished to God that he didn’t have to keep letting people into this problem. If only he hadn’t been careless and allowed Frigga to find out about this place, about his family. They would still be safe, and Shaylee . . . . Shaylee wouldn’t be spending every waking hour in terror.

 

In The Dark

Loki lay in silence beside Shaylee. His hand rested on her abdomen, his thumb stroking the swell where a precious secret grew safe deep in her womb. If it wasn’t for Hiemdal, he might have had a chance of hiding them on Midgard or even some other realm. But thanks to the guardian of the bio-frost. Odin’s personal blood hound, he couldn’t risk moving them out of this place. Hiemdal’s sudden disappearance or death would raise to many questions. Bringing attention to exactly where they didn’t want it.

Shay was awoke as well, seeing Loki lost deep in thought feeling the gentle and reverent way he touched her. He truly was worried for the children. It wasn’t just an act or some kind of game. The relationship between Loki and Kaylee was complicated at best, but there was no complication when it came to their little ones. He loved them so much. She could see it . . . . and she could feel it.

Everything that had happened had kept them busy, and worried, pulling attention away from the fact that they succeeded in their endeavor of a sibling for Kameron. It wasn’t fair that joy was stolen away for whatever reason it was.

“Do you think they’ll have your features? Like Kameron does?” She said softly breaking the silence. Loki’s eyes moved to hers a bit surprised by the sudden question. Shay turned onto her side facing him, resting her hand under her face on the pillow. “Your dark hair? Your eyes?”

Loki half smiled seeing the attempt she was making and moved closer mirroring the way she was lying, his head on the same pillow as they lie close. “I think I would like to see more of your features this time. Your eyes,” He gazed at her, “Your lips.” He reached for her hand bringing it up and placing a gentle kiss to her fingers, “Your warm caring hands.” He said holding her hand over his heart, his eyes returning to hers.

Shay half smiled at this compliments taking a break, “We haven’t even talked about names yet.” She whispered. “Shouldn’t we know what to call them before they get here?”

He smiled, “I suppose so. ‘You there. Infant’ probably would be too impersonal.” They both chuckled a bit becoming more comfortable as they spoke to each other.

“I like Riley.” Shay said. “It’s a good strong name.”

“Perhaps.” He admitted. “Kameron and Riley. They sound quite complimentary to each other. What if the child is born female?” He questioned.

“I was thinking . . . maybe Liliya.” Shay suggested. Loki arched his brow finding her choice rather interesting.

“Why ‘Lilya’.” He asked.

Shay didn’t answer right away but then looked into his eyes. “Wouldn’t you want your daughter named for you?” She said in a soft voice.

A grin swept Loki’s face when’s he said that, moving even closer to her, their bodies now pressed together as he stroked her cheek, “Truly?” She’d never suggested or even remotely considered offering him such an honor. “I think Liliya is a beautiful name darling.” He said kissing her softly, “As beautiful as our child is sure to be, my love.”

It was nice for them both. Being able to put things aside for a short while and think about their family. Just their dire and deadly situation they found themselves in. This was the first moment since it was confirmed Shay was pregnant they shared some excitement about their fortune.

“They should be able to tell us soon if it’s a boy or a girl.” Shay said softly as that was the big question they were facing right now.

Loki’s hand moved to rest over the swell of Shay’s abdomen once again. The smile he had vanishing. He was still at a loss as to how to keep Odin from destroying them. He lifted hand just above her, but paused asking her permission this time. Shay hated when he did it but it seemed since they didn’t exactly have a sonogram machine handy, they didn’t have much choice. With a sigh she lay down flat on her back.

Instantly Loki sat up pulling the covers off her, before placing his hand over her belly. Shaylee closed her eyes and covered her face not able to handle seeing into her own body again.

The light grew more intense, and as before the large swell became transparent, as the small child growing within was revealed. Loki looked closely studing the figure that was much more developed then last time. Arms, legs, fingers and toes. Yet still so small, needing more time to grow before joining them.

“Well?” Say said not moving her hands from her face.

“It isn’t cooperating.” L:oki said a little frustrated. The way the little one was turned was obstructing his view. Shaylee began to take long, deep breaths one after another. The sudden intake of air that flooded Shay’s body caused the baby to kick and move about inside of her. Loki’s eyes went wide. It was as wondrous thing to behold. To feel the child move and kick inside her, was completely different from seeing it like this.

When the child turned, a grin swept Loki’s face. He rested his hand against her and started to laugh in shocked relief.

“What?” His hand just held to her body continuing to laugh. She pulled her hands away from her face but her eyes remained tight closed. “Loki!”

He smiled resting his hand to her cheek and kissed her deeply. He looked down into her eyes, “It seems that Liliya is doing quite well.”

Shaylee’s heart stopped as her eyes went wide, her hand covering Loki’s, “A little girl?” She said in shock and awe, “Loki? A baby girl?” She smiled as well tears filling her eyes. They both beganto kiss anxiously finding some relief in the knowledge she wasn’t carrying a boy who his grandfather would bestow a death sentence on him before he took his first breath.

They wrapped their arms around each other holding tight. After a quite moment they both quieted, realizing that they were genuinely sharing something new together for the first time since they met.

Loki pulled back just enough to he could look at his young bride. Shaylee was frozen caught off guard, realizing what had just happened. What she just felt. The God held his breath too not certain what was to happen next, not wanting the moment to end.

His hand upped her face, carefully moving her hair back over her shoulder stroking softly as he did. Shay was unable to move. She could be cold. She could push him away and shut down as she always before. But what would be the purpose? Loki, Kameron, and now Liliya were her only family left anywhere in the universe. She had no one else. It was a dark, lonely, terrifying state to be in. By her marriage to Loki, there were in-laws of course but in-laws who would proclaim them to be outlaws just for being alive. No matter what had brought them here before, this is where they were now.

Loki bowed his head slightly seeking out her eyes. Taking a breath, her gaze met his. The God’s fingertips gently touched her chin tilting her face up towards his as he placed a deep, loving, passionate kiss her lips. Shay closed her eyes and returned it in Kind. They continued to kiss, embracing each other tight. Having found something special, something secret, hidden between them.

Time seemed to stop. It was like being in a dream. The air seemed to become still, they could feel each other’s breath, hear each other’s heartbeats. They had been married nearly 5 years now, but this . . . . this was something brand new.

Without a word or a sound they began to kiss lovingly, tenderly, savoring the sweetness, enjoying this newfound level of intimacy together. Both were eager, yet terrified, and both proceeding together . . . as one.

 

Mornings

Shay and Loki stood in the hot shower together, taking turns washing each other’s bodies, kissing, and caressing playfully. Once bathed, groomed and dressed it was almost noon and time for lunch. They walked together to the dining room, holding hands with smiles and knowing glances every now and then.

Kameron’s eyes lit up seeing her parents not only arrive together, but finding them both very happy. It was a rare sight in her young life, if it had every happened. She ran to Loki who swept her up into his arms, as they walked to the table that had just been set.

They took their seats, and Shay pulled Kameron onto her lap. “Kameron, we have some news for you.” Loki reached over taking his daughters hand. She cocked her head a little curious as to what they were going to tell her.

“In a few months, the baby is going to arrive. And it looks like she’s going to be a little girl.” Shay said smoothing Kameron’s hair back from her face, “You’re going to be a big sister honey.”

The little one looked surprised as she smiled placing her hands on Shay’s swollen belly. “A sister?” She said her eyes lighting up, “For me?”

Shay laughed and gave a no. “Yup. Her name is Liliyn.”

“When is she coming out o there?” Kameron s aid looking over the swell of Shay’s stomach still not certain how she got in there in the first place much less how she was going to come out.

“Not for a while yet little one.” Loki said picking her up from Shay and setting her on his knee. “Your mummy is keeping her safe and warm while she’s growing. It will still be a while yet.” He smiled, “I’m sure she’s as anxious to meet you, as you are to meet her.”

Kameron looked disappointed she wasn’t coming now but leaned over putting her hands on Shay. "Lyliyn, I’m Kameron. We’re going to be sisters! So hurry and come out of there so we can play!”

Shay and Loki laughed as they held their daughter close, enjoying and savoring this private family moment they shared together.

 

(TO BE CONTINUED! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	13. Sessions - Chapter 13

Family Alliances

Once dinner was severed, Loki and Shaylee sat on the opposite side of the table from their guests Queen Frigga and Thor Odinson. Both Thor and Frigga looked curiously at the meal set before them. 

“Curious dish.” Frigga said rather intrigued as she admired the colors and presentation. Thor arched a brow as he turned the plate inspecting the food. As both guests began their meal, they looked at each other wide-eyed, finding it savory and delicious.

“Shaylee can be quite the imaginative cook when she becomes bored and ambitions.” Loki said boasting his pride of his young wife, her talents and accomplishments. 

“You prepared this?” Thor said in amazement. “My compliments to you, as this is a meal truly worthy of praise.” 

Shay arched a brow slightly getting a strange feeling from the cascade of overflowing compliments in her direction. “It’s just . . . chicken fettuccini guys.” Shay said. “Not much Italian in Asgard I guess?” 

They chuckled continuing to eat as Shaylee passed the garlic bread around to everyone. 

“So? Have you something you wish to discuss brother? It is not often you extend an invitation here into your home.” He pointed out. 

“Shaylee and I have some news to share.” Loki said taking his bride’s hand in his own. 

“We’re having a baby girl.” Shay announced, “We are calling her Liliya. For her father.” She said with a proud smile as she laced her fingers with Loki’s looking to her husband. 

“So as you see, things are not as dire as first thought.” Loki said taking a sip of his wine. “There is no reason Odin should fear a half human girl child.” 

The table fell silent as it seemed Frigga and Thor had news of their own they were hesitant and somewhat reluctant to share. Shay’s smile faded as she looked to Loki, having through her in-laws would be happy to hear their news. “What’s wrong?” 

“It is wonderful news Shaylee. I’m so happy for you and Loki, and that Kameron will have a baby sister to keep her company.” Frigga congratulated her on her good fortune, but then the table fell silent again. 

Loki found himself just as on edge as Shaylee was now. “What is it?” 

Thor decided just to get it out in the open rather than draw things out or tiptoe around the issue. “We bring news. We have found a solution to the problem at hand. It will keep both Shaylee and your children safe.” 

Shay’s eyes lit up, “Really? What? What have you found out about our situation?” She said anxiously. Loki had a foreboding feeling just by listening to them and watching the way they were acting, realizing he most likely was not going to like this. 

“Because you are of Midgard and not of royal birth, the marriage can be annulled as though it had never been. All marital ties, rights, and privileges would be severed, removing you and the children from the line of succession.” Thor explained. The room for silent once again, Thor’s eyes remaining on his human sister-in-law who seemed to be somewhat in shock. A blank stare in her eyes as her mind tried to wrap around what she had just been told. 

Not a divorce, an annulment. Meaning that she and the children would have no rights as a family, and both girls made illegitimate. Born outside of proper wedlock. 

“Obviously that is not an option, but I thank you brother. For reminding me that you do have a sense of humor. Dreadful as it may be.” 

“Loki, try and see reason and be reasonable.” Frigga said having known he was going to be upset when this was what they had to present the couple with. 

“Reasonable mother? Reasonable. You want me to renounce the vows I made to my wife on our wedding day to proclaim all was a lie, and our children mere mistakes? A simple, side effect of our private affections for each other? Where do you see ‘reason’ presented at any point?” He demanded. “This was not a weekend misadventure with too much to drink, a few days ago. We have been married for several years, and have lived as man and wife since then. It’s ridiculous, outrageous, unfair, and completely cruel.” He fumed they’d even brought such a horrid idea to him in the first place. 

“Loki, no one is saying that you can’t be together. Nothing else need change. This way, you need not hide them anymore, and they would be safe. Execution need no longer be a fear.” Frigga counseled her youngest son. 

“She’s my wife.” Loki repeated. “My daughters are of Royal blood. They are princesses of the 9 realms. Yet you would have me take all of these things that I have given them, that are rightfully theirs away from them?!” He exclaimed becoming more enraged the longer this ridiculous conversation continued. Annul their marriage? They had just found each other, after all this time, after everything they had gone through together. 

“Brother, you wished for a solution to protect the lives of your wife and daughters.” Thor said seriously. “I am afraid, this is your only option. You must accept this and do what you know must be done. For the sake of your children.” 

“I will not . . . !” However Loki’s words fell silent when he felt Shay’s soft hand rest over his to calm him. Just getting more and more angry wasn’t going to change it. 

Shay’s eyes stared straight forward, opened, focused, but a billion miles away feeling numb inside. Loki took her hand sitting beside her, “I shall do no such thing my love. Shaylee, I love you with all of my heart. You are my wife now and for all time.” 

“Loki, I can’t . . . we can’t . . .” Shay closed her eyes touching her forehead with her hand. “We need time to think just to think a little bit.” She said clearly overwhelmed. 

Thor and Frigga didn’t seem anymore thrilled at the prospect of this. They had grown very fond of their young human family member. But it was the only ray of light and hope that could be found to guarantee Shay and the girls wouldn’t have to fear death. Yet it didn’t seem fair that Loki had found some happiness only to have to steal it away from him. Loki’s face seemed to express that was exactly what he thought and how he felt. 

“Loki, I . . .” Thor began but his brother was in no mood to hear him speak further. 

“My wife and I need some time to ourselves. Our privacy.” He shot him a look, “IF you don’t mind.” 

He wanted them to leave. Whereas he would have no qualms with telling his brother to get out, he wouldn’t be so rude and harsh with his mother. Understanding how upset the young couple was. Frigga stood first, “Of course we’ll leave you to your privacy.” She motioned for Thor to come with her as he needed her or his brother to move between the realms. Obviously Loki was hardly in the mood to transport him and was unwilling to leave his wife’s side. 

Thor paused, “Congratulations. On the news of your daughter.” Thor offered knowing it was of little importance before following his mother. 

 

 

Hard Choices

Shaylee lay awake starring at the canopy of their obscenely large bed in the darkness. Loki had intended to stay with her but she asked him to leave her and go back to Asgard. It was clear what his thoughts and feelings were on the matter, but Shaylee needed time to sort out how she felt about it. 

She looked at the ring on her finger that Loki had put there on their wedding day. It had never come off, because it was attached to her hand. Even though the circumstances of their marriage weren’t ideal and actually quite bizarre Shay had been under duress, as Loki was holding their daughter as hostage against her; she couldn’t deny the magical aspects of the wedding, like a fairytale. This ring . . . their ring was an actual symbol of their joining. Essence of both of their beings came together making the gem and ring itself. A piece of their bodies, their hearts, their souls. She remembered the way the mist formed and moved around their joined hands, twirling, entwining and then becoming solid on her finger. A truly unique, mystical, and personal wedding ring to say the least. 

For the longest time she fought against him, against this, against everything. She wasn’t exactly sure of the moment when he stopped being her enemy, and became her ally instead. Children had both an innocence and an untainted honesty about them, and Kameron wasn’t around other children. Certainly not around other parents who would speak ill of Loki as his reputation was a popular source of gossip on Asgard and even on Midgard. 

There was no denying how much Kameron loved and adored her father. She missed him terribly when he was away. She was far less fond or trusting of her Uncle Thor from the moment she discovered she even had an Uncle which was the same moment she met him. 

Perhaps Loki didn’t always go the right way about things. Almost never in fact. But she couldn’t deny how she felt about him now. Resting her hand over the swell of her belly, she also couldn’t deny whose child grew inside of her now. 

Shay sighed covering her eyes with her forearm not knowing how she was meant to feel or decide about any of this. 

Getting up from the bed she put on her robe and left the room to go for a walk She looked around at the home Loki had created and provided for them. The richness, grandeur, and luxury of it all. Of course he was a prince more than 1,000 years old. She had never seen the palace on Midgard, but she imagined this place was a cozy hovel in comparison. But when she had just graduated high school and started college, she never dreamed she would ever have a home like this one. Certainly not servants, and in the presence of legendary Gods, becoming one of their lovers and the mother of his children. 

Of course that was all on the good, bright and positive side of things. But Loki had originally abducted her from Earth. He forced her into subjugation, and even though he used magic, he basically drugged her and forced himself on her. He had been abusive, harsh, and downright cruel to her on many occasions, and imprisoned her. Controlling every aspect of her life. Even though these incidents had become rare, very few and extremely rare, it was still there just beneath the surface. It seemed when he was angry, he genuinely had no control over his actions, no rational or reasonable thoughts could override his rage. Of course he regretted his actions later, but his guilt didn’t change or erase his actions.

Unless you were a soldier on Midgard, killing was illegal and not part of everyday life for the majority of humans who lived there. On Asgard, it seemed everyone was a warrior, everyone was trained to fight, and everyone had killed at one time or another. Loki and Thor were princes of the 9 realms and were most likely in more conflicts and life and death situations than most. Death and killing were more common place to him then it was to her. That didn’t really excuse the moral implications of it, but it was something she had to take into account. 

Sitting down on a bench in the corridor, she sighed and leaned her head back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. 

If any of those shrinks back in that hospital accessed her now, she bet that “Stockholm Syndrome’ would be written across her file in big bold letters. But Loki did care for her, he made a genuine effort to control himself, and where he had been abusive towards Shaylee in the past, he was never mean or impatient or upset with Kameron. It wasn’t fair to be labeled with a ‘syndrome’ like that. Wasn’t every person different? Every situation unique to the circumstances around it? What was she supposed to do, simply hate the father of her children every day until she died? Wouldn’t that just make everything more miserable then it had to be for everyone involved? 

Shay had to admit she did have feelings for Loki as confusing as they were. And it wasn’t just one feeling and it certainly wasn’t only one. 

She sighed realizing none of that really mattered now. What mattered was Kameron and Liliya and it was their futures, their very lives hanging in the balance. She couldn’t help feeling angry at Loki for putting them all in this situation to begin with. He knew Odin’s laws, and he press ganged Shay into marrying him anyway. Yet now, knowing more about him, his situation, she could almost understand why he did. 

He had never intended for her and the children to cross over into his life on Asgard. Never intended for Asgard or Midgard rules to follow them here. Perhaps it never occurred to him either that he would truly love Shay and their children with all his heart, never having been in such a relationship before, nor having had children. Otherwise he might have realized before starting this whole endeavor he would never be able to keep the two lives separate. He’d become addicted to the feeling being with Shay gave him and he never wanted to be without it again.

Something which unfortunately, made this all so much more difficult now, because the mere thought of letting her go, of a wedge being forced between them infuriated him. 

But the girls came first. They simply had to. Shay and Loki were their parents and it was their duty to protect their little ones whatever it took. 

 

 

Desolate

The annulment seemed so mall and insignificant compared to their small yet magical wedding. Thor and Frigga stood witnesses and the moment Shaylee’s wedding ring dissolved and disappeared from her hand, it physically felt like her heart was ripped out of her body. 

Loki could feel it too, but he was far stronger than his human wife . . . now simply lover. Frigga caught Shaylee before she fell to the ground, and Thor reached out as if to offer assistance to his brother, but the way Loki’s pain came was in a burst of anger and he shoved the God of Thunder from him. “Do NOT touch me brother!” He roared, “You have done enough damage to me for 10 lifetimes!” Loki turned and ripped open a portal stepping through it seconds before it closed and disappeared behind him. 

Shaylee was shocked that he had left so abruptly. “Loki . . .” She said reaching out with a shaking hand, tears streaming down her face. Thor went to his mother and kneeled down on the floor beside them. 

“He just needs sometime to himself, Shaylee. He will return.” Frigga said gently stroking her hair and holding her close. Shay had never felt so empty, so sad, and depressed. The emotional pain was unbearable and hurt more than anything she could have imagined. She turned burying her face against Frigga’s shoulder wrapping her arms around her needing desperately to be held. 

“It’s dark . . .” She wept, “So dark inside of me.”

“I am sorry, dearest Shaylee.” Frigga said holding her tight. “So very sorry.” 

Thor silently reached up touching his mothers shoulder asking permission. She gave a nod and gently helped pass the distraught young mortal into Thor’s strong arms. Standing from the cold floor, he swept her up into his arms and took her to her bedchambers to rest. Frigga was disappointed that this had happened. Shaylee couldn’t be by herself, not right now. The pain in her heart was too great. But it was also true of Loki. With all that he had gone through and the very little joy and happiness that he found in his life being ripped away from him like this . . . it was imperative that she find him and not let him be alone. Thor would stay with Shaylee and watch over until they returned, and Frigga herself would seek out her younger son to offer guidance, council and support. 

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

KUDOS, BOOKMARKS, and COMMENTS!!!! Lots and lots of COMMENTS please!!!


	14. Sessions - Chapter 14

Brother in Law

Thor stood in Shaylee’s bedchamber pacing slowly hoping word would come soon from Frigga or Loki. Shay lay resting in her bed, but it was hardly asleep. Her eyes followed the blonde God of Thunder as he moved back and forth. 

“Could you stop that.” Shay said with a sigh, “You’re making me sea sick.” 

Thor hadn’t seen she was still awake, “My apologizes. It was not my intention to make you ill.” He was talking about the pacing and the disillusion of her marriage. 

“It’s our fault I guess. Breaking rules always has consequences. This is ours.” Shay closed her eyes for a moment, wincing as she tried to readjust the way she was lying to relieve the pain in her lower back and legs. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked moving closer, “Are you in pain?” 

If he only knew. “A side affect of being almost 8 months pregnant with the child of a God.” Shay said. Moving wasn’t helping. She couldn’t get comfortable. The physical pain was also from the annulment, not just the baby. The pain in her chest made it difficult to draw a breath. It felt like there was a hot dagger in her heart, twisting over and over again. It was the most painful, agonizing feeling she had ever experienced before. 

Thor moved closer to where she lay on her bed, feeling both responsible and guilty about her suffering. “Is there something I may do to help?” 

“Like what.” Shay said in a defeated tone. 

“I . . . do not know.” Thor admitted sheepishly. “I have heard of techniques that the healers use to ease such discomfort. I thought perhaps Loki might have shared them with you.” 

Shay sighed and pulled the blanket back holding out her hand. Thor furrowed his brow reaching out his hand and she took it moving to the sore spot in her lower back, “Rub here firmly in circles.” She instructed. Thor sat down next to her on her bed and followed her instructions. Shay closed her eyes bracing herself against the pillow. “Easy. Try not to snap me like a twig.” 

“Apologize. I am afraid I have not met too many humans in the past centuries.” He confessed. Shay remembered that Loki had trouble remembering. He had trouble realizing how much stronger he was compared to her mortal body. “Is this helping your pain?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” She said simply feeling another shooting, tearing pain in her chest. 

A quiet moment passed before Thor spoke again. “I truly am sorry for this being the only way to protect you and your children.” 

Shaylee half smiled hearing him say that. “It’s strange hearing you say that word. ‘sorry’.” 

“Why is that?” He questioned. 

“It’s the one word Loki can never bring himself to say. Especially when he really means it and wants to say it.” Shay admitted softly. Her smile faded as she closed her eyes, “I hope he comes home soon.” She whispered trying to hide the agony she was in. She could feel herself starting to cry again. She had never felt so alone and helpless like this before. All the time she had spent fighting Loki and trying to escape him . . . not she couldn’t bare is being absent. 

“I cannot imagine what you are experiencing right now Shaylee. I have never had the type of emotional relationship with someone like the one you share with Loki. There are women I have respected, and admired that I call my closest and dearest friends. But never romantically.” He confessed. 

“I wouldn’t envy this if I were you, Thunder God.” Shay said her eyes closed tight her arms wrapped over her middle bracing herself against the next agonizing pain that struck. “The more you love something . . . someone . . . the worse it hurts when it’s taken away.” Her eyes opened starring at the far wall. “I hated him. I hated him so much at first. So much that I thought the moment he left me alone, it would be such a great relief. I would be free.” Her lip quivered as she spoke. 

“Not the ‘love at first sight’ romance everyone envisions it will be?” Thor asked. 

“Far from it. I thought he was an insane freak.” Shay said, “I told him he was crazy. But . . . he thought I was special, that I was beautiful, and unique. He saw things in me I could never see in myself. But I can see them in Kameron. I know I’ll see them in Liliya too.” 

Thor listened as she spoke, hearing how much she was hurting in the tone of her voice. The tears in each word. “She is a remarkably brilliant and quick witted child. Truly gifted in her abilities. Very much as Loki was when we were but children ourselves. A bit more mischievous and open about her opinion then he was perhaps.” 

“Probably because he encourages it. He is the God of Mischief, and Kameron . . . is definitely Daddy’s little girl.” Shay smiled. “Thor smiled as well hearing her tone lighten a little for a moment as he continued to message her lower back through her pajamas. “What happens if Odin decides he needs to solidify an alliance. Is it like it is on Midgard? Will . . . Odin choose to Marry Loki to some alien princess he has never even met?” 

“You must not concern yourself with such things Shaylee. Asgard has seen rebellions and small conflicts in the 9 realms it has had to put to rest. But we have not seen war in a very long time. I doubt such allegiances will be needed or many in yours or your children’s lifetimes.” He said not wanting her to upset herself further with these thoughts. 

“But that’s how it is, isn’t it. That’s why Loki and I can’t be married. Because human blood would be perceived as a weakness. We are intelligent, self-aware, sentient beings, but because our life spans are so brief compared to yours . . . we are less then animals. Worthless insects.” Thor didn’t respond but in his silence was her answer. 

He paused his movements and rested his hand on her shoulder, “I cannot change the way the Alfather thinks, or his views on such matters. Believe me when I tell you that both my brother and I have tried to do so on many occasions to no avail. But you, Shaylee, are no animal nor insect. Nor is your daughter, Kameron. Nor will your daughter, Liliya, be when she is born. My brother is very fortune to have such lovely, beautiful, and compassionate creatures in his life. For that, dearest Shaylee, I do envy him. 

 

 

Fury 

Frigga watched in silence as her youngest sons rage lay waste to a uninhabited moon in one of the less populated of the nine realms. There would be no alarms sounded if Loki’s temper did not harm those under Asgard’s rule. Even in his suffering, he didn’t forget how unwanted Odin’s attention was at the moment. 

Still angry, but starting to grow weary from his actions, Frigga quietly stepped from the shadows approaching him. Breathing heart from where his destruction of everything around him resulted in injuries to himself bleeding from broken skin, he sighed. “I know you are here watching me. Disappointed seeing me as I truly am.” 

“I have never been disappointed in you Loki.” Frigga said in a gentle tone. “Sometimes your actions disappoint me. Your judgment in situations at times. But never have I been disappointed in you.” 

He smirked, “No? What about the day you met my mortal wife and found I had bred children with her? You forget how clear the horror in your face spoke of your disappointment.” Loki reminded her. 

Frigga stepped closer as her son still didn’t turn to face, “Why did you leave so abruptly Loki.” She asked. “I Know you are suffering, and in pain . . . but so is Shaylee.” 

“I cannot risk being around her when I am so angry.” He snapped, “Her human body is to fragile and I have forgotten that befor . . .” He closed his eyes tight shaking off the memory. 

Frigga furrowed her brow, “What do you mean?” 

Loki scoffed shaking his head in disbelief at himself. “It makes no difference now. For her . . . this will be the worst sin I have committed against her. I can never change it, nor erase it from her mind. Not when you and Thor stood as witnesses to it.” 

The queen was not foolish, she knew her son better then he realized. Whereas Thor might not have acknowledge or even realized when Loki’s words had subtext, Frigga did. “Loki? What are you saying? Are you saying that you have altered Shaylee’s memories in the past?” Loki’s jaw clenched as his eyes turned away. Frigga stared at him speechless that he would do such a thing. “Not only are those sort of magic’s dangerous, it is a complete and utter violation of her trust.” 

Loki didn’t need to be told what he already knew. Yet that violation seemed to be less offensive then the one he had taken from her. 

“Why would you do such a thing to someone you obviously care very deeply for?” She questioned. There was a long tense silence, like building pressure in his every heartbeat, “Loki. . .” 

“Because I could not bare the knowledge that she would have hated me forever if I had not taken the memory from her!” He said through clinched teeth, “And she would have. She told me herself that she would never love me after what I did to her.” There was another pause, “And . . . she would have been right to.” 

“I do not understand. What could have been so terrible it would justify . . .” She began but Loki put a stop to her question before she could finish it. 

“I will never speak of it again, so do not waste your words in asking.” He said in a low serious tone. Frigga could see that it was something very personal that haunted him and would continue to do so. 

“How many times have you used such dark magic’s on her.” She said changing her question slightly. 

“Only once. Is that not enough?” He said having known how wrong it was and would always bare the guilt of having used them on her. 

“Too many.” She replied. 

Loki smirked, “Ah. There is the disappointment you claimed not to have in me. It seemly lie dormant for a few seconds, until I reminded you how untrustworthy I am when it comes to being loved or trusted by anyone.” 

“Except this time you hardly seem proud of your successful deception. You have always reveled in that particular skill that you possess in the past.” She pointed out. “Why not with this one?” 

There was another long silence that stretched out between them. “Perhaps because in this instance, I wanted to fix the trust I had broken, rather than take advantage of it.” 

Frigga couldn’t hide the small smile or the tears in her eyes. To hear her son say such words honestly and mean them . . . he had grown and matured in a way she had feared he never would. “It is not like you to admit to something of that nature.” It only served more proof of what she had feared, “Your heart . . . truly does belong to her. Does it not.” 

“I think . . . it always has.” Another pain ripped through his chest, his hand flew over his heart clutching tight. His eyes closed and his teeth clenched as he could hardly draw a breath. “I never should have agreed to this.” His heart twisted again as he fought not to cry out, “IF we cannot be together in life, we could have been in death.” 

This was exactly what Frigga was afraid to leave either Shaylee or Loki alone. Asgard weddings, the magic’s used in such ceremonies, made marriage more of a permanent state for the couple involved. Becoming one wasn’t just symbolic or mere words. To lose a spouse to death was painful, but they were still part of one another. Once the other spouse was laid to rest, they would be together again. The separation was a temporary state. But in this case, it was like taking a cloth that had been one piece and ripping it in half. 

On the one hand, she was proud of her son for having grown so much these past years. For having found someone to love so deeply he would want to change the less desirable traits of himself for the better. On the other hand, it proved that the annulment may have done far more harm than good. Had this been some kind of a game, a rouse, as Loki was well known for in the past, he could have just walked away. He could have shrugged all of this off without so much as a twinge. But if it was real, their marriage and vows were the binding of two souls that were joined in love; it would have been more merciful to physically cut their hearts out with a dull blade. 

“Loki, you need to go back. You cannot stay away nor be alone.” Frigga said walking closer. 

“WHY! So I can watch her eyes as they stare of me with hatred!!” He shouted. 

“She does not hate you,” Frigga said looking away, “I almost wish she did for it would have made this bearable for you both.” 

Loki furrowed his brow finally turning and looking at his mother, “What are you talking about?” Finding that and odd thing to say, especially now of all times. 

She didn’t answer him immediately realizing what a horrendous mistake had been made. Unlike her son, she did not lie or take short cuts to try and get out of it. “All your life, you have had a very set and self serving way of doing things. Everything you have ever done, you have only ever done for yourself. Whether it be improving your standing in the eyes of your father or in the eyes of others.” She began as some of the blame was on his shoulders, but mostly on her own. “This marriage to a mortal woman and having a child with her, was so completely against your own good. It would in no way serve to your advantage, especially where the Alfather is concerned.” 

Loki could hardly believe he was hearing this. “You . . . did not believe me when I told you I loved her.” He stated cutting to the heart of what she was saying. He gasped clutching to his chest again in unbearable agony. 

Immediately Frigga went to his side wrapping her arms around him before he fell. “I cannot tell you how sorry I am.” She apologized seeing the tears of confusion and desolation at the pain he was experiencing. 

“What’s happening?” He begged, “What have you done to us?” 

“Come, we must get you home.” She said helping him back to his feet. 

“Home?!” He said looking at her. 

“This deception is over Loki. The Alfather is the only one who can keep my granddaughter from sharing her mother’s lonely childhood.” 

“Shaylee?!” He asked. 

“I will retrieve her and Shaylee once I have delivered you to the healers.” 

“NO!” Loki shouted. “I will not return to Asgard on bended knee asking for his help!!” 

“Please, do not fight me Loki. I need your help to transport you home.” 

“Asgard is NOT my home, and I have not made the proper adjustments for you or anyone to enter without my assistance.” He cried out almost doubling over. 

“Loki, we do not have time for an argument!” Frigga said. “It is not just your life that hangs in the balance, but your lover and your unborn child.” 

“Then I will return to our home. If we are to die we will do so together.” He said waving his hand opening a portal. Frigga had already said this wasn’t a good time for an argument and simply helped him into the opening as they stepped back into the world he had created for him and his family.

 

 

Dire Situations

The doors of Loki’s bedchamber burst open as Loki entered, his mother helping him stay on his feet. They found Thor standing near the bed where an unconscious Shay lay as their servants attended her. “Mother . . .” He hurried over and put an arm around Loki. 

“Shaylee!” Loki said heading towards the bed as Thor helped him. But the God pushed his brother away stumbling to the bed taking her hand finding it cold. “Shaylee?” He said reaching up touching her face. “What have you done to her?” 

“She lost consciousness almost 20 minutes ago, we have not been able to wake her.” He said looking to his mother. “What is happening to them?” 

“We made a mistake.” She said looking at the couple. “The Alfather must give his blessing so they may be wed. Quickly.” 

“There may be a more pressing emergency.” Thor said looking at her. 

“WHAT!?” Loki demanded having had enough of this nonsense. “What is more pressing!!” 

“Master.” Isabel said, “Her water has broken. She has gone into premature labor.” 

Loki’s eyes went wide, “We must get her to her healer on Midgard. Now.” He said moving to take her into his arms, but he was in too much pain to do so. 

“Loki, we must return to Asgard. Our healers will be able to care for her better than any mortal will. Care for both of you.” Frigga said hurrying over to the bed. 

“I cannot risk going back there, not knowing if Odin will allow them to care for her or allow her to die.” He said reaching out to open a portal back to Midgard but Frigga grabbed his wrist halting him. 

“I gave you my word that I will speak for your children, I have not forgotten that. I will not let any harm come to them, and that means Shaylee getting the care and aid she needs to give your daughter life.” She said looking into his eyes seeing the excruciating pain he was in. “I swear to you, if you open the portal to the healing room . . . no harm will come to your family.” 

Loki knew that if anyone had a chance of standing between Odin and the punishment he was sure to order for them, it was Frigga. The only one who could influence him to have mercy. He clinched his jaw before giving a slight nod. She gave a sigh of relief releasing his arm.

Reaching out, Loki opened a portal that led to the healing room in the palace. Instantly Thor went over picking up Shay as gently as possible as Frigga helped Loki up. The four of them leaving Loki’s small realm, and taking them directly into the palace of Asgard. 

 

(To Be Continued . . . )

PLEASE REVIEW, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARK FOR FUTURE UPDATES!!!


	15. Sessions - Chapter 15

Consequences

Odin listened to his eldest son and Queen as they spoke on Loki’s behalf. Unable to do so himself as he lie unconscious under a healing dome beside Shaylee. Before he fell into darkness himself, lacing his fingers with hers after he saw his daughter removed from Shaylee’s womb, strong and healthy and absolutely beautiful. He wished she was awake to meet their daughter when he did. Perhaps they would share that moment with their next child. 

“You ask me to allow Loki to set a poor example for Asgard’s subjects. For all those in the 9 realms under our rule.” Odin stated. 

“No.” Thor said, “We are the only ones who know of Loki’s transgression. He has not asked to declare his wife or draughts publicly. He wants only for them to live in the world he has created for them without fear of death.” 

“Thus allowing him to break the rules that have been set forth for all to abide by in this kingdom. Most of all those of royal blood.” He said in a stern tone. 

“Mortals do not have life spans that last as long as ours, and his daughters are of royal blood. As unfair as it must be, that does give them certain rights and privileges, as it does Loki.” Thor countered. 

“You certainly are persistent on Loki’s behalf. I doubt he would be so adamant on yours.” He said arching a brow. 

“Odin,” Frigga began, “The children are completely innocent in this matter. Even though Shaylee was unaware of the laws broken, she has said she will stand beside Loki and except the consequences of these offenses.” Frigga folded her hands together, “However, their daughters need a mother. Although Loki knowingly broke laws and rules set down over millennia’s ago . . he genuinely loves her. And she loves him. Otherwise, they would not be suffering and weakening in so many ways as they are now.” 

The Alfather was silent for a very long time studying the faces of his wife and eldest son. “My Queen. Even after all these years, is still a hopeless romantic.” 

“Father, please.” Thor said, “Loki has many faults. But seeing them together, seeing the way he is different when he is with her and their children . . . loving this mortal woman cannot be counted as a fault.” 

Odin had been a warrior for thousands of years. He knew when he was out flanked on two fronts. “I will take your words on Loki’s behalf into account. I will take some time to consider this matter.” 

 

 

Considerations

The Alfather stood in the healing chamber at the foot of the healing dome. He studied the two figures lying beneath it, asleep, the way their hands were joined, although perhaps unaware of it. It was as though they were trying to hold onto one another for dear life, regardless of outside dangers trying to tear them apart. 

Odin’s eyes moved to Shaylee looking her over. There didn’t seem to be anything particularly remarkable or unique about the mortal to his eyes. She was young, that was clear. If one didn’t know they were of different species, she and Loki would look close in age. When in reality there were more than a thousand years age difference between them. Loki was clever, extremely clever. How could he find anything in common with a basic creature like this human mortal? 

“Hello.” Odin furrowed his brow hearing a voice when he had ordered the room cleared. Looking over he saw a small girl crouched behind the bed where the two adults lay. A small girl child, with features of the two lying before him under the gold glowing healing dome. 

“Hello.” He answered her back. 

“Mommy and Daddy are sleeping. They won’t wake up.” She said softly looking at the gold swirling light. “They haven’t met Liliya yet. She’s my little sister, we’ve been waiting for her. But now she is here . . .” Her brows knitted together with worry as she reached out for Shay’s hand only to be stopped by the dome with a shock causing her to squeak. Rubbing her hand her face turned from one of worry to one of temper. Raising her hand she sent a shock back at the dome which only absorbed the jolt of energy. 

Odin half chuckled, “You are most certainly a child a of Loki. I saw that face and temper many times in his life.” Her shimmering eyes looked up at him hearing him talk about Loki. “DO you know who I am little one?” 

Her eyes looked him over, “Your one of the doctors? You’re helping mommy and daddy get better?” Odin didn’t respond and Kameron’s said eyes turned back wishing she could touch them. Touch their hands, maybe if she kissed their faces, they would wake and she could hug them and they could all go home with Liliya. “Can we go home soon?” 

Odin studied her for several long moments more, “Tell me of your home.” He said, curious about this small hidden world Loki had created and secreted away. Where he could live this simple life with his mortal woman.

“Will that help mommy and daddy?” She questioned. 

“It may.” He held out his hand, “Come. Tell me of the world you have grown up in.” His eyes moved towards the dome, “Of your family.” 

Kameron moved closer looking at his hand curiously and suspiciously. Odin waited a moment letting her choose her course of action. “Would you like to see my sister? She’s very pretty.” 

“I believe I would like that very much.” 

It seemed to be the best way to access the complex situation was to see it through the eyes of pure childlike innocence. And Kameron certainly was that. After another moment, she took his hand and took him to the room where Liliya was being cared for. 

 

 

Families

“She is very charming, is she not?” Frigga said with a smile as one of her caretakers carried the sleeping little one out of the room to put her to bed after such a long emotional day. 

“Many children often are. Especially the clever ones.” Odin replied, “Loki has always been intelligent. It does not surprise me that his offspring would share such attributes.” 

“Her mother is very clever as well. I think if she was not human, you would like her very much.” She said softly. 

“Still advocating for your son despite his many grievous transgressions I see.” Odin said not unaware of her motives. 

Frigga took a breath and sighed, “Loki, had such a very difficult time growing up in the palace. He was not as big nor as strong as Thor. Thor was the favorite of most outside and inside of the palace. Including his father.” She pointed out having spoken to him of it when their own children are young and he showed such favoritism towards Thor. 

“That was years ago my queen. Loki is not a child anymore.” He responded. 

“No. He is a man now, and has walked a very lonely road his entire life.” Frigga sat down beside him. “My king, you know as well as I why he feels so out of place. Even if he does not. For over a thousand years he has tried so hard to find a place of his own. His strengths. To feel as though he belongs. As fleeting as it may be because of her short moral lifespan . . . Loki has found those things that have alluded him. That he truly desires, and feels happiness and joy that he has never previously known.” She told him. “As short as their time is together . . . would it not be cruel to end it now? Making it shorter still?” 

“The mortal woman may just be human, but their daughters are not. They will live much longer, and I have already witnessed with my own eyes that the one called ‘Kameron’ possesses a great power. One that she needs not develop as much as control. She is dangerous and could pose a great risk to the peace of the 9 realms.” 

“Her mother is not a warrior, nor does she come from a culture or race of warriors so much as one of peace. She is compassionate, kind and places such value on life. Her values and beliefs she has taught to her daughter and will continue to teach their children. Something about this young woman has shown Loki he can be more than he is. Influenced him to want to be better and correct the flaws of his character. Never has he felt such a deep desire to improve himself, especially to be worthy of another in such a way.” 

“A mortal.” Odin still said in disbelief his youngest son would find such happiness with a lower being. 

Frigga was quiet for another long moment, “IF you do not give them your forgiveness, your blessing to marry . . . Loki may die, and Shaylee surely will.” She placed her hand on his arm, “Even if Loki survives this, his heart will darken for the worst and he will never recover.” Frigga warned always having known their youngest son more than anyone else ever could. “Please, my king. Give your son this gift. Let him be happy. However brief it may be.” 

Odin studied his wife in silence for several long moments. Never in the course of their marriage had he been able to deny her. Never in the course of their marriage had she pleaded so passionately for anything. He sighed resting his hand over hers. 

 

 

Conversations

Loki took a breath, and then another opening his eyes. It took him a moment before he recognized the ceiling over his own bed in his room in the palace of Asgard. It took him a moment to be able to move. 

“Shaylee?” He sat up with a start realizing her hand wasn’t in his and he was lying alone. He sat up further finding that he wasn’t completely alone. Thor was close waiting for him to wake. “Where is she? What has happened?” 

“Calm yourself brother.” Thor said, “She remains in the healing room. It is felt that she had a bit more recovering before she wakes.” 

Loki started to get up but Thor halted him, “I want to see her. Now.” 

“She is alright brother. As are Kameron and Liliya. You must keep yourself calm. Collect your thoughts. Father wishes to speak with you.” Loki furrowed his brow. 

“Speak to me? Or have my head.” He grumbled. 

“Loki. You have been under the healing dome as has Shaylee for almost 8 days. Much has happened in that time. I believe you have more of a chance now then you did before.” Thor advised. 

“More of a chance for what?” Loki demanded pushing the thunder god’s hand away from him. 

“Father is expecting you in the study as soon as you wake. Dress, and ready yourself. Respect and humility are what you need to exercise right now brother.” 

Loki sighed just wishing he could go home with his love and daughters and go back to the worry free secret environment he had created for their family. The privacy it affords them. The security and comfort their secluded hideaway held. 

As advised, Loki dressed and collected his thoughts preparing himself for the worst. He tried to keep the one thing that was the most important for Shaylee at the forefront of his mind. The safety and well being of their children. 

Entering the study by himself, the guards closed and sealed the doors for undisturbed privacy, as commanded by Odin. He entered, his back straight, preparing for the attack that was no doubt coming for his sins. 

“Are you walking to your public torture and execution? Or are you coming to me to have a conversation with your father.” Odin said looking through a book from the shelves on the upper level. 

“I suppose that is the question.” He responded honestly. “The answer remains to be seen.” 

Odin closed the book and replaced it before walking down the stairs towards the ground level where Loki was standing. “Frigga believes that I do not know my youngest son as well as she does. Perhaps that has been true in the past. Considering you have created a family with a mortal in secret, it most certainly is the truth of it now.” He moved before Loki looking into his eyes. “You should have come to me a long time ago. Rather then you and your mortal woman living in terror and fear of being discovered. I cannot imagine it has been particularly pleasant for either of you. I would say the same for your children, but the one you call Kameron seems completely unaware of the situation you have put them in.” 

“You spoke to my daughter.” Loki tried to suppress the panic that accompanied such news. It was too late to stop it or supervise the exchange now. It was done. “What did you think of your eldest grandchild?” 

“She reminds me a great deal of her father when he was but an infant himself. However, I find she posses a intensely great power that she has not had to be taught. It is part of her very being. Perhaps it is why your mortal had such difficulty at her birth.” 

“We have been teaching her how to use them responsibly, and to control them from the first moment she showed signs of having such abilities.” Loki stated. “She is always supervised and no harm can come to others or herself if she experiments with her talents.” 

“Perhaps. But she not only shares your features and abilities, but your volatile temper as well. A flaw that has never severed you well in the past, and will not serve her either.” 

Loki studied his father, “Yes, she has a great many traits of myself in her. However she has a great deal of her mother in her as well. Surely you saw that when you spent time with her.” 

“Such as?” Odin asked. 

“She is compassionate, she is very intelligent, easy going, beautiful and a huge heart overflowing with love. Most of all, she is innocent and not easily corrupted. She has a mind of her own even at her young age.” Loki said seriously. The one thing about Kameron he treasured most was how she looked at him when he arrived in their home. The way she said ‘daddy’ and beamed each time she saw him, and wrap her arms around his neck hugging him so tight as if he was her whole world. Most certainly daddy’s little girl. Kameron loved him with all her heart, unconditionally. He knew that he could change as she got older. There was a time, long ago, that he held the same love and Loki in his eyes for his own father. So very long ago. But no more. Because Odin never showed him the love, affection, attention and praise that he gave Kameron. All of that went to Thor, and there were nothing but obligated scraps left for him. Something Loki would never let happen with his own children, no matter how many he and Shaylee had together. Regardless of gender. 

“I do not believe that she understands how much power she truly possesses or what it means any more then you do. But she is a very young child, and as you say, has great intelligence. There will come a day when she will understand and realize.” 

Loki’s face darkened, “You are assuming she will do with her powers what I have done with mine. That because her father is a deceiver, that she will be as well?” 

Odin didn’t respond to Loki’s accusation, but he honestly didn’t have to. It was clear Loki’s children would have to suffer judgment for his reputation. “You have broken countless laws Loki. You took advantage of my trust, you hid an affair with this mortal woman, and bred children with her still determined to keep it all a secret from your king and your father.” 

“I am not asking for your forgiveness, or for clemency for what I have done. Nor special treatment. I was aware I was breaking the laws of Asgard and going against your rules. But my reasons for keeping this a secret, was because I wanted to keep them safe from harm. And because I . . .” He paused turning his eyes away. 

“Continue.” Odin instructed after a moment. 

Loki hated this and it was harder to keep his anger in check and subdued, “I did not want to share them. I wanted a place for us, and us alone. Free from gossip, rumors, stories from the past, opinions, people who will never allow me to change. To become more than I am. To Asgard and Midgard, I will always be the trickster, the deceiver, a silver tongue demon. To Shaylee and our children . . . I am so much more. I am not tainted by stories of my past, and with them . . . I am not a ‘prince of Asgard and the 9 realms. Second heir to the throne’.” He said seriously, “I have been Father, and I have been lover. A simple man who provides for his family, dotes on them often, and keeps them safe.” He stated. 

He noticed that very little of this conversation content was about Shaylee. The focus seemed to be firmly on Kameron. Was Odin truly fearful of a half mortal human girl child? It seemed incredibly odd. Not to mention both worrying and unnerving. 

“Punish me however you see fit, father. Take my life or banish me from Asgard. Throw me in the dungeons below, or have me tortured. My only request is that you show mercy and compassion to your granddaughters. They are innocent. They neither asked to be born nor had the luxury of choosing whom their parents would be.” His last few words were a double edge with many meanings. Many dripping with contempt. 

“Both Frigga and Thor have spoken passionately on you and your secret ‘family’s’ behalf. I have had to consider a great many things so that I may decide on what is to be done about your situation and countless transgressions.” He stated. Loki stood straight waiting to hear what judgment was about to be passed on him. Wishing Shaylee was standing by his side at this moment. 

“You may have noted the lack of pain in your body. Your limbs, chest, and very heart. Finding you can draw a breath quite easily.” Actually, now that it was mentioned, she did realize the agony he had been when they returned to Asgard had disappeared. “It is because the annulment has been dissolved and reversed. Making your marriage vows and union valid again. I have declared my blessing and given my permission that you yourself never requested of me, for you and your mortal women to be wed.”

Loki just stared at him in disbelief not having expected this. Yet he didn’t know Frigga had asked him directly to grant this for his son. He bowed his head silently in a forced but grateful gesture which was the most he could offer. Yet there was a strange foreboding feeling knotting in the pit of his stomach as he listened. 

“You will be permitted to take your mortal wife back to the world you have created to live out her human life, as the wife of Loki.” Odin stated. There it was, the catch to his so called ‘mercy’. 

“With our girls, Kameron and Liliya of course.” Odin said nothing starring into his eyes. Loki’s heart was pounding hard in his chest, as it felt as the world was spinning around him. “What do you intend to do with our children?” He said. 

“They will remain here on Asgard. They must be given proper education and training. Their power contained, and controlled.” Odin said sternly. 

“We have been and will continue to provide the proper education and training they require.” Loki was still uncertain if this was truly happening. “Shaylee has spent every moment . . .” 

“A simple mortal, a Midgardian is not a suitable guardian for the children of a Master of the Magic’s.” Odin responded. 

Loki stared at him completely dumbstruck at his callous words. “That ‘mortal Midgardian’ is their mother.” He said in disbelief. 

“She is ill-equipped to care for children far more powerful and biologically superior then her own. As you say, they are my grandchildren, and their well-being and safety should be the first priority of everyone concerned. Which is why they will be placed with families that share their abilities and can instruct them properly in all matters.” Odin decreed. 

“Frigga said that she would speak for them. You said you would show them mercy as they are innocent!” He cried, “Families? You intend to take them from their mother and father AND separate them!?!” Loki said in horror as he stared at his father. “How is it mercy for you to take them from parents who love them and give them to strangers in an unfamiliar realm!?” 

“Neither of the children will have any memory of you or the mortal, nor even of each other. They will live normal Asgardian lives, trained and raised as Asgardian. No longer isolated or in danger without the proper supervision and guidance they require.” 

Needless to say, Loki was in shock. “No. NO! I will not allow this! You cannot take our children . . .” 

“It is already done.” Odin said. “The children were taken from the palace to their homes yesterday morning.” Loki’s eyes were huge, he couldn’t breathe, time seemed to stop.”You knew there would be consequences to your actions. Your deceit and carelessness.” 

“So you take my children from me? From Shaylee?” At that moment the doors opened and several guards came in surrounding the increasingly distraught Loki. 

“Both you and your mortal have said you would accept the consequences of your actions. Do you go back on your word and taking responsibilities for your choices now?” Odin demanded. 

Loki was still in a state of disbelief and horror. He started to go towards Odin only to be restrained by the guards. “You are confined to your rooms until you can accept your situation. As soon as you are able to restrain yourself, you will be released and you can take your mortal back to the world you have created for her.” 

“HER NAME IS SHAYLEE!!” Loki roared as he struggled against the guards. “She is not an animal! You cannot just take our children and give them away like they are stray animals! This is our family!!!” Odin said nothing having delivered his decision on the matter and handed down the punishment for his choices. The guards started to pull him from the study but Loki stopped, “I knew you were cruel, but it never occurred to me how completely heartless and cold you are.” He growled between his teeth. 

Odin nodded to the guards and Loki was dragged from the study struggling and fighting, to be confined to his rooms, as he picked up another book and started to go through it. 

 

(To Be Continued . . .) 

PLEASE KUDOS, REVIEW, and BOOKMARK FOR FUTURE UPDATES!!!


	16. Sessions - Chapter 16

Heartache

Loki stood next to the healing dome, starring at his mortal wife as she lay sleeping beneath it., completely unawares of all that had happened. Frigga appeared near the doorway studying her son. 

“The healers say that she is fully recovered, but you issued orders that she not be allowed to wake.” She said softly. “How long do you intend to keep her this way?” Loki didn’t respond or move his eyes from Shay. The queen entered further into the room. “You must let her wake.” 

“To what purpose?” He snapped. “To tell her that the punishment we were given because of my choices is far worse than we ever imagined? Far worse than simple death?” 

“Loki . . .” Frigga started to reach for his hand but he stepped away from her, beyond furious and hurting and not wanting her to anyone else comfort. “You cannot keep her this way forever.” 

“It will be sufficient to let her rest until I can find a way to ease her pain.” Loki snapped. 

“You cannot alter her memories again Loki.” Frigga had a feeling it was what he was considered. 

“I would if I could. But you know as well as I that it is impossible to do so. I cannot take the memories of our children from her. Not after she carried them in her womb, nourished them, and gave them life. They are part of her. Part of us. They will forever be embedded in her mind. I could not cut the knowledge of them from her with a blade.” Of course he had already considered it. If it could be done to suppress Kameron and Liliya’s memories of their parents, it seemed only fair the same could be done for Shaylee. But it was not to be. 

“They are safe Loki. I promised you I would speak for them, that no harm will come to them. I will continue to do so. As your brother has vowed to do as well.” She reassured them. 

Loki’s jaw clenched, “Were either of you part of this? Suggest such cruelty to take our daughters away from us. To give them to others to raise?” 

“Of course not.” She said. “You knew that a debt was owed. That there would have to be payment for everything you have done in this. You knew you could not choose what your punishment was going to be. But you resolved to accept it, as did Shaylee. Whatever it was to be. It was not death, nor torture, nor loss of your titles or standing, nor banishment. He has forgiven you and blessed your marriage. Given permission for you and Shaylee to be together in your world. He did not take her from you as you feared he would.” 

“Oh, did he not?” His eyes turned towards her, “We have no rights as parents. Our children are lost to us and will only know those they were given to as mother and father. Their true names, the ones Shaylee and I chose for them together, and gave to them the day they were born, will never be known. Do you honestly believe that Shaylee will want me after this? Want to be with me? Will ever forgive me!?” He shouted. 

“I do not know. But neither do you if you do not wake her and give her a chance to decide for herself.” Frigga countered. She had spoken to Odin on Loki and Shaylee’s behalf, not it seemed that she needed to speak to Loki, on Shaylee’s behalf since he wouldn’t give her the ability to do so on her own. He was too afraid that she would hate and despise him for losing their children. He was putting it off as long as he could. “IF you doubt her love for you, how true it is? Then consider how close and how quickly the two of you came to dying when your union was severed. If her heart did not belong to you, as yours belongs to hers, then Odin’s forgiveness and blessing would have never been needed to keep your lives from being lost.” 

Loki realized that much was true, but why would she still love a God . . . a man . . knowing he could not keep their children safe. Allowing them to be stolen away from them. As though they were abusive and negligent in their care for them? How would she react to the news once it was given to her? 

 

 

Shared Loss 

Shaylee sat perfectly motionless, her back straight, staring into nothing. They had been sitting this way in silence for what seemed like a lifetime. After Loki told her everything that happened, he didn’t know what more there was for him to say. 

“What . . . happens now.” Shay’s voice broke the silence in a ghost like whisper. “Do you send me back to Earth. TO pick up where I left off and finally start college.” 

Loki didn’t understand why she was saying this. What the context of it was. “I don’t understand.” He said. 

“The whole reason you chose me, you brought me here in the first place was for children. Why you looked for a compatible human to have your children. You did that. We had two. Now they’re gone. They have been taken away from us because we aren’t suitable parents. I’m not suitable.” 

Loki reached out turning her towards him, “No. He said that, not I.” 

“He never talked to me Loki. I never saw him, I don’t even remember leaving this place and being in Asgard.” She said searching his eyes looking for answers, any answers to explain what had happened. “But he still decided I was unfit to raise my girls?” It was completely unfair, nothing about it was right, and under no circumstances could he attempt to justify it. 

“He is an old man. Set in his ways and his beliefs. He does not believe that any human is worthy of anything Asgardian.” He said. 

Shay fell silent again taking a breath. Her eyes closed as tears escaped her eyes, the pain she felt too overwhelming to express. Loki had hated his father before, but the loathing and contempt he felt for him now made what he felt before seem like small trivial annoyance in comparison. A shutter of weakness made Shaylee’s entire body start to collapse. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight wanting to offer any and all the comfort he could, knowing it was very little if any. Her lip quivered as he could feel the dam of shock that was holding her emotions was starting to break. 

He still didn’t know what words he could say, what he could do to ease her pain. All he could do was be here for her as they grieved for their loss. “What’s going to happen to them? If everyone in Asgard is as bias and hateful towards humans as he is . . .” 

“They are not my darling. Even though they are unaware they are of royal blood, those charged with their care are. They will not harm them, and Frigga and Thor will ensure it.” He promised. 

She shivered again as more tears escaped and came more freely now. “Who are they? Do you know them? What are they like?” 

Loki’s jaw clenched closing his eyes, “No. Odin did not feel it necessary to give me the family’s identities.” He said softly, “Or their locations.” 

Shay looked up to him with wide eyes, “So you can’t see them either? Check to see how they are? That they are being looked after and treated well?” She said in horror. 

“Not at the moment, no.” he could almost see her die a little more inside hearing that as her eyes closed and she covered her mouth with her hand. Loki rested his hands on her shoulders. “Shaylee, I promise you, I will find them. I will find out who has them. He may have taken their care from us, but they will not remain lost to us forever.” He swore. 

“Frigga and Thor. You said they are watching over them. Doesn’t that mean they know where they are?” She asked. 

“They will not tell me, Odin has forbidden it. This time directly and clearly so there would be no room for misunderstanding or semantics.” Of course he had already tried to get their whereabouts from them but it was no use. Not when they had been commanded directly by Odin. 

She fell silent, that absent defeated look returning to her eyes. Loki gathered her in his arms again holding her tight. “What . . . happens now?” She repeated her question from before shivering in her despair.

“I don’t know darling.” He whispered. “I was expecting many things, but I never anticipated this level of heartless depravity from him.” 

“Why didn’t he just kill me? Why would he let me live, he could have just let me die.” She wept. “If I’m such an insignificant insect.” 

“Our suffering would have ended with death. But this way it’s prolonged indefinitely.” He answered. “Knowing our daughters are being raised by others, with no memories of us.” 

Shay shook her head unable to stop weapon as she felt her heart break. “Loki, I can’t live with this. I can’t! It’s too much, it hurts to much!” She cried. 

“I know, I know it hurts. I know this is horrid and unforgivable.” He said cupping her face looking into her eyes. “But please, please my darling, I beg of you.” He whispered tears forming in his eyes. “Please do not leave me. You are all I have, everything. I need you, and cannot bear the thought of losing you too.” He said kissing her tenderly before resting his cheek to hers. “I beg you Shaylee.” He whispered holding her close in his arms. 

Time seemed to stand still, Loki’s eyes closed tight waiting for her rejection and anger at his request knowing he more than deserved it for letting this happen to them. But what he was bracing himself for never came. 

Instead, Shaylee wrapped her arms around him hugging him almost as tightly as he had been holding her. His eyes opened hardly able to comprehend this. 

“You are all I have to, Loki.” She whispered, “You are still my husband and they only family I have anywhere.” She wept. After a moment she took a sharp breath as if trying to contain the sorrow and grief she felt. “You aren’t the one to blame for this, Loki. He is.” 

 

 

Reconciled

Loki and Shaylee took comfort in each other. Loki was still free to come and go as he pleased, but he had no interest nor was anxious to return to Asgard. He didn’t want to leave Shaylee alone, and knew he could never take her from this place again. Not even to Midgard and their healers. Hiemdal knew her now, and Odin would want to know what they were doing and he would report it like the loyal gate keeper he was. 

Loki lay beside his wife in their bed, just watching her in silence as she slept. They hadn’t been talking verbally but volumes were being said emotionally and physically. Gently, his thumb moved over their wedding ring that had been restored to his rightful place. It was strange. They should be happy they were allowed to be married. No longer under constant fear of discovery or death. Instead they felt numb and vulnerable. 

Leaning closer, he placed a tender kiss to her cheek, cuddling closer as he pulled the blanket up to keep her warm, resting his head on the pillow close to hers. 

When they came home from Asgard, he was completely certain he had lost her forever. That as soon as she found out what had happened, she would hate him and there would be no going back. But instead, it brought her closer to him than ever. She wanted him there, she wanted him with her, and he saw not a trace of hate for him in her eyes. At times there was anger, but how could there not be. Loki might not have taken them, or given them away, but it was his fault they were in this mess to begin with. But it didn’t last long, the anger would dissolve and she would understand that he was hurting as she was. Wounded just as deeply, if not more so to have all of his power yet to be completely helpless to do anything. 

Taking a breath, Shay opened her eyes to see Loki’s sparkling at her a small smile appearing across his lips. “What’s wrong?” She whispered in a sleepy voice. “Can’t you sleep?” 

“Yes.” He said cupping her face in his hand tracing her lips gently with his thumb, “But I would prefer to watch over you so you can rest.” 

Reaching up she wrapped her hand around his, holding it to her cheek. “You can’t stay awake forever. You need to rest too.” 

“Hmm. Perhaps.” He kissed her tenderly, “Can’t I just make love to you again?” He whispered. 

Shay smiled softly. “Loki . . . for the past two weeks, we’ve hardly left this bed. I don’t think we’ve worn clothes in all of that time.” 

He smiled a little bit, “A wonderful two weeks. Pleasurable and . . . comforting.” He said kissing her forehead. He wanted so much to do something to help her and ease her sorrow. 

She knew how guilty he felt, that he was doing anything and everything he could to make up for it, despite knowing he never could. 

“Yes, I know. I know how much better it feels when we’re together, when we’re intimate together.” She admitted, her fingers stroking his onyx black locks, “But . . . I’m . . . Loki I’m scared.” She whispered closing her eyes. 

Loki’s smile fled, “Of what? I promise you that you are safe here. No one can enter without my permission or assistance. I swear to you, I will not let anything happen to you.” 

“That isn’t my fear Loki.” She said as tears of that fear welled in her eyes, “We cannot . . . have more children, he’ll just take them away from us again. I can’t do this again Loki, I just can’t . . .” 

“No. No my love. No.” He whispered, “We have privacy here. Hiemdal has no sight into this place, no one can enter into our home, not even Odin.” He should his head, “Any children we have now are ours. No one can take them away, never again. They will never leave our home here, nor will you. If there are more children for us, no one will know of them besides us. If a healer is needed from Midgard, they will be brought here. He will never, ever interfere with us again. Never again.” He vowed. 

“But what if he was right?” She whispered as tears escaped, “I am only a human, I . . . perhaps I am unfit to care for my children. I’m a mortal and they are demi-gods . . . how would I ever hope to have anything to offer them?” The tears were flowing freely from her eyes the more her heart broke at the thought. “Oh Loki, what if I harmed Kameron not giving her the proper upbringing for her needs.” 

“Shaylee, none of that is true. All of that was completely untrue falsehoods. He used the fact of your humanity as an excuse to take them. It is as simple and petty as that. You are a wonderful mother, Kameron always adored you. Do you remember how you stopped me from using her against you to make you bed to my will? Even knowing my temper and strength you found a way to subdue me. So you could explain and make me understand how in the wrong I was forever doing such a monstrous thing.” 

“The very thing that Odin was no guilty of, having absolutely no intentions of returning them to their parents. 

“You fought to protect her, even when I was the one she needed to be protected from. My selfishness, my . . .” His words quieted as he regretted so many things wishing with all his heart he had done things differently. It was too late for regrets now. “You are an exceptional mother, Shaylee. Odin knows nothing about he, he put no effort to even try. He made judgments and assumptions he had no right to make. Please put his ignorant words from your mind. He knows nothing of you, or our family.” 

They wrapped their arms around each other embracing tight. “Will I ever see Kameron again? Even see Liliya at all?” Her eyes closed as she felt a pain in her heart, “He didn’t even let me see her before taking her away.” 

“I will find them Shaylee. It may take a little time to get through all of Odin’s safeguards but I will find them.” He promised her yet again. 

She was still uncertain if she was ready to just jump in head first to have a baby again. Still raw from the loss of their first two. “I’m afraid.” She whispered. 

“I know.” He said gently caressing her face as he looked into her eyes. Slowly he tasted her lips, savoring her sweetness, feeling her intense vulnerability, but knowing she was trusting him. 

Carefully he lay her back down against the pillows as he moved over her slipping between her thighs. His main focus was on Shay and giving her all the love, pleasure, and affection he could rather than another baby at this moment. Every time the thought of losing their daughters, not even given the chance to say goodbye sent her into uncontrollable tears. 

Odin would never be forgiven his heartlessness in this. It was his condescending bias against mortals that gave him leave to take their children and that much was clear to Loki if no one else. He would pay for this. This horrid sin was far worse than any committed in Loki’s life. This was not something Loki could ever let go. 

 

 

Searches 

Reluctantly, Loki left his Shaylee and returned to Midgard as they know he would have to. He had been summoned several times before Loki took the preverbal phone off the hood ignoring them. He didn’t care if the whole of Asgard was burning to ash, they would receive no aid from him. 

Now he stood in his room, pulling up image after image searching for his lost children, not wanting to return home without some sort of news for Shay. She was so heartbroken and distraught, he could hardly bare it himself. 

Loki was so focused and engrossed in his task, he didn’t even notice when Thor entered the room. Slowly he walked up and stood beside him. It wasn’t hard to guess what he was looking for. 

“How is Shaylee fairing?” Thor asked. 

“How do you imagine she is doing.” Loki snarled at the incredibly asinine question. “She awakens to find her children stolen from her and declared an unfit parent by a man she has never met. All the while her husband is completely powerless to stop it and let our family be torn to shreds.” 

“I am sorry for all that has happened. None of us ever imagined father would choose something like this as a punishment.” Thor disagreed with it completely, as did Frigga but there was nothing that could be done now. Nothing that could be said. 

Loki scoffed continuing his search, “Your apology carries less weight to me then sunlight.” Thor knew that Loki was in pain and beyond furious. “Had you been the one in this position, he would have never done such an unforgivable thing to you. The favorite son.” He said as the images came faster to the angrier he became. 

Knowing that all his precise was doing was upsetting Loki further, Thor knew it was best to leave him be. “Will you give your wife a gift.” Loki paused finally looking at his brother. “I would give it to her myself, but it seems clear neither mother nor I are welcome in your realm any longer.” 

“What gift.” Loki said reluctantly to allow Thor any contact with her whatsoever. Thor held out a small box to him. 

“A small trinket that I wish could be so much more.” Thor said sincerely, “So she knows that not all of your family things of her the way father does.” 

Loki thought it over for a moment more before he begrudgingly took the box putting it away for when he returned home to his bride. Thor gave a nod before turning and leaving his brother to his task. 

 

 

Ray of Light

Shaylee lay across the foot of the bed in silence, far beyond distraught and overwhelmed by depression. Everything hurt. Every breath, every eye blink, every thought was miserable. 

Loki watched her from the shadows for several moments wishing there was something anything he could do to lessen her suffering. 

“I know you’re there Loki.” She said softly. “You don’t have to lurk in the shadows like that.” 

He half smiled and walked over to the bed. “IF you were resting I did not wish to disturb you.” He said sitting down beside her on the bed. Shay rolled over onto her back resting her head on his lap. “How are you my love?” She didn’t answer, feeling no matter or worse since they day before. “Did you sleep at all while I was away?” He asked stroking her hair. 

“Yes.” She replied softly. “I had a dream.”

“Oh? What did you dream?” He asked curiously taking the opportunity to get her to talk to him. She had been talking very little since they returned home about anything. 

“That . . .we were all together, a normal family. Humans living on Midgard. Never knowing of another world, or magic’s, or Gods, or silly rules.” She whispered. 

“It sounds like a lovely dream my darling.” He responded caressing her face. 

“Did you find anything that could help you find them?” She asked looking up at him. His lurking in the shadows rather than rushing in to tell her already answered her question. 

“Not yet.” She closed her eyes, rolling onto her side with a sigh. This was true misery, seeing the way she seemed so broken and defeated with no way to repair the damage. Loki retrieved the small box that Thor sent for Shaylee and gently placed it in her hand. 

Raising her head, she looked at it curiously. “What’s this?” 

“A gift apparently. From Thor.” He almost had to push out the word through clenched teeth. He had so much more contempt for his family as a whole now than ever before. 

Shay looked at the box before slowly sitting up as her fingers worked it open. A small locket fell out into her hand as she looked at it curiously. Loki arched a brow moving closer recognizing the material it was made of. “Oh.” She said softly, “I thought it was a locket but it doesn’t open.” 

“Yes it does.” He moved closer behind her wrapping an arm around her. Loki turned he locket in her hand with his other showing her how to hold it properly. His hand under hers, he closed her fingers around it. 

When he did, two images appeared above it. One of Liliya asleep in a crib, and Kameron asleep in a bed. Neither of which were their own beds here in their own home, but somewhere in Asgard. In new homes. 

“Oh my God.” Shaylee breathed tears coming to her eyes, as she could see her babies sleeping peacefully. 

Loki stared at the images as well, “These are living, images.” His arm tightened around her. 

“What does that mean?” She asked unable to turn her eyes away from them. 

“This is really them, at this moment.” He said softly, “A window into their worlds.” He kissed her ear and whispered, “So you can keep them close to your heart, and look in on them whenever you wish.” 

Shay took in a ragged breath as the tears that had been threatening finally escaped. “Thor gave us this?” She whispered in it. Quite a bit of magic went into forging this trinket.” He said holding her closer. 

She smiled a little as they looked at the images projected above the locket. Watching over their sleeping babies, so far from home. 

 

 

Rebuilding

“Good morning.” Loki said returning home to find Shaylee asleep in their bed. He leaned down and placed gentle kisses over her face and down her neck. A smile swept her face and she giggled as his lips tickled her skin. He grinned kissing her a bit more as she squirmed. 

Her eyes opened looking up and taking his face in her hands capturing his lips for a proper kiss. Loki anxiously returned it before they wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tight. Shay’s eyes opened seeing that he had filled her room with beautiful large plump blooming roses, baby’s breath, and ferns. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Well, I was thinking about something.” He said taking her hands in his, his thumb gently brushing over their wedding ring that was rightfully restored to her finger. “Even though everything is legal and above board now, perhaps . . . we could start again.” 

“How so?” She asked softly. 

“I thought maybe we could try things a bit differently this time. If you were willing, I could ask you to be my bride, and we could . . . um . . .” He was trying to remember the phrase they used on Midgard. “Renew?” He questioned, “Our vows together?” 

Shay smiled squeezing his hands. “How did we get here, Loki?” She questioned. He furrowed his brow not understanding her question. “Things are so different from when they started out.” She shook her head a little, “I never thought we would end up here, and I’m pretty sure you didn’t either. This wasn’t what you intended for us.” 

“What do you mean?” He questioned. 

“I was just a science project to you, Loki. A momentary distraction. Something new and different to try to pass the time. You didn’t care about me as anything but a possession. As breeding stock, and felt I should be ‘the grateful peasant for catching the kings eye’.” Loki swallowed a lump in his throat hearing her say that. Things had changed in so many ways and that time in their lives seemed like it was worlds away. “We fought every day, I wanted to kill you, and you wanted me to kiss your toes and bow to your will.” 

“And I regret that. You have no idea how deeply I regret those things . . .” He began but she rested her hand on his arm. 

“I think I do have some idea.” She admitted. “I didn’t want to be a mom, but you made me one. When I met Kameron and got to hold her for the first time . . .” Her mind wondered back to that moment when she entered the nursery and touched her finding that her first born child was not an illusion. “ . . . I never loved something so much in my life as I loved my little girl.” Her eyes moved up to his, “I would have never known that love if it weren’t for you, Loki. Like you said, I pushed people away and wasn’t interested in dating anyone.” 

“I should have courted you; I should have charmed you, and given you the choice. Not . . .” He sighed his hand reaching up and brushing her hair back from her face, “ . . . not abducted you and for you into something you didn’t want.” 

She smiled, “You’re missing my point, Loki.” She said softly, “I probably wouldn’t have chosen this life or you for myself.” Wrapping her arms around him she placed a kiss to his lips before resting her cheek to his and whispering in his ear, “But I wouldn’t want any other life then the one you have given me.” 

Loki’s eyes closed as his arms embraced her tight against him, burying his face in her hair never wanting to let her go again. After a moment he pulled back taking her left hand in his, “Will you? Shaylee? Be my bride?” He questioned softly. 

Shay looked into his eyes, “Yes.” She consented gently. “I’ll marry you, Loki.” 

 

(To Be Continued . . .) 

PLEASE KUDOS, REVIEW, and BOOK MARK FOR FUTURE UPDATES!!!


	17. Sessions - Chapter 17

Healing

Shaylee walked through the nursery cleaning, changing the sheets on Kameron’s bed, and the crib that they had prepared for Liliya when she was born. 

With a sigh she walked over sitting in the rocking chair she’d sat with Kameron in when she couldn’t sleep. 

“Hello my love.” Loki said walking in. Leaning down he rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She smiled a little patting his hand that rested on her shoulder. He knelt down beside her taking her hand with a sigh, “I asked that you not spend so much time in here my love. The last 3 times I have returned home, this is where I have found you.” Reaching up he stroked her hair back, “You have cut your hair. Much shorter then I would have liked.” 

“It just felt like something new. Something different I haven’t tried before, for a change.” Loki was still trying to find the location of the children of course but something was blocking him making it impossible. It wasn’t hard to guess just who it was behind it. 

“You look quite charming.” Loki said giving his approval. He stood helping her to her feet, “Come my darling.” He led her from the nursery closing the doors behind them. He was trying to keep her from focusing and dwelling on this so much. He would seal the nursery as he had done once before he left. 

They decided to ride out together to their lake to get some air, not surrounded by memories. They had never taken Kameron to the lake feeling she wasn’t old enough. 

“Let’s go for a swim.” Loki suggested. 

She grinned putting the things from their lunch back in the picnic box. “I don’t have a bathing suit.” 

His mischievous grin appeared, “Nor do I. But this is our lake, we are alone, there is no need to fear interruptions or spectators.” He breathed nuzzling her ear and face between gentle kisses as his hand move to her blouse expertly unfastening the buttons. 

Shay smiled when his hand slid into her shirt and cupped her breast before beginning to massage her eagerly seeking out her lips and consuming them in a hungry kiss. “Come on darling, just a bit of fun?” He breathed between kisses growing more passionate as his hand moved to her other breast. His hand slid under her blouse and moved up her back, easily unclasping her bra with a simple flick of his finger. 

After a moment, he noticed she wasn’t returning the same amount of eager affection as he was lavishing on her. It wasn’t because she didn’t want to indulge with him, yet still she was hesitant. “What’s wrong?” He breathed intensely aroused. 

She reached for his hand lacing his fingers and hers. “What happens when you aren’t attracted to me anymore?” She whispered sadly. 

Loki just blinked starring at her at the complete switch in subject. “Darling, that day will never arrive. Not ever.” He cupped her face in his hand, “I will always be attracted to you my love, I will always want you. I love you. You are my wife, my heart.” He said kissing her once more. 

“Look’s fade, Loki. I’m going to age, wither, and die and you . . . will not have aged a day. You will look and be as you are now . . . when I am a withered, old, broken down, old lady.” Loki sighed. Between Odin’s callous words and having too much time alone without Kameron and Liliya to dwell on them. 

“You have never noticed have you.” He said resting his forehead to hers. 

“Noticed? Noticed what?” She questioned. 

“That you have not aged a single day since Kameron was born.” She blinked not understanding. He gathered his thoughts, “My darling, the medicines and magic’s I used to save your life, that I stole from Asgard and administered to you . . . stopped your aging process. It enhanced your healing ability extensively, and you simply . . . do not age. And you will not start doing so again for quite some time.” 

Her eyes were wide, “What? I don’t . . .why didn’t you tell me about this before?” She said in surprise and shock. 

“It did not seem terribly important.” He admitted. 

“What . . . about your doctors? Frigga? Thor? None of them ever mentioned it?” She said softly. 

“Because they do not know. You and I are the only ones still living who know of it. Not all of our secrets were lay bare for all to see. Some were kept.” He said gently. A few were kept apparently. The medicines. The first few years of their marriage, and a few others. 

“Does that mean . . .” She furrowed her brow, “Does that mean I’ll live longer than a normal human would?” 

Loki gave a nod, “Significantly so. It is why I cannot take you from here again my love. Eyes are on us, whom are familiar with you now. They will notice you have stopped aging and not following a ‘normal’ humans life cycle.” 

Shay’s eyes were wide as she looked down at herself touching her skin that had not a single mark on it. Not even scars from when she was young. “That’s why those medications are forbidden to be used outside of Asgard. Forbidden to be used on mortals.” Loki gave a nod. 

“When we walked the Earth, long long ago, the medicines I used to save you were used on others. Needless to say it was noticed. You have heard stories of what your people dubbed ‘the fountain of youth’.” Shay nodded, “Well now you know where those stories came from.” 

Shay closed her eyes and nodded taking a breath. It was so much to take in. He cupped her face and kissed her gently before gathering her in his arms and embracing her tight. 

“You know,” He said after a moment, “It’s rather warm, I imagine a swim would be just the thing to cool ourselves.” Shay couldn’t help but laugh at his persistence as he grinned mischievously and kissed her neck. 

“Alright. Alright!” She said with a laugh causing his hands to instantly return to her body and quickly peel off the rest of her clothes before she changed her mind. 

 

 

Plans

“Loki?” Shay said softly as they lie under the sheets of their bed in their room. 

“Hmm?” He said his eyes closed resting a bit. 

“Maybe we could invite Thor and Frigga to dinner?” She suggested, “To thank them for the locket?” 

Loki sighed opening his eyes looking over at her. He knew she was lonely. She had gotten used to Frigga and Thor’s occasional visits, and without the girls her loneliness was worse than ever in this place. “I am not particularly fond of them, or any Asgardian at this moment my love.” Reaching over he took her hand. “IT is hard for me to be around those who tore my family apart.” 

“They are your family too Loki. And they care about you . . . and the girls. They tried to help.” She said softly squeezing his hand ,her own covering the locket on her chest she hadn’t removed from the day Loki brought it home. 

He rolled onto his side facing her leaning up on his elbow, lacing his fingers together looking into her eyes. This was good news, that she wanted some company instead of locking herself away. How could he possibly deny her. He held up a finger, “One. One dinner party.” 

A smile swept her face as she leaned up and kissed him, “Thank you.” 

“We cannot make a habit of it my love. We still have secrets we should keep to ourselves.” He reminded her. 

Shay took a breath, “Are you afraid they’ll find out about . . the way things were before?” She questioned. He looked away with a clenched jaw. 

“It is not something I am particularly proud of.” He admitted. 

“Neither am I. Sort of a period in our history that embarrasses me too. But that is in the past now Loki. It’s behind us and doesn’t matter anymore.” Shay stroked his cheek, “It’s no one else’s business but ours.” She promised. 

He smiled resting his hand over hers. “I do not deserve you my beautiful Shaylee.” 

She grinned, “No, you don’t.” She said playfully. His smile turned into a grin as well. “But . . . you have me.” She whispered. 

“I am certainly about too.” He said wrapping his arms around her as he devoured her lips laying her down beneath him. She giggled kissing him back. 

 

 

Awkward Family Dinners

Thor and Frigga accepted the dinner invitation rather surprised to receive it. However Loki made it clear that the invitation was from Shaylee, and the reason he was allowing it was because she was in need of the company. 

Thor decided it was time to end the dead awkward silence they had been eating in. “This is truly delicious Shaylee. Did you prepare it?” 

She nodded, “Yes. It’s pretty awesome to have a husband you can hand an extensive shopping list, and with a few words or a wave of his hand it appears in the kitchen.” 

“What do you call this dish?” Frigga asked softly joining in the conversation with her daughter-in-law.

“Chicken Marsala. Seems like every time you visit, it’s always chicken something.” She realized. 

“It is still very good.” Thor complimented. The room fell silent again as Loki was not offering any help whatsoever. He was eating the food that his wife had prepared of course, but he was barely acknowledging his brother and mother if at all. 

“I wanted to invite you to dinner with us to thank you for this gift.” Shay said touching her locket. “I can’t tell you how much it means to be able to see the girls. How they are. That they are happy.” She could feel a twist in her chest. “It . . . it’s been very hard for us. But being able to see that they are safe, helps so much.” She looked between the two of them, “Thank you. So very much.” She said with tears in her eyes. Both Frigga and Thor accepted her thanks, but the guilt they felt was written across their faces and in their body language. 

“I truly wish with all my heart that we could have done more for you both.” Thor said sincerely. “Both mother and myself advocated strongly for your family.” 

“I understand, and I realized that if you hadn’t . . . Loki could have been hurt and the girls and I executed. I do appreciate all you have done to help us.” She said gratefully. 

Loki still contributed nothing taking a sip of his wine, feeling his temper almost desperate to lash out. But he was trying to keep it under control for Shaylee’s sake. The others were aware of his tension growing by the moment. It would only be moments before it bubbled over or . . .exploded.

“Loki please.” Shaylee whispered. “Our guests? Our family?” She tried to remind him. 

“Part of it anyway.” He snarled. 

“I think I have had my fill.” He stood from the table and leaned over kissing her cheek. “A wonderful meal my love.” Without another word he turned and left the hall slamming the doors behind. 

Shay closed her eyes jumping at the sound. There was a silence as her two guests returned their attention to their hosts. “I’m sorry.” She apologized for his rudeness, “His . . . grieving tends to come out as anger. He doesn’t like to appear weak.” Shay explained, “But . . . he adored Kameron and she practically worshiped him. They were nearly inseparable when he would come home. And Liliya . . . we named for him. It came twice as harsh that we weren’t even allowed to see her, meet her, hold her before she was taken from us.” Her voice was weak and her eyes turned away trying to hide her tears. 

“I am so sorry Shaylee.” Frigga said as she couldn’t imagine what she was going through and the pain she was in having her children stolen away. 

“This was beyond cruel.” Shay said as her lip quivered. “I never understood why Loki had such anger towards his father, towards Odin . . but now I find I can’t help but share it.” She admitted. 

Frigga stood and walked to Shay’s side of the table taking the seat next to her. She gathered her thoughts before speaking, “I am sorry for everything you have gone through. More then was necessary.” 

She closed her eyes as tears escaped and slid down her face. “I miss them.” She whispered. “I try not to think of them but . . . it just isn’t possible.” Her lip quivered and she reached up quickly drying her tears. Frigga had tears of her own forming and moved closer wrapping her arms around her daughter, hugging her tight. 

 

 

These Dreams

Shay was restless, turning over and over unable to sleep. Loki was in Asgard tonight and she was alone. She was having nightmares of the worst sort. With a sigh, she sat up turning on the light covering her face with her hands feeling frustrated and anxious. 

Taking her locket in her hand, she wrapped her fingers around it the way Loki had showed her. Her girls always made her smile. Liliya was awake and giggling, waving her hands about. Someone must have been playing a game with her, but Shay couldn’t see who or what the game was. 

Kameron was running in a field of green and wild flowers. She was so beautiful. Suddenly, she stopped and stood absolutely still. It was as though she was listening, like she had heard something. It was odd. Suddenly, Kameron turned and it was as though she was looking back directly at Shaylee. 

Shay’s breath stopped as Kameron almost seemed aware that she was watching over her. The picture became clearer, almost solid, until Shay realized something. She lowered the locket, letting it go finding her little girl sitting on the bed in front of her. 

A long moment passed, she still couldn’t draw a breath. Tears escaped not knowing if this was real or one of Loki’s illusions. 

“I haven’t forgotten you mommy.” Kameron said. It felt like time stopped, Shaylee couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t draw a breath as she slowly reached out touching her little girls face. She didn’t disappear, she was really there. Kameron’s small hand covered Shay’s holding it to her cheek. Shay gasped, “Oh my god.” With in an instant, Kameron leapt into her arms wrapping her her own around Shay’s neck. Shay hugged her tight, “My baby.” She cried. 

Kameron kissed her cheek hugging her tighter, “I miss you and daddy.” She said softly. 

Shay looked at her cupping her face in her hands, “How did you know? How did you come home?” She asked. 

Kameron smiled a little reaching out and touching the locket, “Magic.” She said simply. “I hide it. From them.” She whispered. “They call me Freya, but I know my name is Kameron. They think I don’t know it, but I do.” 

“Freya? Who? Who calls you that? Do you know their names?” She asked quickly, But Kameron fell quiet. Shay’s heart sank, “Honey if you can tell me anything about who has you, daddy can find you and bring you home.” 

Kameron looked up with sad eyes, “If you do that, they’ll know. They’ll know I didn’t forget and they will try to make me forget again. They’ll move me somewhere, give me another name. Please mommy, if you don’t tell anyone, I can come home and see you sometimes. Like I can see Liliya.” 

Shay’s eyes went wide, “You . . . you can see your sister?” She breathed. 

The little one nodded, “She is somewhere else, not with me. But I visit her at night. I talk to her, I tell her her name, about you and daddy. I tell her that we’ll all be together again someday, we’ll be able to come home.” She wrapped her arms around Shay’s neck hugging her again. “We won’t forget you mommy. I promise.” She whispered. “You won’t forget us?” 

“No. Never sweetheart. Never, ever, ever.” She promised not wanting to let her go ever again. “I love you so much. Me and daddy, we love you so very much honey. We miss you and Liliya.” Shay said quickly. “We tried to hold onto you, we tried too hard.” She breathed feeling ashamed. 

“It’s not your fault mommy. I know it’s not.” Sadness came to her eyes, “They’re calling me. I have to go back there.” 

“No. No please don’t go.” Shay begged her. 

“I’ll come back again mommy. I promise.” She kissed her once more before she let go and faded until she disappeared completely. Shay reached out to try and hold onto her but it was too late. She was gone. 

“LOKI!!!” Shaylee shouted throwing back the covers getting out of bed, “LOKI!!!! LOKI COME HOME!!! PLEASE!! COME HOME NOW!! LOKI!!!” She was practically screaming his names over and over. 

 

 

Ray of Light

Loki found himself nearly dragged behind a practically hysterical Shay into the master bedchamber. “Darling.” He finally caught her pulling her to him. “Shh.” He said, “Darling I cannot understand you. Take a deep breath, please try and calm yourself.” Shay nodded taking a breath. “Now another.” He instructed. “And again.” She seemed better and more collected. “No. What are you trying to tell me?” He asked. 

Shaylee opened her eyes, “Kameron was here.” Loki stared into her eyes when she said that, “She told me that she remembers us, she remembers her name, even though the people who have her call her Freya.” 

“Freya?” He questioned. “What else? What else did she say?” 

“That’s all she would tell me Loki. She is afraid that you’ll go for her and they’ll stop you. They’ll change her name, move her, and try to take her memories of us again.” Loki could hardly believe it. 

“How? How could she possibly . . .” He said shaking his head, “Shaylee, it’s impossible. Not even Odin himself can come here without my assistance. How could a child of 6 with very little magical instruction possibly come here on her own?” 

“I don’t know. I was having a hard time sleeping so I opened the locket to check on the girls. It was as though she could sense that I was watching her and then she appeared here. Right in front of me. She told me . . . what I told you she said, but then she had to go back. They were calling her and she was afraid of being missed and their wanting to know why.” She said quickly. 

“Shaylee.” Loki said his excitement dimming somewhat, “I think it’s possible that . . you had fallen asleep and dreamed this.” 

Shay blinked when he said that, “No. No I didn’t. I was awake.” She said. Loki started to speak again but she wouldn’t let him. “Loki, I help her, I kissed her, I heard her voice, I felt her arms around me. I wasn’t asleep, I swear to you.” 

Loki looked into her eyes and was having a hard time continuing to tell her it wasn’t real. She didn’t understand magic’s and his trying to explain it to her only ever made her angry because he was always condescending about it, even when it wasn’t intentionally. All the spells and charms he used to hide this place and keep it secure were extremely complex. 

He sighed squeezing her hands, “Show me where she appeared to you.” Loki said willing to at least investigate this for her. 

Shay nodded taking him over to the bed, “I was sitting here.” She pulled the covers back taking her spot. Loki was almost certain now all the grief and sorrow for their lost children coupled with poor sleep did this. 

Walking over he made some adjustments to his arm guard plate before two of the gems flashed and fell into his hand. “What are you doing?” She asked curiously. 

“If she was here, then these two stones will begin to glow.” Loki began to move up the blanket holding out the gems. They didn’t show even a spark at first only proving Loki’s fear and suspicion not wanting to tell her it was just a dream. However, when the stones moved over where Kameron had been sitting when she appeared, they began to glow bright green and gold. “By the gods.” He breathed. “She truly was here.” He looked up at Shaylee, “Forgive me for doubting you my love.” 

Reaching out she took his hands, “She hasn’t forgotten us Loki. She knows us, she knows we are her parents. She knows her real name . . . and she says she will come back when she can.” Tears of joy slipping from her eyes. 

Loki wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight feeling the happiness they felt at this news wash over them. Their children weren’t lost to them. They’re daughter, their brilliant and clever little one never forgot or let them go for an instant. She had been searching for them, as they were searching for her. 

Loki realized perhaps Odin was correct, and had reason to fear the power that Kameron possessed. At the mere age of 6, she got passed his every spell, enchantment, safeguard, shielding . . . she slipped right through it like a snake through a tube. 

“Loki can she stay? Can she come home to stay with us and be safe here?” Shay nearly begged. 

“There are a great many things I need to access and take into account. Things I must do. But for now, I believe that Kameron is correct. We must keep this between us. So that as long as she is on Asgard no one will know or suspect that she has not lost her memories. She is right, they will try to take them from her again.” She nodded a little before they both smiled and laughed embracing again as they felt their happiness grow by the moment. 

Odin’s plan to steal their children to punish them in the worst manner, failed to take into account the bond between a mother and father with their daughter. Not to mention the extraordinary perception, empathy, and cleverness that their Kameron possessed. 

 

(TO BE CONTINUED . . .) 

PLEASE REVIEW, KUDOS, and BOOKMARK FOR FUTURE UPDATES!


	18. Sessions - Chapter 18

Visitation

Loki and Shay sat together in the nursery in Kameron’s alcove on her bed. “Ready?” Loki asked. Shay nodded nervously, her hands cupped around the locket. Loki wrapped his hands around hers and kissed her fingers before looking into her eyes with a smile. 

“If she’s with someone, she won’t be able to come.” Shay said worriedly. 

“Be the case, we will simply try again a bit later.” He said patting her hand encouraging her to try. 

Shay swallowed the lump in her crib wherever she was, and Kameron was sitting on her own bed in her nightgown flipping through the pages of her book. 

A smile swept Loki’s face, “Hmm. I think our little ones time of day is after the light flees and night falls.” 

“A night owl. I was one too.” Shay said. Then, a smile swept Kameron’s face as she closed her book sliding it under her pillow. Turning towards Shay, her smile grew wider, and it’s before within half a heartbeat, Kameron appeared on her bed with her parents. 

Shay instantly reached out hugging her tight as the little one hugged her back. Loki was in shock as he stared at his child. Much as Shaylee did the first time, he slowly reached out resting his hand on her back then touching her hair. She was not an illusion, or a dream, here with them. Kameron turned almost flying in to his arms. He caught her easily holding her close. “Daddy! Daddy I’ve missed you!” She cried. 

Loki held her close stroking her hair. “My little girl.” He breathed. Shaylee smiled, her hand resting on the little ones back as she and her father said hello. 

They needed this so much, the despair they had been in was crushing their souls. To see their baby, that she remembered them brought a brightness to their hearts that they perhaps through would be gone forever. Yet here she was, unchanged, unaltered, and in her parents arms once more. 

 

 

Family Affairs

“Darling, I know you want to see her. But there is more risk of Kameron being discovered if she tries to bring Liliya here. We don’t know the people she is with and it’s quite certain that Liliya doesn’t know their schedules and habits and she won’t be able to tell us.” Loki explained. 

“I know. I know but Loki . . .” Shay sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. She knew it was far too much to ask and it just wasn’t something she could ask of their daughter when she was already risking so much. 

Loki took her hand before pulling her into his arms and holding her close. It was postpartum depression. The very thing that holding her baby, feeding her, rocking her to sleep would have helped her with and Odin took that away from her. “We will get her back my love. We will get them both back and be together again.” He vowed. 

She nodded a little bit , “I just don’t want anything to happen between now and when we get them home that might make them feel as though we . . . we . . .” Her voice trailed off and her eyes seemed to stare into the distance, into nothing. 

Loki’s brow furrowed almost recognizing the tone of her voice when something was wrong. He pulled back looking into her eyes cupping her face. Shaylee turned her eyes away reaching up and pulling his hand away from her face. Her eyes looking anywhere but at him, trying desperately to be inscrutable. 

“Shaylee my love,” He said holding her hands. “You have never been able to hide things from me very effectively.” Loki touched her chin turning her face up towards his looking into her eyes. “Why does this frighten you, Shaylee.” 

“How can you ask me that? After everything that has happened to us Loki, how can you even think to say those words to me?” She said not wanting to break down into tears again. She was so very exhausted and tired of crying. “Our first born has to sneak out to see us, we’ve never even seen Liliya. Maybe I was a good mom once, Loki. But . . . look at us, our family now.” 

Loki felt a knot in his own throat as he looked at her. This wasn’t fair, they should be allowed to be happy and excited. Instead, Shaylee was overcome with fear and guilt and worse than ever had no confidence in herself where she had every right to be bursting with pride. Odin deserved to lose his throne, to be punished, tortured, ripped to pieces and kept alive to watch every last moment until his worthless life left his body. 

“Do you remember when we decided to have a second child together? Do you remember the reasons for it?” He asked. She nodded a little bit remembering why she finally consented. If anything ever happened to her or Loki she didn’t want Kameron to grow up alone with no other family. She wanted her to have plenty of brothers and sisters. “I do not believe that Kameron will be unhappy that she will be a big sister a second time. We were discovered, we faced our punishment, and he will never take anymore of our children away from us again my love. They can never leave here, it’s the only way to insure their safety, but they will be safe.” 

Reaching down he rested his hand over her abdomen. They hadn’t even really thought about getting pregnant again, and perhaps that is why it came much easier this time without the difficulties there were before with Kameron and Liliya.

“It doesn’t feel that way. It doesn’t feel like we will ever be able to keep them safe no matter what we do.” She admitted in a defeated voice. “And what about Kameron? How is she going to feel? How will she understand why this child will be able to live with us and neither she nor Liliya can? It isn’t fair.” 

“No darling, it is not. Not in the least bit. Yet this was not something we wanted, or planned, or did on purpose.” He stroked her hair back from her eyes gently, “But you must remember that this life inside of you, is not at fault. This baby deserves every bit of love, care and consideration that we have shown and given to our other daughters.” 

“I know that Loki, of course I know that.” Shay said. “But I . . . I don’t know if I can . . . I can’t just . . .” 

“Shaylee . . .” He said starting to wrap his arms around her again but instead she pushed him away not wanting his comfort right now. She felt anxious and flighty and angry and nervous. Loki just stared at her, she hadn’t pushed him away in a long time. It was a very unpleasant feeling, having her recoil from his touch when they had been so close these past months. “Do you think that I did this intentionally? Is that what I am reading by your behavior?” 

“Did I say that? I didn’t say that!!” She exclaimed folding her arms over her chest starting to pace. 

“No, the words themselves did not come from your lips but I think your disgust for my touching you is speaking volumes.” He said in a stern tone. 

Shay sighed covering her eyes with her hand, “Loki I can’t . . .deal with this right now. I can’t go back to doing this with you, not right now!” Her voice raised. 

“Then do not recoil from me! I want to help you, I want to make you feel better about this! I would like us to be happy at the prospect of adding to our family!” He shouted. 

“I’m breeding stock, you think I’ve forgotten you telling me that when you first abducted me from Midgard?” Loki blinked at a loss for her suddenly to reverting back to this. They had been nothing but loving and comforting to each other since Kameron and Liliya were taken away. 

“What is going on?” he demanded. “This is not . . . simply a major hormone balance this early in your pregnancy.” He paused looking down at her, “Unless . . . it is not very early in your pregnancy.” Loki said suspiciously. Stepping closer he looked into her eyes, “How long have you known of this Shaylee?” She turned her eyes away continuing to pace as her shoulders seemed to drop wrapping further around herself. “Why have you not said anything about this sooner?” He demanded.

“If you haven’t noticed, Loki . . . there has been A LOT we have had to deal with in the past 6 months!” She said raising her voice. 

“You do not trust me. You did not trust me with knowing about this and so you said nothing. You kept it to yourself.” He said narrowing his eyes. Shay’s eyes turned away once more looking for anything else in the room to focus on. Loki shook his head and followed her not letting her retreat, “Are you being serious with me?” He caught her by the shoulders turning her forcing her to stop and facing him. “Have you lost all sense of self preservation? About your health, the health of this baby! You know what difficulties you suffered with Kameron and Liliya you need to be under the care of a doctor or a healer! Someone who can insure your health and well being!” 

Once again she shoved his hands off her, “Don’t act like I’m an idiot Loki! I’ve been taking my vitamins, eating correctly, doing everything I can to make sure the baby is growing and staying healthy! Like I learned to do with my first two little ones!” She shouted back at him. This was the second time she pushed him away and it was causing a pain in his chest, and starting to make him angry. 

“I can understand you being fearful, and I can even understand your anger. But your childishness is not helping an already difficult situation!” He shouted. When she started to say something more Loki clenched his teeth and raised the back of his hand. Instantly Shaylee closed her mouth and raised her hands cowering away expecting to be struck has she had been in the past. 

However Loki didn’t strike her, he felt his anger rising but stopped himself before he went back on his promise to never touch her in anger again after the last time. He stepped back as his hand clenched into a fist and he lowered it to his side. Shay still wouldn’t look at him, her eyes wide, her entire body tensed waiting to be hit. 

Rather than continue this and testing his restraint in keeping his temper in check, he ripped open a portal out of their world, and stepped through it leaving her as it closed behind. 

Shaylee gasped her hand over her heart as she fell to her knees. She hadn’t felt that sort of fear in a long time. Fear of her husband’s rage and the madness that accompanied his temper. She closed her eyes and shook her head realizing that she had provoked it. 

Her hand rested over her abdomen. What if Odin found out about this? What if Odin still considered her to be such an unfit creature to be the guardian of Loki’s children? He’d take this one too and she would never even get to hold them or say good bye. The mere thought of that made her heartsick and she reached up wiping the tears from her eyes. 

 

 

Healthcare

Thor had heard that Loki’s legendary temper had returned clearing out his wing of the palace and his rooms once more. It was always his mother or his brother who intervened when his rage got so out of control the servants were terrified of being vaporized into dust. 

Loki stood before the viewing portal at the list of the royal healers that served as doctors to the palace. Thor stood in silence crossing his arms knowing Loki knew he was there. “Do not abhor me, Brother. I am not in the mood for it.” 

Rather than come at the matter head on, he tried instead to come at it a different way. “The Royal healers that serve our family.” He said walking closer. “Are you ill brother?” 

“I am willing to take volunteers, therefore I am searching for those who do not have families of their own, children, or other such ties to Asgard. Once they come back to my world with me, they will be there to serve as healer to Shaylee. They will not be returning to Asgard in her lifetime.” He said seriously. 

“Is Shaylee ill?” Thor asked concerned but Loki didn’t answer continuing his research. “Brother, my concern is genuine.” 

“Not having any children of your own, I doubt you can understand what a woman experiences once she has given birth. A genuine loss as the baby she has carried, nourished and given life to leaves her body. It is made even worse when she is unable to see and care for that child’s needs herself.” He looked at her, “Yes, her health has declined in the wake of this travesty. I want her looked after and cared for properly and I will not have our business spread across the nine realms. I will choose a healer, and they will come with me. Some of our secrets have to stay secret, so this person must be trustworthy.” He said honestly. “Who will understand that if one of my wife’s intimate secrets are uttered out loud even to himself, I will remove their tongue so that they will never betray another’s confidence.” 

“Must you be so incredibly heavy handed with our own people, Loki? I doubt you will illicit any volunteers if you tell them they will be maimed for one mistake.” Thor cautioned. 

Loki scoffed, “Truly Thor. Complete and utter betrayal of one’s trust can hardly be considered a minor infraction.”

Thor furrowed his brow looking at Loki. The switch in gears was quite plain and it seemed that he wasn’t referring to servants or healers now so much as himself. Apparently he and Shaylee were having a rough time of it and something had happened between them. 

“If you need someone to talk to Loki, remember I am your brother. I love you more than any other. When you are troubled, I will help you however I can. Even if it is just giving you an ear to listen to what you have to say.” He reassured him. Loki smirked going back to his task not responding. He trusted his own family members even less then before when it was concerned a fitting punishment to orphan his children. There didn’t seem to be anything more to say and Thor gave a nod before starting to exit but he stopped at the door. “There is a healer, who is young but rather gifted. Unmarried with no children or other family in Asgard to miss.” He turned, “The other healers and his mentors and instructors are all very impressed with his natural talent. His interest and specialty seems to be humanoid mortals. I cannot think of a better candidate for your needs.” 

“Young. Young tends to include childish immaturity. Foolishness not yet grown out of.” Once again it didn’t seem as though Loki was referring to the healer. Perhaps himself or Shaylee which was on the forefront of his mind. Loki rolled his eyes, “His name.” 

“Birger” Thor said simply. “I will send for him.” Loki rolled his eyes waving his hand and closing the image before walking away into the next room without another word. Thor sighed and shook his head going to do as he said he would. 

 

 

Arguments

Shaylee covered her face with her hands as Loki explained to Shaylee who their new resident was and why he was there. “Oh my God.” Shaylee finally said in frustration, “You brought another Asgardian here, are you insane! Giving Odin eyes and ears into our home so he knows everything that is going on!” 

“No!” Loki said having a hard time keeping himself calm. “He has no contact with anyone from Asgard. He is not a Master of the Magic’s and he will not be leaving this place as long as we reside here. He will keep your confidence and care for you. It is his only purpose here and nothing more. Much as the caretakers who watched over Kameron.”

“You don’t know that Loki!” She exclaimed. “Your father is . . . amazing cruel and deceptive. How do you know he didn’t send him to us? To spy on us, to report back to him what we are doing and what is to be done about it?” Shay’s voice was becoming slightly more hysterical by the moment as terror started to wash over her the more she thought about it. “What if he finds out about Kameron! What if he finds out that she knows who she really is and she comes to see us when she can! Odin will take her away again, he’ll make sure she can never find us . . . .” 

“Shhh, Shaylee!” He said sternly catching her arms and holding her in place staring into her eyes, “I am telling you, without question, he is not Odin’s informant and even if he was, he will never be able to contact anyone outside of this place much less leave it.” Loki said seriously wanting to make her understand. “Now, I brought him here because when you are with child you need to be looked after and cared for properly. Taking you back to Midgard to see one of your ‘doctors’ is no longer an option. We needed someone and I wanted to best for you. I will always see that you have the best.” Loki said seriously. 

“No one, anywhere knows about my being pregnant Loki except for you and me. I want it to stop here; I don’t want anyone else to know. Not the servants who live here, those I consider friends, not even your ‘healer’ you brought here. I do not want anyone to know!” She said in a loud voice as stubborn as ever. 

“Now you are simply being ridiculous Shaylee.” Loki snapped. “Human Asgardian hybrids are difficult enough to conceive let alone allowing you to blindly go through a pregnancy by yourself. If you need assistance than there has to be someone familiar with you, your body, our situation that can be called to your aid.” 

Shay crossed her arms and shook her head, “You don’t get it. You just DON’T get it! Or you refuse to because you know so much better than I do in all things as usual.” Loki stared at her not understanding why she was doing this. 

“You are correct that I do not understand. I do not understand why you are behaving this way. I do not understand why you are pulling away from me. I certainly do not understand why you are not happy to know that we have added to our family yet again when we agreed to be determined about having a large family.” Loki said seriously. 

“Obviously because I’m not ready for this!” She shouted. 

“Because you believe something a man you do not even know, who never even met you said cold and callous things, making assumptions when he never even bothered to get to know you and see you with our children. What he said was completely untrue and false, and those of my family who have gotten to know you would be the first to jump to your defense.” Holding her shoulders he pulled her closer, “You are a wonderful mother Shaylee. You always have been. If you were not, I do not think that our daughter would have found her way home and steals away to her own rooms every chance she gets. She wants to be here, she wants to be with you. Why would she want that if you were such a terrible unfit parent.” Shay closed her eyes as her head dropped slightly. 

He sighed and rubbed her arms, “I do not like having a stranger here anymore then you do. But, I would not have brought him here without his understanding he was living Asgard and all those who reside there behind. Even knowing he could not go back, he agreed to be our physician.” Actually, Loki had a feeling he was commanded by Thor to take the position. 

“I haven’t even met him yet Loki and I don’t trust him.” She said as tears formed in her eyes. 

“I will supervise his examinations of you, Shaylee. You will not be alone with him.” Loki promised. Shay shook her head preparing to object and argue again but Loki stopped her, “I will watch him Shaylee, very closely. If he even slides his eyes in a manner that vexes me even slightly, his employment here will be at an end.” 

“Loki, you can’t just kill people you don’t like all the time.” 

Loki looked into her eyes, “To keep you and my children safe . . . I would slaughter all of Asgard while it slept.” He said seriously. 

 

 

Tests of Loyalty 

Something was quite off about Shaylee’s behavior. So far she had been strong, determined and incredibly persistent. Now it seems like she had reverted back to where they had been before Kameron was born. She was nothing like this when Liliya was born and they were under constant threat of discovery and death. This behavior, as odd as it was, was making him suspicious about if Odin had included more to this cruel punishment he hadn’t disclosed. Just left it for them to discover on their own. Which seemed especially cold hearted. 

However, he couldn’t very well inquire about it without revealing their secret, which would betray his word to Shaylee about her pregnancy news going no further. 

His only option was the newest addition to their home who had yet to prove himself. This would be his first chance and could very well be his last if he wasn’t extremely mindful. 

Look stood at the food of their bed, watching the young healer like a hawk. Needless to say, it was making him a bit nervous. 

“Would . . . you consider bringing a soul forge here?” He said breaking the uncomfortable silence as he passed the device in his hand slowly over Shaylee’s body. “It would make these examinations much faster, clearer, and give us the full range of readings that this cannot.” 

“A soul forge?” Shaylee looked up at Loki, “What is that? What is he talking about?” She knew what a forge was and it didn’t sound the lease bit pleasant. 

“It is our form of a medical examination scanner. All of the machines your doctors use for Midgardians in one table, and far less harmful then their methods. No radiation and other such dangerous nonsense.” The doctor said continuing his scans. 

“How do you know so much about Midgardian medical technology?” Shay asked. 

“It is my main field of study. I have actually attended medical schools on Midgard. Human’s have always fascinated me. Our physical biology’s are very similar but the human body is so fragile.” He was starting to ramble now and Loki’s eyes narrowed finding it incredibly annoying. Feeling eyes on him, the healer cleared his throat, “Well. Needless to say, I am the best choice in Asgard to care for you and your needs.” 

“If you do say yourself.” Shay said pointing out the tone of arrogance in his words. 

“I . . . I apologize. It was not my intention to offend you M’lady. I merely meant to reassure you . . .” He stumbled slightly. 

“Get on with it.” Loki growled through his teeth not liking having another man in his chambers with his wife. This was his and Shaylee’s private sanctuary and he was NOT welcome. The only reason that this examination was happening here was because it was where Shay felt most comfortable. 

“Oh, yes. Of course your majesty.” He cleared his throat again. “Both your wife and the baby are strong and healthy. I am not finding any abnormalities or reason for concern.” He said with a smile. 

“How far along?” Which was Loki’s main question. 

“97.3 days. Just a few days into your second trimester M’lady and doing splendidly.” He reported. 

“3 months. You have kept this from me for weeks saying absolutely nothing.” Loki’s eyes darkened finding himself shocked and angry that she wouldn’t tell him. 

Shay didn’t respond and looked away. The healers smile faded, “Is . . . something wrong . . .” 

“Leave us. Now.” Loki commanded. Gathering his equipment the healer bowed before quickly leaving the room, grateful for the escape. “What is the matter with you.” He said forcefully having grown frustrated by the way things had seemed to devolve rather than evolve. “I can understand your not wanting others to know of this, but I am your husband. The father of the child growing within you. I had every right to know as soon as you thought it could have been possible. Even more so when you knew for certain.” 

Shay Sat up, “I already told you why, we’ve been over this, at great length. There’s no reason to repeat it again.” Shay stood reaching for her sweater and pulled it on over her head starting to walk away. 

“No. There is something more to this. Something you haven’t said, something you are keeping from me.” He caught her arm pulling her back to him not letting her walk away this time. “What are you not telling me, Shaylee?” Suddenly a rather random thought crossed his mind. It was ridiculous of course, but the momentary thought was enough to make his blood boil in his veins and his jealousy and the madness it brought overrode his good sense . . . and sanity. His eyes moved down to her abdomen, “Did I father this baby.” 

Shay blinked staring at him. She couldn’t believe he had just said those words, and was certain that she had imagined it. “What?” Was the only word her disbelief could muster in response. 

“Is this child mine?” He demanded forcefully. 

This was absolutely impossibly and positively surreal, “Have you . . . completely lost your mind? Why would you . . . even ask me . . . . Loki! You KNOW that this is your baby!” 

“IS IT!” He hissed through his teeth, his eyes dark as he snatched her arm jerking her closer to him. 

Shaylee whimpered as his hand gripped tighter the angrier he got and already her fingers and palm was white. “Who . . .who else could it possibly be? Loki, you are the only one I have ever been with in my entire life!!” This was beyond hurtful and cold to even say these things to her, not to mention completely uncalled for. 

“How can I be certain of that? You have been extremely cross with me for weeks. No reason, no explanation for such behavior. Perhaps you thought it would distract me from questioning this child’s rather effortless conception when we have never created life with such ease before.” His hand tightened around her with every word he spoke. It hurt so much Shaylee could hardly draw a breath as her hand clutched to his wrist, desperately trying to loosen his grip. 

“We live here in complete isolation since we returned from Asgard. No one comes in, no one goes out except you, no one EVER comes here. They can’t, and I haven’t left and can never leave again!” She was almost standing on her tip toes trying to get any relief she could. The pain was causing her stomach to turn and she wasn’t sure how long it would be before she would vomit from the intensity of it. 

“Oh? I seem to remember having visitors here for a dinner party, 3 months ago no less. Perhaps you sought comfort from another for your sorrow and loneliness. His ‘hero’ complex would have justified his ‘aiding’ such a distraught woman in ‘need’.” His teeth clenched his eyes hateful at the thought. 

“How dare you.” She said in a low tone, “How DARE you! Is that what you think of me? You think I would just . . . jump Thor as soon as your back was turned for the hell of it?!” She was absolutely horrified he would accuse her of such a vile thing, basically calling her a whore and a traitor to be sleeping with his brother behind his back. As if they hadn’t enough problems to deal with in their life. Not to mention she had no interest in Thor what so ever. Loki was her husband, and his feelings towards his family became her feelings. She would never, ever, have any interest in Thor. He started to say something else but the sound of a pop and something cracking in her upper arm made Shay scream in agony. 

In a reaction, she smacked him once, and then again, and one more as hard as she could until he finally released her and she stumbled back wrapping her hand around her injured arm, gasping for air and trying not to vomit. Tears streamed down Shay’s face, being accused of such a horrific thing. Shay almost wished he would beat her, break both arms, because that would hurt so much less than him accusing her of betraying him. 

The sound of her pain, the crack of her hand across his face brought Loki back to his sanity and good sense. The tears of emotional heartbreak that streamed from Shay’s eyes a knife in his heart. What possessed him to have such a thought? Say such hurtful things? 

“I . . . Shaylee . . . I . . .” He was speechless. She shook her head and turned away from him. “What is happening to us?” Loki asked rubbing his eyes, something was wrong here.

“You always do this.” She whispered, “Whenever we argue and you get angry, you get violent. Even though whatever you do to my body physically, it’s nothing like what your words do to my heart.” 

Loki closed his eyes knowing he has screwed up, again. “I broke my promise. I promised I would never touch you in anger again. When you aren’t pregnant let alone when you are.” He stepped back clenching his fists. Why couldn’t he control this monster inside of him. 

“I . . . I’ll . . . retrieve the healer. To repair the damage I have done to you . . . yet again.” There was a tone of shame in his voice as he turned and left their bedchamber closing the door behind. Shay closed her eyes exhaling as she walked over to the leaning couch holding her shoulder as the tears wouldn’t stop. 

“Always. Always, always . . .” She whispered shaking her head. 

 

 

(To Be Continued . . .) 

PLEASE REVIEW, KUDOS, and BOOKMARK FOR FUTURE UPDATES!!!

(Seriously, please comment and review, feedback please!)


	19. Sessions - Chapter 19

Reconnecting

Loki watched in silence as Shay lay on her stomach on the floor writing in a journal. She’d kept one for the when was pregnant with Kameron, the beginning of their relationship however turbulent it was. Another for when she carried Liliya, the drama, fear, and uncertainty they suffered through it. Yet at the same time, they discovered each other, they grew closer. Now she had begun a third journal. He could tell by the new leather cover it was bound in. She looked charming, her hair held back in a messy ponytail off her neck as she chewed on her pin cap. 

They had been so much at odds with each other as of late, but he wasn’t as shocked about it if it happened with no prior cause. The loss of their children was hard to take. Especially when it was such a trivial and unjust excuse that was given. Shay and Loki weren’t bad parents and it was purely the result of Odin’s bigotry towards humans. It was worrisome to have a leader who viewed weaker species as lesser beings. Honestly, it was a lesson he had passed down to his sons and a belief Loki shared . . . until he discovered Shaylee. 

“You’re lurking again.” Shay said continuing to write across the page with little designs in the margins. Loki half smiled when she let him know she was aware of his presence. 

“I used to be able to watch you for hours upon hours and you would be none the wiser.” He chuckled entering the room, “Perhaps our marriage bound us in more ways than even we realized.” Walking over to the couch he sat down beside her. Reaching out he stroked her back from her neck to her buttocks, she was so lovely and he had missed her so much in the brief time he had been away. 

“Where have you been Loki? You’ve been gone for days. Again.” 

“Making arrangements. Stronger spells, cloaks, glamour’s, traps, making it impossible to see into our word let alone enter it without my permission and assistance.” He explained trying not to get to technical on her. “I intend for our girls to come home and never fear being taken from it, or us again.” 

Loki had been working extremely hard on that endeavor. There was no room for mistakes or half measures. Everything must be perfect. “Things are almost ready. I refuse to make another mistake that could result in a security breech.” He wanted her to know he was taking every single precaution as possible, far too many to be honest, but nothing was going to be left vulnerable. He didn’t want his bride to suffer like this. It was so heartless. 

“And?” She inquired to his progress. 

“3 more days and the charms will be at full power. Liliya and Kameron will be returning home to stay, never having to leave or be taken away from it again.” 

Shay sighed, “What if Kameron can’t get to Liliya? They’re not together, and it’s such a huge massive thing we’re asking her to do. You yourself said that teleporting was dangerous enough with just yourself. We’re asking her to do this WITH her baby sister? She’s only 6, she’s just a baby herself and this is such a big thing Loki . . .” She closed her eyes and shook her head covering her face. 

Loki gently moved her hands from her face not letting her hide. “Kameron is very powerful, much more powerful than we ever imagined . . . more power then beyond what we ever could have dreamed.” A smiled crossed his features, “More than enough power to give Odin cause for concern.” He grinned, “She glides through realms, other dimensions, other worlds as easily as walking into the next room or taking a breath. I do not believe she is in any danger. However, both I and her Asgardian caretakers have been instructing her since she showed signs of having abilities.” He explained, “But there has been a great deal she has discovered and learned on her own.” He smiled, admiring the beautiful woman who had given him such a beautiful precious special child. Loki cupped her face in his hands. “She is so incredible Shaylee. She always has been, and you must trust her. She’s absolutely brilliant and beyond clever.” Loki kissed his beautiful Shay before looking into her eyes once more. “Since she has started visiting, I have been helping her, instructing her, making sure she knows what she is to do. One night, she is to retire as she always would then go and retrieve Liliya. Liberate her from the Asgardians who have her now, and then return to us immediately. A mission of 5 to 10 minutes at most and neither will be missed before morning. Then they will be home, here with us, safe in this place, our home where they’ll never be taken away again.” His fingers gently caressed the back of her neck, “I swear to you, on our love, on our life together . . . I will never let anyone take them again in our lifetimes. Not ever again.” He promised wanting her to know how much he meant it. What lengths he would go to stop it or prevent it ever happening again. 

Loki continued to caress her face and stroke her hair as she closed her book putting it on the table and rolling over onto her back so she could look up at him. “Amazing abilities, powerful skills, and cleverness aside . . . she’s just a baby, Loki. My baby. And it isn’t fair to put such responsibility and burden on her shoulders. 

“She is so much more then that my darling. I knew she was unique, I had no idea just how special she was until we were taken to Asgard.” 

“She’s no threat to him, she’s just a baby. Just a baby!” She exclaimed. 

“Yes. Your baby. Our baby, who has the ability to defend herself. To come home at will, and to bring her sister with her. All at the mere human age of six years. She is a formidable, powerful sorceress who is only going to get stronger as she grows. She can already do incredible things.” 

“I don’t understand Loki.” She said with a sigh, “What does that even mean? What does any of this mean?” 

“All of these gifts she has are why he had to remove them from our care. So he could watch them, keep an eye on what he perceives as a possible threat. It also means that when she comes of age, she may be more powerful then Odin. The same with Liliya, and with this child as well.” 

Shaylee’s hand rested on her chest feeling a pain in her heat. “And . . . if he . . . . decides they are . . .a threat . . . . .” She asked in a whisper. 

“Not a question to be concerned about. Because once we bring them home . . . he will never see them, never reach them, never find them again.” He promised. 

Her eyes remained closed as though trying not to think of the worst. Loki knew there was very little comfort she was taking after all they had been through. 

Loki moved to lay over her, and looked down into her eyes before placing kisses to her cheek and then across pausing closing his eyes, before whispering into her ear softly, “I’m . . . sorry. For ever bringing you into this. Being the cause of such pain.” 

Shay’s heart stopped when she heard him apologize and sincerely told her he was sorry. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged I’m tight as tears escaped her eyes. He never said that with such sincerity to anyone. Until now, it seemed physically impossible for him to do so.   
“Why?” She whispered in shock, “Why now of all times?” Loki cupped her cheek looking down into her eyes. 

“Do I really have to say what you already know to be true in your heart?” He whispered. She looked into his eyes, of course she knew. But Shay wanted to hear it. She needed to hear him say it right now. “Because I love you. I never suspected I would love you so very deeply, or my life to depend on our union. But I also never intended to cause you such agony, for you to suffer like this. You have put up with more than your fair share of my nonsense. Kept secrets that would be your right to share to save me embarrassment. The list is endless. I know you have not loved me for as long as I have loved you. I know you hated me, and would have hated me forever, and I would have had no right fault you considering the way I have treated you.” 

Shay’s lip quivered slightly as she hugged him again. Things may have never changed between them had the not been careless and his mother found her way into this world. 

“I love you too.” She whispered closing her eyes as more tears escaped. “I don’t understand why I do . . I . . .shouldn’t. I guess . . .but I do. I love you with all my heart.” 

Loki gasped having felt like he had waited for a lifetime to hear her say those words and hugged her tight. He couldn’t stop himself from lavishing her with loving passionate kisses. 

Shay anxiously kissed him back, finding that the only time she felt comfort or happiness was when she was with him. The rest of the time, she felt nervous, depressed, and like the world was spinning completely out of control. 

 

  
Visitation

Kameron showed Shaylee some of the new magic spells and powers she’d developed in her time away from them. Her control and focus had grown so much in the past few months. She didn’t talk about her foster family, but Shay remembered Loki saying Odin had placed the girls with magical families. They must have been instructing her. 

At the end of her demonstration, Kameron looked around in disappointment, “Oh honey, I’m sorry daddy isn’t home.” She said with a sigh. 

“Are you and daddy fighting again?” She asked softly sitting down next to Shay. 

Shay half smiled, “We really can’t keep very much from you anymore can we.” 

“Were you fighting because of me and Liliya?” 

“No, honey.” She stroked her black long locks, “It . . .tends to be the way your father and I communicate sometimes.” 

“Why?” 

Shay cringed slightly as that was a question she’d been asking for years and hadn’t found an answer for yet. “It’ll be fine. We always work it out in the end.” She reassured her. 

There was another long pause, “Is it because you’re going to have another baby?” Shay paused starring at her. “It’s okay mommy. I’d like another sister.” She said with a smile reaching out and touching Shay’s tummy which hadn’t begun to grow yet. 

Her jaw was almost on the floor, “How do you know all these things?” She said with a laugh of utter disbelief. “Even your dad isn’t the clairvoyant.” Shay said caressing her face. Kameron smiled a little with a slight blush. “Oh,” Shay laughed more easily. “He told you.” Kameron nodded a little bit. Shay kissed her head and hugged her tight. “I was afraid you would be upset.” 

She shook her head, “If you and daddy can keep them safe here, I’ll keep Liliya safe out there. Until we can come home and all to be together again.” Shay was almost in tears hearing her baby say such grown up things. She couldn’t speak and just hugged her again. 

Loki must have tried to find something to make up for the things he said and did to Shay. He took Kameron aside and talked to her about the baby so Shay wouldn’t continue to hide and worry about how to tell Kameron and how she would react to the news. That was how she knew they’d been fighting. 

“Of course we will honey. I promise.” 

 

Amendments

Shay lay in bed looking at the wedding ring on her finger lost in thought. It was a hard situation. Abusive or not, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like she could leave him. Especially now, an annulment almost killed them, a divorce wasn’t even a thought. 

The bedroom suddenly filled with blooming roses of every color from top to bottom, surrounding her in their sweet fragrance. 

She half smiled, “Is this the other half of the apology?” Shay sat up on the edge of the bed. Loki was sitting on the nightstand next to her. 

“Half?” He asked. 

Kameron came by last night to tell me she was excited about being a big sister again. She made me promise that we’ll take care of them, keep them safe. And she promised me she would watch over Liliya until they can come home.” She said softly. 

“Honestly? You think that I imagine speaking with our daughter and a few flowers could make up for what I did to you?” The shame he felt showing through in his voice once more. 

Shay sighed and rubbed her eyes before pulling her legs up underneath her turning towards him a bit more. “Why do you do it Loki?” She asked, “I don’t think you honestly ever mean to hurt me intentionally, but it happens anyway. Over and over and over again. Why?” Loki’s jaw clenched and shook her head a bit having been trying to answer that question himself. She took a breath, “Would an Asgardian woman be able to take it? To dish it back at you? I mean, are warriors so rough with each other all the time, even in relationships?”

“No. No darling. Such behavior is no more acceptable in our realm than it is yours. It is . . . dishonorable, abhorrent, disgusting to treat ones woman, ones lover, and wife with such vile behavior. Such ruthlessness belongs on the battlefield. Not with you.” He moved from the nightstand and kneeled down on the floor before her, taking her hands in his as he looked up into her eyes. “It is wrong. So very wrong . . . I . . . I am not . . .” 

“You have to try harder, Loki.” She said cupping his face, “We both . . . we both have to try harder, okay?” Her voice was soft knowing she had provoked him with her attitude and behavior. They had been together long enough that she knew when to stop, but she didn’t. Instead she would push it further then she should. “Loki, I love you.” She whispered, “And . . I know I shouldn’t. Or maybe people think I shouldn’t because of all the things that happened before. The way you treated me. I don’t really know. But I know I love you.” Shay kissed him, resting her forehead to his, “With all my heart . . . and . . . I don’t like feeling as though I’m afraid of you.” 

“I do not want you to fear me Shaylee. The one person I have never wanted to fear me, is you. My life. My love.” He gently cupped her face in his hands stroking her cheeks with his thumbs ever so tenderly. “I do not want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you.” 

“Then don’t, Loki. Please.” She opened her eyes pulling back enough to look into his, “I would never betray you and I would rather you break my neck then ever accused me, or think that of me again.” She said tears welling in her eyes. 

“I know. I know that, my darling. I had no right to let such things pass my lips. I know.” He released her face, and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down, resting his head to her abdomen, which carried his child. His children, and gave them life. She and her body, her golden womb, was his, and his alone. No one else ever had her, or would ever touch her. Certainly not Thor of all people. “Perhaps the reason this came so easily to us this time, was that we were not trying to make it happen. Not thinking of it as we had before. All of the other distractions there were . . . or perhaps . . . perhaps it was because . . .” He looked up at her touching her beautiful face once more, “Because were truly making love to each other these past months. Since our daughters were taken. Not attempting to breed as though nothing more then livestock.” He realized for the first time. “It simply makes what I have always thought to be true. That we are stronger together then we are apart.” 

Loki immediately stood, crawling up over her on the bed, laying her back down beneath him, hungrily lavishing her with passionate loving kisses. “Will you make love to me? Now, Loki?” She breathed in a quiet whisper. 

He wrapped his arm around her, rolling them over on the bed, then again, their clothes dissolving away, their bodies melding together. It has been weeks and they had each been missing each other, yearning to be together again.

“Always, my love, my life.” He whispered between consuming passion and tender affections. “My beautiful Shaylee.” 

 

 

Check-Ups

Birger stood next to the soul forge that Loki had conjured adjusting the calibrations. It was a sensitive piece of science, technology, and magic all rolled into one massive piece of Asgardian equipment. It would take some adjusting before he could use it on anyone, needing to get all the settings and sensitivity for the energy absolutely perfect. 

“I thought you weren’t a master of magic’s?” Shaylee’s voice startled the young healer not having realized she had come in. 

“M’Lady, I apologize, I . . .” He placed his hand over his heart and bowed. 

Shay rolled her eyes and sighed, “Please stop doing that. I finally got everyone else to stop doing it. Loki isn’t here right now.” 

His eyes went wide as he stepped back remembering being warned quite clearly about being alone with her when Loki wasn’t there. “M’lady I . . .” 

“Birger.” Shay said with a sigh, “Loki always leans on new employee’s extremely hard when they first get here. He’s . . . going to be worse on you because you’re Asgardian . . . as you can imagine he has good reason.” He was still quite nervous, “I’m not going to tell him Birger. Are you?” 

“No M’lady.” He promised. 

“Okay then.” Shay smiled, “So?” She pointed at the glowing table. “Magic?” 

“Oh. No. It looks like magic to Midgardians because their technology isn’t as advanced as Asgard’s.” He explained, “It’s all medical science I promise you.” 

“I don’t doubt you.” Shay looked over walking to the panel on the wall, “Is this part of it? Or just . . . decorations to spruce up your infirmary?” 

“Infirmary?” He asked walking over to her. 

“Uh. Nurses office? Sick bay? Med lab?” She threw out names not certain which he preferred. 

Beiger smiled a little, “On Asgard we simply call it a healing room.” 

“Hmm. Okay. Makes sense since Loki always calls Asgardian doctors, healers.” Shay nodded. 

“And this is a control panel. It will store and help me analyze readings that I will take of my patients. But it will take a little time to adjust it properly for human and human hybrid patients.” Shaylee furrowed her brow when he said that looking at him. ‘human hybrids’. Had he found out about Kameron’s visits? Loki’s intention to bring their daughters home again? Noting the look of her confusion on her face, “Your baby M’lady?” He said indicating her abdomen. “He is only half human. His readings will be different from yours or other Asgardians.” He explained. 

Shay gave a nod and smiled, “Of course. It’s something you would think I would remember.” She said making an excuse. “It’s been hard to sleep lately when Loki isn’t home.” 

He gave a smile and a nod as she curiously looked at the panel that looked like a jewelers display case. “M’lady.” He began after a moment having been wanting to ask her a question but knew better then to ask it in front of Loki. He was extremely strict and private when it came to personal matters between himself and his wife. Even worse and especially when it came to intimate manners. 

“Yes?” She said seeing he was choking on his own words in fear for his life, yet again. 

“I hesitate to continue . . . but there is a question I find I need to ask you. An indelicate and personal one, but it is relevant to your medical treatment, and health.” He explained so she knew and understood he wasn’t just prying into her personal matters out of curiosity. 

‘Indelicate’ and ‘personal’ could only add up to one topic. Sex. A subject that still embarrassed Shay even when it was Loki she was talking about it with. Crossing her arms, she took a breath and leaned against the wall bracing herself for it, trying to focus on the fact he was now, officially, their family doctor. “Okay.” She closed her eyes, “Go for it.” 

He could see that this wasn’t something she was even remotely comfortable with discussing. “The injury you suffered, that I treated you for . . . did it occur during your relations with your husband?” He asked as tactfully as possible. 

Shay opened one eye thinking that an odd question. “My shoulder injury?” 

“As I’m sure you are already aware having been married for several years, Asgardians possess a great physical strength. Approximately 18.97% more than humans, and the difference between males and female expands the gap even more.” 

“Was there any permanent damage to my shoulder?” She questioned. 

“No. I repaired the injury and you’re fully healed now but . . .” 

“Then why are we talking about this? Problem solved.” She pushed off the wall and started to hastily walk towards the door. 

“No, M’lady. I do have a genuine concern, I do not want to embarrass you with this but . . . .” 

“No!” She exclaimed. “No! okay! No! We weren’t in bed and that particular subject had nothing to do with it!” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing she was over reacting. Rubbing her eyes slightly she looked at him, “Why?” 

Bergier didn’t want to upset her further, but decided just to get on with it and get it over and out of the way now. “Warriors have a great deal of passion. From what I know of Loki, and witnessed myself in the past, he has a great deal more. Highly intelligent yes, but volatile in temperament.” Shaylee crossed her arms once more starting to shrink into herself. “M’lady . . . in his intimate relations with you, with his passion . . . he could forget himself and when you’re with child, could hurt the baby as well as you without meaning to.” 

Shay closed her eyes and shook her head, “Thank you for your concerns Doctor Berger. I appreciate them, truly. But you are a few years late on this scene. This is our 3rd child. Not our first. We’ve . . . already discovered how much more strength Loki has then I do. And as you witnessed, there are reminders if we forget everyone in a while.” She stepped closer, “But you need to know and remember this so that you don’t bring it up again. Because it does embarrass me, and Loki wouldn’t like you asking about our private business.” She warned. “He nodded listening carefully. “Loki has never severely hurt me sexually. There were a few incidents when we were first together, but he has never just let go or lost control during sex. He has always been mindful, even when he was angry with me or I with him.” She half smiled looking back, “People don’t give him enough credit, not even me sometimes, but when he really does care about something, he has amazing self control no matter what.” If she only knew and retained her memories from the one time he didn’t. “I trust my husband doctor. I know he would never do something so horrible to my body. I know how much he loves me. And you will too.” 

Berger bowed respectfully, “Of course M’lady. I apologize for suggesting otherwise. 

“Good. Now this subject is off limits. Please don’t ever bring it up again.” He nodded his hand over his heart in a silent promise. 

 

Restless

Loki hadn’t been home in a few days, and Shaylee hadn’t had a visit from Kameron either. It was making her nervous and worried. She’d had a headache, but after their ‘sex talk’ . . . she was avoiding the healer completely not wanting to see him again until absolutely necessary. That was a hard way to begin things. None of the others that worked for them ever asked such things. It was horrifying and unbelievably embarrassing. How was she ever going to talk to her daughters about this when the time came? Somehow it didn’t seem terribly appropriate for Loki to do it. When this subject came up briefly when Kameron asked about Liliya, he wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of having to. 

Lying in bed trying to sleep, she must have dosed off. Suddenly she felt an intense tingling feeling between her thighs. Her eyes opened as her hands shot up grasping the headboard finding Loki’s head between her legs, his lips and tongue expertly manipulating her sensitive sex. She was almost at the edge of climaxing and could hardly draw a breath. 

Sensing her release nearing, he trailed kisses up her body, his own naked form crawling over her as he settled between her knees, his stone hard member entering her velvet sex with one smooth thrust, “Hello my love.” He said with a grin kissing and devouring her lips. Shaylee couldn’t respond, practically gasping for air as her body shook with pleasure. 

His movements were deep and deliberate as he continued to taste her kiss. It wasn’t long before she cried out her pleasure, clinging to him as he moved inside her a bit deeper to give her more pleasure and prolong her orgasm before he joined her in his own bursting deep inside of her body, his lips hovering just over hers. 

As their bodies started to calm and relax, he grinned against her lips then kissed her lovingly, holding her tight in his arms. Shay’s fingers twirled lightly in his hair before her eyes opened, slightly glazed, her body still trembling in the aftershocks of her husband’s love. 

“Hi.” She said breathlessly in a late response to his greeting, finally able to form words again. The state she was in caused him to grin once more finding it rather satisfying to pleasure her so deeply. 

“I thought perhaps that would be a better way to wake you then a carless shake of the shoulder.” He said nuzzling her face and kissing her neck and shoulder. 

“What’s the occasion?” She breathed with a soft sigh of contentment. 

“Mmm. I missed my wife.” He whispered into her ear, his body rocking against her, gearing up for a second round. “I know I should have let you know I would be away for the past few days. I would love to make up for it.” 

She giggled a little finding him frisky as ever. “Battles?” She said her hands moving down over the muscles of his back. 

“Mm, how did you know?” He said moving to the other side of her neck. 

“Because you always come home in a mood with tons of energy to work off.” She pressed her teeth against the skin of his shoulder, biting down enough to cause him to gasp, his member almost instantly returning to a hard state. At once his hips began to thrust eagerly, unable to resist. Shay smiled being able to cause him the same excitement he caused in her. Her teeth pinched his skin again causing him to gasp as his hips bucked hard suddenly moving her up on the bed. 

Shay’s eyes went wide, her arms clamping down around him, the noise she made not one of pleasure. The ‘conversation’ with their family physician flashed through her mind. At once Loki lifted his hand looking down at her. 

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked seeing the look in her eyes, “Did I hurt you?”He whispered worriedly. 

When he asked her that and she could see the concern in his eyes, she smiled softly. “No, of course you didn’t.” She pulled him down into another hungry kiss, “Don’t stop Loki,” She breathed her back arching and bowing beneath him, her hips meeting his to take him further into her depths, “Please don’t stop.” Loki tasted her, resuming his deep consistent thrusts inside of her, loving her sounds when he made love to her. 

 

Souls

Shay lay on the table staring at the lightshow hovering a foot above her body. Her favorite part about this new equipment added to their world was that she lay on this table fully clothed. No need to strip down and wear an embarrassing ill fitting paper gown. 

“Why do they call it a soul forge? Is it because this is my soul it’s showing you?” She said pointing to the lights. Shay closed her eyes and sighed, “Well. That was the dumbest thing I’ve said in a while.” 

Gregier smiled, “I don’t think so. Every realm believes in that spark inside each being that gives life. There are different names for it in different realms, Midgard and Asgard call it a soul.” Loki clinched his jaw, his head leaning back slightly growing impatient with the healers mindless babble. How comfortable he seemed to be around Shaylee now where he hadn’t been so before, “Umm, but this is showing a projection of your life force. The energy that runs through your body. The different colors are your different systems. Each one being recorded and analyzed both separately and together.” He explained. 

“The blue one?” She asked. 

He laughed, “You have a good eye M’lady.” He made an adjustment to the table before waving his hand through the lights clearing all but the blue away. The energy resided inside of her abdomen, indicating her baby. Reaching up, he made the image above her larger. Shay’s eyes lit up and sparkled as she saw the small life growing in her womb as plain as day. Loki was pleased that she was pleased, yet found himself a bit annoyed as he had shown her the actual baby inside of her with Liliya but it bothered her and she got angry with him for doing it. 

“Why is it blue? Does that mean it’s a boy?” She asked. 

“No, not conclusively. It is simply the color the soul forge assigns to obstetrics.” He answered. 

“Can you tell if it’s a boy or a girl yet?” Shay asked starting to sit up trying to look at the image closer. 

“Darling.” Loki said resting his hand on her shoulder, lying her back down to remind her yet again she needed to lie still. 

“Not yet. But the color will change when its certain to indicate male or female.” He said. 

“Change color? From blue to what?” Shay was far too incredibly fascinated and excited to be nervous about their new Asgardian resident. 

“Well that depends on your color.” He said with a smile. Shay furrowed her brow not understanding what he meant about her ‘color’. Loki narrowed his eyes at the doctor not explaining that comment to her properly. Reaching for her left hand, Loki showed her their wedding ring. 

“Do you remember when we were wed darling? The mist that surrounded our joined hands as we took our vows to one another? The colors it was until it mixed, became one and formed our wedding band?” He said, “The gem stones still reflect them.” 

“So . . . if it’s green it’s a boy, and if it’s purple, it’s a girl?” She asked. Loki smiled and kissed her fingers before replacing her hand at her side on the table. She always picked up things rather quickly. 

The light above her dissipated as the soul forge powered down. “We are all finished here, everything is healthy and looks wonderful.” He smiled, “I believe the Midgardian term is ‘a clean bill of health’.” Shay laughed a little not having heard that in a long time as Loki helped her to her feet off the table. She grabbed her hoodie pulling it on. 

“Lunch should be ready.” Shay said kissing Loki’s cheek before hurrying out of the healing room. Loki’s smile for his wife disappeared as he glared at the healer. 

“Very foolish of you. Especially as I am standing right here.” He said in a low tone. 

“My lord?” 

“Do not play coy.” He said walking towards him, “Do not make jokes, do not flirt with my wife.” 

“I . . I wasn’t. I apologize if that’s the impression I gave you your majesty. I was merely trying to put Sha . . uh, Lady Shaylee at ease.” Loki arched a brow at his slip. This wasn’t the first time a servants mannerisms resembled this. Any time he wasn’t home and was away for a few days, Shay would reintroduce herself and undermine every rule he’d put in place as well as the master-servant relationship. One was quite used to, but she willfully remained oblivious of. 

“Were you alone with her while I was absent?” He demanded. “It is quite apparent you spoke with her. Was it unsupervised?” Bergeir’s eyes turned away. He didn’t want to break his word to Shay, but lying in this instance to Loki didn’t terribly resemble an ounce of self preservation. Loki clenched his jaw starring at him. “The only reason I am not liquefying your skull is because I know she sought you out and initiated it. Not the other way around. Do not let it happen again.” He warned. 

“Yes My lord.” 

“Despite what she pretends, she is master of this house, and you and all the others are her servants. You are not her equal, you never will be.” Loki’s voice was serious and held deadly warning in his tone. “Even if she forgets, I suggest that you never do.” 

“Of course sir. I do understand my place. Lady Shaylee is unique. Unlike any I have ever met before. Even on Midgard.” He confessed. 

“I know.” He turned walking out of the healing room to join his wife for lunch, “Why do you think I married her.” 

 

Mission

Shay sat in the girl’s room, sitting in Kameron’s alcove on her bed. She held her locket in both hands waiting in nervous anxiousness for Loki to tell her when to open it. Kameron had been using it as a gateway between their world and Asgard. Once Kameron had Liliya, Shay would open it so she could slip through it, close it, and leave it closed so no one would be able to detect or figure out how and where the girls disappeared to. 

“Darling.” Loki said standing in the middle of the nursery, his hands stretched out, and his eyes closed, attempting to keep an eye on Kameron’s progress. 

“I’m sorry.” She said taking a few deep breaths letting them out. 

“I cannot stay in contact with her when your emotions are overriding everything else in the room.” He reminded her again. 

“Should I go back to our room until this is over?” She asked. 

Loki shook his head, his eyes still closed. “It is your locket, you are the one who needs to open it. She uses your energy to guide her way home.” She nodded still holding the locket in her hands. After a moment, Loki opened his eyes dropping his hands a little frustrated. “Well,” He said with a sigh, “At least your emotions are lighting this room up like a beacon warding off ships.” He walked over sitting down on the bed next to his wife, “They will be home soon.” He said resting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them a bit feeling how tense she was. 

“I’m just scared that she’ll get caught. Or she’ll get hurt.” Shay admitted. 

Loki wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “I suppose telling you not to worry is like telling Volstagg not to eat.” He said with a soft sigh. His hand gently moved to rest over her abdomen feeling the slight swell where the small life inside her was growing. 

“I know. I’m just going to get big now. Fast and wide.” She said. 

With a grin, he whispered into her ear, “Oh yes you are.” He said nibbling her lobe a little. “More beautiful and glowing with life every day.” 

“Well . . .you’ve got this thing about keeping me barefoot and pregnant . . .” 

Not at all.” He lay her back in his arms on his lap so he could look down into her eyes. “Naked and pregnant, would be much more accurate.” She smiled and blushed a little. “We haven’t even started discussing names yet this time.” 

“Usually we wait until the last minute.” Shay reminded him. 

“In the past, we’re so busy arguing or fighting, civil conversation was put off until absolutely needed.” He caressed her face, “I am pleased that will not be the case this time.” Shay smiled softly rather happy at that thought herself, although cautiously so. “So.” He said trying to keep her attention divided so she couldn’t continue to worry more and more. “We have Kameron, and Liliya. What shall we call our newest addition to our family? Hmm?” 

“I’m not sure. I thought about how different your name and others names are from Asgard from humans.” She said. 

“Really? With the wide array of cultures in the human realm, I would think you would not be so terribly impressed.” His hand gently stroking her hair as they spoke. 

“maybe, but I’m married into Asgardians culture. My children’s heritage as Asgardian. Maybe their names should reflect that a little.” 

“Like Freya?” 

“No. I hate that name.” She said instantly. He grinned when she said that. One single sentence seemed to express how she felt about their children being taken, their memories stolen, new families giving them new ‘names’. It made her angry and made her want to cry. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. “What do you think they named Liliya?” 

Not even a curiosity now love. Her name is the same one her true parents who loved her and created her life, gave her at her birth. Aside from that she will . . .” Loki stopped in mid sentence closing his eyes. 

Instantly Shay sat up turning to face him. He had to have been sensing something, “What is it?”   
“Now, open it now Shaylee!” Loki instructed catching her hands and holding them around the locket. 

Shay took a breath and wrapped her fingers around it opening the image. She and Loki saw that the two frames had become one, and they watched as Kameron reached into Liliya’s bassinet and carefully picked her sister up into her arms. 

Turning she walked towards Loki and Shaylee and within a heartbeat, the two girls appeared in the nursery of their home. 

As soon as Shaylee released the locket Loki took it and put a magical lock around it so it couldn’t be opened by either side or detected by anyone on Asgard. Shay hurried over carefully taking Liliya from her sister, then kneeled down wrapping an arm around Kameron as she hugged them both to her. “My God, you’re here. You’re both home.” Already she was in tears before kissing each one and hugging them again. 

Loki walked over and swept Kameron up into his arms, “I knew you could do it darling!” He praised spinning her about before hugging her tight, “I am so proud of you Kameron. So very proud.” 

Kameron’s eyes lit up and she was practically glowing, grinning from ear to ear as her arms wrapped around his neck hugging him tight. “I missed you daddy.” She said soaring so high seeing and hearing how proud he was of her. 

“Loki?” Shay said walking to them. “Are they safe? They’re safe here now right?” 

He smiled carrying Kameron over and kneeling down beside them. Admiring their second born they had only been allowed to see from a distance until now. “Yes my love.” He said wrapping his arms around Shay and kissing her forehead hugging all three of his girls close, his family together again at last. “No one will tear us apart, never again.” He whispered holding them close. 

Kameron was so happy to be home with her parents again, hugging them and kissing them both, over and over. “See Liliya.” She said excitedly, “I told you we would get to come home and be together again. This is our mommy and our daddy.” Her hand gently petted her sisters soft black hair as she spoke, having been talking to her from the first day she was born. “And, mommy is going to have another little sister for us soon too!” 

Loki and Shaylee couldn’t help but smile and laugh looking at each other before sharing a tender kiss, cuddling their children close in their arms once more. 

 

Home Again

Kameron had learned so much in the months she had been away. Even Liliya, just barely starting to stand, could move things around if she wanted without lifting a finger. Regardless of parentage and abilities, Shay couldn’t imagine that the family she’d been placed with started instructing her so young. She had a feeling it was her big sister giving her pointers. Or possibly her father. 

As they had been away from home for a bit, it was decided that the healer meet the two princesses and do complete check-ups, getting to know them. 

Kameron lay on the table giggling as she looked at the tights above her. Something about seeing herself in glowing different colors struck her as funny. Even more so when she realized when she moved, her image above her did too. When Liliya caught sight of this, she giggled and clapped.   
“Girls.” Shay said with a sigh. “Please behave.” 

“Sorry mommy. I’ll be good.” Kameron immediately lay still, causing Shay to frown not having wanted to spoil her fun. 

“luckily, we’re all finished Miss Kameron.” Bergier said powering down the soul forge before helping Kameron off the table to her feet. “Next?” He said indicating that Shay should put Liliya on the table next for her exam. 

“Hmm. You thought Kameron wiggled.” Shay gently lay the infant down, careful to keep her head from hitting the table. Bergier started the soul forge again when the weary look in Shay’s eyes caught his attention. “Are you feeling already M’lady?” She gave a nod shaking off her dizziness and growing nausea. But within another moment, the color drained from her face, and her knees buckled. Bergier reached out and caught her before she fell. 

“mommy!” Kameron said hurrying over. “Mommy?” She took her Shay’s hand in both of hers. 

“It’s alright Miss Kameron, you mother is simply exhausted. She forgets sometimes that the child she carries is Asgardian. Like you and your sister.” Bergier carefully lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the couch and laying her down. “Let’s finish your sisters check-up, then I’ll move your mother to her chambers where she can rest comfortably. Yes?” Kameron nodded a little before returning with him to the forge to help keep her sister still for the healers exam. Still worried for her mother. Remembering in Asgard when she and Loki lay under the healing dome, asleep and unaware. She didn’t like when they were sick, and absolutely disliked being taken so far away from her family and her home. She didn’t know Odin well, or hardly at all . . .but she didn’t like him, and knew he was the one who had hurt her family. Sent her and Liliya away tried to take their memories, and tore their family apart. She hadn’t forgotten that. 

She’d been wary of Thor but been tolerant of him as her father was, for the sake of her mother. But Odin . . . he seemed benign, but he had darkness, he was cruel and evil. Kameron never wanted that man near her family again. 

 

Resting

Shay’s brow furrowed feeling someone watching her. Her eyes opened to find Loki sitting on the foot of their bed, staring at his young Midgardian wife. “You’re home?” 

“You collapsed in the healing room. Somewhat ironic I should think.” Loki said his eyes wondering over her.

“What?” She said arching a brow as his eyes wondered over her. 

“I am assured that these spells are nothing to be concerned about. As you have experienced them with both Liliya and Kameron and now this child.” He replied. 

“Then why do you look so concerned? Asgardian human hybrid pitfalls. Nothing new.” Shay sat up and instantly Loki moved closer to help her. Kissing her hands and touching her face. “Loki.” 

“I simply worry for you.” He confessed. Shay couldn’t help smile a bit at that. “Have you eaten today?” He questioned. 

“I’m fine Loki, just, let me wake up before you start hovering, okay?” Shay wasn’t a morning person and that was even more true when she was pregnant. She arched brow looking at him. 

“You weren’t supposed to be home for a few days. I thought you were headed to another realm with Thor and the others.” 

“I prefer it here.” He said not really wanting to discuss it. It was amazing. Shay could almost understand the taunting and bad behavior when they were children. But the warriors three, lady sift, Thor . . . they were adults now. Grown adults of a supposed ‘enlightened’ race. It was absolutely ridiculous. Shay shook her head a bit and decided to change the subject. 

“Has anyone said anything about the girls going missing?” Shay asked. 

“Why would they? They were taken from me and given to others to care for. Why should they bother to tell me my children have disappeared. As far as Odin is concerned, I am not a father at all.” He snarled crossing his arms, his tone speaking volumes of annoyance. “Odin deserves the day . . .” His voice paused not saying out loud, ‘my daughter, a ‘half-breed’, over throws him.’

“Loki, we know where they are. We know they are safe. No one else on Asgard does. You’re one up on them. They may keep it from you. Their disappearance. But we’re the ones who took them.” She pointed out. 

A smile appeared when she said that, “That is rather true, is it not?” His smile turned into a grin as he wrapped his arms around her, “It would see that I have influenced you in my way of thinking.” He growled playfully in her ear.

“They condoned taking my girls from me and calling me an unfit mother without me having a chance to speak or defend myself. Like I’m going to be against a bit of mischief where they are concerned.” She admitted. 

Loki consumed her lips feverishly unable to help himself. Shay was a bit surprised at his rather sudden excitement. “That might have been the most erotic thing you have ever said.” He breathed between passionate kisses, his entire body burning and aching with need, as he lay her back down on the bed. 

Shaylee couldn’t help but giggle a bit as his entire body shifted against hers with anxious growing desire. “Asgardian warriors have a lot of passion to begin with, and Loki has more than most.” 

The God furrowed a brow, his eager movements slowing somewhat. He lifted his head looking down into her eyes. “Who told you that?” Shaylee’s eyes grew wide biting her lip and realizing she was talking out loud. He sighed, “Bergier.” 

She instantly grabbed the front of his shirt, “Loki, he didn’t do anything. It was my fault, I started talking with him. He’s too polite to tell me to go away.” She said quickly. 

“No, he knows his place. It is you who insist on ignoring yours. You would think you would remember after the first dozen or so servants.” He started into her eyes incredibly displeased. 

“I’m sorry. But it’s my fault, Loki please. If you feel you need to punish someone for breaking your rules, then punish me.” She pleased. 

“You know I won’t do that.” He said seriously. “I’ve punished them because I will not punish you.” 

“When you say ‘punish’ what you mean is ‘torture and kill’ don’t you.” Shay said seriously. “You’ve punished me plenty of times, but when you’re so angry with murderous rage, you turn your fury on them.” 

Needless to say, Loki’s mood was decidedly ruined from what it had been just moments before. “You really must step the nonsense. All aspects of it.” He moved to sit up, “Every time I imagine we’ve grown closer, you insist on pushing me away.” 

“I just don’t want anyone else to suffer because of me.” Loki was reading all kinds of meanings in Shaylee’s words. 

“What is this? Is this because of him? Because it is not helping his cause or your argument.” Loki said seriously. 

Shay sighed sitting up, “Loki, please stop with the jealousy. There is no reason for you to be jealous and I’ve never given you one. Never looked at another man the entire time we’ve been together.” She said honestly. “Of all the things there are to be jealous of, I’m not one of them.” 

“Of course I trust you my love. But . . . this boy is an Asgardian. He already seems far too fond of you.” He said with a frown. 

“He has to be here Loki. There is nowhere else to go while he cares for us. He’s just being friendly. He tried to make me comfortable during exams knowing how much I hate them. Like any doctor does. Okay?” She said caressing his face. 

Loki sighed looking into her eyes, “And if he somehow betrays us where the children are concerned?” 

“Oh then you can kill him.” She said instantly. Loki looked at her wide eyed hardly expecting that response wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I’m all pro-life and everything but when it comes to my babies . . . mercy isn’t all THAT important.” 

Loki grinned wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. She started to say something else but he cupped her face, “Shhhh.” He said, “My love, you have excited me beyond all measure and I would like to take full advantage of it before something else is said to spoil the mood.” Shaylee arched a brow as it was a rude thing to say, but she quieted nonetheless. Loki grinned picking up where he’d left off just moments before. 

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE REVIEW, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARK FOR FUTURE UPDATES!!!


End file.
